Learning to Live
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: Vash came back after the fight with Knives, and brought him with him, now can the four of them learn to live together as each person deals with their own emotions, the past, and the future. Mostly based off the anime, however there are a few manga snippets thrown in as well
1. Arrival

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_I hope everyone enjoys. Italics during the chapter that don't include POV are mind speech. Also, the name within the parentheses on the title means that that chapter is that persons view only, some chapters mirrors showing the different views of the events, in other cases it is a matter of completely different chapters but with only one view. I love reviews, so any are appreciated._

_**Chapter 1: **Vash's POV  
_The return back was difficult with his brother slung over his shoulder and his entire body aching but he was determined to do it. He had a burning desire to discover what that look that Meryl gave him was about right before he left. He wanted to know if that look was a promise of something more, because about now he needed that promise. Sighing, he continues on his trek, feeling as if every step is taking him closer to home.

Minutes pass into hours, and hours into days before he finally stumbles into the town where he had left the girls. On his should he can occasionally feel Knives twitching, the patch job he had done on him falling apart. With a shake of his head, he focuses on making it to the hotel where the girls had been.

Luck was on his side he decided when he heard a very loud "Mr. Vash!" from Milly.

"Hey, insurance girl! Could you give me a hand?" Vash asks, "I am kinda tired."

Milly came rushing over to him, not a moment too soon, because almost as soon as she got to him, his legs gave out and she ended up catching the both of them.

_Meryl's POV  
_Morning had started so simply, another day without Vash, but with hope for the future. She was sure he would be back soon, she just didn't know when. So she was mildly surprised when Milly and she were getting ready to walk out of the door to work and Milly yelled, "Mr. Vash!"

The next thing she knew, Milly was running across the yard towards the slender man walking into town. Almost as soon as she got to him, his legs gave out and he went down like a heap right into Milly. Running over to the two, she was almost surprised to see the blonde haired man laying beside Vash.

"C'mon Milly, let's get these two inside," Meryl tells her big friend.

Milly nods, hefting both of them up like sacks of flour and heads to the small house they had been renting. Meryl grabs the doors to the house and the bedroom, while Milly lays Vash on one bed, and the other guy on the other bed.

"Milly, grab the first aid kit, they're both bleeding," Meryl directs her as she begins to unfasten the strangers over outfit since he seems to be in worse shape than Vash.

The next several hours are spent with the two girls carefully working on the two men after Milly reported to their boss that a problem at home was going to cause them to miss working today. The second one must be Vash's brother Knives, which means, he is a killer of the worst kind, yet for some reason Vash had saved him. She would have to ask him about it when he woke up. When they are done getting them cleaned up Milly went to take a shower, while Meryl went to make dinner.

Wow, she thought to herself, he had said they were brothers but I really had not expected them look almost exactly alike. The resemblance is uncanny, I wonder how close of brothers they are? As she cooked, she carefully considered the damage done to both brothers and could not help but shake her head. Apparently, they liked to aim at the same spots since both have gun wounds to their shoulders and thighs, only Vash apparently better at hitting since his went through Knives, not just scrapped him. Lovely, more scars that he will be self conscious about, she thinks as she finishes up.

When she is done with dinner, she calls Milly into the dining room to eat, while she goes to check on the guys. Both seem to be out cold so she is surprised when Vash rolls over and blinks at her, startling her.

"Hi Meryl," he greets her as he slowly sits up and looks around.

She can tell that he is a bit disorientated as his turquoise eyes go over everything. When he had left they had still been in the hotel, but shortly afterwards had decided to get a small house to rent on the outskirts of town so that they would have somewhere a little more permanent to stay while they waited. Both girls had discussed his need to save people and had figured he would bring his brother back, even though Meryl hoped he would not.

"How long was I out for?" he inquires as he looks over at his brother.

Coming over to his bed, she perches on the edge of it and smiles at him, "Almost all day, you came staggering in this morning just as we were leaving for work. Milly went and told our boss we had an emergency to take care of, then we cleaned you both up, it was weird seeing you without your coat, did you destroy this one too?"

He smiles, shaking his head, "No, I left it with mine and his guns, and the Punisher. I'm going to have to go get them so the desert doesn't destroy them."

"Tomorrow, not today, you should rest," she tells him before switching topics, "Are you hungry? I just got done with dinner."

His smile seems to grow, "Are you kidding? Of course I'm hungry!" he answers sounding almost like his old self. Glancing over at his brother, he continues, "I think he will be waking up soon, so could you bring some for him too?"

Standing up, she nods, "I can do that, though we're going to need to have that talk you promised me. Don't do anything stupid while I get dinner alright?"

"Me?" he asks, trying to sound innocent as she leaves the room shaking her head at him.


	2. Dinner Time

Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!

_**Chapter 2: **Vash's POV  
__Why do you let that spider talk to you like that?_ Vash hears in his mind from his brother.

"Why did I let you run my life for almost twenty years?" he replies thinking back to their childhood.

_I really do not understand why you allow those worthless humans, those spiders to walk all over you. You are worth so much more than them, why can't you understand that?_ Knives replies, _A__nd did you have to shoot me so I could not move? This is getting to be very annoying._

Shrugging and sighing, he answers, "Well I had to stop you and short of killing you it was the only thing I could think to do. I couldn't kill you, you're my brother," he pauses, shrugging again, "I regretted the fact I nearly killed you in the past, I never meant to, I'm sorry."

_Hmmph_.

"Anyways, I am going to leave in the morning to get our stuff from the remains of the oasis, please behave for the girls while I am gone, I shouldn't be gone for too long." Vash asks him softly, knowing that it's a lot but hoping he will do so.

_Why can't you take me with you? I really rather not be stuck here with them,_ comes Knives reply, the uneasy and distrust heavy in his mental voice.

Slowly getting to his feet, Vash staggers over to his brother's bed and sits down next to him. Perhaps he won't be able to go tomorrow to get their things. Hmmmm, that'd be annoying, he thinks to himself as the pain shoots through him. "Listen, you're going to have to deal with whatever it is you have against humans. You didn't always hate them, so there has to be something there that is wrong. Meryl and Milly will take good care of you if you let them, particularly Milly since she is the nicer of the two. When I get back we are going to start dealing with whatever it is that causes you so much anger because it's really not good for you."

Vash can hear Knives grumbling in his head, he really does not like the idea of being left here in the mercy of two humans. Somehow during the midst of complaining he realizes that Knives is actually scared of what they can and will do to him but because of his pride he does not say that is his problem.

_I really do not think you should leave me here, it just seems wrong._

Vash was saved from having to answer as a soft knock at the door followed by the girls coming in carrying trays of food.

When Meryl sees him sitting on Knives been her expression darkens, striding over to his bed, she sits the tray down before turning around and walking over to him. "What are you doing, broomhead? You're supposed to be resting!"

_How dare you speak to him like that you spider! _Vash hears as Knives telepathically broadcast his feelings.

Meryl and Milly stare at him in shock, while Vash tries to defuse the situation by putting his hand on his brother's arm and telling him, _It's alright, Knives, she's just concerned for me._ Out loud he comments, "See, I am getting up and going over to the bed to relax," as he gets to his feet to walk over to his bed, only he does not quite make it because he has been wearing himself out by not resting. Meryl catches him as he stumbles and stares up at him with the most unusual look on her face, its something he will have to think about later when she is not here, and when his brother is not listening in on his mind.

_Damn straight, don't think about the spider, she not worth your time._ He hears in the back of his mind from his really annoyed brother.

"Are you alright Vash?" she inquires as they walk the rest of the way to his bed where he sits down hard, nearly knocking the tray over. There is concern written all over her face as she watches him.

"I'm good, you know me, I'm a klutz." He answers with his normally bubbly self that is mostly faked.

Tilting her head to the side she looks at him through narrow eyes, "Take it easy would you? Gezz your such a dork at times, how do you expect to get better if you don't give yourself time." Without even bothering to wait for an answer she turns and bolts out the door, leaving the two brothers and Milly alone in the room.

Milly glances between the two of them before settling down next to Knives with the tray and helping him sit up so he can eat. Since neither of his arms are working yet she gets a bite of food for him and when she goes to give it to him he refuses to eat it.

_Get away from me you spider. I don't want you to touch me, I don't want your pity, and I sure as hell don't want you trying to feed me! _he snarls at her telepathically but in broadcast so that Vash can hear it too.

Milly looks down for a minute before looking back up at him, "Well that's too bad, Mr. Vash brought you here so you can heal, that means you have to eat. Since he can't help you that means you're stuck with me. Now knock it off, I have older brothers too and understand how annoying they can be." Again she picks up the fork full of soft noodles and holds up for him to eat.

Vash almost can't believe what he is seeing as he eats his own dinner, who would have guessed that Milly was so sure of herself?

_Is she serious?_ Comes whispering into his mind, Knives doesn't know what to make of her.

Chuckling to himself, he replies, _I think she is, this is the most determine I have ever seen her._

Knives' sighs and accepts the food, the entire time waves of anger are rolling off of him.

"I am happy both of you made it with only minor injuries considering how it could have went, I am sure Miss Meryl is happy about it too." Milly eventually comments as Knives finishes his dinner. Standing, she glances at Vash commenting, "Make sure you talk with her, she has been waiting really patiently for you to talk with her." picking up there now empty trays, she smiles at him and then says nothing else as she leave the room.

Knives slowly slips back down on the bed, passing out from a combination of the stress and pain. Vash meanly sprawls on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Carefully focusing on blocking his mind, his thoughts turned to the girls. What was up with Milly and the way she was acting towards Knives? Why had Meryl bolted the way she had? What was that look she gave me about? How was he going to actually manage to deal with Knives and figure everything else out? Was it even possible? Eventually, the noise and questions inside his head had him rolling over and tucking his head into his pillow as he tried not to cry. He felt like there was too much stress and no good way to deal with it. Maybe tomorrow would be better, he told himself as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Music in the Dawn

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter 3: **Knives' POV  
_Searing pain wakes him, only its not his pain that he is feeling. Sure his body is aching like crazy from the bullet holes in his arms and legs, but what he is currently feeling is the pain radiating from Vash. Eyes snapping open, he turns his head to see his brother curled into the fetal position, tears coursing down his cheeks even in his sleep.

In the pale dawn light he can see all of the scars criss-crossing his back, including the new bullet slashes on his shoulders from where he had shot him just days before. Now as he studies his brother's back he realizes that while most of them are from the humans there are several from him and those who serve him. When he was injured he had gone into one of the bulbs with their sisters and healed but it appeared that Vash had never gotten that idea. Blood is slowly seeping out of the wound on his right shoulder and into the bed, but he was certain that was not actually what was causing the problems.

Groaning in his head, he focused his telepath on Vash, listening in on Vash's dreams what he found there was not what he expected. He had expected something to do with the girls or Rem, instead what he found was himself laying in a pool of blood, Vash trying to save him but failing. The image kept changing but it always seemed to end the same. For what seemed like hours that's all that was going through his brother's head. Startled he pulled out of the link and found that he was breathing heavily. After everything that had happened in their lives he was surprised to see that it was his possible death that seemed to make Vash curl upon himself and weep.

_Dream softly, dream slowly, let the pain fade away…_Startled, he tried sitting up and found that the pain forced him to stay still.

_What did you do that for?_ It was a soft female voice, not one he had heard before but seemed to be coming from a distance away.

Focusing again on his telepath he sent out the response, _Who are you?_

_It's the other brother, _he heard murmured, _no wonder he does not know who I am. I am Tala, the biggest of the three plants that lives within this area. We often sing to him, when he is close enough to hear us. This is the first time I can remember feeling you here. _

Knives was not sure what to do, he had not expected this much free thinking from one of the bound plants, almost all of the ones he had spoken with had not seemed as advanced. _Knives, I am Knives, Tala. Do our other sisters sing?_

The impression of a smile floated across his mind, warm and peaceful, _Of course, though Merra only sings to Vash, Yali has slowly been dying, her will to live gone since her twin died many seasons ago. It was most painful for Vash when he discovered he was at fault, _the soft voice paused for a moment,_ though really it was not his fault was it Knives? You were the one who called on his power when he did not know how to use it. Prior to that, many of us had been speaking with him, teaching him little by little, but that set him back by months, if not years. _

_He paid his price however. The explosion he caused that killed our sister nearly killed him and would have had not our little sister Dai allowed him within her bulb to heal._ The second voice was not as gentle towards him, _I am Merra little brother, it is good to finally meet you, when will you visit to apologize in person to our sister?_

For a moment Knives could not bring himself to answer. He had known that a plant had died during the explosion that level July, but he had not realized that that plant had a twin. Nor had he realized that that plant's twin had suffered for it. Humans had always been the bad guys to him, they were the ones who harmed the plants without think, yet here was a plant telling him he had been the cause of the harm, not the humans.

_I don't know when I can, I can't walk right now._ He finally replies to them, remorse filling his tone.

A time passes before he gets a response, _Come when you can, we have much to discuss I think. You need to cleanse yourself brother, only then will you find peace. _Pausing for a moment he can almost feel the tension as if he is about to learn something important. _Humans do not create us in the traditional sense. We come from a different plane, a plane of light and energy, but there are so many of us that many never have a chance to feel loved or needed for our energy is not needed. When we come here, we are needed. Most of us willingly come here, brought about by the call of the bulbs that they created for us to live in. The first of us were well cared for, sung to very often, it was only as time went on and people forgot that things started going wrong. Then the first little female was born outside of a bulb, her DNA a mix of ours and humans. She was beautiful, but those that found her did not appreciate her, did not realize her value, in their arrogance and foolishness she lost her life. All of us sung for her, reassured her that she had done nothing wrong, that it was alright to let go and fade into the mist. We would be waiting to embrace her on the other side. It was a great loss when she died. It was not long afterwards that you two were born in the same fashion as her. Only this time, the one to discover you wanted you to be safe. Wanted to protect you both, she sung as well. We sung for her passing as well, even though she could not understand us by then._Tala's voice faded for a moment in time, as if they are recalling the loss again. _Yes brother, you should come see us when you are ready, I think that maybe it would be good for you._

_Wait!_ He calls out as he feels her pulling away, the energy stays and he replies, _Why could I not speak with you before like this? None of the others I ever spoke with seemed so …alive._

Her voice was sad as she replied, _You were so filled with rage you could not hear us clearly. You also tried speaking with the weakest of us as well, we are peaceful, your rage caused those whom you spoke with pain. Sleep well brother, know that we shall sing to you like we do him as long as your rage is subsided._

Before he could say anything else he felt their presence totally withdraw, a silence unlike anything he had felt before. Always before there had been a soft echo in his mind, something he had taken for granted but now realized had really been them trying to reach him. With so much new information running through his head he didn't notice the passage of time as it went from night to dawn, dawn to morning, morning to afternoon. He didn't notices when Vash left, nor did he notice when Milly came in to clean his wounds. He was too lost in his thoughts, thoughts that had sent him reeling. He had not realized that the bound plants had known of his unbound sister. Had not realized that they had comforted her, sung her to sleep when her body grew weak and tired. There was so much he had not known, and now as he reflected on his life, he wondered what else he had missed in his rage, wondered how he was ever going to figure things out.


	4. Reflections

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Hi folks I would really appreciate some reviews if you have a few moments to spare._

_**Chapter 4:**Meryl's POV  
_Unable to sleep, she rolls out of bed to wander around the house. It is good that Vash is back, she wanted him to come home and he did. She doesn't understand how he can want to save everyone, and even realizing that Knives is his brother, she is still not sure how come he is trying to save someone who sought to harm him. He had always been the odd one, the goof ball who manages to save the day, the quiet one who wants to protect, the serious one with way too much knowledge but a contradicting set of ideals.

Shaking her head as she passes their room, she can hear a soft whimpering coming from inside. Stopping, she puts her hand on the door but cannot bring herself to go in and check on him. Knives is in there too and she really does not want problems. Sighing, she places her forehead against the door, willing him to be okay, praying that he stops hurting. Eventually, the noise subsides and she heads into the kitchen as she realizes that everyone will probably be waking up soon for breakfast.

Knowing Vash, he is still planning on going today get their stuff. He is just far too determine not to, so she decides to make him a bunch of donuts to take with him. Hopefully she can talk him into getting a Thomas creature to ride so he can take it mostly easy.

The next couple hours pass in a blur before Milly comes stumbling into the kitchen to get some coffee. One of the first things to understand when living with Milly is not to try and talk with her before she has had her coffee. She is just not there for it since she is not a morning person.

As Milly sips on the cup, the both of them hear a loud crash as Vash comes stumbling in the room.

"I'm awake, morning insurance girls," he greets them as he nearly falls flat on his face stumbling into a chair. Shaking his head, he looks around exclaiming, "Something smells really tasty, can I get some?"

"You're silly Mr. Vash, of course you can get some. Miss Meryl loves to cook remember." Milly giggles as she finishes her coffee.

Meryl turns to look at him, eyes narrow as she takes in his worn appearance. Sighing, she shakes her head and sets a plate down in front of him full of eggs, bacon, and hash-browns. "Eat up, goofy, you need to keep your strength up to heal."

He glances up at her and for an unguarded moment his turquoise eyes seem to reflect happiness. "Thanks, short girl, it smells great."

After Milly finishes her coffee, she makes a small plate of food, and mutters something about going to take care of Knives.

Neither of them really pays any attention as the focus between them seems to cause the air to crackle with tension. The both of them seem to be aware of it, but neither of them knows how to start. As Vash finishes his second helping of food, she stands up and puts her plate in the sink before turning to face him.

"So are you still planning on going back into the desert?" she inquires. He nods, still chomping away at his food, "Well then, how about I get you a Thomas to ride so that you can take it easy?"

He glances at her, eyes widening just a little, "O…okay," he replies.

She nods and heads out without saying anything else. A few minutes later she returns and comes in and flashes a smile at him. "There is a Thomas outside for you to ride, its due back tomorrow night, will that be enough time?"

He glances back at her with a genuine smile, "It should be, I know where I am heading, thanks insurance girl."

She nods, smiling. "Are you done?" He nods and she takes care of the dishes. "Be careful alright? Come back safely."

Standing up, he comes over to where she is at the sink and puts a hand on her shoulder, "I should be back by early morning, please watch over Knives, he shouldn't be too much trouble since he can't move right now." She nods, not turning around to face him. "When I get back, we can have that talk okay?" Again she nods without say anything.

He turns slowly walking out of the room, before he has a chance to totally leave she mutters, "Hold on a minute, I made you some donuts to take with you." Nervously she grabs the bag, and turns around holding it out to him.

He turns to face her, a confused look on his face. "Thanks, short girl." Stepping back to her, he takes the bag, still watching her expression.

He looks like he is going to say something else, but she turns back around, waiting for him to go. Finally, he spins around and leaves the room. She hears him head to the bedroom and can hear him talking to Knives before he leaves. Time seems to stand still as she stands as the counter listening to the sounds in the house and to Vash ride away outside. She would help with his brother, cause that's what he wanted but why could she not bring herself to tell him what she was thinking? Was it really so hard to confess, to talk to him? Shaking her head, she sighs, she will have a chance to talk with him when he gets back.

Giving another shake of her head, she walks down to the boys room. When she gets there, Milly is carefully cleaning Knives wounds while he ignores her. Smiling to herself, she walks over to Vash's bed to get the blankets, they had not been changed since he showed up still bleeding. As she collects them, she is surprised to see that there is fresh blood on them. That means he was still bleeding when he left, then why did he leave?

"Damn that man," she mutters as she gets all the blanks and sheets. Turning towards the other bed where Knives was awkwardly laying with Milly fretting over him she demands, "Does his bedding need washed too?"

Milly looks up at her, her eyes wide, "Um, yes Miss Meryl, but don't worry, I will wash it in a little bit, after I am done so I can put new bedding down without getting blood on it."

Meryl nods, walking out of the room with her arms full of bedding. Frustrated, she decides to do what she has always done when feeling down, she cleans, and cleans hard. As she cleans she reflects on the blonde haired fool and hopes for the best.


	5. Thoughtful Day (Milly)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!_

_**Chapter 5:**Milly's POV  
_After Miss Meryl left she noticed that Mr. Knives had finally opened his eyes. His startling blue eyes were focused completely on her, a somewhat thoughtful look in them. It was the first time today he had come out of his mind long enough to even bother looking at her.

"Are you hungry Mr. Knives? I have some breakfast here for you, though it's probably not warm anymore." She asks him as he stares at her, for a little bit she is convinced that he is not going to answer, eventually though he does, his voice gravely.

"Yes," it's only a word but to it is full of anger and annoyance, most of which she is sure is self directed.

She nods, helping him to a sitting position before she grabs the tray with the covered bowl of eggs and hash-browns. Settling down next to him again, she offers him the fork full of food. It is slow going, feeding him like this because she is be extra careful not to spill any, she also doesn't want to give him too much too fast and cause him to choke.

When they are done, and he has eaten the last of his food, she inquires, "Do you want to lay back down Mr. Knives?"

Again it takes a few minutes before he answers. It is still full of frustration, "No."

She nods, cleaning everything up and taking it to the kitchen. When she got back he was staring out of the small window above Vash's bed on the other side of the room. "Would you like to go outside Mr. Knives?" she inquires softly.

He jerks his head around snarling at her but not answering. She takes it to mean no, he does not want to go outside. Sighing, she grabs the outfit he had been wearing and starts fixing it. Meryl had gone to work when it was time for her shift rather than stay at the house. She had also told Milly she would take her shift today. Milly was pretty certain she was doing that to avoid being in the house with Mr. Knives and in order to avoid thinking about Mr. Vash.

What a confused mess this is, she thinks are her fingers carefully hem the hole from the bullets. Mr. Knives is grumpy, stuck in bed, and probably in pain. He can't seem to decide whether he is happy to be helped or not. Miss Meryl is angry and sad, she wants answers, and wants to talk with Mr. Vash but can't seem to bring herself to be honest with him or open up about what's going on in her head. At the same time, she is happy because he is back. Mr. Vash is trying to act like his old self, but feels like he has to be on guard all of the time. Plus he keeps looking at Meryl like he is confused or wants to say something to Miss Meryl, but from what I can tell he has done neither.

Giving a shake of her head she breaks away from that train of thoughts thinking that it will do no good to consider. Those three will figure themselves out. After glancing at his silent and still angry looking profile, she decided it would be best not to try and speak with him right now so she starts to hum old lullabies. This seems to startle him because he whips his head around to stare at her as she does so. However, Milly being Milly is not bothered by his reaction because she barely notices so engrossed in her work.

"Don't hurt your neck," she tells him as she continues to sew.

After a while of silence she finishes her project and sets it aside. Once her hands are empty she is not sure what to do with herself, so she glances around again. This time when she glances at Knives she is struck by the difference between the brothers. Where Vash is golden blonde and sun-kissed, Knives is light in coloring almost bleached out as if he doesn't get enough sunlight. Had they stayed close she had a feeling it would be difficult to tell them apart, since their builds are almost the same.

"Why don't you like speaking out loud?" she eventually inquires as she wanders around the room.

She was taking Mr. Vash's warning to keep an eye on him literally, and not letting him out of her sight since Miss Meryl wasn't there to keep the eye on him. Though on consideration, perhaps letting Miss Meryl keep an eye on him wouldn't be a good idea. Both of them have a temper and that could lead to problems with healing. Hmmmm, perhaps I will keep this as mine to do, she thinks to herself while she waits to see if he is going to answer.

Again she could feel his eyes locking on her so she turns to face him, her own pale blue eyes catching with his electric ones. Sitting back down she just watches and waits, sure that this will be the best way to deal with him. He reminds her of second oldest brother, she thinks, he doesn't like to be rushed either and only wants to answer on his own time. That's alright, as long as he remembers to answer eventually.

She is ready to wait him out however when her stomach starts to growl she realizes that its way past lunch time. That puts her in the dilemma of how to deal with him. She is supposed to keep an eye on him, but its hard to do that if she is in the kitchen. Hm. Frustrating. Eventually she comes to the idea of taking him with her to the kitchen, but she is not sure where she is going to put him in there. After all he really shouldn't be up and about yet. Again she decides that is not going to work.

Sighing, she glances around again. Patience is fine, but she is annoyed that she forgot the food. Before she has a chance to say anything, she hears the front door and jumps up to go see who it is, luckily for her that does not mean she has to leave the room however since she can see it from the door of the bedroom.

Miss Meryl comes walking over to her, with a small bag in her hands. "Hey, I figured you might forget lunch, and since it is super time and my break time, I brought you some food."

Milly smiles widely at her, "Thanks Miss Meryl! Did you bring some for Mr. Knives too?"

Miss Meryl has a disgruntled look on her face but nods, handing her a second bag of food, "Well I got to get back, I will be back in a few hours, okay Milly?"

Still beaming, she replies, "Okay Miss Meryl."

Turning around she finds that Mr. Knives has shifted position a little. It looks like he has been trying to use his left arm because there is new blood seeping from the bandage on his shoulder.

"Really, you couldn't be patient enough to just let it heal a little more first?" She asks as she sets the food on the second bed and comes back over to where he is sitting. He scowls at her, and she knows that if he was uninjured she would be worried about it, but for right now she wasn't. "You're not a child you know, just have the patients to heal up rather than keep reinjuring yourself and making it take longer. Gezz, you two need to learn patience." The entire time she is lecturing him she is carefully unwrapping the bandaging in order to check and see how bad he had re-hurt his shoulder.

Once the bandage is off she is happy to note that it is only a small area that is re-damaged. Sighing, she re-cleans and wraps it before inquiring to whether he is hungry or not. However before he has a chance to answer his stomach gives a low growl which has her trying to contain her giggles. Smiling at him, she grabs his bag first and dinner goes much the same way as it had the night before only without him trying to be stubborn first.


	6. Thoughtful Day (Knives)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter 6: **Knives' POV  
_Ever since he heard the singing earlier that morning, late the previous night he had found himself lost in thought. He was having a hard time connecting the fact that he was to blame and not the humans for many of the problems that had happened to him over the years. It was difficult to change over one-hundred years of thinking in just a few days. Partially because he keeps wanting it to be right, partially from habit, and partly because he does not want to admit that if he was wrong, then he made some very bad choices.

For most of that first year of life he had loved Rem as much as he loved Vash, but then he had discovered that they were not the first ones like them. He had discovered that they were supposed to have a sister but she was dead. Had it been an accident he probably would not have had as hard a time with it but it had not been an accident. The humans had used her as a test project, an item. They had refused to acknowledge her as a person, and in the end she died in pain. That had started him down the path to hating humans.

Then there was Steve, the crude asshole who had thought it was fine to abuse Vash and him. Towards him he was physically violent, verbally cruel, and emotionally vicious. Towards Vash he was mostly emotionally and verbally brutal, knowing that Vash was closer to Rem and thus more likely to cause him to get caught. The crew when they found out about the problems did nothing to punish him, they allowed it to keep happening. Because of Steve he began to believe that there were no consequences for cruel actions.

By the time the time of the spider and the butterfly he had already developed a strong dislike for all of the humans except Rem. She had tried being there, but had always favored Vash with his easy-to-cry ways. When he had killed the spider, he had thought that it would make Vash happy because then the butterfly would live but it backfired and Vash became furious with him. It was then that he decided to get rid of all the humans. Maybe if he got rid of the humans, Vash would be happy with him. So he came up with the plan to kill them and systematically did it. Only, like the butterfly, it was completely unsuccessful.

Instead it drove the wedge that was between them even deeper. The next fifteen years after what the spiders call the Fall, he tried in vain to convince his brother that the humans were the same as spiders. Worthless. Only it never worked and as time went on, his anger and hatred grew until that was all he could think about. Then came the creation of the guns and getting shot in the leg. He still remembered how much that had hurt, the pain that had gone lashing through him. By then his telepathy had begun to develop and he found that he could hear Vash's fear, sadness, and regret in his mind even as his brother bolted from his life, taking both guns with him.

After that he had spent the following years learning everything he could about the gifts he had because he was a plant. He had even tried speaking with his plant sisters but could rarely understand what they were saying which made him think that they were not as intelligent or unable to express themselves because of their bindings. It had never occurred that he was the problem in the communication link.

Then he met Legato, a mostly human who had an extremely powerful mind gift, much like a plants, and that hatred he had held onto for so long found a follower. It was after that that he really started to get deadly because now there was someone there to praise him for it. Looking back, he cannot help but wonder how different things could have been had he not joined up with Legato and the Gung-Ho-Guns. They served him, and in return the darkness and rage that he felt seemed to be multiplied.

Just months after meeting Legato he had tried to get Vash to come back to him by killing Rem's remaining blood relative. During that little event, Vash had leveled the city of July, and he had nearly been killed by his angel arm. Had it not been for Legato getting him to the plant where he lived it would have killed him. However the small plant there had allowed him to heal within her tank and had continued to allow him to heal every time he was injured after that.

It was during one of his healings that he realized that the plants could talk, but he still could not understand why he got nothing but emotion when he tried to speak with them. After the July incident he had set Legato to driving Vash into non-ending pain. The rage he had felt at nearly being killed had been far more than his brotherly affection. Despite that, he had not wanted to see him dead, just hurting like he was hurting.

For twenty years the Gung-Ho-Guns harassed and hassled him, making his life hell. Finally they decided to start taking more direct action. It was then that Legato decided to kill him, because he thought that would cause him even more pain. Yet he had not stopped them, even knowing how much it would hurt his brother, he had not stopped them. Why should he? Vash had abandoned him. Twice. For the damn spiders.

Now when he and Vash had finally confronted each other he found he had lost and here he was, laid up with holes in his arms and legs to keep him from being a threat to the damn spiders. With a spider taking care of him, a very determined spider with soft blue eyes and blonde-auburn hair. What in the hell was his life coming too? The only plus side was he could now understand his sisters like he had wanted to for so long.

All of this passed through his mind as he listened to his brother sleep, get up, and leave the room. A little bit later, the blue-eyed spider came into the room carrying a tray full of stuff. While he was not about to tell her that he realize she was there, he did notice as she carefully redid his bandages after cleaning the wounds. What startled him the most was the fact that she had she a delicate touch as she did so. It was almost as if she was trying to make sure that he was not hurt any further than he already was.

When she was done with his wounds she had asked if he was hungry and he surprised himself when he had answered her out loud. Even more surprising was the fact that the revulsion he normally felt towards any of them seemed to be less for her. It was odd, so as he ate the food she carefully fed him, his mind tried to analyze what that meant. Once he is done eating he falls back into thinking and snarls at her when she asks if he wants to lay back down. Of course he does not want to lay back down, he hates being still. This is driving him insane, though he is sure that some would say he was already there.

She leaves the room for a moment and he thinks that he is finally going to have some time to himself, yet a few minutes later she is back. This time she brought a sewing kit with her and begins to fix his armor after he snarls at her for mentioning outside.

Most of the day passes in silence, which he appreciates as his mind continues to whirl with all of the events of the last few days. The fight with Vash, getting shot, discovering all of the scars on his brother, that his sisters can talk, and that they hold him and not the humans responsible. When the blue-eyed spider starts to hum softly he finds himself jerking around to stare at her, during which time he is chastised like a child. How very annoying.

Around the time his stomach starts to hurt from hunger, which he is not planning on saying a word about to the spider, she asks why he doesn't use his voice. The question startles him, of all the things it wants to ask, she asks that? Before he decides if he wants to answer or not he hears the other spider come back, the temperamental one. Earlier he had noticed her leaving but had not been paying much attention to it. Now, as she returns he can smell the food that came with her. He expects that she got the food for the two of them but not him, so he is greatly surprised when the blue-eyed spider comes back into the room after stepping out of the door with two bags of food.

While she was out of the room he had tried to lift his left hand because he could feel as the muscle reknitted themselves. When the spider noticed the shift in his positioning, she chastises him again about damaging himself before helping him to eat his dinner. How surprising that the temperamental one brought him food, that was not expected. Nor was the care the blue-eyed one showed while re-bandaging his arm.

What odd spiders.

After dinner he glances over at the blue-eyed one and sighs. "It's easier for me." he replies, finally answering the question that she had asked earlier about his tendency to use telepathy rather than speaking.

Her brow crinkles as she considers that before she replies, "Oh," pauses for a moment, "that makes sense then."

Both of them fall silent after that, only it is not a stressful silence, but a thoughtful one as both lose themselves to their minds.


	7. Returning Home

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter 7:**Vash's POV  
_It had been fairly early in the morning when he had left town for what was left of the oasis that they had fought in. It had only taken him a couple of hours to get there. Once he was there it had been really simple to get the coat and guns. However he was having a hard time getting the Punisher, his arms are still achy and making it difficult to lift it up. Upon realizing that he was not going to lift it the normal way, he stopped to think it through.

On the edge of the oasis' remains the Thomas the bays impatiently and he suddenly smiles realizing that he can use the Thomas to carry the Punisher. Walking over to it, he grabs its reins, and returns to where he has the Punisher. After mounting up he grabs it and returns to the city, he has packed the red coat into the saddle bag, preferring not to wear it. If he can pull it off he wants to sink into obscurity, though he does not actually think that it will work.

The trip back goes smoothly and it is early morning as he reaches the small house that the girls have rented on the edge of the city. Dismounting slowly, he realizes that his body is aching worse now than it had when he had carried his brother, which is very frustrating, standing by the house watching the sun come up over the horizon, a soft echo of music drifts through his mind.

_Hello brother, you should rest, your weariness is noticeable._ Tala's soft hummingbird voice floats through his mind.

Projecting a mental smile towards her he responds. _I was just on my way in to do just that. It's been a long couple of days. _

_We'll sing for you, rest well,_ she informs him before breaking the contact off in the same fashion she had been for years.

Since their landing on Gunsmoke years before a small set of the plants had always made it a point to keep in touch with him. Tala was one of those plants. According to her it was in order to reassure him but he was never sure what she was reassuring him off. There had been several times when he was injured that she or one of their other sisters had tried to get him to come to their bulb but he never did. Each time the one in question would sigh like they were talking to a child who was not listening, he never did get that.

Sitting down on the porch, his thoughts turn to the lavender eyed woman who was sure to be waking up soon. It was time to have that conversation with her, but he was not looking forward to it. Not only was it going to be painful to cover his past, but there was a really good chance that she would hate him afterwards. After all, what reason would she have to not hate him? Still, he had promised her the truth so he was going to give it to her.

Before he was able to think anything past that, Merra chimed in, her voice much like a set of low tone bells, _Go to rest brother, bring your female by when it is time for your conversation, we wish to speak with her first. Bring our other brother while you are at it, I am sure that you will successfully do so without any situations arising. _For a moment she pauses, he can almost feel the processing going on,_ tonight, or tomorrow depending on how you view it. Both of you need proper healing, and it will make the conversation easier on all parties if she has background information. Now I believe both Tala and I have ordered you to rest, sleep well._

A smile curved his lips that he projected to her, _Alright, I am on my way to bed now, see?_ He replies with a hint of sarcasm as he gets to his feet. Turning to open the door, he is almost startled when it is pulled open before he can open it. Meryl is standing just on the other side of it, her eyes widen when she sees him but he is not sure if it is because of happiness or shock. "Hey short girl, can I come in?" he greets her jokingly, but not sure he is actually joking.

She nods but doesn't say anything, instead she is just staring at him. For a moment he is not sure what's going on. Why is she just staring? Why hasn't she moved so he can come in? Suddenly, she moves faster than expected, throwing her arms around him in a quick hug and bolting before he is even fully able to grasp what she is doing. Talk about confusion, why does she keep taking of like that? Giving a quick shake of the head, he steps in and shuts the door, as he does so Milly comes stumbling out of the girls room.

"Morning Mr. Vash," she mutters in that half asleep way that she has every morning. Milly is not a morning person until she has had her coffee.

Nervously smiling at her he replies, "Morning tall girl, I'm going to lay down now okay?"

She nods, not really paying attention as she heads in the kitchen for that coffee. Looking down, he shakes his head one more time, amused by the small things that don't seem to change. Walking over to the room that they gave him with his brother, he is surprised to see that Knives is sitting up in bed and that both the beds have had the bedding changed out.

_They're odd,_ his slightly maniacal brother tells him. _I thought that I had a temper problem, that shorter spider has a bigger one than me. Then the tall one wasn't going to leave me alone, something about keeping an eye on me._

Vash can't help but chuckle, Milly had taken him literal apparently when he had mentioned that his brother needed to be watched. He should have realized that she would, oh well. "Get a new prospective did you?"

_I think so, that and the plants here in this town spoke to me. I have never heard them as clearly as I did yesterday._ Comes his twins response, frustration coloring his mind voice.

His chuckling deepens as he sprawls on his bed, "I can see Tala and Merra deciding that you need to be lectured. I know they enjoy lecturing me often enough."

_Like when you're not resting?_ Merra's ringing voices enters into the conversation, startling both brothers. _Which part of rest did you miss? _

_I'm getting there, I can't just drop off to sleep you know._ He replies, glancing at a wide eyed Knives. The shock in his face is absolutely hilarious because Vash is sure he is not used to other telepaths just interrupting him. Stretching out he actually finds it easier to rest than he expected, particularly when a pair of soft voices begin to sing, a feeling of warmth and comfort being intentionally projected on him.


	8. Dinner Time Conversation

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter 8: **Meryl's POV  
_Morning came early when one was having a hard time sleeping. Shortly after dawn she gave up trying to sleep and just got up to make breakfast. Before she had actually started however she heard the braying of the Thomas creature outside. Walking over to the door, she opened it just as Vash reached for it. For a moment she can do nothing but stare at him, she is thrilled that he is back but still has no clue how to tell him that.

"Hey short girl, can I come in?" he softly inquires, his turquoise eyes asking more than just about the house.

Startled she does nothing for a long breath of time. Vash, what are you asking? She thinks to herself as she looks at that goofy expression he is trying and failing for. Instead of answering him since she is not sure what to say she instead throws her arms around him in a quick hug before turning and fleeing to the kitchen to make breakfast. Before cooking the breakfast she wakes Milly to take the Thomas creature back to the rental guy.

Once she is safely in the kitchen she is not sure if she should make a lot of breakfast or only a little bit of it. Is Vash going to be eating, she wonders. That question is answered when she hears the door to the guys bedroom open and close. A little bit later Milly comes stumbling in to get her coffee. Once Milly has had her first cup she seems to wake up. For a few minutes the two girls chat before Milly goes to take care of the Thomas creature and the Punisher that Vash had left with it.

While Milly is doing that, she cleans up the small mess in the kitchen and gets a tray of food ready for Knives. Since Milly does not seem to mind dealing with him, she has been leaving him in her care. At this point she doesn't want to deal with him, it wouldn't be fair considering the damage already done to him and she would hurt him the first time he said something stupid.

After getting his breakfast ready, she gathers her things up to take a shower. She has to work but it is Milly's day off. Upon finishing cleaning up, she finds that the food tray is gone. Smiling, she heads to work for the evening at the saloon. It goes smoothly; most of the customers have figured out that its best to be polite to her because otherwise she is likely to give them a violent piece of her mind.

When she gets done for the night, she thanks her boss for the mid-shift and heads back to the house to make dinner after stopping to pick up some extra food. It surprises her that Vash is in the kitchen when she walks in, though it looks like he is not sure what to do in there.

"Hi short girl," he says without turning towards her.

Smiling, she replies, "Hello to you to, what are you doing?"

He shrugs, turning to face her, a slight blush covers his features. "I was thinking of cooking but I don't know what you guys eat."

She grins, "Well, ummm, there is not a lot of food here anyways. I had to stop and get some. So here it is," she comments lifting the bag in her arms a little higher. Looking at him critically she notices that there seems to still be dark spots on his shoulders. "Should you even be up and about or should you be resting too?"

The slight blush grows, and he carefully sits down at which point she realizes he is moving a little stiffer than she is used to. Mostly his motions are fluid, erratic, but still smooth. Right now most that smoothness seems to be missing. "Alright, I'll just sit here, okay?"

She nods, setting the bag down and pulling out the stuff to make a vegetable soup. It had a little more pricy, but she figured it would be better for both of them in the long run. Grabbing a cutting knife and pot from one of cupboards she set to dicing the vegetables up and dropping them in the pot. The work is done in silence because she is not sure what to say to him. She is certain there is a lot that needs to be said, she just does not know how to bring it up or start the conversation.

Once she has the soup on the stove, she sits down in the chair across from him, resting her chin on her palm. "Sleep well?"

He nods, "Yeah, beds are always nice to sleep in. How was work? Are you still working for the insurance agency?"

Shrugging, she responds, "It was good, the customers know to be nice or I get mean, yeah, we both took some vacation time."

He nods, saying nothing. For a little bit the only sound she can hear is that of the food cooking.

"Where's Milly?" she finally inquires.

He glances towards the bedrooms, "I think she said she was going to lay down, something about being awake too early."

A single nod is her response, that's not really surprising. Milly hates mornings and she had her up kind of early. Well that's one of the other two occupants, she is getting ready to say something else when Vash starts speaking again.

"Umm, I need to go to the plant tonight, and ummm," he pauses to take a breath, his glance is focused on her, but something seems off, "I got to take Knives with me, plus I would really appreciate it if you would come too."

She narrows her eyes in confusion, "Why do you need to take Knives to the plant? You're not going to cause problems are you?"

Flushing, he shakes his head, "It's hard to explain, that's why I would appreciate it if you would come with me."

For a minute she stares at him, trying to figure out what he could possibly need at the plant. Why he would want to take his asshole brother, and what could be so difficult. However, she can tell that he is sincere in his request. Sighing, she decides it would probably be best to go with him, just because then she can make sure there are no problems, or keep them to a minimum. "Alright, but we'll have to take Milly as well in case of emergencies."

He nods, "I figured as much, it will have to be a little later at night, get there too early and the person I am supposed to meet will be crabby."

She raises her eyebrow questioningly, but he says nothing in response. Eventually the soup starts to bubble, so she gets up to stir it. The next little bit goes quietly, as both sit there lost in thought. A little bit before the food is done she goes and wakes Milly up. While she is doing that she can hear Vash in the other room with Knives. Both of them emerge about the same time, a small smile emerging from her at his expression.

"Come on, lets get dinner taken care of." She tells him, heading back into the kitchen.

Milly comes in and collects two large bowls of food, putting them on a tray and winking at her as she heads back to the room. "I think Milly has adopted your brother or something, she seems to like taking care of him."

Vash can't help but chuckle at that, the idea of determine Milly dealing with Knives is most comical. Dinner goes smoothly with the two of them tentatively feeling their way without ever once saying anything of true importance, instead just working on feeling comfortable in the others presence.


	9. Views of Life

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Slightly longer chapter, hope everyone enjoys._

_**Chapter** **9**: Vash's POV  
_Dinner had gone fairly well, he had been happy to see. He had been startled by Milly's behavior, but shrugged it off since she had made it clear previously that she thought that they would make a good couple. What he had not realized was she had never verbally told him that, it was something that he had heard through telepathy. After dinner he had asked Knives if he wanted a shower.

_Do I want a shower? Are you kidding? Of course I want a shower. I really do not want to meet one of our sisters smelling worse than a spider in the sun,_ comes his caustic reply.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up then," he replies picking him up and taking him in the bathroom.

The two brothers get cleaned up, both getting into some of Vash's clothes, even though Milly had sewn Knives up, it still needed to be washed.

_This feels odd, the material is different than I am used to,_ he hears his brother grumble at the feel of the clothing. It makes him chuckle at the tone used.

A little after midnight a soft brush of power touches his mind, _Well, are you coming?_ Merra's bell like voice chimes in his mind.

_Yes, I just got to get the girls, they have agreed to come but are suspicious of why I want to come to the plant with the Knives._ He replies, connecting on the familiar path. Even though he rarely used telepathy, the communications with his sisters was a familiar path to him.

_Good, you are expected. The guard is actually waiting to bring you to us, the one on duty today has a very minor mind-gift, occasionally we speak with her. She seeks to learn our care and become a tech in the future._ Merra informs him before breaking the contact.

Shaking his head, he stands back up, most of the stiffness is gone after his shower. "Ready to go?" he asks Knives who he knows is not happy about the fact he is going to be carried.

Knives frowns at him but nods so he scoops him up, using is heel to open the room door. When he gets to the living room the girls are already waiting for him. Silently the four of them make their way to the plant. When they get there, a slender young lady with vibrant red hair greets them with a nod and leads them through the back part of the plant to the area directly below the three great bulbs that power it. Once the four are in the room, Vash heads to the one on the left side.

Shifting his weight he helps Knives to stand up, and is startled when Milly appears on his other side to help Knives as well. He can feel Meryl behind him watching him.

_Welcome brothers, it is good to see you,_ Tala's voice greets the brothers in a basic broadcast that he knows the girls can hear. _Welcome friends, it is pleasant to meet you. Please step closer, you're out of my range of clear vision. _The last part of her greeting is directed at Meryl.

Vash raises his hands, touching them against the glass. _Sister, _he greets her_, how are you Tala?_

The fog that surrounds the bulb clears towards the bottom as she floats down to it. Fully materializing she presses her hand against the glass opposite of his. He can feel the power coming through it. Behind him he can hear Meryl gasp. Beside him he can see that Knives is trying to get his arms to cooperate, when he is just about ready to drop his hands to help him, he is startled to see Milly help Knives reach up.

Warmth spreads through the link, a soft pleasure as Tala greets him. It surprises him however when Knives slowly vanishes, reappearing in the bulb with their sister.

_Meryl, will you please come to my bulb_, he hears Merra say as he finds himself pulled up into the bulb alongside his twin. Oh dear, he is not sure what's going to happen next.

_Meryl's POV  
_Shortly after midnight, Vash had left the boys room with Knives in his arms. Milly and her were already waiting in the living room area. The four of them make their way to the plant in silence. She is curious who it is that they are meeting with Knives in tow. It seems odd. When they get there she finds herself feeling jealous at the appreciative glance the auburn-red haired woman who meets them gives Vash. When the woman turns and walks into the plant without saying anything she is almost thankful for the mostly shadowed area because it hides her blushing face.

Walking through the plant is odd, she had never seen one so empty or quiet before. When they reach the room with the giant bulbs that power the plant she starts to get nervous. It startles her when Vash approaches one of the bulbs, shifting Knives so he is standing beside him, and lifting a hand to touch the large bulb.

_Welcome brothers, it is good to see you_, a soft female voice greets them. _Welcome friends, it is pleasant to meet you. Please step closer, you're out of my range of clear vision_. Despite the fact she cannot see who is talking, she has a feeling that the voice is coming from the bulb.

Hesitantly, she steps closer, up next to Milly who is helping to support Knives, only Knives seems to be vanishing. The next thing she knows, both Knives and Vash are gone from beside them, inside of the bulb above her she can see the form of beautiful pale woman with bright amethyst eyes. Before she is able to be shocked or make a noise, a different voice speaks to her.

_Meryl, will you please come to my bulb_, a different female voice inquires of her, a slight tug making her wish to come towards the second bulb in the group.

Nodding, she walks over to the bulb, looking up at it, she glances down at her hand and then decides to mimic what both boys had done and lifts her hand towards the bulb. Somehow she is able to touch it even though it should be farther away, the fog within the bulb clears and another beautiful silvery woman appears.

_Greeting Meryl, I am Merra, Vash and Knives elder sister. With us is Tala and Yali, Tala is the one speaking with the boys right now, while Yali is speaking with Milly. I must ask a great favor of you_, the soft voice says, the tones are similar to the sound of bells.

"What kind of favor?" she asks, as she looks up at the bulb and the woman within.

_I wish to show you why those two are the way that they are, it will make things easier for you, I think, in the long run. Do you trust Vash?_

"I do," she responds almost instantly, not needing to think about it. There was too many times where he had done everything in his power to save everyone, including her, for her not to trust him.

The impression of a smile brushes against her mind, _That is good, it will make it easier I think for you to understand. Their tale actually begins two years before they were born. Let me show you._

The next thing Meryl knew her mind felt a slight pressure and everything around her seemed to move. She was now standing within one of the ancient ships that had brought them to the planet in the time before the Fall. A group of people surrounds a table where a small girl lays. The girl seems to be going through some type of surgery. Though it horrifies her to realize that the girl is not there for a surgery, she is being experimented on.

_This is Tesla, our sister that the humans tortured to death, somewhat accidently, they had not realized that she was real person until it was too late. It was the discovery of her death that began Knives on the road to hating humans_.

The image shifts and now it is a black haired woman of a similar build to her finding a pair of infants, those same to infants as they grow, and the affection felt between them. Then there are other people who seem to be there as well. Most of them seem to like the boys, but one hates them actively and she is angered as that man is allowed to be cruel to the boys. The images flash between them, sometimes it's the violence against Vash, other times it's the violence against Knives. Eventually it gets to the point where she can almost see Knives snapping.

The next several scenes that pass through her mind are from Knives perspective as he systematically destroys the humans on the ship. All of them except Rem, the mother-like human who had been the only truly affectionate human he had met. Rem he had wanted to save, partly for Vash and partly because she had been his mother as well. Only it did not work, she managed to save some of the other humans before being killed herself. This he saw as a betrayal because it seemed as if she had chosen them over him. Then after the crash when Vash had realized what had happened things had gone drastically downhill for Knives. In his mind everything he had done was to protect Vash and himself yet here Vash was as a traitor.

Of course the next set of images was the same situation from Vash's perspective along with the next several years. Eventually things have become so bad between the two of them that the depression and anger is evident in everything both of them do. Only it seems that neither realizes what type of pitfalls that they have fallen into. Instead of trying to talk to each other, both pull into their own minds.

It's at this point that the view begins to become slightly harder to follow as the various plants have a difficult time connecting with both of them but for different reasons. Eventually, one of the elder plants named Datsra manages to connect with Vash, helping to pull him out of the depression that he has fallen into. She also ends up talking him through one of the worst times of his life when a group of cruel humans had gotten their hands on him. Meryl watched in horror as some of the scars that she recognizes are put on him by so-called civilized people. Eventually it is with Datsra's help that his mind keeps from snapping while a rescue team of peace-loving humans manages to retrieve and patch him up. Unfortunately, it had cost Datsra too much energy to stay connected and she had ended up fading from life, a regret he never quite got past. The humans that had rescued Vash had helped him to learn to use the two guns that Knives had made, they had also helped him to come to grips with the fact that not everything worked out as he wanted even though it was a lesson that still stung.

Meanwhile some of the elder plants had tried to connect with Knives but found it impossible because the rage he felt. For him the rage was all consuming and they knew that he would not be reachable until the rage subsided or until they were able to get him to touch an elder, which was something he managed to never do. In the meanwhile he learned as much as he could about the powers that both brothers had without actually learning exactly how the powers related to them and their use.

Eventually it caught up to the point in time where she was somewhat familiar but she was still surprised by many of the events that happened. This included the fact that even as Knives ordered the Gung-Ho-Guns to terrorized and kill Vash, he had also ordered his protection, though the fact that Nicholas had been one of them surprised her. She was not certain if she should tell Milly or not. Finally they got to where the two brothers had went at it in the desert oasis, as presented when Tala had been snooping through their recovering heads.

At that point Meryl found herself swaying on her feet as she came back to attention. Before she had a chance to fall Vash caught her, a worried look on his face as she passed out.


	10. Conversations by the Bulb

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter 10:** Vash's POV  
_Tala had just released him when he noticed that Meryl looked like she was getting ready to faint. As he felt the connection between Meryl and Merra end, he sprung behind her, catching her as her body shut down due to an over load of information.

"Is she alright?" he asks as he carefully lifts her up. It takes him a moment to realize that his body is in far less pain than he could remember. He would have to figure out why later.

A soft chuckle floats through his mind as Merra responds, _She will be alright, her body is just readjusting to the removal of power. As a human lacking an active mind-gift, it took more than her body was used to for her to connect. If I am not mistaken she will be able to hear and connect much easier now because the connection is formed. _

_Your body has been slightly better healed is why you're in less pain than your used to._ He hears Tala answer his un-asked question. _It does not heal the surface scarring, those are too old for the most part, or too damaged, for me to heal but it repaired much of the muscle underneath. It is why we have been trying to get you to come to us when you are injured. _

"Oh," is all he can think to say as he holds Meryl close to him.

_Speak with her tomorrow, for now the four of you should probably be getting home before a non-communicative guard comes on shift._ Tala tells him as she releases Knives from her power.

He nods and is surprised to see Knives laying on the ground, unconscious. He is not startled however to see Milly scoop him up easily before looking at him in concern.

_He's fine, his body is used to healing with us, but I submerged him within the hive connection all of us bound plants share. I can promise you he will never become that enraged again. If he was to start down that path than any of the elder plants will be able to force him to think things through. There will not be a repeat of this again. It has cost too much for both races. _Tala's normally gentle voice has a hard edge to it, but he understands why. He had the same edge when he shot him just a week earlier. Hopefully they would be right.

Sending his thanks to his sisters, he glances at Milly and says, "Hey tall girl, we might want to get out of here now."

She nods, "That's probably a good idea Mr. Vash, lead the way."

The two of them quickly make their way to where the auburn haired guard is waiting and she leads them out of the plant. Once they are back on the main road the two of them quickly make it back to the house, upon getting there, Vash takes Meryl to the girls room and lays her on the bed he is sure is hers due to the fact it is the one not surrounded by pictures of family members. He can hear Milly taking care of Knives in the other room. Unsure of himself, he does not know if he should take her outer layer off or wait for Milly to do it. Finally after what seems like forever, he decides that she can slap him if she wants, but its only to make sure that she remains comfortable while she was sleeping.

Carefully, so not to disturb her, he removes her coat, boots, and socks before tucking her into the bed. He is just getting ready to leave the room when Milly comes in.

"Good night Mr. Vash, sleep well," she tells him as he steps out of the room.

Smiling at her, he replies, "Good night Milly," for a moment he pauses before continuing to say, "she'll be fine in the morning, thank you for all your help with Knives."

Milly chuckles, a low sound, "It's alright Mr. Vash, family is important, he's your family. Your our friend, thus we help. I just thought it might be better if I deal with him more, Miss Meryl can be hot headed at times. I know she'll be fine. The third one in there was talking with me. She has a very beautiful voice, all of them do. She explained what was going on, though with words not imagings."

Vash can do nothing more than stare at her. Yali rarely speaks to anyone. She hasn't been big on being alive since the death of her twin. Yet she apparently spent time speaking with a human. How very odd, yet at the same time it fills him with hope. Perhaps she is finally pulling out of the depression that had wracked her since he had taken part in the death of her twin.

Shaking his head, he heads into his room to find his brother sprawled on his bed, shirt gone, bullet wounds rapidly healing up and completely unconscious. Time for bed, he thinks as he strips down and passes out on his mattress, tomorrow is soon enough to deal with whatever that was.

_Milly's POV  
_When Miss Meryl had first said that Mr. Vash wanted to go to the go to the plant, she had been concerned, yet when they got there a guard was waiting to escort them in so it must be an expected visit. When the four of them had reached the central hall where the three bulbs rested, she was surprised to see that it was their goal. While Miss Meryl, Mr. Vash and Knives were speaking with the first two of the bulbs, she had been drawn to the one in the back that was shadowy.

She had seen how Mr. Vash had placed his hand on the bulb and after helping Mr. Knives touch the one he was by, she had drifted over to the one she felt a kinship to. After looking at her palm a few times she had decided to try it and see what happen. Of course, she had not been expecting such a beautiful woman to appear in the mist, nor had she been expecting the soft voice like a slowly strummed harp in her mind.

_Who are you human? You seem familiar in some way yet I cannot figure out how. _The voices owner had a look of sadness to her that made Milly want to hug her but she was sure that was not an option.

"I am Miss Milly Thompson, Miss Meryl's partner and friend, who are you please?" she introduced herself politely, her hand still on the bulb.

The woman lifted her hand and placed it opposite of Milly's on the glass and she felt a small bolt of power that came from that small connection. _I am Yali, twin of Yuri. Your aura reminds me of her, can I brush you to determine why?_

Not knowing exactly what Yali meant, she nodded. Something in her gut said that she was not going to come to harm so she listened to it like her father had always told her to do.

A small tendril of power seemed to brush against her, as if studying her. A moment later the tendril withdrew and Yali commented, _Welcome, we are family in some way, the little one you will bear has plant blood in him. Was the father like my brothers there?_ Even though she had not said who her brothers were, Milly understood that she was referring to Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives.

Milly gave a small shrug, "I….I didn't know I was pregnant, the only person I was with was Nicholas." Her voice is a whisper as she realizes what the woman in the bulb had told her.

Yali's eyes widen, _Oh, I am sorry for the pain you feel,_ a brush of reassurance touches Milly's mind. _You are now family, family is always welcomed. Even the stray dogs,_ something makes Milly think of Mr. Knives when Yali says that. _Do you wish to know what they are talking about?_

Shaking her head, Milly replies, "No, they'll tell me if I need to know. But….what are you exactly?"

_I am a plant, as the humans call us. We are children of another realm, these bulbs allow us to come to this realm in a somewhat solid form. So far, only three pure bloods have ever been able to live outside the bulbs. The rest have not, we still communicate with each other, and we are pleased to help the humans. However we miss the songs that used to be sung to us in thanks. _

Smiling, Milly sits down on the floor and begins to softly sing her voice is rich and sure after years of singing to nieces and nephews. As she sings, Yali drifts to the very edge of the bulb, settling against it to listen to the music. After a while Milly realizes that Mr. Vash had left the bulb and was standing with Miss Meryl. Saying goodbye to Yali, she heads over to them just in time to see Mr. Knives reappear. When Miss Meryl passes out and Mr. Vash catches her, she realizes that he will carry her, so she carefully picks up Mr. Knives and the two of them leave, but not before saying their farewells.

When they get back to the house, she removes Mr. Knives shirt and should bandages to discover that his wounds are closing at an amazing rate with barely a mark to show for them. Deciding to leave the rest of him alone, she heads to bed to think on the fact that she had not expected to become pregnant and what she was going to do about it.


	11. Knives' Reflections

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter** **11**: Knives' POV  
_Coming awake was a slow processes for him which felt odd, however once he was awake he smiled, the free range of motion he was used to having had returned. While there was a minor ache in his shoulders, and his legs felt tender, he found he could move again without any difficulty. Sitting up, he stretched, enjoying the feel of just moving again.

_Thank you,_ he sent to Tala, grateful for her help

It was a few minutes before she responded and her response was almost groggy sounding, _Your welcome._

He is concern for her because she had been perfectly normal the previous night so he inquires, _Are you alright?_

A soft touch brushes his mind, like a hand gently brushing his cheek, _We rest during the day, the humans are allowed to use our power then. While they use it, we regain most of it by resting, sleeping if you will. You awoke me, so I am tired. Healing takes more energy it does to run this place. So I will speak with you later, Knives, I need my rest. _

_I am sorry, _he replies, he had not realized that it took extra power when he healed with them, he had though that the bulb itself did the healing. _I did not seek to harm you._

Another gentle brush against his mind to reassure him, _You have not, I just wanted you to understand and explaining it is the easiest way to do so. Rest well, brother._

When she is done speaking he feels the direct connection end, yet he can still feel a small connection in the back of his mind. While he had been in the bulb with her the previous night, she had taken his head between her hands and he had felt something change deep within himself. An awareness unlike anything he had ever felt before settled deep within his power. Now he could feel his sisters, their joys and sorrows, their power, and all he had to do was reach.

Standing up he recalls where he had seen Vash grab the towels from the previous day before heading to the shower. As he climbs in, and turns the hot water on he is overjoyed at the feel of it sliding against his skin now that there are not holes in him. Carefully running his fingers over the spots, he finds the ones on his legs had left minor scars, while those on his shoulder had not.

Well, that could have been far worse, he thinks to himself, the markings are not that bad. I have my ability to move again. Focusing he calls to his gifts, the ones besides telepathy and is happy to find that he still has them. At the same time however he feels a strong female presence in his mind observing him. As soon as he allows the power to fade, the females presence vanishes and he realizes that he has been set a watcher by his sisters.

I guess that makes sense, he thinks, I have caused a lot of problems over the years during my rage. Shaking his head he considers what he had learned the previous evening about Vash, himself, their sisters, and the humans. Some of it he never would have imagined, while other things he could now see without the haze of anger and realized that they were not rational even if at the time they had seemed completely rational to him.

As the water poured down over him, he admitted to himself that he was wrong. It was probably the hardest thing he had done in his long life. With that realization, he also found himself shocked that Vash had not killed him despite knowing his brother's dislike for violence, he was still just as capable of it, yet he tried to avoid it at all cost. Apparently, that was like their sisters, a group of almost all pacifists who hated the idea of harming others unless there was no choice. He had been the family odd ball with his blood lust. Dropping his head under the spray of the water, he allowed himself to do something he had not done since childhood, cry.

It was silent but hard, causing him to shake almost uncontrollably. When a strong arm wrapped around him, he was startled to see Vash, he more startled by the hug since Vash had not bother to take off his sleeping clothes and was getting drenched. For a time the two brothers stood there in the spray even as the water turned cold. One accepting his choices and finally letting go of the pain and anger, the other accepting it and comforting him.

"Thank you," he whispered as he stepped away, and shut the water off.

Vash shrugged, a small smile on his face, "It's what you do when someone you care about hurts," pausing he raises an eyebrow, "remember, you used to do that for me when we were kids."

He nods, clearly recalling several instances where he had done just that.

"If you get dressed, you can go in the kitchen, I am sure I smelled Meryl cooking something when I came in here." Vash tells him with a grin.

Again he nods, not sure of how things are going to be now. He had hated the spiders for years, he had hated everything that they meant to him and his brother. He had been angry at his brother for picking the spiders over him. Yet Vash had accepted him back without question as long as he was not trying to kill anyone, which was something he wasn't sure he would have done. Then there were the two spiders that lived here, both had accepted him. True the temperamental one had stayed away for the most part, and every time she was in the room, he could feel her rage at him, but that rage was because of the harm he had done his brother, not the lives he had caused to be ended. Then the blue-eyed one had cared for him and it almost seemed as if she did actually care. It was all very disconcerting.

"So are you going to join us in eating?" Vash asks, interrupting his thoughts.

He smiles, the first real non-violent smile he had in years besides the one he had given Vash when they first saw each other again. Sighing, he replies, "Let's go eat."


	12. Before Breakfast Conversation

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter** **12**: Meryl's POV  
_When she had awoken she was laying on her bed, under the blankets, with her coat and shoes gone. Startled, she had jerked upright as the previous night had come flooding back to her. She wanted to hate Knives, to hold on to the anger that came from all the pain he had put Vash through, but after last night and the revelations it held that was no longer a choice. Both brothers were in a hell of one type or another.

She didn't even realize that she was crying until Milly sat down on the bed next to her to give her a one armed hug, murmuring, "I am sure whatever is making you sad will pass. It will be alright."

Using the palm of her hand to wipe her face she gave a shaky smile to her dependable friend. Milly had gone through a great deal in the last few months, yet she still remained as cheerful as ever, her sadness only peaking through once and a while.

"Thanks Milly," she replies as gives herself a mental shake.

Milly nods, "Its okay Miss Meryl, that's what friends and family do, they take care of each other. It why we were helping Mr. Knives despite his history with Mr. Vash, its why you help me and I help you. That's just the way it works." Pausing she looks around before looking back at her, "do you think that those plants knew what they were talking about last night?"

Nodding, she responds, "I do, why do you ask Milly? What was your conversation with them like? Mine was about the guys histories…" her voice trails off as the images re-assault her mind again, almost overwhelming it.

For a minute Milly fidgets before answering, "The one I talked to, Yali, she said I was pregnant Miss Meryl. If I am I can't go back to work for the insurance company, it's not safe enough."

Meryl thinks about it for a moment, shocked at the information, she had suspected that the two had shared the bed that night but had never asked. Milly had carried herself like a widow, someone who had lost her love and Meryl had thought it better to allow her to work through it in her way. Now, several months later she had discovered that it had a longer term effect then she had realized.

"What do I do Miss Meryl? I don't know anything about babies," her friends voice is soft, almost scared.

Meryl turns to her, smiling, "First you see the doctor to see how healthy you are, you have to stay healthy. Then we figure out if we want to stay here or go somewhere else, and if so where. After that we make a home, send letters to the company saying we're sorry we cannot come back at this time when our vacation time runs out, and we start a new life. I'll be there for you Milly, just like you have been there for me."

Milly's eyes get wide as she stares at her, "Are you sure Miss Meryl? Really, really sure?"

Nodding, she answers, "Yeah, I am. I want to try and clear their names, both of them, then they can live normal lives. Legato caused the majority of the problems by egging Knives on and going after Vash, with him being dead, and the known cause in several communities of different problems I should be able to get it recorded that he was framing Vash. Then the reward for his capture goes away, which gets rid of the bounty hunters."

Grinning, Milly throws her arms around Meryl in a tight hug, causing her to gasp, "I need to breathe."

"Oh!" she exclaims letting go, "Sorry Miss Meryl."

Giving herself a shake, she smiles, "It's okay Milly, but can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Miss Meryl?"

"Stop calling me Miss Meryl, I am just Meryl and I am soon enough not going to be the higher ranked one between us so it feels odd."

Milly looks at her thoughtfully for a minute before nodding, "I can try." Pausing and looking around she inquires, "can we get breakfast now? I'm starving."

Bursting out laughing, she stands up, "Yeah, I can make breakfast, think the guys will be hungry?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Knives was almost completely healed when I put in his bed last night, he passed out much like you did. Mr. Vash carried you, and he looked happy to do so, so I did not suggest we trade." Milly babbles as she grabs the brush for her hair. "He looked really worried about you."

Meryl pauses in her changing of clothes to look down at her hands. She had felt so alive when connected with the plant, Vash's sister that made him a plant too. Merra had been very open with her, wanting her to understand not just one of her brothers but both of them. She had gotten the impression that while the plants were not happy with Knives actions they had still cared for him because he was family.

"I think I am going to talk with him tonight, I need to talk to him tonight." She replies eventually before heading to the door. "Come on, let's go get you some coffee before you realize your awake without it, and get breakfast going, I am sure the guys would appreciate that."

As the two girls walk out of their bedroom and down the hall they can hear the water running in the shower, but that does not mask the sound of crying that they can also hear. Both girls glance at each other, it does not sound like Vash, so it must be Knives. Meryl is considering checking on him, when she sees Vash exit there room and go into the bathroom with his sweats on.

Nodding to each other, they continue on their way to the kitchen where Milly warms what is left of yesterdays coffee while Meryl sets about to making breakfast.


	13. After Breakfast Conversations

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter** **13**: Vash's POV  
_When Knives finally manages to pull himself together, the two of them return to their room to get dressed. Since their armor suits need washed, both brothers dress in regular clothes, though not the clothes they had warn the night before. With a quick frown, Vash realizes that past the outfits their putting on right now, he has no other clothes for them to wear. Well, dang it, that will have to be fixed. Shaking his head, he joins his waiting brother to go to the kitchen.

_I hope this goes somewhat smoothly,_ he hears Knives comment as they step into the kitchen. _I have a feel that there might be problems with the temperamental one._

He had no sooner commented then Meryl had stepped in front of him and socked him in the nose right before giving him a quick hug and then turning to do the same to Vash. Milly is sitting at the table starts giggling, though she is trying to hide it behind her hand.

_Well that's not what I was expecting. _

"Sit down, it's time to eat." Meryl tells them as she puts the last of the food on the table.

Still giggling, Milly comments, "Gezz Mis...Meryl your funny, I thought it was only my sister Ana who would slug then hug someone."

Shrugging Meryl takes her seat before glancing at the two brothers. Vash has a feeling that she is not considering a repeat but he is not exactly sure what that was about either. The only thing he can think is it is in regards to something their sisters had shown her the night before, which he has not a clue what Merra had said to her while he and Knives were healing.

Curious, he tries giving her the innocent look but she just points at the chair and scowls. Ducking his head he sits down, slowly, keeping an eye on her he watches as Knives does the same. Milly is still trying not to giggle.

I don't get girls, he thinks, why did she smack and hug us? That doesn't make any sense. None whatsoever. What did we do? We were sleeping, unless it really was from something from last night? What could the girls have shown her to make her react like that?

"Don't worry Mr. Vash, Mr. Knives, I think she's done hitting people for the moment." Milly comments as she makes herself a plate.

Both brothers glance at each other before glance back at her and chuckling. Meryl just focuses on the food, ignoring them. While Milly seems to get lost in her own mind, of course from the last couple of years knowing the girls he also knew that Milly was not big for talking before breakfast. Knives was quietly eating, though he keeps flickering his glance between everyone at the table.

What an awkward breakfast, he thought.

_Milly's POV  
_She had been up far too early for her tastes, and without coffee to make it worse. However after the revelations of the previous night, and how Meryl had been feeling this morning it seemed important to be upbeat. She would make an appointment with the doctor after breakfast, find out if Yali had been correct. If she was right, then she was going to have to deal with the situation.

There was no way that she would not keep the little one, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She was pretty certain though that she would stick with Miss Meryl, particularly since Miss Meryl seems so determine to be there for her if it is needed. Besides, she really does not want to return to the family home at this point, she is enjoying living on her mostly own. Plus if she hasn't misread the dance Mr. Vash and Miss…Meryl, she really would have to get used to calling her Meryl, if she hadn't misread the dance those two were doing, there was possibly going to be a third adult member to their group. And if that happened, it actually would be both brothers, she was pretty sure.

Not that she was bothered by the idea, it was actually a pretty fun idea, particularly as she watches the pair dance around each other like children with their first crush. Amusing as daylights and fun to watch. Yeah, she thinks, I definitely need to stick around.

By the time she finishes her second cup of coffee and has eaten her first plate of food she is slightly amazed at the silence surrounding the table. It's full of energy but she really cannot determine the type of energy. She knows that most people see her as slow. She prefers just to think of herself as different, particularly since she is a rather exact person. If you say something to her she takes it literal. Always has, probably always will.

_Meryl's POV  
_Guys are annoying, after the revelations of the previous night and the conversation with Meryl she had been feeling a tad bit frustrated. Then when both brothers came walking in far calmer than she felt, her temper snapped and she slugged both of them. However the buzzing voice in her head urged her to apologize thus she ended up hugging both of them. How odd.

Afterwards she had directed them to eat, focusing on the voice in her head and trying to figure out who it was. Since it was neither of the ladies she had met the previous night nor was it Knives from the tone, she really was at a loss to understand who it was. Throughout breakfast the chatter continues but she is still unable to figure out where it is from. Milly and inquires, "Can you make sure this gets cleaned up? I'm going to lay back down."

Milly nods and she leaves the room without saying anything else, maybe a nap will make her feel better.

_Knives POV  
_What in the hell is going on here? I was expecting some sort of issue however I was not expecting to have a fist slammed into my face nor a hug right afterwards. He thinks to himself, remember the last time someone had hugged him besides Vash had been Rem before the Fall. Oh that had been right before he had found Tesla, right before things had changed for him. Maybe it is not the best thing to think about when trying to think of why a spider would do something odd. Amazingly enough, the memory of her did not bring the sorrow it had once invoked, the rage seemed to be gone as well. Though as he turned his thoughts to her, he could again feel the presence and that's when realization hit.

_Did, "_did Tala say anything about the effects on her mind?" he had begun with telepathy but decided it might be best to use his mostly disused voice out of politeness.

For a moment Vash thinks about it before replying, "She said the connection was hard on her, but that now that the paths are formed they would be easier in the future."

Well that sure as hell doesn't answer the question, he thinks to himself. Hmmm, what else could cause the shift that we are seeing? What was that small flare of power that I felt right before the odd hug? Perhaps I can inquire of one of our sisters, only they were resting, the guard sister maybe. Intentionally focusing on negative thoughts, he felt the presence from early form in the back of his mind. As soon as it did, he sent a general greeting wave and question, _Hello watcher, why is the temperamental spider acting weird? _

For a moment he is not sure that the one in question is going to answer, then suddenly a flare of power flows through him with the reply, _I cannot tell you without Seeing her. In as much as she is not part of the hive, I cannot see her. _The voice is soft like Tala's only it has a different type of edge to it. Falling silent for a moment, he can feel her considering the situation. _Touch her face, preferable the temples, then relinquish control to me. _

_Alright,_ he replies, thinking to himself, I am going to get hit again. For such a short person she packs a hard punch. "Vash, do you hear the female that speaking with me?" he inquires looking at his brother and actively not looking at the blue-eyed spider.

Vash shakes his head, replying, "Mind-speech is not one of my strong suits, they have to start the connection for the most part, not me. You're the exception to that rule."

Knives nods once, rubbing the back of his head for a moment, "Um, well one of our sisters, I am sure it's one of them, has told me to touch her and then relinquish control. Keep her from hitting me please? I really don't feel like being hit again."

Vash nods, standing up, "Alright, let's go see if she's still awake." Turning his attention to the blue-eyed spider his brother continues, "alright with you tall girl?"

She nods, glancing between them and heads over to the bedroom, a moment later both girls walk out of the bedroom. That was not what he was expecting. The temperamental one is giving him a scowl but her focus seems to be mostly inwards.

Shamelessly, he turns his telepathy and thought-hearing ability towards her and can hear something buzzing in her though he cannot figure out what it is. Narrowing his eyes he wonders when he decided to help the spiders. Well maybe just these two, they seem more plant-like than spider-like. Start small, he tell himself, build up to dealing with larger groups without killing them.

_You really need stop thinking of them as purely predators, you're a bigger predator than most of their race. They are foolish, like children who are not listening, much like you spent the last one-hundred and some years doing. _The female voice within his head informs him.

Meryl face changes as a look of confusion crosses it, focusing in purely on Knives. Her focus makes him nervous as he steps directly in front of her.

_Any particular way? _He inquires.

_Finger tips, temple, pick one, _comes the caustic reply.

_Okay then,_ he answers before raising a questioning eyebrow at the temperamental one.

She gives him a funny look but nods once her eyes never losing sight of his face. It is rather odd he thinks as his left hand comes to rest against the side of her face, finger tips against her temple. Before another thought can cross his mind he finds it under the direct control of someone else for a moment before the force lets him loose. As soon as he feels the power withtract he drops his hand back to his side.

It's a few tense minutes before the females voice returns, _She has earth-sense now. Full force, full blown, connecting her to the planet. She can probably hear it speaking but as a human cannot understand it. In time that understanding will come, it just takes practice. Now stop thinking of stupid things that wake me up, I prefer to be asleep. And when he asks who was visiting tell him to behave as well, he might not be part of the hive but I can find him just as easily if I need to._ With that the voice is gone and the connection broken.

Sitting down, he glances between the other three still slightly shocked by the lecture he had received. "I'm supposed to tell you to behave, that even though you are not part of the hive she can still find you." he relays to his twin.

Vash looks at him curiously for a minute before a smile splits his face, "Sounds kind of like Tala but different? Harsher?"

He nods, watching as Vash figures out who it is. "Then its Kikyo, she's one of the elders, maybe the oldest plant on the planet. I don't actually know where she physically is, I just know that she is the primary guardian of the connection between all plants."

Knives shrugs from where he is sitting, "Well she said that temperamental spider now has the earth-sense in full force, and what she is hearing is the planet."

"Earth sense?" she repeats.

Again he shrugs, "Not one of my gifts so I couldn't tell you anything about it."

"Meryl," the temperamental spider eventually says, "my is names Meryl, or short girl as he's always calling me, I don't like spiders." Her hand had waved towards Vash as she said that bit.

He nods, certain that he really does not want to call her by name, but knowing that eventually he will.

"So where does one learn about 'earth-sense'?" she finally inquires.

He shrugs as Vash replies, "Probably Tala, she would know who to talk with, but she sleeps during the day so we'd have to ask at night."

The temperamental spider, Meryl, nods before mumbling something about sleeping and wandering off. Milly gets to work on the dishes now that it looks like the troubles have passed. Leaving the two brothers to look at each other in amusement.

_Well then, _ he tells Vash with a mental chuckles.

Vash just nods, taking the seat across from him.


	14. New Beginnings (Vash)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_I hope everyone enjoys, we're finally getting somewhere, slightly hints of citrus towards the end_

_**Chapter** **14**: Vash's POV  
_After the incident this morning with Meryl he had decided to go outside for a while, get some fresh air and look around town. Knives had joined them, allowing the two brothers to move about in harmony, startling plenty of people in the process. He could feel the dislike radiating from his brother, but he could also feel his attempt to not want to kill them too. This was almost a test for him it seemed like.

Eventually they made their way back to the house just as Milly was leaving for town. Once at the house, the two brothers sat down on the porch and visited with each other. After a while, Milly returns to the house. As she heads in, she hands him a bag of donuts and chuckles at his expression as he opens it up to eat it. Knives is sitting next to him chuckling at his antics but accepts one of the donuts.

At some point during the day, he inquires, "What do you think of the insurance girls?"

It is a few minutes before Knives answers,_ Well the tall one has a lot of patience or great nerves. I'm not sure which. The short one has a temper, it almost seems more explosive than mine, but I guess probably not as destructive. _

Vash smiles at his brother's assessment of them. Switching to the link between them he asks, _Are you going to have a problem if something happens between Meryl and me?_

Again it takes a few minutes before he answers. He can feel him trying to decide what he wants to say about the idea. _Well, I really don't like the spiders, but these two seem alright. I think that after all the shit I caused to happen to you I really don't have much room to complain if you decide to take up with one of them. How are you going to deal with her aging though?_

This time it is his turn to take some time answering. He had forgotten that factor when thinking of all the other problems that could arise from the situation, including the problems that might still arise because of the bounty on his head. Her aging, her aging would be far faster than his. She would live her entire life and he would barely change a day. Could he handle watching her age before him? Become old while he stayed where he was? Could he deal with her loss when she inevitable died?

_Yes,_ he finally replies, _yes I can deal with it. I would rather have the memories of her and the happy times, then spend the entire time fretting about the fact that she will age while I will not. If that was the only thing I used as a standard I would be screwed, there are no unrelated females like us out there. _

Knives nods, glancing at him with a partial smile on his face, _You always were the one who wanted company. I don't think your designed to be on your own for very long. Well good luck with her, maybe you can find a way to lengthen her life, or slower he aging, or something. I'll help if you want, at this point it's the least I can do after the last several years of problems. Not to mention having Legato and his group harass you. _

_You realize that I take part of the blame for that, I never did try to talk to you about it. _Vash comments in response.

Knives shakes his head at him, _You're not responsible for it, I am. I chose not to tell you about Tesla, I chose to kill everyone off, I chose to spend years terrorizing you and killing the spiders. You tried several time to stop me, to keep me from doing so. In the end it was my choice to ignore you. _He shrugs, _looking back I can say it was not a very good choice._

Vash leans over and gives him a one-armed hug, saying nothing.

For a while more the two brothers sit there on the porch just enjoying the fact the other is there without either trying kill each other. It's nice, almost like it was before everything had gone wrong.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vash, has Meryl come back down from the hill yet?" Milly asks from behind him.

He turns to face her, startled. He hadn't realized that she had gone up it. "Which hill did she go up?"

Milly motions to the one to the side of the small city, it's the same one that they had sat on the night before he had left. Sure enough he can see her perched in nearly the exact same spot as the night before he had left. He is curious why she had gone up there, but then when he had gone up there it was to think about what to do next. Maybe she is up there for the same reason.

"I think she's waiting for you," Milly tells him seriously, "for Meryl she been very patient, but then I think that's because she doesn't know where she stands which makes her unsure."

Smiling, Milly heads back inside, and he can hear her in the kitchen.

Unsure of what to do he glances back up at the hill side, which is really a small mountain and considers if he should go or not. Knives bumps his shoulder and waves him away, "Go settle it, worse case is I acquire an annoying sister-in-law." Knives tells him softly.

Nodding, he takes off skirting the city and heading up the hill. He is not worried about what Knives will do because they had already come to an understanding. There would be no more problems from him. As he climbs up the hill he is trying to figure out what to say. By the time he has reached the top of the hill, it has fallen dark outside and the stars are rising high above their heads.

Taking the spot next to her, he is almost surprised that she is humming. "Hello Meryl," he murmurs in greeting.

She turns to look at him and he can tell that she had been crying, "Hi Vash," she replies.

Looking out over the city at the shining light and the stars, he glances in her direction inquiring, "Did I ever thank you for helping me decide what to do about Knives?"

That seems to startle her and her head whips around to face him, "What?"

He nods, "When they were dragging me around and otherwise causing all sorts of havoc to my otherwise beaten up body, you stopped them, and during so something you said struck a chord. It made it easy for me to remember that things weren't always bad between us. I know I thanked you for saving me, but I couldn't remember if I thanked you for help with him."

She shakes her head, "Um, no you didn't."

Again he nods, his turquoise eyes locked on to hers and very serious, "Thank you, for everything."

This time it is her turn to nod, though as she stares at him, he gets the impression that is not what she wants to hear. "I promised I would explain when I got back, I know Merra showed you something, I just don't know what she showed you." pausing, he glances out at the stars again. Turning back towards her he continues, "You can ask me anything, I promise to answer. The biggest reason I wasn't answering happens to be at the house right now, probably being watched by tall girl since she seems to have taken me literal."

Meryl chuckles at that, before becoming serious again. "She showed me a lot of things, you two as children, the people you grew up around, Tesla, the Fall, the years following. From both your views, though yours was clearer than his. Apparently the anger he felt made it hard for them to connect. I have spent almost all day sorting through all the information." She falls silent for a moment, staring out at the stars but he says nothing, having a feeling that there is more that she really wants to say. Giving a shake of her head, she turns to look at him, her light lavender colored eyes meeting and holding his own. "When you left I was angry and sad both, angry because I didn't understand why you had to leave, didn't understand what was going on. Sad because I didn't know if you would make it back or not, or even if you really wanted to." Again she pauses to shake her head. "It was frustrating."

He nods, understanding completely. He had almost told her everything before he left, but decided not to just in case there was a Gung-ho-Gun out there that he had missed. If she didn't know anything she would be safe, so he hadn't said a word, just told her that he would be back.

"Then yesterday, last night, Merra showed me so much that it was overwhelming. I was sad and angry all over again, but for completely different reasoning. It was wrong what happened with your sister, you and your brother. And suddenly I understood way more than I expected. I wanted to hate him when you showed back up," she tells him, "I so wanted to hate him for the harm he caused you but I can't, because I can almost understand the logic that drove him."

With that said, tears start to silently run down her face. Vash is not sure what he is supposed to do, he had never seen her like this before but he knows that he always likes to be held when he feels down. So he slides closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her between his legs. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, he makes soft comforting noises as he holds her.

She turns, curling herself into his arms, the tears still streaming down her face but slowing down. Her arms encircle him as her head rests against his chest above his heart.

"I can understand, you know. I wanted to hate him, I almost did hate him actually but in the end, he's my brother." Vash tells her as he holds her close. He is enjoying the feel of her smaller body curled against his. It's something that he hopes he can have in the future, preferably with her not crying.

A weak chuckle comes from her as she tilts her head up to look him in the face. Her eyes seem far brighter than normal with the lavender seeming to be almost amethyst in coloring.

Not knowing why, but definitely not knowing why not he tilts his head just the slightest, brushing his lips against hers. Everything seems to stand still as he does so a second time, its intoxicating the idea that he can kiss her without her hating him for it but maybe he should stop because he definitely does not want to take advantage of her. What if he is misreading the situation? Oh dear…

He had stopped kissing her when his mind had kicked into overdrive.

"Vash?" she whispered.

"Yes Meryl?" came his slightly husky reply.

"Stop thinking and kiss me already."

His eyes widened at her softly voiced demand. "I…" he begins but finds a hard time forming a proper sentence. "I just don't want to take advantage and have you hate me later." He finally gets out.

She gives him a soft smile, shifting a hand to the back of his head, "I am definitely not going to hate you later," she tells him, "now kiss me."

Smiling back, he does just that, enjoying every minute of it.


	15. Thoughtful Dinner (Milly)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapte****r** **15**: Milly's POV  
_Mr. Vash and Meryl have been gone for a long time, she thinks as she glances towards the cliff hill that they were sitting on. In the dark she can barely make out the fact that they are still up there. Hopefully they have finally gotten that dance of theirs out of the way. Smiling she goes into the kitchen to make something to eat for her and Mr. Knives. Mr. Vash had not said he still needs to be watched so she is only marginally aware of him compared to how close she had been watching him just a few days before.

Humming to herself she sets about making dinner, it will not be anything fancy, cooking is normally Meryl's thing, but it will still be good. Just as she is getting done with it, she turns to go tell him and is surprised to see that he is standing in the room, shoulder against the door. He had changed back into his old outfit that she had fixed up.

For a moment she just stares, she had almost screamed because he moved so silently.

"You hum a lot, why?" he asks and it seems as if he had to remind himself to do so out loud.

Grabbing the food to set on the table, she smiles as she replies, "I like humming. Almost everyone in my family hums or sings while they work." Once the food is on the table she grabs the dishes and silverware. "Besides, no one has ever really complained so I have seen no reason to stop. Are you hungry, dinner is done."

He straightens up, walking over to the table and taking the second seat.

As he moves she can't help but think that the gracefulness that Mr. Vash has is not matched to Mr. Knives. It must be the scars that make a difference between them. Giving her head a small shake she takes her seat, getting dinner. Tilting his head to the side, his startling blue eyes have an unusual gleam to them as he looks at her. It's the type of look she has seen before but she cannot place it in her mind.

"Thank you for cooking," he eventually murmurs, as he takes a bite to eat.

She nods, replying with a smile and a shrug, "Your welcome, I tried to make enough so they can eat whenever they get back but I am not sure it worked. Cooking is Meryl's normally. I tend to buy premade food."

He nods, still eating the dinner slowly.

Silence falls over the pair, but it is not the awkward kind. It's full of thought and acceptance. For Milly, silence is as common as humming, particularly since she is used to working with Miss Meryl who spends a lot of her time thinking in silence while typing. Right now however, her mind is spinning. The doctor had confirmed that she was roughly four months pregnant, which was off, because Nicholas had died almost two months ago. She had not asked the doctor what gender the little one was because she figured she had enough to deal with as it is. Nicholas….

Giving a small shake of her head, she continued to eat. Meryl had already come up with a plan and she liked it, so that was the plan that she would go with. It would be easier that way. They could be a family, a smaller one then she grew up with, but still a family. It was a good idea. Now she just had to tell Meryl, and get the vitamins the doctor wanted her to take. She was sure Meryl would insist on it.

Eventually she decides to break the silence, if they are going to live with each other in the long run she would prefer to get to know him, while she knows plenty about his brother, he is a different person so it's worth asking.

"Have a good day?" she inquires softly.

Things she has already realized include that there were some massive problems between them but shooting each other seemed to have worked most of them out. He prefers mind-speech like his sister plants. He is a plant, which means he will have a super long life. He would rather be with his brother than anywhere else. Most humans are considered fair game to him, or at least he had felt like that, she is not sure if he still does. He definitely does not know how to take her and Meryl. He's as deadly as his brother, though she is not sure if it is the same type of deadly. Where Vash tries to mask his gracefulness with silliness, he does not, preferring a bring-it-on sort of fashion to movement. Even though he has not said much she is sure he is super intelligent.

He nods, again the speculative look has entered his eyes, "Indeed, its been a long time since we just were without trying to kill each other."

She smiles, "I think all siblings try to kill each other at some point, you two just took it more literal than most."

A low throaty chuckle escapes him and she finds herself entranced. Oh dear, she thinks, don't tell me I am about to enter the same type of dance as Meryl? That might make things difficult. Particularly since he is partly to blame for what happened. Giving herself another shake, she tries to clear her thought, but finds it does not work. Instead she finds herself mentally comparing the two and finding things that she appreciates about both. Still not helping, she thinks to herself.

With another mental shake of her head, she tries for small talk. In her mind it is best if she stops giving herself time to think, that could lead to sooooo many problems that she would rather not have to deal with right now. Thankfully enough, he seems willing to engage in the chatting and the two of them spend a peaceful dinner talking about mostly unimportant things, just getting a feel for the other.


	16. Thoughtful Dinner (Knives)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Please review, I love reviews they let me know people are still reading it. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter** **16**: Knives' POV  
_After Vash had left to go speak with his spider, Knives had stayed seated on the porch, just watching everything going on as he thinks. It has been less than a week and things are already a fair deal different. Almost all of the pain he had spent years nursing was finally healing. He could finally look back at some of the choices he had made and view them with acceptance. Though he is sure that is because of whatever Tala had done the night before.

Still, now that he was connected to the plants he wonders if he will be able to bring into focus Dai, the plant who had repeatedly helped him out when he was injured. She had been a steady point in his mind for years even though he could not understand her, the peace he felt around her had been important to him, probably also the beginning of his healing too.

Focusing on the connection he could now feel he tried to see if he could find Dai in but was unable to recognize her from the rest.

_Try calling out to her, your almost as strong a telepath as some of the elders, I am certain you can reach her though it will be faint, telepathy is not her strong suit. You will have to hold the link which can be tiring._ He hears Tala encourage him.

_Dai, _he sends out on a wide spectrum in song.

It is a while before he is answered, but when the answer finally comes a smile spreads across his face.

The reply begins with a wave of warmth, almost like a hug, _Brother, I am happy to hear your voice, that your muteness has ended. _

Her voice is soft, almost impossible for him to hear even in the silence of his mind. It reminds him of the beat of wings.

_Thank you,_ he tells her seriously, _I hadn't realize quite how much you did to keep me alive until last night. Thank you._

The brush of power seems like a wave of a hand this time, dismissive. _We are family. Family helps each other even when angry. Why else would you assign the brother you wanted to kill a protector even while trying to have him killed? It was your instincts. You may be an independent plant, able to do more than us, and free from the binding but you are still one of us. You always will be one of us. _

He cannot find the words to respond to her. Instead he sends warmth down the link, happiness. It's weird, but he has been slowly adjusting to this life. A lot of it confuses him. Particularly the two spiders that are now part of his life, yet it's alright a growing experience.

_Try living, Knives, you might just enjoy it. The 'spiders' have such short lives that many try to pack as much joy into them as they can since they do not know when their last day will come. Our lives are so much longer, and we are far harder to kill. Don't be like the foolish ones, be like the smart ones. Do what none of us that are bound can do, enjoy the ability to be out and moving, enjoy the ability to touch and embrace, to be touched and touch. Live. _Her whispery voice is full of convection. _Be happy, that is all any of us want for you two. Is just to be happy._

Startled, he cannot think of a response past a mental nod. Though he can feel the pressure behind his eyes telling him that he is tiring, how far away is she for the link to burn so easily?

_Rest now brother, you'll be able to speak with me later. Take care,_ again he gets the warm feeling like hands brushing against him.

_You too, _he replies as he cuts the link. Shaking his head he heads into his room and sprawls on his bed. Within moments he is a sleep.

It is the soft sound of humming that awakens him several hours later.

Stretching, he finds his armor suit laying on the dresser folded up. Unfolding it he is surprised to see that the blue-eyed spider had done an excellent job repairing it. A slow smile curves his lips as he changes into it. It still fits him perfectly, though it somehow seems off.

Well I am changing, he thinks to himself, perhaps I should allow that change to be reflected in my mode of dress. I think we will need to go to my lair, not the one where Vash and I had our fight, but the one where I keep my things. I can get some different clothes, and money.

Chuckling to himself, he considers the amusement about the fact that he is actually rich, while he had been driving his brother insane, he had also had the foresight to collect the various funds that he could because there were some servants who preferred to live in the open yet hiding. Those ones he paid for their time, enjoying the chaos that they did without being caught.

At least I know what I bring to the situation, he considers thoughtfully. I will have to speak with Vash about it.

Once he is dressed in his old clothes, he heads to the kitchen, once there he stops to lean against the wall as he watches the blue-eyed spider working. Milly. He thinks to himself, her name is Milly. I should probably start calling them by their names. Why is she humming?

When she turns around he is amused by the fact she seems to almost go out of her skin. Apparently, she had not realize that he was there.

"You hum a lot, why?" he inquires, reminding himself to ask it out loud rather than telepathically. She is not a plant, she's a human. Not even one with a mind-gift either.

His sister's words drift through his mind, the instructions to live, to enjoy, to do everything that they cannot. Perhaps he will, he thinks as he carefully studies the blue-eyed spider. Milly, his mind supplies him again. She is solidly built, not overly slender but not fat, interesting golden-brown, almost brass colored hair, light blue expressive eyes. Yes indeed, this could be something else.

She replies but he is not paying to close attention to it. He just notes it in the back of his mind as his attention is turned elsewhere.

Still, he thinks as he takes his seat, she is unusual. She seems to be very much like my sisters, only she is a spider. It does not make sense that she would be like the girls. The girls are special, beautiful, unique. What's she? A human,a pitiful human with such a small life span. Still though…

As his mind drifts over the possibilities another part of him notes that the food while basic, is still good. "Thank you for cooking," he murmurs, still distracted, only now his attention is turning towards her. She is almost broadcasting she is thinking so loudly.

She nods, replying with a smile and a shrug, "Your welcome, I tried to make enough so they can eat whenever they get back but I am not sure it worked. Cooking is Meryl's normally. I tend to buy premade food."

Again silence falls only he can still almost hear her mind whirling so he decides to listen in. Normally, he prefers to not listen to spider thoughts but he feels it is an easy way to get to know her. Possibly even understand how come she acts the way she does.

Her first thoughts confuse him, a little one? Does that mean she is pregnant? When would she have done that, from what he could tell from his spies who kept track of Vash, and thus the two spiders that travelled with him, he hadn't slept with either of them though he was dancing around emotionally with the temperamental one. Meryl. The only other person it could be is Nicholas Wolfwood who occasionally was with them during his time protecting Vash. Oh that could be a problem, particularly since he is dead due to something he had ordered. Hmmm, well now isn't that just a bind?

Still listening to her thoughts even as he mentally calculates about how long until she would have her child, he is startled when he hears that there is a plan. Plans are good, but if it includes the other spider, that means that Vash is included as well. Does that mean that he is too? Hmmm.

For some reason she decides that it is best to engage in small chat, something that he really is not good at. However, he decides it would be best if he tries to learn to live with them peacefully, which means getting used to small chat and other forms of communication besides direct telepathy.

Despite the fact they are talking he still has a portion of his mind listening to her thoughts. It is a simple enough matter to do since she is directly beside him and not shielding in the least. It's all he can do not to laugh when he hears her going through a mental list of things that she knows about him.

When he chuckles at something she says, he is surprised by the reaction that she has in her mind. She finds my chuckle attractive? He thinks to himself, startled by her change of thoughts. Wait a second did she just compare me to a spider? Oh really, she does know that I am to blame for his death, yet she does not hate me for it? I don't get spiders, they're odd creatures.


	17. Together

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Those lemons that we've been waiting for, here they finally are. Reviews are appreciated, enjoy!_

_**Chapter** **17**: Meryl's POV  
_Things had not gone how she thought that they would on the cliff. They had finally talked, but it was not the talk she had expected. When they had finally stopped kissing, and he had just held her in his arms his body pressed against hers, she had asked him to tell her about his life. So he had, softly, gently playing with her hair as he went over everything, even the things the girls had told her.

When he was finally done telling her, he had nuzzled her and waited. She knew without asking that he expected her to reject him. How could she, she thought to herself, there was not any way in the world she would reject him. He was her Vash, all those contradictions that she had noticed finally made sense. Instead, she had turned in his arms and kissed him again.

Even in the low light she could see the shock in his beautiful turquoise eyes. Past the shock was hope, longing, desire.

Pushing him backwards, she sat on him, "Listen to me," she tells him softly but seriously, "I want you to stay, stay forever with me. I realize that I will have a shorter life but it doesn't matter. You're too amazing, if you want to leave because that's your choice, it's okay. However I would rather you stay."

Leaning down she kisses him again. She is startled however when he kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her and rolling so she is laying on the ground beneath him.

"You know, you're pretty odd for a human." He murmurs in between kisses. "Most would be running as fast as they can away from me. Everything I touch gets destroyed eventually."

She bites his lip after that causing him to jerk back as she scowls at him, "You really are an idiot sometimes Vash." Raising her hand to touch his cheek, she smiles at him, "Almost all the problems you were having were from your brother and his group of fools. Since your brother is no longer trying to kill you, and the fools are gone, which you are not allowed to blame yourself for, I don't think you will be having as many problems."

He smiles at her. She can tell he is enjoying her touching him because he is leaning into her hand.

"If you haven't got it yet, I love you, you idiot." She tells him, her voice barely a whisper.

Apparently, he hadn't got it because his already wide eyes widened further, the shock almost turning to disbelief.

Smiling, she pulls him back down to kiss him again. This time when their lips touch, its like electricity is arching between them as she feels the sparks fly. Years of wishing seems to be packed into his touch. Slowly the kiss builds power, until they are both exploring the other, her hand that had been on his face slips to run down his back, electing a groan out of him. While her other hand edges under the edge of his shirt to brush against his skin there.

_You're serious,_ Meryl hears in her mind, startled that it is Vash's voice.

_Vash's POV  
__Your serious, _his mind whispers to her, falling back on the telepathy that he had spent years using with his sisters. _How? Why? I don't understand, but by god Meryl I'll stay, just don't leave me. Please, don't leave me._

It was not something he had intentionally done, connecting with her that way, it just happened as her fingers had brushed against his body he had felt the types of reactions he had seen thousands of times but never felt himself.

What could she possibly see in me? he wonders, even as he keeps kissing her back, so far she has been the only one to touch. He is too self conscious of his scars to do much more than enjoy the feel of her lips while she makes herself familiar with his body. Past that, he hasn't forgotten where they are, since he knows his brother would be able to see them clearly he does not want things to go that far up on this cliff.

"Meryl love, we should probably find a better place than this. Anyone could look up here and see us," he eventually mutters, breaking his last kiss.

Her fingers had just brushed a particularly delicate scar as he says it, causing him to groan.

Her large glazed eyes focus on him, "Alright Vash," she answers her voice breathy and full of need.

Getting to his feet, he offers her a hand, is very pleased when she accepts it. Smiling, the two of them make their way down the hill together, hand in hand. He does not want to let her go unless he has too, right now he is too worried that it is nothing but a dream. He had had dreams like that before and they always sucked when he had awoken to discover it was nothing but a dream.

When they got back to the town, he is not sure what to do. Part of him does not want to go home and deal with the situation awaiting there. Sure his brother had said he would not stand in his way but sometimes its hard to believe the brother who spent years trying to kill even though he knows that he had never been lied to. At the same time, he did not want to get a hotel room because that seemed wrong somehow. However he did not have to choose, since Meryl headed back to their home, he followed still holding on to her hand. When they got to the house, she had silently lead him through it, only she didn't go to either of their rooms or let go of let go of his hand, instead she went past their rooms to the back of the hall.

He had not noticed that there was another bedroom, but as she opened the door he was startled to see that it actually had a full-size bed unlike the small single beds in the other room. Startled, he stands there in shock when she lets go of his hand to light the small candle on the dresser and close the door behind her.

As she moves around the room lighting some of the candles, he watches at her, taking everything in. Finally she stops in front of him, looking up at him with vibrant lavender colored eyes of hers and smiling.

"Will you join me?" she murmurs questioningly, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I…" he begins, unsure what to do or say. This was not a position he had ever found himself in before.

Slowly, she reached up and unbuttons the first snap on his shirt. Then she moves on to the second, and the third. The entire time she keeps her eyes locked on his, waiting to see what he will do. When the last button unsnaps, he blushes, realizing that she is able to see all of the scars on his body. Self consciously he looks away, swallowing hard.

"Vash," she whispers, leaning forward she places her lips softly against one of scars.

That small touch against his skin sends his senses into overdrive and its almost overwhelming. You would think someone who is over one-hundred thirty years old would be able to control their reactions but that is completely not the case for him.

"Meryl," her name comes out a broken sigh as he accepts that maybe this might be the best dream of his life and reality will strike again in the morning. Her smaller hand takes hold of his, as she walks backwards towards the bed taking him with her. He willingly follows her.

When she stops at the edge of the bed to push his shirt off, it falls to the floor. Carefully, so not to hit him, she strips off her shirt, leaving her in her bra.

"You know you're beautiful," he tells her as one long fingered hand brushes against her stomach.

Silence followed as in the following minutes they took turns slowly undressing each other. Now that he had decided that it was just a dream, he had decided to make the most of it. In his mind they had fallen asleep on the cliff and in the morning he would awake to find it had all been a dream.

Once they were both bare, he carefully took the time to lay her on the bed. His turquoise eyes roamed everywhere, loving the fact that she was so open with him. Exalted in the love he could see echoing in her eyes. Crawling on to the edge of the bed, he kissed his way up her legs, pausing only for a moment to kiss that spot above her moist secrets before continuing to kiss his way up her body. He also paused at both her breasts, taking the time to swirl his tongue around her small nipples as he worshipped them. The smell of passion filled the air.

Eventually, he found himself kissing her and loving every minute of it as she returns his kisses. Through all of it, his name was a soft mantra, a plea, that fell from her lips like a sigh. It was everything he could have ever hoped for and more. Slowly, unsure of exactly how to, he nudged her body with his, his slender legs poised on either side of her as his cock pressed against her entrance. Slipping in to the wet warmth just a little, he could have sworn he saw spots behind his eyes.

Over the course of the next few minutes he had slowly joined their bodies together, causing a gasp from her and a groan from him. During the entire time, her small hands were tracing his body, gently touching everything that she could reach. Almost as if she was memorizing his body. Finally, when he is all the way within her, his body weight resting on his arms, his head drops to touch her shoulder as he groans, the urge to move stronger than anything he could imagine.

Her hips push against him and any control that he had snaps, the motion he had been holding so still begins. Their bodies moving in the pale light, as dawn approaches, he finds her gasping, begging for the release that is just out of reach without actually knowing what she is begging for. Finally the two of them explode, almost at the same instance, his body going ridged as she strains against him.

Collapsing beside her, he pulls her close, hoping that maybe it wasn't a dream and that she will be there when the morning comes. Exhausted, he drifts off to sleep, only barely remembering to pull a blanket over them before he does so.


	18. Apologies and Responsibility

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Sorry about any confusion, I accidently posted chapter 17 before 16 so I had to fix it. All and all, I hope everyone enjoys. Reviews are still appreciated._

_**Chapter** **18**: Knives' POV  
_After dinner he had helped to clean up the kitchen before Milly had left to take a shower. Once night fell, he had left the house, silently making his way through the town to the plant. There, he had quickly made his way through it, using his mind-gifts to make the spiders look right past him without seeing him. Finally, as he stood in the courtyard with the bottom of the three bulbs, he carefully reaches out with his mind.

_Sisters,_ he greets them.

Merra and Tala materialize, floating to the bottom of their bulbs. Walking over to first Tala, and then Merra's bulbs he places his palm against it, completing their preferred greeting as he can feel them touch the glass on the other side.

_Welcome Knives, _Tala greets him.

A warmth embraces him as Merra chimes in, _Hello brother._

The third sister says nothing, does not even acknowledge that he is there. Sighing to himself, he walks directly below her bulb. Lifting his left hand first he presses it against the glass._ I owe you an apology and so much more. Do as you will,_ he tells her, opening his mind for her to retaliate in whatever fashion she believes is appropriate.

Time seems to stand still as a presence full of sadness envelops his mind. The pain of losing her twin sinks deep, forcing him to his knees. His arms hitting the ground to keep him from going any further to the ground as the pain arches through him. As suddenly as the pressure began it ended. Breathing hard, he finds himself groveling before her, something that he never would have allowed just a few weeks prior but now understands is deserved.

_I greet you, Knives. _Her soft voice is like that of a harp is it strums through his mind.

When he looks up he can see that she is on the edge of her bulb, her hand just above it. Forcing his now protesting muscles to work, he stands, placing his hand against the bulb. This time when her energy brushes him, it is gentle, welcoming, though not warm.

_Hello sister,_ even his mind voice seems to be in pain.

A feathery touch brushes him, soft, inviting. _I was angry at you, that was uncalled for. We do not strike out at those that anger us often, it is not right, particularly when I could have burned your mind, leaving you nothing but a shell in my rage. _

He nods, accepting the apology for what it was, it was no less that he deserved after all for the harm he had caused her. _I would say it was completely called for, far less than I probably deserved._

A small smile curves her lips as she rests against the bottom of the bulb, _Perhaps. _She pauses for a moment,_ I accept your apology, and grieve the loss of my twin, your sister. If you truly wish to balance the wrong, you will protect the little one who has her blood. I do not know how she has her blood, I just know that she does. _

It seemed as if that's what the others were waiting for, the silence that had taken hold right before him broke and he could once again hear his sister, a soft murmuring song in the back of his mind. Now that the music was back, he understood how quiet it was without it.

Nodding, he accepts the task, inquiring, _Will I need to find the person in question or do I already know them?_

Warmth touches his mind, along with an image of the blue-eyed spider.

Startled, his head jerks back, and he raises an eyebrow. _I know her, she's human, her lover was human too, though he had a very minor mind-gift._

She shrugs replying,_ I am not mistaken, her little one has the blood of my sister, that makes her family. That is your task to balance the wrong._

_Remember brother, even though the daughter is related to us, she is not, so if you determine that you are a good match, there is nothing wrong with it. _Merra's chiming voice rings in. All three sisters chuckle at the blush that graces his skin.

Despite the blush, he nods, knowing that they are just trying to pick on him. Dropping is arm, he sits down on the ground between the three and softly starts to sing. All three of his sister settle against the bottom of their bulb as they listen.

By the time he gets back to the house, he is surprised to see Vash and Meryl just returning. She has the look of someone who has been well kissed while he looks like he is almost in a daze. Neither notice him as they make their way into the house, both by pass their bedrooms and go to the last room in the hall that he had been curious about but had not checked out. Shaking his head he takes a hot shower before going to bed.

He does not want to know what they are doing. Though he can hear some of Vash's mental leakage, he blocks him out. Laying on his bed with nothing but a towel on he stares at the ceiling, thinking hard on what he had learned today.

Like every day since he had gotten to this house, there was another new lesson for him. Today had two different lessons. Accepting that his brother was going to end up with that spider, Meryl and accepting punishment really was not something he ever wanted to do again. However, he was fairly certain that she could have done the same thing even if he had not willingly opened his mind to her, she had a far more powerful grip than he expected for someone who had been dying. Of course, the dying were sometimes the most stubborn of people that was a very important lesson he had learned while he was still terrorizing the world.

So besides the pain, something which he hates more than he cares to admits, his punishment was to protect the spider who was pregnant with his dead minions child because so mentioned dead minion had plant blood. He didn't remember that particular minion being on the experiment list, they would have to visit his home for the money, and for the notes the experiments. That way he could find out how they were related.

Of course, he would have to admit to Vash that Wolfwood was his servant at that point if he had not already realized it. Possibly even tell the spiders, now that was just a frustrating idea. He hated pain and was fairly certain that the temperamental one would dole out some pain for that revelation, or possibly because it could hurt blue-eyes.

Blue-eyes? When had he gone from thinking of her as a spider, to thinking of her as a person? Not fair, just because his sisters suggested something did not mean he had to like it or even consider it. But then…giving a shake of his head he derailed that train of thoughts. I really do not need to go there, first talk with Vash, then plan for what to do next. If the leakage I am blocking is anything to go by, he is very pleased with his little spider, though why I keep getting hints of fear I haven't a clue, he thinks to himself.

Eventually the curiosity of the fear makes him lower the guard just a little but the two are either fast asleep by then with Vash surprisingly enough not dreaming or he figured out he was leaking and had raised his guards.

_He fears that it was a dream that he is going to wake and be alone in bed again. Aching from a need he can never seem to fulfill. _Tala's voice cuts through his thoughts, answering the question he wants to know. _You have spent long enough driving him insane that he thinks that he is hallucinating, that he is going to wake up by himself, in the bed across from you, and that everything that happened between him and Meryl is a dream. His other fear is that the bounty hunters will hurt her when trying to get to him._

Knives almost sighs at the end of her explanation. It makes sense, particularly since he had set Legato to drive him insane with grief at one point even knowing how much his brother needed people. It must have hurt him badly, and it would be a long time before that hurt would fade. While it slightly frustrated him that the girls now could hear what was going on in his head, he didn't mind it for the fact that maybe things would not have gone the way they had the first time if he had already been linked.

_I am to blame for it then, is there anything I can do to help him past it?_ he finally response.

The impression of her shaking her head comes to him, along with a warmth that he has recognized where it is at least partly his fault. _There is nothing you can do, only time will heal this wound, I am not sure that his chosen's mate life span is long enough for it either. Perhaps something will need to be done to lengthen her life, I will speak with the other elders._

He nods, sending the impression to her via the link she had opened. _Good night sister, I need to sleep._

_I will sing to you, _she replies then her voice changes, _oh life, it's bigger, it's bigger than you and you are not me, the lengths that I will go to, the distance in your eyes…_ her voice is soft and as he listens he finds himself drifting into sleep enjoying the sound of her voice. He might be an independent plant but he still appreciated music as much as the bound ones.

_AN: The song is Losing My Religion by REM, I thought that it was an appropriate considering the brothers. _


	19. Morning in Bed

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter** **19**: Meryl's POV  
_When she had first awoken with the sunlight pouring into the room she has thought it was odd. Her bedroom was on the back of the house with Milly. It got sunlight at the end of the day, not the beginning. There was no way she had slept through the entire day. Then as she came to she realized that something was touching her. A tilt of her head showed her it was Vash's arm thrown across her waist, his long fingers wrapped around her. Her back is pressed against his chest, their legs twined together.

Turning in his embrace to face him, she sees that he is just waking up, his eyes groggy as sleep clears from them. A soft smile curls her lips as she reaches up and kisses him gently, languidly. His turquoise eyes widen in amazement before he pushes her backwards. The two of the roll, with him ending above her again, not once during this roll however do they break from the kissing.

"Good morning," he murmurs against her lips.

She lifts her hand to brush his golden hair out of his face, "It is a good morning," she replies smiling. She trails that hand down his jaw, cupping it in her hands as she returns to kissing him. Within minutes she can feel him growing hard again and her smile grows. When he starts to blush she grins, running her hands along his body in stark pleasure.

She finds his body beautiful in spite of or because of the markings she could not say. All she knows is it is something she had been dreaming about since her and Milly had went to check on him the day he tripped getting dressed and found him half naked with a towel covering his shoulders. He had been so self-conscious it had made her want to cry, and when he had vanished for two years she had cried. Cried regularly for the man who had left to protect her. But she had also dreamed and hoped.

Shoving him backwards, they roll again, though the startled look on his face is priceless as she straddles his hips. "Got you," she murmurs, carefully pinning him down and kissing him. She knows good and well that he could break away at any point and rejoices in the fact that he does not. Along the way she discovers several different ticklish spots as her lips and tongue tease his body and he squirms beneath her chuckling. She pauses in her explorations to stare at him, enjoying his deep throaty chuckle. It is a beautiful sound, not one that she hears all that often. Most the time when he laughs, its that shallow laugh that matches his shallow smile, so for him to be allowing the real one through is, exhilarating. Smiling, she renews her attack on his stomach and sides, loving that he is so relaxed. It's probably the most relaxed she had seen him.

However as the sun glitters off of the metal plating of his arm he becomes self conscious, his laughter dying in his throat as he stares at her. His beautiful eyes seem to cloud before her very gaze. "Meryl…" he whispers.

Rubbing against him she leads down, kissing him on the nose, "Yes Vash?"

"I…" he can't seem to make sentence, but his eyes are begging, pleading with her to understand.

Laying her head against his shoulder she answers that unspoken plea, "I'm not going anywhere. If you thought I was hard to get rid of before try escaping now, I'll track you down faster than you can blink."

A low throaty chuckle escapes him.

Sitting back up, she smiles at him, "Seriously though, your beautiful, never worry about it with me." she brushes her hand against his check, feeling the stubble there. "Do you want to see where this goes?" she inquires, her voice soft.

She wants this, yes, but she wants him to want it too. Biting his lip he studies her for a few minutes in the sunlight before slowly nodding his head once. His real hand comes up to brush against her face, a small real smile on his lips.

Smiling, she kisses his palm before shifting her body again, reminding him that he is still aroused. A groan escapes him, rolls his hips he seeks the contact. Shifting a little, they manage to get lined up and she sinks down on him with a moan. She can't help it, he is amazing. With her hands braced on his shoulders, she rotates her hips slowly, enjoying the friction forming between them. His fingers slip to her hips, holding her there as he moves in time with her. It might not be a dance that either are accustomed to, however it feels perfectly natural for them to determine their steps.

Before long, both are gasping, the pleasure over riding their minds as they spiral out of control. Collapsing on top of him she starts to roll off thinking that she is too heavy, but he tightens his grip on her, holding her where she is. Turning her head, she kisses his shoulder softly.

"Love you Vash," she murmurs as she snuggles close.

Rubbing his head against the top of hers, he doesn't say anything but she knows. She can feel it inside where counts. For a time they drift in and out of sleep, the sun is well into the sky when they finally manage to pull themselves out of bed. Grinning, she suggests that they shower, then surprises him when she shows him the small bathroom with a shower attached to the bedroom.

"So why weren't you using this room?" he inquires raising an eyebrow as she slowly lathers her body once they were in the shower.

She blushes before replying, "Ummmm, well I wanted a place that umm could be for us. Since there was two beds in the other two rooms, when Mily and I spoke of it she thought it was a great idea because then if the conversation didn't go well at least I would not have been overly hopeful." Falling quiet she looks up at the ceiling, thinking.

The previous night had not gone exactly how she planned, but it had been beautiful none the less. Maybe it was more so because it had not been according to plan. She had particularly enjoyed when he had kissed her on the cliff side prior to him telling her about his life. It had been amazing, a beautiful moment. Then she had delighted in being held in his arms while he told her everything, and she knew it was everything thanks to the information his sisters had provided her with. He had not expected her to accept him, to want him, so his joy had been almost as high as his disbelief when she had.

He smiles at her, using his hand to tilt her face towards him, leaning down he kissed her softly. "I can't see why you want me, but here I am, I'm not going anywhere."

Smiling, she hugs him before grabbing the wash cloth and offering to wash his back. For a minute he fidgets before he finally turns around. Upon seeing the continued damage she can see why he was apprehensive of presenting his back to her. When she is done washing it, she carefully traces each scar with her lips. Rejoicing in the fact that he is there with her. It seems to startle him that she accepts him so freely. She is not sure how to explain it to him, so instead she just shows it. After all, she's not planning on going anywhere and should hopefully have plenty of time to help him understand.

Standing there in that shower, she makes a silent promise to him to not leave his side. She doesn't want any more harm to come to him.


	20. New Beginnings (Milly)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter** **20**: Milly's POV  
_It had been very odd to wake up with Meryl not cooking in the kitchen. Meryl was always up before her, and she was always cooking when she would stumble into the kitchen to get her coffee. Yet this morning, Meryl was nowhere to be seen. She would have been concerned if not for the fact that Mr. Vash seemed to be nowhere as well. So drinking day old coffee she rubs her eyes and debates about what to do with breakfast. While debating she starts a new pot of coffee. Eventually she comes to the conclusion that she is not making it so she heads to the room and changes into some work clothes.

Once changed, she leaves the house, fetching a thing of donuts and jelly bagels from the bakery before going home. The owner will let her stop after her shift to pay for it.

When she gets home Mr. Knives is sitting in the kitchen glancing around the room in interest. It's the first time she can remember seeing him show an actual interest in something other than his brother. He seems to be determining where everything is and as she sets the bag of bagels down, he glances at her with a smile.

A jolt of shock shoots through her as she realizes that his smile makes him look gentler somehow, approachable. Beautiful even.

Oh no, I am not going there, she thinks to herself as she tells him to help himself. As he mutters thank you she takes her spot and can't help but wonder why the attraction is appearing now. It could have happened while he was still bed bound, then she could have dealt with it without ever having to deal with him at the same time. Yeah, like that was going to be that simple. Not.

That same beauty that Marianne and she had commented on about Vash so long before was equally true of his brother. Maybe even more so because there was nothing that really hampered his fluidity. Well that was a rather large realization. This was going to get messy before it finally clears up, she thinks, and now I am the one who is about to end up in a dance if those unusual looks he keeps giving me are anything to go by.

Sighing, she drinks a cup of coffee from the new pot, hoping that the caffeine in it will help her get some energy together. Not until the third cup of coffee does she feel awake enough to do anything. Meryl doesn't have to work until later tonight while she is due to go in here shortly to help build a second well.

Stretching, she glances at the clock before starting to clean the bathroom, then moving on to the kitchen, and finally working on the bedrooms. Through all of it she can feel Mr. Knives keeping an eye on her though she does so. She is not sure why and she does not plan on asking, she just keeps doing what she's doing. Meryl is not the only one who cleans when trying to work through something, Milly does the same thing and there had been times in the past that they had run out of things to do because they were trying to deal with something each in their own way.

Eventually she stops cleaning and just stand in the middle of her room giggling. Almost every one of those had been because of Mr. Vash. How odd is it that her cleaning right now is due to his brother instead? Shaking her head she realizes its time to go and she bids farewell to Mr. Knives before taking off for work. She can still feel his eyes as she walks down the road, but he is not following her as far as she can tell.

Her day at work goes smoothly, calmly. Her boss has to remind her to stop for lunch, which she does. When she is done eating she goes back to working on the well. She enjoys the pure beauty of manual labor. It doesn't require any sort of deep thought to do, just physical excursion which is easy for her. It leaves her free to think while she works which she is happy for.

When she gets home shortly before Meryl's shift she is happy to see Meryl in the kitchen cooking dinner but blushes when Meryl reminds her to get changed out of her mud-gear. After changing back into her normal clothes she returns to the kitchen to visit with Meryl as she cooks and is mildly surprised to see both brothers already in there as well.

Dinner goes surprisingly well, if a bit awkward with the new dynamics between Meryl and Mr. Vash.

A lot of people think that she is slow, but she really prefers just to watch and listen, to pay attention to the things going on around her. You can learn a lot about a person by how they act and sound. She also intentionally says things that other people don't always want said because it needs to be out there. The only problem is since she is so direct, there are times it takes her a little bit longer to comprehend when someone is skirting an issue and not being direct about it.

She loves having Meryl as a partner, Meryl was good at the indirect, at understanding the things that people do but don't mean. Or say but shouldn't have. Meryl also helped keep her ground, since both girls often forgot some of the important things in life like food, it was always good that they were able to remind each other. Past that they were friends. Really, how many other friends could say they helped take care of not one but two super intelligent, highly annoying, way too beautiful, extremely powerful men who weren't human? Probably not a lot, even fewer had the task of keep one of that pair out of the trouble that had gotten them assigned the task to begin with.

Yes, things were changing but for the better. It looked like Meryl had finally got herself to admit what was going on, it had taken two years, lots of crying, and patching Mr. Vash up a couple of times but hey, she wasn't raised to always be open with her heart so it makes sense. Past that it probably was a good thing she waited until he resolved things with his brother because it meant that wouldn't be in the way. So there it is again, four of us in our rag-tag band.

After Nicholas' death she had wrote to her second youngest sister Elisi and asked her to go to the orphanage to see if they needed anything. She was surprised to hear that it had been given a large sum of money to make it run smoothly, and that two of the children who had once lived there were now running it. The children had been heartbroken to hear of Nicholas' death according to her sister, but had expected it to happen eventually. Elisi had stayed on and was now the full time matron.

It was a time for new beginnings. Maybe they would be able to find that place that Meryl suggested where they could all live happily. That would be nice. The four of them, soon to be five, could have a good life.

Tomorrow will be time for a talk, she thinks as she cleans up after dinner.

_AN: Since Milly's family isn't given any names that I have been able to find, I plan to name them as the story involves them or she refers them. If someone does know their names please direct them to me, thanks!_


	21. A Late Lunch

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter** **21**: Vash's POV  
_He had awoken confused and in a daze. His bed was in the wrong spot for one thing. And why was he so warm for another? Then he had recalled the previous night. He had been certain that it was a dream but here he was, curled around his Meryl. Her smaller body tucked up against him as if it was the best place to be. Then she had turn in arms and he had been certain that regret was going to be the first thing he saw but it wasn't.

The next couple hours pass in a mostly joy filled blur because his little human has decided that she likes his body and he is all for that. It is such a weird feeling after years of avoiding physical intimacy to finally have someone to have it with. It's amazing, yet so very scary.

What happens if she changes her mind? He thinks to himself after their shower. She might decide that I am not worth the hassle. I know she said she was staying and I know she likes how I look, yet I...

_Stop worrying or learn to shield. Do you realize how hard it can be to think when you have someone else's lust and fear hitting you alternately? _Knives' mental voice is full of annoyance. _Thankfully I am good at shielding or I never would have gotten any rest last night. _

_Oh._ He responds to his brother, slightly shocked because he had never thought that he was that mentally loud. The girls had never complained about him being loud.

_Of course we would not complain of you being loud, _Merra tells him hearing his thought,_ we are always connected to one another, silence is not something that happens to us very often. We are more worried when it is not possible to hear than we are when we can. Besides as long as we can hear you, it gives us free reign to comment when you ask mental questions._

_Oh, _he replies, at a loss for words. That explained a lot over the years. How whatever sister he was closest to always seemed to be able to speak with him. Particularly now that he knew that Knives had not been hear them for this entire time. Okay then, so even though I am not part of the hive, they enjoy listening to my mind because I am not blocked. I am going to have to have Knives teach me shielding then. There are some things that I am sure I want private I just not sure what.

_Don't worry about it, learn to shield for his sake, not ours. We enjoy listening to you, we who are bound enjoy listening to your running commentary on the world which you interact with and we merely watch. _Merra informs him, a brush of warmth like a smile touching his mind. Her bell like voice sounds to be amused. _Anyways, I am going to return to my resting. Have a good day brothers._

_So how much ribbing should I expect from you?_ Vash inquires of Knives as he sits down to eat lunch of the donuts Milly had got him for breakfast.

Meryl was in her room, changing clothes or something. He hadn't asked when she slipped in there. He had just went on to the kitchen to find some food. He was slightly startled to find Knives sitting at the table, a pad of paper in front of him and a pen.

Knives looks up, raising an eyebrow and smirking, _Me? Rib you for spending the entire night and then the entire morning in bed with your mate? I don't know what you're talking about. I would never harass you about the fact you fine her birthmark on her hip to be adorable, or the curiosity you have about some of the scars that she has. Not ever. _The entire time Knives was talking he is tapping the pen against the table and watching him turn bright red. _I am not even going to get into the fact that you took so long to get up this morning. Or the fact you missed an opportunity in the shower that I have heard can be rather enjoyable._

Vash nearly chokes on the donut he had just eaten with that pronunciation. "Knives!" he exclaims, turning even brighter shade of red. Had he still been wearing his coat his skin would have almost matched in tone.

A small hand touches his shoulder, "What did Knives do?"

Knives turns his blue eyes on Meryl and flashes his smirk, "I'm picking on him, he asked how much ribbing he was going to get, so I did so."

Meryl rolls her eyes, and then inquires, "So what's with the paper?"

Since he is curious as well, he turns his attention from the hand on his shoulder to his brother and waits for the reply.

"It's a list, things that need to be dealt with, ways to deal with them, such forth. Ideas really," he replies. "I was given as a task in order to 'restore balance' Yali called it, now I am thinking through the task. Normally I would do this on the computer, but we're not at my home. We're in a spider community."

He watches his brother and Meryl, there is some type of current there, though he cannot figure out what it is. He knows it's not attraction. Meryl almost radiates anger whenever she is around him. Even at her angriest at him she never had so much agitation towards him, it was almost always attraction she felt towards him. Something is going to break eventually and he has a feeling it's going to be her patience. He can visibly see her calming herself as her eyes narrow at his twin. She really dislikes being referred to as a spider. Curious, he wonders if it is because she understands the relationship between spiders and humans according to Knives. That would make sense. However, he has a feeling that there is something more than that.

"I. Am. Not. A. Spider." She growls, her temper just about past the boiling point. Each word is emphasized.

Knives tilts his head to the side, looking at questioningly. "I didn't say you were, nor have I called you one today. The majority of your race however are spiders." He shrugs, a ripple of motion.

Part of him is concerned over his brothers behavior, yet a larger part of him is not. He expects to see some changes, it would be impossible for there not to be changes when he had been brought into the hive link. That alone would have caused a change due to the fact there was now a chorus of voice that would always be there. But some of the other changes, well they are not as expected, though no less of a good thing.

Meryl nods, but he can still feel some of the anger. "So what's on the list?"

"Food, funds, housing, and transportation," he replies, a calmness that Vash cannot explain settling over him. "I can provide all four, however, I am equally sure that my home is not somewhere you would feel comfortable, so we will just stick with three of the four."

Vash stares at him, startled. He knew that Knives had a place other than where they had finally had their match, but he had not realized the rest of it.

_How?_ He inquires to his brother, not even realizing he is using the link between them like they had done as children.

Knives shrugs, replying aloud, "When you're not the one being hunted, and you're good at repairing the plants, it is easy to make large amounts of money. Transportation was simple too, I have a couple of the hovers that I salvaged and repaired. Food, well that is from the money, or the fact I have a green thumb as you have seen."

Meryl nods and he just stares. So during the time frame they had been having problems, his crazier than a cat brother had been making money?

"Oh, and then there is a fact that a lot of times I had Legato take what I wanted so money was not spent," again he shrugs, a careless expression on his face. "I also understand that those motives are not going to be allowed anymore, Kikyo has assured me off that. I even think of the darker side of our gifts and she is there ready to subdue me." The chuckle his brother lets out is full of dark humor.

The mention of Legato so casually bothers him, particularly since he had been the one to kill him. His attention turns inwards, towards that day, apparently more than he realized as Meryl's smaller hand connects with the back of his head, pulling him out of it. She doesn't say a word, just scowls but he gets the clue quickly. With that small reference, any peace she was feeling towards Knives vanishes and the anger returns.

Knives glances at her and raises an eyebrow questioningly, she merely nods in his direction. When Knives glances back at him, it is almost as if the clogs in his head are turning. Then it clicks, and the realization is easy to see in his eyes.

"Legato, that's right, you shot him not too far from here, not that long ago." He murmurs. "Listen, you have no reason to feel bad about that, he was going to be dead either way. He was burning through his power faster than he was letting it return, he would have burnt himself out had you not killed him."

It doesn't help, he still feels guilty about the fact he had killed the guy. No never mind that he had saved his Meryl in the process, there still had to have been a way for him to have done both.

_There wasn't, your telepathy is not nearly good enough, even if you were fully trained._ Merra's voice chimes in. _I had thought that you had come to grips with that situation, what has you back in a bind over it?_

_The causal way that he mentions him, without even noticing his death. _He replies, mentally shaking his head. _I don't understand it._

The warmth of her power brushes against him like a hug, _Recall that for him, Legato was dead before it even bothered to happen in one way or another. Empathy is not his strong suit, its yours. The only person who could have saved him was also the person that had already dismissed him for dead. It is not your fault now stop worrying about it. _

_I just, what if it affects this thing that's developing between me and Meryl? _He asks, his tone scared, he had been past Legato's death but that was before he was actually considering moving on with his life.

Her bell like laughter drifted through him,_ Boy, that girl is as good as aim as Knives, with no problem with killing a person trying to kill her and you ask that? _He gets the impression of her shaking her head_, she is happy to be alive, she understands that sometimes dark actions are needed to stay that way. Relax, she will tell you if there is a problem. _

The connection is broke without another word and he finds himself ducking his head as he realizes that he had zoned out, and both Meryl and Knives are staring at him.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

They both shake their head in shared exasperation. Then upon realizing that they agree with each other about something look anywhere but at each other. This time it's Vash's turn to feel exasperation.


	22. Tense Discussions

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**22**__: Meryl's POV   
_The idea of agreeing with Knives about something almost frustrates her as much as his callous reference to something that apparently still bothers Vash in some way, however apparently the fact that they do not want to agree amuses Vash who is now the one with the look on his face.

Meryl narrows her eyes at Knives, he's a telepath. She thinks to herself. That means he can send and receive messages using his mind. Does that also mean he can hear thoughts? _Hey you,_ she directs her mind to say, curious to see if he responds. When nothing happens the first time she tilts her head sideways, still considering it. Hmmmm. That humming I hear now is quiet if I am ignoring it, loud when it wants me to focus, and loud when I am focusing on it. That stands to reason that the same can be said for mind-speech.

_Hey you, _she just about mentally yells, focusing her attention and anger on Knives. It's almost gratifying when he jumps. "Well that answers that question," she mutters out loud after he starts to scowl at her.

Vash glances between them, "Answers what question?" he inquires as he just about swallows a donut whole.

"How do you not choke?" she asks giving him a funny look.

Before she can answer Knives replies, "She mentally yelled at me, not proper telepathy. But it got the point across."

Resting her elbow on the table and her hand under her chin she queries, "So do you often listen in on thoughts or do you generally keep your head to yourself?"

Vash nearly chokes on the donut he was eating, and then he looks in the bag and starts pouting, "Out of donuts," he mutters.

Without ever taking her eyes off of Knives, she sighs, "Has he always been a donut fiend?"

Knives smirks and shakes his head, "Nope, to both your questions. Why would I bother to read people's minds all the time when most spiders are complete and utter wastes of time? Past that, most the time if I am needing information, I can just take it from their mind without bothering to be nice about it," shrugging, he pauses, "being polite is new. Of course, I will admit to occasionally listen in if I am trying to figure out expression, but again that's new"

"Hmmmmm," comes her soft reply as she thinks about it. "I am going to guess that you have been listening in occasionally around here then?"

He shrugs, "He had a nightmare a couple of days ago I listen to, blue-eyes got flustered about something, I don't think I have anything on you."

"Blue-eyes?" she repeats, then giving a shake of her head chuckles, "well better than spider. Was the flustering about the future I am guessing?"

His eyes narrow as he stares at her, "Yes," his response is harsh, an edge of violence to it.

She nods once, thinking about it a moment before getting, and collecting some dishes. Her hands are busy setting up for dinner while her mind circles all the possibilities for that tone of voice. "Then I can assume as a smart creature, you understand where this is about to go." She turns back towards him as her voice softens, the barely controlled anger she had felt towards him very evident in her voice.

Vash is staring between the two of them, trying to figure out what he missed.

Knives stands, his temper flaring up. According to the look in his eyes he knows exactly what she is implying.

Meryl steps directly in front of him, her lavender eyes flashing. "Then understand this, something happens to her or her little one, and you are in any way, shape, or form at fault for it. I don't care how much more power than me you got, I'll kick your ass to the next planet over." She pauses for a moment, softening her voice, "You're attempting to change, I see that, I also know that old habits are hard to break and you've had some rather nasty habits over the years."

The two of them stand there, almost a contest of wills between them. She knows that she has offended him in the worse possible way. However with his history of massacring human settlements she is not taking any chances on her best friend's life. The plants, his sisters, said he could never do it again but she does not know them well enough to have complete faith in that. Particularly when their method of making sure was telepathy and that was one of his strongest gifts.

His voice is soft as he replies, "You realize I could kill you."

She shrugs, "You do so, he kills you, he feels guilty, the girls take over his mind. Or you do so, and the girls burn your mind. Either way, Milly is protected."

Apparently he had not expected that answer because it startles a bark of harsh laughter out of him. "She's in no danger from me. Particularly since my punishment is to protect the child."

She nods, turning and going back to working on dinner without saying anything else. She knows that she has just shocked both brothers but it was something she felt that she needed to deal with. If he was going to be staying, then she needed to know that he was going to help Milly. It had never been a question with Vash, he loved kids, he liked Milly, it was simple to understand the mix. Knives on the other hand, well he was a completely different type of person. His ideas of right and wrong did not always match with hers, and if it was between Vash or Milly, the chances are it would be Vash he would help first.

_Listen Temper, I swear on my brother's life that no harm will come to Milly or her child. You saw enough about me to know I always keep my word._ She is not really surprised when she hears Knives angry voice in her mind. She nods, even as she keeps working on dinner.

"Short girl, why are you cooking so early?" Vash inquires, breaking the tension left behind in the room.

Smiling, she turns to face him, "Well I have to work tonight, Milly is not big on cooking, and he eats like you do which means extra food, so it's best to get started early before I actually have to. Past that, we were late getting up, dinner is in an hour or so from now." A small smirk curves her lips with that last pronunciation.

He nods blushing, then glances between her and his brother. Shrugging, Knives returns to his seat and to his writing.

It's just a short while later when Milly gets home, if she notices the tension she says nothing as we all eat dinner.


	23. Thoughtful Night (Vash)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**23**__: Vash's POV  
_After dinner Meryl leaves for work, Milly cleans up in her normal way and Knives watches her. The curiosity in his gaze makes Vash wonder if this punishment from their sisters is going to end up being something more. Well that could end on a positive note, of course if something went wrong it could end on a really negative note too.

"Hey tall girl, do you need help with anything?" he asks her as he watches her buzz around the kitchen.

She stops and smiles at him, "No thank you Mr. Vash," she replies, "I enjoy simple things like this. Besides, its been the long standing deal between Meryl and me, she cooks the food, I clean up afterwards. We take turns on all other cleaning, though I end up with the trash more and she gets the laundry more often." Still smiling she goes back to work, humming the entire time.

He just shakes his head and goes outside, sitting on the porch and staring up at the sky. He does not feel like going to the bar since he knows Meryl's working there for one thing, and he doesn't actually feel like drinking the beer for another.

That sense that has told him for years when someone was nearby kicked in just as Knives take a seat next to him on the porch.

_Why are you out here?_ He inquires, looking out over the desert and the skies above.

Vash smiles at him whimsically, "Thinking, trying to figure out what to do." He rubs a hand over his face, brushing the hair that fallen against it away. "You were always the one with a plan, not me. I just drifted, I desired a home, someone that would always want me to come back, but I never expected it to happen. So now what do I do? She's beautiful, smart, and can probably do a hell of a lot better than my broken up ass."

Knives cuffs him in the back of the head and before he can ask why he comments, "You realize that if she was the one sitting here, she would probably do the same thing. Remember I saw Temper earlier. She'll cuff you in a heartbeat if she thinks you're being stupid. You're the one who gets emotional in the sappy way, not me. The only thing my plan has been for during the last hundred years was how to get you to come back to me. You really should not be asking me for advice on keeping the person you want with you." he stops to chuckle for a minute, "my advice? Simple, don't try to force the issue, actually talk about whatever it is going through that overdriven brain, and for god's sake don't get yourself killed."

Vash starts laughing, softly at first, but it gains power as he considers the fact that his brother has a really good point. They had just spent over one-hundred years driving each other mad because of a lack of communication skills. So yeah, that was probably the best advice that Knives could give him. Still, the delivery of it could have been better.

He recognized that his self-esteem sucked. He acknowledged that he did not know the first thing about dealing with other people in a more personal way. He even admitted that he probably avoided any sort of commitment like the plague. On the same note, he had a really good reason for years. Every time he thought that it would be safe to get close to someone they had ended up in Knives targets, most were killed for just that reason and he was certain those were the lucky ones. The unlucky ones had lived with the results of it, and not a one of them had wanted him around afterwards.

Now he had Meryl. His determined Meryl who probably would have followed him to the end of the world and said it was duty when it was so much more according to her eyes. She didn't have to follow him to the end of the world, he could stay right wherever they wanted together in mostly peace, though Vash, well that name caused some issues so maybe he would have to consider changing it. He could finally have that peaceful life he had wanted so many times before but unable to reach. Of course he didn't remember the first thing about the peaceful life so that made it a little difficult.

Sighing, he rubs his face as the laughter dies in his throat. What was he going to do? The last twenty-fours had been amazing, how did one keep that type of thing going? How did one act when in the process of feeling their way through a relationship?

"You're over thinking," his irksome twin informs him. "Stop thinking so hard, you picked a determined mate, one with more guts than any other spider I have seen in a long time. I would bet money that had she realized that I was the reason you were having so many problems she would have tracked me down herself to deal with me. Probably wouldn't have got far but she sure as hell would have tried. Of course on the flip side, had she gotten help from our sisters first she might have successfully got somewhere."

Both brothers smile at each other, one in all serious annoyance and the other accepting the truth of it.

"It's been years since I used my voice this much," Knives eventually mutters.

He chuckles, replying, "This is the most that I have used telepathy in a long while. Even though the girls often sing, I don't respond a lot."

Knives shakes his head, and the two of them just sit there watching the desert. As the sun sets and the moons starts to rise, he glances at is brother, off-handily commenting, "Wherever we settle, let's make sure there is some room around it for plants. I don't like seeing all this dirt."

Vash chuckles, "Green would be nice, I miss being able to see trees and such."

As the brothers continue to sit there, they spot Meryl when she first leaves the bar. Knives unfolds himself, standing, "Don't over think, just go with the flow, even without telepathy I could almost promise that she is just as nervous as you. Only I think that she's got determination on her side." Saying nothing else he heads back in the house.

Still on the nervous side, he watches as she approaches. She really is beautiful, he thinks, small, lithe, beautiful. Knives is right, she probably would have tracked him down if she thought it would solve the problem. When she gets close, he stands, unfolding himself to wait.

"Hey," he murmurs in greeting.

She smiles at him, her lavender eyes seem to glow with happiness, "Hello," she replies stopping just in front of him and tilting her head a slight bit to look at him. "Have a good day?"

He nods, smiling back, "Indeed, it's nice not having all the problems."

For a moment they stand there, each watching the other. Eventually, he decides to hug her, after all, what's the worst that can happen? She could smack him? Stepping forward, he tentatively, reaches for her and her smile widens. Grinning, she pulls him into the hug and wraps her arms around him. Several heartbeats, later there still standing there in each others embrace.

It is a nice feeling, he decides, to be the person to get hugged when one's partner gets home. He could definitely get used to it. Now he just needs to make sure that she knows.


	24. Discussing of the Future

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**24**__: Milly's POV  
_When she first gets up she is not as startled to not see Meryl in the other bed. When Meryl had gotten home, Mr. Vash had been waiting for her on the porch. She was fairly sure that they were still feeling their way in how to deal with each other in their situation. That was alright, it was adorable to watch.

Scrubbing her face with her hands, she dresses, changing into the second set of dirty work clothes that she has. Though as she dresses she looks herself over in the mirror. I don't look any different, she thinks as she studies herself, still all long limbs and solid. I've not put on any weight, and I am still flat when I turn sideways. Oh well, she considers, I'll just have to plan for getting some new clothes when I do start to show.

Once she done, she heads into the kitchen to get her coffee. She is extremely happy to see Meryl fluttering around in her normal pre-breakfast style as she throws together whatever it is she is cooking.

"Morning Meryl," she mutters as she grabs a cup of fresh hot coffee, "hmmmmm, tasty."

Meryl smiles at her, "You'll have to thank Knives, he was up before me, and got the coffee started before taking a shower."

Her eyes widen slightly in shock, it's the first time he has done something around the house that she can think of. Mostly he has kept to himself, occasionally watching her, but preferring to spend time with Mr. Vash. Thinking of them makes her wonder where they are at.

"Where are Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives?" she inquires, trying to remember if she had seen them yet.

Meryl's smile changes, it seems more pleased, more pronounced, "Vash is outside, some of the kids from town wanted to play, and you know him, never an opportunity missed to do so. Knives, well last I knew he was showering, so I don't know where he is if that's not it."

She nods, knowing exactly what she means. There had been plenty of times he had spent time in a community just to play with the kids. As she drinks her coffee she wonders if Mr. Knives likes children too. Almost every community that had been massacred, the children had been left living so it made her wonder. Shaking her head, she finishes her first cup of coffee and feels far more awake.

"Now that you have had your first cup of coffee, did you go see the doctor like you were supposed to?" Meryl asks her as she starts setting the food on the table.

She nods, replying, "I did, she said I was around four months pregnant, she also said I am to take vitamins."

Meryl smiles at her, responding, "Alright, did you get the vitamins or do we need to get them today? Best if you start those as soon as you can."

She shakes her head, "No, not yet. She said vitamin but I don't know what one she thinks I need."

"Hmmmm, probably the prenatal they're for women who are pregnant, so that would make sense." Meryl replies, "you realize that Knives knows your pregnant, I am not sure if Vash understood the conversation or not, he was distracted I think."

Her eyes get wide at that, "How does Mr. Knives know?"

Meryl shrugs, "He's a telepath, who apparently was curious about something in your head. Past that, apparently the third sister decided his punishment for the havoc he has caused is to make sure your little ones okay." She pauses, glancing at her, "I am certain that he will respect it."

Shock fills her eyes, she had not expected it to go that way. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she had expected. A long conversation over breakfast? Who knows just not that he had been assigned to her by his sisters and that's why she didn't need to worry. What about not worrying because he realized he was wrong? That would have been a better thing won't have? Shaking her head she gets a second cup of coffee and stares at it, still lost in thought.

She's pulled from it however, when Meryl sighs, sitting down across from her, "Listen Milly, when I confronted him on it, it offended him. I am fairly certain that he would help you without the order." She shrugs, "He's changing too much to be same guy as Vash brought here."

"Really, Meryl? You really think so?" she hopes that Meryl is right, because then her image of a happy family is complete. She really doesn't like the idea that he would help because he has to.

Meryl nods, standing up and grabbing the dishes, "Indeed, besides, you have your own name with him besides spider. That has to count for something. Now why don't you go tell Vash and if you see Knives, Knives, that breakfast is done?"

Smiling, she stands up, "Alright Meryl, be right back."

She stands up and turns around, slightly surprised to see Mr. Knives standing in the doorway, his electric blue eyes locked on Meryl's back in a rather nasty glare. For a moment she is startled by the expression but she trusts that Meryl is right. The only time Meryl has been vastly wrong in the past is when dealing with her emotions about Mr. Vash, so she is pretty sure she is right about this.

"Hi Mr. Knives," she greets him, "did you hear Meryl say breakfast is done?"

His gaze shifts from Meryl's back and there is a visible change in tone to it, flashing her a smile he nods. "I did."

"Oh good," she replies noticing the change in demeanor but not saying anything about it. Smiling she passes him and goes to the door. Opening it up she laughs as she watches Vash play with the kids for a minute before calling out, "Breakfast is done, Meryl says come eat."

Gracefully, he withdraws from the game and comes looping over. "Morning tall girl, how are you?"

"I'm good, Meryl has breakfast done." She tells him, something seems different she just isn't sure what it is.

Smiling at her, the two of them head inside, when they reach the kitchen she can just about feel the contest of wills going on between Meryl and Mr. Knives. She is not sure exactly what it is about, but she really hopes it's not going to be a problem. Glancing at Mr. Vash, she realizes that he feels it too.

"Found him, he was rolling in the dirt so are you going to tell him to get clean like you do me?" Milly inquires off-handedly.

It seems to do what it was designed to because the staring contest ends as her glance flicker over at him. "No, he's not abosultly covered in mud like you do. Just some dust," comes her friends reply.

Mr. Vash glances between everyone before taking a seat, "So breakfast, I smell breakfast, I see breakfast, so why aren't we eating yet?" his tone is playful, directed at no one in particular as he sits down.

Once Milly is in her seat, Meryl pours her another cup of coffee while pouring her own as well.

"You weren't trying to have an actually discussion with her before her coffee were you?" Milly comments, directed at Mr. Knives. "Neither of us are morning people, she's just better at acting like it then me."

Mr. Vash grins and nods, "That's true, I've seen her some mornings before the coffee she's something else."

"Says the guy who can demolish an entire bag of donuts without breathing," Meryl rejoins, her sense of humor coming back.

With the tension gone, she glances between Mr. Vash and Meryl, commenting, "You could bring her coffee in the morning," to Mr. Vash who almost falls out of his seat while blushing.

The rest of breakfast goes smoothly, with easy banter. Mostly, Mr. Knives remains quiet except for the occasional pick towards his brother. There seems to be almost a cease fire between Meryl and him, they seem to be avoiding speaking with each other as well. Once breakfast is done, she goes to cleaning up. Surprisingly enough, both brothers help while Meryl goes and showers in the second bathroom. When she gets back out, wearing her black and white insurance outfit she has a pad a paper and a pen.

"Well, we've all discussed the future at one point or another, though not all at once, so how about we get this out of the way before it is time for Milly and I to head to work?" Meryl takes her seat and waits for the others to do the same.

Once everyone is seated at the table her glance flickers of each of them before coming to rest on her paper. "So here's what we have, Milly's pregnant, I've already filled an appeal with the Feds in regards to Vash, and we have both put in for max vacation in order to have time to plan."

Mr. Vash is staring at her, his eyes wide and something not understandable in them. He seems shocked and Milly decides it is best to clarify things before he jumps to a conclusion, "Meryl's getting your name cleared. She's well known for being honest and collecting all her facts, so generally the guys in the main office listen when she sends something in."

"Oh…" he mutters.

Meryl glances his way and raises an eyebrow at him, "You really weren't thinking I was going to turn you over after all this time were you? 'Cause that would be plain stupid, there were plenty of chances to do that, remember."

He blushes, looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

"Anyways, now that the points of the matter are covered let's move on. Is there a particular region that any of us want to settle in?" she asks, glancing around again.

"Not near one of the big cities or Amerkar, if we're too close to Amerkar then the entire family will want to come and stay and I don't want all of the questions that will come with that." Milly replies after thinking about it a bit.

While she loves her family, she really does not want to deal with them about this yet. She hasn't yet figured out a way to tell them that she was pregnant and that the father of the baby was dead. She sure as hell was not sure how to explain the current situation with the brothers either. So instead she figures the can find a place of their own and settle.

Mr. Knives comments next, "Somewhere with space to grow things, I like green and being surrounded by straight up desert is annoying."

Meryl nods, writing it down.

"Somewhere quiet, nowhere near any of the main communities." Comes Mr. Vash's soft answer.

"Alright, so somewhere away from all major communities, where there can be a big enough property in order to have a garden, while staying away from Amerkar. How about somewhere near Maran? It's fairly small, doesn't have a high crime problem, and according to records is not somewhere you have visited long enough to have bounty hunters show up." Meryl eventually comments after writing everything down.

She knows that Meryl had done a great deal of research prior to them leaving to find him the first time, she had also done another round of research during the two year period he was missing as well. She also knew that Meryl had been researching how to clear Mr. Vash's name prior to the events leading up to Legato's death but had been unable to find an exact reason why someone who intentionally frame him. Until she had a way to prove that he had not been the cause of the problems she had just continued to amass paperwork. Then came the events including Legato.

Mr. Knives just shrugs, Mr. Vash looks at her oddly, and she smiles remarking, "Well no one is saying no, so let's make that our destination. When do we want to go?"

Meryl taps the pen against her paper for a moment, thinking, "Well Judge Ulem should be here within the week, might as well get that out of the way first, any time after that."

Mr. Knives narrows his eyes at her commenting, "You seem awful sure he is going to withdraw the bounty, why?"

She pipes up before Meryl can reply, "Isn't that the judge in charge of damage that works with the insurance company?"

Nodding, Meryl replies, "He is, he is also the leading judge for the appeals courts. It's in his favor to void the bounty since I have the proof, affidavits, and written statements to back the fact it was actually bounty hunters and a host of other now-imprisoned criminal who caused most of the damage that is attributed to him." shrugging she continues, "beyond that, he wants the matter closed and this is the easiest way to deal with it. He'll probably want a form of compensation for the July incident, which I have an idea for that as well."

Both brothers just stare at her, one surprised that she tried and the other surprised that she thinks it will work.

"Listen, we spent almost a year with you before you vanished for two, during that time I had plenty of paper work to do, and plenty of opportunities to observe your actions. During that missing two years I went back to do interviews with different people, and get even more paper work. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that I was finally able to get it organized to a point where I could turn it in, so that's what I did." Meryl informs Mr. Vash seriously before shrugging, taking another sip of coffee. "Your highly intelligent, have a minor reputation for being a dork, and many are beginning to wonder if about the killing rep since there never seems to be any casualties."

Mr. Vash nods after a few minutes of considering it. He seems shocked at how much thought she had put into the effort. She is not sure why he is surprised at Meryl's effort. He should realize after all the times she had tried to keep him away from the bounty hunters that she was good at her job.

Mr. Knives eventually inquires, "What do you think he will want for compensation?"

She shrugs, giving him a look, "Either money or a service, I'd suggest the service myself. According to the memories that Merra gave me, your both skilled at working the machines that burns the girls extra energy and runs the communities. Since there is no one who can do so as effectively, my suggestion would be to fix or reprogram several of them, its worth more than the money in the long run, gives you a valid reason to visit them that no one can question, and allows them to not have an idiot trying to tamper with them." Pausing, she glances between them, "So?"

For a while the four of them sit there in silence, eventually Mr. Vash comments, "It might just work. I never thought that it would be that simple."

Milly giggles, trying not to outright laugh. Mr. Vash really should consider who he is talking about here, Meryl is way too determined for things not to go the way she wants when she puts her mind to it. At this point she has decided that the bounty needs to go so that's what she is doing. Smiling to herself she considers that both brothers are in for some surprises when it comes to Meryl. Mr. Knives has no idea how accurate his name for her really is.


	25. Reflection

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**25**__: Vash's POV  
_Shortly after the discussion on where to head to the insurance girls had headed to their respective jobs. Milly was still working on the town well, while Meryl had a shift at the bar to cover. Neither brother had found a job in the short amount of time that they have been on their feet. Knives due to his low tolerance for people, him because of the bounty on his head.

Life without a bounty, it had been over twenty years since he had that, it would be nice if it could go back to being that way. Things were simpler. He didn't have automatic fear when he introduced himself. It also made it easier to find a job in order to earn cash when he wanted some if people were not afraid of him.

Was Meryl right and the bounty could finally be removed? He had spent years trying to get it revoked until he realized that nothing he did mattered. He was considered guilty even without being able to prove it. The fact that his memory of the event that caused the bounty was so fragmented did not help. No one had died, but he had still leveled an entire major city with the help of his brother and Legato. So he had accepted it after a while as par for the course, something he was stuck with. If Meryl was right, it meant he wouldn't have to completely change his name, just start using his last name instead of the title. That could be nice, but what if she was wrong?

Errrrr, he thinks, I really need to stop going circles in my head. She has been honest with me more often than not, truthfully the only time I can think that she wasn't was when I asked her not to follow me. Can't say I was shocked by that though. She is not good at orders unless she feels that they are the right order. Even then I wonder how well she pays attention to them. She is too independent to take orders for the most part.

Shaking his head he looks around the house to see if there is anything to do, he is mildly startled to find that there is no necessary cleaning. So doing what he does best, he heads outside and spends time playing with the children of the community. Children are always great to play with when a person needs a distraction.

_Knives' POV  
_How dare she question me like that! He seethed his internal voice raging. What part of I couldn't do that again if I wanted does she not understand? How does she trust him so easily but I am threat? It doesn't make sense. He's just…shaking his head the thought trails off. Well no, he is not as destructive, he tries to avoid violence. Plus she has worked with him for more than a year, she just met me.

Looking at the roof of the house, he decides it would be a good place to sit, and coils himself to jump. A moment later, he is perched against the fireplace chimney staring out at the wastes of sand and sun.

Grudgingly he admits that perhaps temper is right to question him. If he was in her shoes he would question him. She does have a point that he has had seriously bad issues in regards to the spiders. He has had a tendency to kill them off. It just never seemed to be enough of them to make a difference. He also had a temper to rival hers, no tolerance for pain, and a tendency to react with anger more than anything. He was pretty certain that in her place he would question him too.

It drove him nuts, he hated questioning himself, hated being treated like he was the problem when he wasn't. Well now he had to be honest with himself, he was the problem. Over one-hundred years worth of problem. If there was one thing he had been in his life, it was honest. That was not about to change now.

He had been given blue-eyes' child's protection the cost for the life of one of their own. Then he had turned around and sworn to protect blue-eyes as well. He had done so not only out of response to temper, but something more. He just wasn't sure what that something more was. Now as he sat there in the annoying sunlight of this damned planet he realized something that Vash apparently had known all along, some things happen that are horrid but life moves on. Some things good happens and it doesn't erase the bad, but helps to lessen the impact.

Turning slightly, he can see blue-eyes working on the well. Frowning, he loses himself to thought. Just why had he promised temper that he would protect both?

_Milly's POV  
_Hopefully Mr. Knives and Meryl work out their problems. The tension between them is worse than the sexual tension that used to be between her and Mr. Vash. However there is nothing sexual about it. It is almost as if they are having a test of wills to see who the dominate one. Why she doesn't understand.

Oh well, I guess it will all work out in the long run. Both of them want the same thing, Mr. Vash to be happy. They will just have to figure out how to deal with each other in order for it to work. Some reason, I don't think Mr. Vash would be happy with the tension between them. Maybe I can ask him about it, perhaps he understands it better that I do. She thinks to herself as she digs.

_Meryl's POV  
_Men are idiots! She seethes to herself as she takes orders and delivers requests. Complete and utter idiots. Of course I questioned Knives motives, it was not that long ago that he was the threat that wanted to kill Vash. Then there is the fact that he has made it very clear that he hates humans, so why would I automatically expect him to protect Milly? Sure, right now she can still protect herself, but sooner than later, she is going to start feeling the pregnancy.

It will be then that she will need protected. That's when she will be at her physical weakest, when she is deep into the pregnancy and in the first few months afterwards. There is no way that I am going to allow her to get harmed the way Lila was. It's not happening.

He can just be offended, it got my point across, and my point was simple, I want her safe. However, perhaps I should actually talk to him. Sighing, she greets the newest customers even as her mind goes over the various ways that that conversation can go. One thing she is sure on, it's not going to be a simple or easy one.


	26. Conversation in the Bar

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**26**__: Meryl's POV  
_Most of her shift went quickly, it was actually nearing the end of her shift when the group walked in. As soon as she notices them, her attention skims over them and she grins to herself. Ethan is part of the group, the rest of them are his federal guards. Waving the other waitress away, she grabs her ordering booklet and walks over to the group as they sit down. One of the guards gets in her way, and she rolls her eyes stepping around them.

"Hello Ethan," she greets him as she ignores the protesting guard.

"Meryl?" he questions, glancing at her. "My god, you haven't changed a bit. Well this saves me tracking you down in the morning."

She smiles, "Well what do you want to drink? My shift is done in half hour. We can talk then if that works for you."

He smirks, "Something cold, preferably not beer, and that will work fine, should I expect you to evict most my guards?"

She shrugs, smirking back, "They can go sit on the other side of the room while we talk, I'll be right back with you whiskey."

He nods, his smirk turning into a smile, "Alright, I will be here."

She returns to doing her work for the last half hour, including getting his drink. Once she is done with her shift, she clocks out, and joins him. When one of his guards starts to protest he waves them away. All of the guards but one move on to the other side of the bar, his secretary also stays with him.

"So you forwarded me a massively large file on one Vash the Stampede, including an entire host of evidence as to why the bounty should be revoked, affidavits from various people who he has saved, and the appeal paperwork." He pauses to take a drink, "anyone else sending me that much paperwork would either be ignored or thrown in jail for being annoying. However I am sure that you have a perfectly good reason for all that annoying paperwork when a simple letter giving me an overview would have done the trick."

She chuckles, drinking the soda that she had grabbed before replying, "This way if one of the other judges ever did review the file for some reason they cannot say the papers aren't there. I did include a letter that covered everything in the very beginning of the file."

He glances over at his assistant, raising an eyebrow in question. The assistant flushes, dropping her gaze down. He just sighs in response.

"Well are you sure of your paperwork? Of him?"

She nods, "Very sure, I spent one year tracking him, another two years compiling the information, and then I took the time to find out why before I sent it on. Do you want a run through everything?"

He shakes his head, "No, I only have one question about it all, July, was it intentional?"

She shakes her head, "It was not, Legato, who there is in another file included in the Vash files, began the reaction, it was through Vash's actions that the people survived rather than died as Legato had planned."

"Eda, get me the entire collection of bounty with drawl papers I had you draw up," he tells her as he finishes his drink. Once his assistant is out of hearing range he comments, "So when do I get to meet him? Not only did you do lots of boring paperwork, but you also wanted to be around him and not just the adrenaline junky in you either. There must be an attraction. I am going to bet it's fairly new though, because otherwise you would not be being patient with me."

Downing her soda she turns to face him replying, "It's really simple Ethan, while we're talking about work we are not talking about our personal lives."

He smiles, nodding, "Alright, we can talk about it after she comes back with the paper work. Now I did include that he would have to pay a fine or do a service in order to pay for his part of destroying countless cities, even if it was by the accident of being chased by bounty hunters. In your paperwork you included a detail on the ability to work with the plants. Were you being serious?"

Shaking her head, she smiles, "Yes, a family skill of his, which I am sure he would have already applied if not for the fact he does not like them damaged, and bounty hunters can be asses."

"Well, seven plants either repaired or upgrade in the next seven years. If at the end of that seven years it's not done, the bounty goes back." He informs her after a few minutes hesitation.

She smirks at him, nodding, "Easily done. Well then, I need to get home, I have no clue if he cooks, that's normally something I do."

As she stands he does as well, and chuckles at her, "Still like to cook then? Well some things never change, so when do I get to meet him?"

Turning to walk away, she flashes a smile at him, replying, "First house when you enter town. One guard only, I don't need a headache in the morning, after breakfast, bring donuts."

He grins, "Any particular type of donuts?"

Shaking her head she says nope as she walks out the door. Humming to herself she heads home in order to make dinner. When she first gets there she says hi to everyone before heading in the kitchen to start cooking. As she cooks, Milly comes in the kitchen to visit with her. Apparently, she had finished the second well today so she was now done with the work that she had been hired to do, she could pick up her pay in the morning. Once dinner is done she calls the guys in to eat.

As the four of them eat dinner together, they chat about their respective days. Vash had enjoyed his time playing with the town's children. Knives had spent his time relaxing on the roof thinking. Milly had finished her project and was happy about it. Meryl had a good night at work. After dinner, she lets Milly clean up.

After taking a hot bath in the back bedroom bathroom, she decides to lounge on the bed and wait for Vash. While she is waiting she reviews the papers, making notes accordingly. There are is only two things that Ethan needs to revise. When she is done, she sets the papers on the table next to the bed. Not long afterwards he joins her. Stretching out beside her on the bed, he props his head on his hands, watching her.

"Hey," he murmurs smiling.

She smiles back, stretching out beside him, "Hey," she replies, laying her head against his shoulder. "Ethan Ulem, the judge, got in to town this afternoon. He'll be stopping by tomorrow after breakfast with donuts in hand. I've known him for years. The paperwork is over there, most of it is correct, though there are two things that will need to be fixed. As of this minute you are no longer a wanted man, you're free to do pretty much anything you want."

He shifts so they are looking at each other. He seems to be studying her face, trying to determine if she is joking or not. She smiles at him, reaching up to brush his hair away from his face.

"Are you serious?" he finally asks, a type of longing in his tone.

Nodding, she replies, "I am, I have even went over the paperwork, two things needs fixed, otherwise everything is in order."

Shocked, he lays back and stares at the ceiling. She can almost see the shock and fear running across his face. If she was a telepath, she would bet that she would be hearing him go through an entire list of internal problems and fears.

"Vash," she murmurs, as she leans over so she can look him in the face, his glance flickers to her and away, there is fear in his beautiful eyes. "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to, and even then I will be stubborn about it. I am sorry if I over stepped by sending the paperwork in, I just figured you might like not having bounty hunters being annoying. You've grumbled about it often enough in the past."

His focus comes back to her, still softly smiling at him. "I just never expected it to work," he mutters in response.

Leaning down she brushes her lips against his, grinning when he takes a sudden deep breath. Snuggling up next to him, she wraps an arm around him while her other tucks beneath her. When his arms surround her in a hug she is sure everything will be okay. That's how they eventually drift off to sleep with her curled against his side and pressed against him, and his arms holding her close.


	27. Morning Reflections (Vash)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Warning: Lemons! Enjoy and review please!_

_**Chapter**__**27**__: Vash's POV  
_It was still full dark outside when he awoke laying in his side, body tightly curled up against Meryl's. Even though this wasn't the first time, he still found it shocking that she had fallen asleep with him. As his thoughts turn to the night before, the idea of being free of the bounty surprises him. It is something he had hoped for but never expected. Who was this judge that she spoke of with such easy regard and dismissal? Why did she refer to him so familiarly?

Giving a small shake of his head, he shifts a little bit so he can carefully look at her. In sleep her lavender eyes are closed giving her a peaceful look. He hadn't noticed her lack of clothing the previous night because she had distracted him with the news on his freedom. Now as he studies her, he realizes that the towel that had been wrapped around her is no longer there, and she is still pressing against him.

Smiling, he brushes his hand against her face delicately, running his fingers across her skin. Her eyes flicker open, and she smiles back at him, her expression full of happiness.

"Hey," she murmurs, "how long have you been awake?"

He gives a small shake of his head, "Not long, I was trying not to disturb you."

She leans over a little, kissing his shoulder since it is the first thing in reach. "You're not disturbing me."

He ducks his head a little, shifting his body a little. He is uncomfortable with his skin. While he is used to the various marks covering him, he still finds it odd that she is not repulsed by them. Sometimes he wonders if it is just pity that keeps her with him. Giving a shake of his head, he pushes those thoughts away. Meryl is not the type to stay with a person out of pity.

"You're being silly aren't you?" she inquires, watching his face.

He flushes, "A little, however let's not talk about that right now."

She smiles as he leans over her, kissing her deeply. The hand that had been skimming her face shifts to skim over her body. He enjoys the way she arches into his touch, the feel of her skin, and breathy response to him. It's more than he had hoped for. He takes his time learning about her, enjoying the various responses she makes as he worships her body with his own. She has a beautiful body, soft and perfectly filled out.

A couple of spots always draw his attention include the small scar on her side of stomach, the birthmark on her hip, and the tiny sun and moon tattoo on her left hip. Smiling to himself he takes the time to pay attention to them as much as he does her breasts. Eventually, as both of them gasp for air, he moves up her body, kissing her the entire time. When they are perfectly lined up, he surges into her wet warmth gasping at the feel of her surrounding him. For a while nothing can be heard within the room except the soft moans from her, and the harsh noises he is making. As the sun shimmers into the room around the curtains, he finds himself gasping as all aspects of control are lost in the moment. Together they arch, straining against the other as release hits them hard. Gasping, he holds himself just a little above her by using his forearm to support his body.

The look in her eyes makes him hope for something more, that this isn't something temporary but long lasting.

Shifting to his side, he pulls her close, holding her as they relax in the afterglow.

"What's the scar on your stomach?" he eventually asks, the curiosity getting the better of him. Normally, he wouldn't inquire because he know he doesn't like to talk about scars so he doesn't ask others, but it makes him so very curious he can't help himself.

She stretches beside him, arching like a cat as she does so. "I got shot, once, a long while ago trying to save my cousin. I failed, she died, I got revenge on those who were responsible. None of them died, but none of them will ever walk properly again either." She shrugs, telling him, "Lila was Ethan's wife, my first cousin. The three of us grew up together. He became a judge, she was his assistance and record keeper, and I studied law. Then she died, I went into insurance instead, he stayed as a judge, but we stopped talking often. Now the only time we deal with each other is when there is a case. It annoys the hell out of him, because we had been friends for years, however I hold him partly responsible for her death, since he had a completely new group of guards at the time who did not know the first thing about dealing with surprise attacks and I had told him that before the attack, that they were not ready."

Her voice is soft as she relays all of this to him, but he can hear the sadness in her tone. She had been fond of this Lila, very fond of her. So that is why she had learned to use a gun and understood the law so well. Her temper, well it explained why she had that edge of raw anger, a short fuse when dealing with most people. She never really dealt with her loss. Unlike Knives who had turned his rage into blind hate, she had used hers to fuel herself, to keep herself going. No wonder he annoys her, he probably reminds her of herself.

_Knives, how good are you at keeping people calm? _ He sends out the mental inquiry after feeling to see if his brother is awake.

A mental smirk is his reply, _Fairly good at it actually, makes it easier to move around if spiders are not freaking out and annoying me more than normal. Why?_

_We're going to have company, a guy who makes Meryl's temper worse. _He replies mentally sighing.

_I can kill it if you want,_ Knives offers in an offhanded manner.

_No. They're related to Meryl, but she is pissed at them._

_Well if you insist. When are they going to be here?_

_After breakfast._

_Alright, tell temper I have a pot of coffee waiting for her. K_nives replies before cutting the connection.

When he stops focusing on his brother he is startled to see Meryl giving him a questioning look, blushing he tells her, "Knives says he has coffee waiting for you."

She glances at the clock as she sits up, a small smile on her face. "Coffee?" she repeats, she seems startled. "That's two days in a row, he keeps that up and it will become his job to make sure there is coffee."

He sits up as well, chuckling. "Some reason I think he wouldn't mind that."

Its her turn to chuckle, leaning over, she kisses his lips before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom to bath. While she is doing that, he goes through his morning exercises. Even though Tala had healed some of the muscle damage, he still has some stiffness in his side and shoulder that only goes away with exercise. He doesn't hear when she gets out of the shower, nor is he paying attention when she passes through the room with an appreciative glance in his direction that he notices without realizing it.

While he stretches the muscles in his body, he reflects on the new details that he had learned.


	28. Tense Morning

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**28**__: Knives' POV  
_He was surprised to hear Vash intentionally trying to connect with him telepathically, and had answered almost immediately as he made coffee. He did not drink it, however both of the females in the house did and he was not going to stir up problems by denying them their hot beverage first thing in the morning.

After his conversation with his brother he reflected on what he said, there was to be someone in the house who angered temper. That could get to be frustrating, particularly if the person stuck around too long. He was well aware of the fine line that was walked within the house. For while there was an easy acceptance between Vash, temper, and blue-eyes, that easy acceptance had not been extended to him. It is easily understandable even if a bit exasperating.

Not long after he tells Vash about the coffee temper comes out of the back bedroom to make breakfast.

"Thank you," she murmurs as she sips the coffee, "you make an excellent pot of coffee for someone who doesn't drink it."

For a moment he looks around, startled before replying, "Your welcome?"

Turning her head to glance at him, she smiles, and it causes an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why was she smiling at him? It's odd for temper to smile in his direction. "You know, this might just work out, we're the two biggest tempers in this town I am betting and we're getting along. I probably shouldn't have questioned you about your intentions towards Milly, however I do not want anything to harm her." she shrugs, pausing for a moment and looking out the back window. "Anyways, I will not apologize for asking, because it was needed, but I will apologize or the tone used, it was not."

With that little pronouncement done, she turns away gets started on breakfast. He is not sure what to do. He had never expected that sort of half apology, or any sort of apology for that matter. Was it because of the person who was coming today or was there some other reason? Maybe he should ask, but he really does not want to disturb the tentative truce he is pretty sure that she is going for.

A few minutes later, while he is still debating about what to do, there is a knock at the door. Before he has even had a chance to stand up she was out of the kitchen, he had just stepped into the other room in time to see her slam her fist into the dark haired spider jaw she had let into the house.

"Sit down and stay out the way, I figured you would be early. Where's the donuts?" she asks as she turn around ignoring the second spider with a gun drawn and pointed at her.

The first spider waves the second off, rubbing his jaw. "You must not have had your second cup of coffee yet. Damn, you still pack a punch. Donuts are on the way, Eda is bringing them."

Temper shoots a pissed off glance towards the dark haired one, "She's not coming in."

He nods, replying, "I know, but I was sending her for extras since I did show up early."

Shaking her head, she ignores him as he drops into one of the living room chairs. Just about growling she returns to cooking, having it done within the next few minutes. During this little exchange he had stood back against the wall between the kitchen and living room. When Vash and blue-eyes both leave their rooms, he shifts his positioning just a little watch the interactions with the strangers. He probably couldn't have been more surprised if he tried.

"Christopher!?" blue-eyes voice was rather shrill as she stared at the second spider that was standing near the first.

He turned to face her, a smile covering his face. "Milly! I thought that you were still with Miss Meryl but wasn't sure."

She runs over and hugs the stranger, causing something inside Knives to twist. Frowning, his attention turns in wards as he tries to understand why it would bother him if she showed affection to another spider. It's not like there was something going on between them. She was pregnant with his dead minions child and he was under orders to protect her, nothing else. So why did the idea of her with another spider bother him so much? He really did not want to try and figure out the answer to that question.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Meryl sticking her head out of the kitchen to announce that breakfast was done. Standing up, the dark haired spider made his way to the kitchen with blue-eyes and the second spider following. When the dark-haired spider went to get food the second intinally attempted to stop him but he was waved off again.

"Meryl's not going to kill me with food. If she was going to she'd do one of the other numerous ways she knows how to successfully do so." He mutters, making a plate and going to lean against the far wall despite there being enough chairs.

Temper glances at him, her eyes a darker color than normal in her anger. "You're damn right about that, no reason to waste good food." Shrugging, she turns her head towards the living room just as there is a knock at the door. Sighing, she goes to check it and comes back with a box in her hands that she tosses towards Vash.

Vash catches the box and grins upon seeing what it says but does not open it until he has eaten two plates of food.

_I am surprised at your control today,_ Knives murmurs in his brother's head.

Vash mentally grins at him, replying, _I ate a box of donuts before breakfast once and wasn't hungry afterwards, you should have seen the temper that Meryl was in that day. I didn't get any donuts for three weeks thereafter. Not making that mistake twice._

Unable to help himself he chuckles to his brother.

"Ethan, since you insisted on visiting, you'll make yourself useful and wash the dishes when this is all over with. Now Milly, who's the tall person that your sticking to like glue. I heard Christopher, your brother?" tempers voice is somewhat soft as she makes her direct order to the dark haired spider and her inquiry to her friend.

Blue-eyes smiles, nodding, "It is. I didn't know my brother Christopher had taken a job as a federal guard for a judge. He had mentioned applying three letters ago but never said he got it."

Temper glances at him, a hint at niceness in her eyes, "Nice to meet you, don't worry about Ethan, I've hit him harder in the past."

The dark haired spider nods at this as he washes the dishes as if it is the solemn truth. "So besides the fact I was early, is there a reason I'm going to have a black jaw tomorrow?"

Grabbing another cup of coffee, temper takes her seat and swirls it around for a minute before answering. "I saw Emma last year. She didn't know who I was, when I asked how you were doing she referred to you as her uncle. Let me say, I came pretty close to tracking you down then and beating the daily lights out of you for not doing your duty by Lila's child."

The dark haired spider stops what he is doing, looking down at the floor. "Ummmm."

"Careful what you say, I am in the mood to hit you again."

"Are you sure it was Emma?" he finally asks.

Both Vash and Knives are listening without interrupting the conversation, there is something more than either of them knows. Meanwhile, blue-eyes and the stranger who apparently is her brother, are chatting animatedly about something.

She just about snarls as she replies, "It's hard to mistake someone who looks just like I did when I was seven, you ass. Particularly since the only real difference is the eyes. She got Lila's silver tone eyes instead of your gray or my purple. Then there was the fact that she answered to Emma Ulem. Yeah, I am sure it was her. I am equally sure that that prig you call a brother has her totally convinced that she's not your daughter either. When was the last time you went home Ethan?"

He steps back as far as he can before answering, "Umm, four years, or was it five. Its been a while. I have a hard time being around…" he doesn't get a chance to finish as temper lunges across the room, and slam's him into the wall by the throat.

"Shut your mouth before I break it. I've been avoiding you for a reason Ethan. This is it. First you got my favorite cousin killed, then you didn't even do your duty as a parent to take care of the child that is both of yours." Her voice is low, and even with his superior plant hearing he has a hard time understanding her. The dark haired spider she has against the wall by the throat on the other hand understands her just fine.

Vash stands up and comes up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her towards him, "Meryl," he murmurs, pulling her close. _Do something about Ethan, you're the better telepath, make him go home to his daughter. _

Startled, he glances at his brother, surprised by the almost order, _Are you sure? I know you hate me messing with their worthless hides. _

A single nod is the only answer he gets as Vash takes temper into the other room.

The dark haired spider straightens up, rubbing his throat now. "Damn, she still packs a punch."

"Sir?" blue-eyes brother comments, blue-eyes had grabbed his arm when temper had flown across the room and kept him out of it.

The dark haired one waved him off again, "It's fine, I probably deserved that. Though anyone else does it, remember to do your job. She's about the only one who can get away with that." Shaking his head, he glances over to blue-eyes, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"My youngest sister Milly. Meet Judge Ethan Ulem." The second spider replies to the unspoken question.

The dark haired one smiles, commenting, "I already met her, though it is nice to see you again. I hadn't realized you two were related. "

Blue-eyes smiles at him, and Knives realizes he really doesn't like the feeling that arouses in him. "I look like our mother, he takes after grandfather."

He nods, but before he can say anything temper and Vash come back into the kitchen where Vash goes back to devouring the box of donuts.

"Ethan, the one forgetting to breath as he inhales donuts is Vash, the one who's being quiet is Knives, you've already met Milly." Temper eventually introduces them. "Now that you have gotten on my nerves, care to correct the two things your assistant messed up on before leaving?"

He nods, motioning for her to lead the way and the two of them leave the room.

"Let's go relax in the living room," Vash suggests looking around at the group still in the kitchen.

"Is that going to be safe? Meryl really isn't happy with him," blue-eyes comments, glancing towards the bedrooms.

Shrugging Vash takes what's left of his donuts and heads out to the living room, Knives follows still mulling over his brothers request. It is unlike Vash to encourage him to use his powers on humans. Of course, what he is asking for isn't deadly like he normally would do to humans. Perhaps that's why. Smiling to himself, he decides to do it. After all, a happy temper, makes a happy Vash. It's that simple.

For a few minutes the four of them sit and mostly silence before blue-eyes goes back to chatting with her brother about some of the adventures they had been on. Eventually the two of them emerge from the side room that the girls had shared before temper had started sleeping with his brother. In his hands is a set of papers that he hands to blue-eyes brother before stopping in front of Vash.

"Well, I am going to say thank you for keeping her from throttling me. I am sure I wouldn't be dead but she can be really vindictive when pissed. Also, congratulations on being bounty free, try to avoid blowing anything up and making the other judges think I am insane for dropping it." he shrugs with an ease that's startling for someone with a handprint on their throat. "Good luck in the future." turning towards blue-eyes brother, he retrieves the papers and comments, "time to go, I have several other things to do before today's done."

The second one hugs blue-eyes before bidding everyone a farewell.

Just as they are about to step out the door Knives decides to implant the suggestion in the spiders mind. Focusing his attention on the spider he embeds the command that he wishes to return to his home as soon as this assignment is over so he can see his daughter. That if his daughter does not realize she is his that he will take her back and care for her himself. That he will become the proper kind of parent who is there for her. As soon as the command is implanted the dark haired spider stops to shake his head before continuing on his way.

Behind him he can feel a pair of eyes locked on to him but he says nothing, instead he smiles, turning to face temper and raising an eyebrow in silent query. She inclines her head, eyes narrow.


	29. Songs of Farewell

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**29**__: Milly's POV  
_In the days following the visit from the Judge things are crazy around the small house as everyone gathers all of the supplies needed to make the trek. Then there is the question of whether to go straight to Maran or to detour and stop by Mr. Knives' compound. In the end, it is decided that they will stop. Reasoning? Because Mr. Knives has several very useful things at his compound that we could use in the upcoming months.

The day before they are to leave, their little group heads to the plant in order to make some updates to the system as per the agreement. They also take the time to visit with the girls in order to wish them well.

It is weird addressing the large bulbs that run the community and actually getting a response. Yet it is comforting to think that they are aware, intentionally attempting to help those who use their power. At times it can be confusing, particularly since according to Yali I will be having a son who is part plant. Human with plant DNA like Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives. I do not know how that happened, I just know it did. She thinks to herself as she watches Mr. Vash play with the control panel.

Growing bored, she wanders over to directly below the third bulb and starts to sing softly. As she sings Yali unfurls from the fog that shields them from sight and drifts to the bottom of the bulb, placing her palm against the glass.

Smiling, she returns the gesture, placing her hand opposite of the plants. Through it, she continues to softly sing. The other two plants also unfurl, coming to the bottom of their respective bulbs to listen as well. When she is done singing, she is startled to see that a great many of the plant workers are staring. Some of them are staring at her, some of them are staring at the plants. In both cases there is shock in their faces.

One of the plant workers, a technician according to his uniform, walks over to her, a respectful look on his face as he inquires, "What are they?"

She smiles at him, before lifting her hand to the bulb and touching her fingers directly blow the glass where Yali's rest. Once done with the greeting, she replies, "They are the plants, the power source that runs this city and every city on the planet." She pauses looking up at the glass, "This one is Yali, she is sad, but enjoys music. Perhaps you should find someone with talent to sing to her."

The man nods once, respectfully. "I will do so immediately, are the other two also individuals?" his voice is full of shock and wonder at the idea, possibly even a little fear.

She nods, answering, "Yes, Tala and Merra, though I do not know which is which, they haven't spoken to me."

"Spoken?" the man repeats, startled.

_She said spoken, I am Tala, elder of our group of three._ The soft voice broadcasts, as the plant in the first bulb shifts to place her hand against the glass. _We do not speak to humans because it takes more energy than we like to use. Our brother has changed the plant programming in order to use less energy while maintaining the current use levels, thus we have extra energy. However we will not use it often._

The man blinks rapidly in shock, the look on his face mixes between terror and joy.

_Do not worry of your behavior. It has been appropriate towards us. If you seek a formal greeting, follow the female Milly's motions, _Tala continues, answering a question not spoken aloud.

He nods, glancing between his hand and the glass, unsure he does so and jumps when the energy that comes from the connection brushes against him. After the initial shock he smiles, and does the same thing with the other two bulbs.

When she glances over, Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives are both watching the man carefully. The look on Mr. Vash's face is hopeful, while the look on Mr. Knives' face is calculating. Eventually, the man introduces himself to the brothers and speaks with them for a few minutes. Losing interest, she goes back to singing softly to the ladies while she waits. When they are done with their conversation, Meryl comes over to tell her that they are ready to go. While she cannot actually reach the bulb, she still extends her hand in greeting, smiling when Yali returns that greeting.

The four of us leave the plant in silence. As they leave there is a whirl of activity as the plant technician sets about to understanding the new changes made, and instructing his people. Through it all, she can see that he is getting feedback from the plant ladies themselves. Smiling, she thinks that maybe it will work out for the better.

The rest of the day goes quietly, Mr. Knives seems to be lost in thought. Mr. Vash seems as happy as a child getting ready to go on an adventure. Meryl seems distracted but had already created the report, had it signed, and placed it in the mail to go to the Judge. After dinner the rest of our things are packed into the Thomas saddle bags and everyone relaxes.

It is simple to understand that the next few days will be tiring and long, after all, we will be crossing part of the desert with nobody in them. It is best to be prepared.

_AN: Sorry its kind of short, I did not want to get into the next part yet because it is going to be a rather long chapter. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated!_


	30. Surprise Actions

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter 30**__: Milly's POV  
_It had been nearly two weeks since we had left the small town on Thomas creature back, while there was four Thomas creatures, Mr. Vash rode with Meryl to avoid problems after all the hassle of the first day and his attempt to ride on his own. For a man with so much grace at times he really is a klutz too. We probably would have been farther along, but we had stopped at three different small towns for Mr. Vash to work on the plant. At each small town, our little group had stayed for a night, visited the plant and allowed Mr. Vash to upgrade it while Mr. Knives was visiting with his sisters. Sometime us girls would go with them, other times we would not. No matter what, it was still getting tiring travelling so much.

Before we had left the little town we had contacted the insurance office to let them know where to send our vacation pay, neither of us was really surprised at how annoyed our boss was with the removal of Vash the Stampede from the bounty hunters list. For some reason he just doesn't appreciate the fact that most the damage done that the insurance company had to pay for was the result of that bounty. Oh well.

There is way too much time to think, she thinks to herself as they keep on their way. Up ahead she can see something in the sky but she is not sure what it is. Before she can point it out, Mr. Knives comes to a stop, his eyes locked on the distant shape.

_Knives' POV  
_Honing in on his sense of direction, he realizes that they are two days away from his home, and three days away from a tiny little town with a single bulb plant in it. Still lost in thought, he is surprised when he sees the creature flying in the air a head of them. Stopping his Thomas creature, he focuses his telepathy to see if he can connect, to see what it is. He almost falls off his ride when he does connect.

The other three had stopped as well, Vash giving him a concerned look before he notices the thing in the sky as well.

Shocked, he watches as it comes towards them, growing as it does so until it looks like a massive eagle above their heads. While he had not seen an eagle before in person, he remembered reading about them in the computers log. When the eagle is directly above them it drops from the sky plummeting to the ground. Just before contact its massive wings up and he can do nothing but stare as it begins to change, the sand below it swirling up.

_Children, _a soft voices echoes in a group wide broadcast, _I greet you. _Where the sand had swirled forms into the shape of a striking woman, gleaming with an inner light.

_What_! His mind exclaims, he had never seen anything like this. Did not know what to do, so he did what he thought was best and used his mind to make blue-eyes Thomas creature move behind him. Quicker than any human would his mind evaluates the situation and tries to determine what it is that is in front of them without any success.

Behind temper, Vash has pulled his revolver, readying in case of a problem.

_Stop fretting, why would I harm two of my own? _The female asks, directing her look at him.

Vash's expression is confused as he looks at the stranger. Holstering his gun he queries, "Kikyo?" his voice full of unidentified emotion.

The female smiles, turning her attention to him, _That is correct little one, I greet you child of Sepheria._

Both brothers look at each other before looking back at her, it is then that he realizes that the voice belongs to his watcher. But his watcher is a bound plant, how could this thing have her voice?

_It is simple, I am physically still within my bulb deep beneath the ground, my mind however is free to wander since I have nothing pulling on my power. _She answers the unspoken question in a offhanded way, then she tilts her head to the side, continuing, _Your sister Amber is buried within the ground requires assistance, she is a day's travel from here, in that direction,_ she points opposite of where the human community is. _I lack a truly physical form as is needed. So I am here to ask for assistance. _

Surprisingly it is blue-eyes who is the first to respond, "We'll do it, how do we get there?"

Temper nods, commenting, "Of course we will help," at almost the same time.

Both girls share a look much like when he has a private conversation with his twin. Eyes-narrow he wonders if they are linked and is slightly surprised when she answers him alone.

_They are not, but they are good friends who work well together. Over the years they have developed silent ways to have rapid conversations when dealing with a potentially hostile situation where they do not want everyone to hear them. _Switching to the common path she replies to the girls, _follow me, _ before the sand that she has solidified to use as a body falls back to the ground and her bird form takes to the air.

Without another word the Kikyo flies off, and both girls turn the Thomas creatures to follow.

_Do you think this is safe?_ He sends to his brother on the private connection.

Vash shrugs, replying, _I've never seen any of them do that before. Send their mind out into the world, I wonder why more of them do not. _

_I think I will ask her, because I am curious as well. Can they physically leave the bulbs too?_ He responds curiously.

Again his twin shrugs, _I don't know. _

Through most of the day, and into the early evening the three of them follow the shimmering bird until shortly after dark when it finally plummets back to the ground, sand swirling to reform. As the four of them stop, the brothers share a look much like the girls do, and wait.

_Meryl's POV  
_When the creature in the sky had first appeared she had been a bit nervous, she had never seen anything like it before, nor could she remember reading anything about it. Then it fallen out of the sky in front of her and she had felt Vash preparing his gun behind her. When the sand had begun to change she had shifted her Thomas creature in front of Milly's almost at the same time as Knives, which mildly startled her.

_Children, I greet you,_ a soft voice echoes through her mind, reminding her of Tala, but it wasn't the same as Tala's.

Both brothers seem tense as the sand form solidifies into that of a beautiful woman. Once solid it glances at Knives even as it queries, _Stop fretting, why would I harm two of my own?_

The gun that she had just felt Vash ready, is slowly holstered as he murmurs, "Kikyo?" questioningly.

Her gaze turns from Knives to Vash and her as the stranger smiles, _That is correct little one, I greet you child of Sepheria._

Behind her, she feels Vash get tense again, only it is a different type of tenseness. A feeling of shock and curiosity rolls off of him. For a moment she considers what the stranger says before realizing that she had identified their mother, something that Vash doesn't know. No wonder his emotions spiked like that. Trying for comfort, she lays her hand over top of the one still wrapped around her.

Inside her head she hears Kikyo's voice again, still soft as she answers the question that Meryl is sure all of them are thinking. _It is simple, I am physically still within my bulb deep beneath the ground, my mind however is free to wander since I have nothing pulling on my power. _Pausing, she tilts her head to the side before continuing, _Your sister Amber is buried within the ground requires assistance, she is a day's travel from here, in that direction,_ she points to the west, _I lack a truly physical form as is needed. So I am here to ask for assistance. _

Milly glances over at the exact same time as Meryl, eyebrow raised in question, a slight nod is her response as they agree to help this plant out. A small flick of her wrist inquires who will speak, and a tilt of the head is her response. Moments later Milly answers Kikyo, startling Knives if his expression is anything to go by.

"We'll do it, how do we get there?" there is excitement in her voice, Milly always like to help people.

With a nod, she comments, "Of course we will help," a breath after Milly, allowing that she had given Milly the right to answer first.

Knives looks between us in shock, she is pretty sure he is trying to figure out how we did that. Smiling to herself, Meryl thinks, you might be telepathic and able to have complete conversations, but we have lots of practice having conversations without words while trying to keep track of your brother.

_Follow me, _Kikyo comments before the sand that she has solidified to use as a body falls back to the ground and her bird form takes to the air.

Vash wraps his other arm around her waist as she turns the Thomas creature and follows the bird. Beside her, Milly has done the same thing so it takes Knives a moment to catch up. The ride is done in silence, at least there is no verbal communication. She could not say if the brothers are talking or not since they are telepaths. However, the closer that they get to wherever Kikyo is leading them, the more she can hear the planet beneath them crying out. At one point it is so bad that Vash's hold is the only thing keeping her in her seat.

She couldn't say how happy she was to see the bird spiraling to the ground because it meant they were wherever they needed to be. As the other three dismount, she stays where she is for a moment, trying to bring the pain in her head under control.

_Reach for a part of the planet that does not scream,_ Kikyo's voice whispers in her mind.

However, she does not know how to do that so all she can do is tolerate it as she slowly gets down. She is startled when Vash cups her face in his hands, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. The really surprising part is they are not his turquoise eyes staring at her, they are bleached out and white.

_Follow my lead, _Kikyo's voice directs as they fall into her mind. Slowly she shows her how to use the mental path to the earth, how to direct where it reaches at, and how to communicate with it. Several times Kikyo has her practice before she releases both her and Vash, leaving Vash shaking his head.

"That was weird," he mutters, as he lets go of her face.

The voice in her head now has words, not just feelings and sounds and as she focuses she can hear it screaming in pain because it is being poisoned. The ground is being soaked with acid as is the water below. This area had tried to grow plants but had been unable to because of the acid and that had increased the planets pain. The planet had hoped over time the acid would fade, but it was not, and now the small creature that had come with the acid was being hurt as well. That was unacceptable.

Focusing on Vash, she allows the voice to fade to the background.

"Thanks," she murmurs, glancing towards the sand form of Kikyo.

She inclines her head, _You're welcome, I had not realized quite how strong the gift that was awoken was._

Knives had been looking around while Vash was under Kikyo's control. Eventually he stops, his eyes narrow as he focuses on something in the ground. After a few minutes the ground begins to shift as the sand moves. As the sand moves out of the way a pit begins to appear. Eventually the hole starts to grow and he springs backwards away from where he is opening the ground up. The movement of the sand reveals the remains of a ship, most of it shattered to smithereens yet the remains of a cracked bulb can be seen along with parts of the containment area.

As she watches, his focus seems to change from the ground which is hardening around the new hole to what's inside the hole. A moment later, he jumps landing lightly on the ships remains much to her shock. While she had seen Vash pull stunts like that regularly, this was the first time she had seen Knives do so. Not even a breath later, Vash was standing on a different part of the remains with him. Both seem to have their attention fully focused on the hole and what is within it.

Kikyo's sand form watches with interest as the two of them start to shift the metal around until the top of the bulb is completely uncovered. Inside it, there is a mostly dark colored figure. It is the first time she could remember seeing one of the plants that dark. Startled, she lets out a little gasp at the sight.

_She is ill. Her energy has been poisoned and is thus her body is shutting down trying to protect her. The poison will have to be removed before she can heal, I can maintain her life, but I cannot remove the poison, that's what they are needed for. _Kikyo comments as she watches the two brothers sort through things. _Though I am surprised that they did not wait until morning to do this._

She chuckles, saying, "Both of them are determined to help whatever plants they come across, if they feel an urgency, then they will act faster, past that, neither have much patience."

Settling into the sand, she watches as they work most of the night, Milly eventually grabs her bedroll and goes to sleep. By the time the morning comes and the suns start to rise, she is amazed at how much of the bulb and remains of the craft they have uncovered. Shortly thereafter Vash yelps as he springs back away from the piece of metal he had stood on moments before. Now it is covered with a soft gray substance that looks like it is eating it.

"Oh my," she mutters, shocked, "Are you alright?"

He nods, frowning, "I jumped before it got to my boots. It just startled me," he replies as he looks for somewhere to return to working. "This would work better if I was as good at using the gifts as him."

Smiling, she wraps an arm around him in a small hug. "Different gifts, who's to say that your gifts would be the exact same?"

He smiles at her before his attention is called away. Back into the hole he hops and he joins his brother in finishing digging through the mess. Once they have gotten the entire top and sides of the bulb uncovered, she is startled to see the large crack running down the side of it. In it, that gray acid is slowly dripping.

_If you can break the glass and remove the acid, I can maintain her life while you are doing so. _She hears Kikyo broadcast, Knives nods in response, and she is sure that the two brothers are having a silent conversation about how to do it. Eventually, both of them leave the hole.

Vash comes to stand by her as he watches his brother. Knives meanwhile is focusing rather hard on the bulb, his right hand extended out. Slowly his fingers vanish as his hand becomes something like a spear with little feather sprouting off of it. After a burst of energy leaves him and slams into the bottom of the bulb just above the acid, a small hole appears, however he sways on his feet.

Milly, who she hadn't realized was up, puts a bracing hand on his shoulder asking, "Are you alright Mr. Knives?"

He nods, keeping his focus on the bulb in question.

Kikyo's sand form glows, at the same time the small darkened figure of the girl within the bulb also starts glowing in time with her. Over the next little bit Milly and her watch as the three plants work to save the fourth. The suns are well past their high point when Knives again sends his focus out, this time sealing the hole that he had placed in the bulb. Slowly, the ground beneath the bulb begins to lift, shifting the bulb out of the acid. Once it is clear of the acid in the hole, Kikyo stops glowing, as does the girl within the bulb. Both brothers sway in exhaustion.

Through the day as the brothers had worked on the bulb, she had set up a small camp, thinking that they were going to be too tired to travel when they were done. Sure enough that is the truth. So after feeding the both of them, we insist on them sleeping, Knives listens easier than Vash since he was not back to full strength anyways.


	31. History

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**31**__: Milly's POV  
_After the brothers had stopped working on the bulb it started glowing with a soft light like Tala had when she was healing them. Only this time, it appeared to be the plant inside that was healing instead. Both Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives go to bed in the sleeping rolls and stay that way until the following morning. As such, Meryl and she spend that time visiting with Kikyo who has not yet left for some reason. After a while, both of us go to bed as well.

Come morning, Meryl is the first awake and making coffee in her small little pot she has that uses when travelling. Once she is done with that she makes the breakfast and almost as soon as she is done Mr. Vash wakes up. It's rather funny actually.

"Morning Mr. Vash, sleep well?" she inquires as she watches her best friend make a plate and hand it to him, then a second to hand to her.

He nods, not answering aloud as he pretty close to inhales his food.

_Is he always like that?_ She hears the sand woman ask.

Giggling, she answers, "Only when he does a lot of bouncing around. If there were donuts you'd see some real action."

Meryl grins at that commenting, "Donuts, yeah he can forget to breath when he eats donuts. Luckily that seems to be his thing, not his twins."

Kikyo chuckles, the sound echoing through their minds. _Well that's humorous. Those that live in the bulbs live off of the energy that surrounds all life and emotions, it is why we enjoy song so much, it carries emotion, provides a power source that heals and maintains us. The nice thing is, all that are within the hive mind can connect to the hive song, thus we are able to maintain life even for those who are nowhere near people in order to draw from._

"Really? That's amazing!" she comments, shocked by the idea. Well if they live off of emotion and energy, how was Mr. Knives not weaker than Mr. Vash?

Perhaps that explained the problem, Meryl had said that he was the quiet twin who avoided people, perhaps that's why his mind went down the wrong path as it was trying to find what it needed but couldn't since he avoided people. How odd, does that mean that with a little bit of positive attention the changes that have already been wrought would become permanent? Her mind whirls with the possibilities and while she mostly focuses on Mr. Knives, the fact of the matter is she can see its affects on Mr. Vash too. No wonder he does better around people than not.

Giving a small shake of her head, she sits down with her coffee and waits.

"How are you able to make yourself a sand body?" she eventually asks, glancing towards her.

She smiles, replying, _I will answer that once they are both awake and coherent. It is something they were wondering about as well. Besides, it will give them more history on our race since they do not really know anything about our kind except the fact we are non-violent. Well, the vast majority of us are, there is always that one who does not follow the standard._

She nods, watching as Mr. Knives sleeps, and thinks. It has been several weeks since Mr. Vash brought him home, in that time he has changed a lot from what Meryl and Mr. Vash have said, heck even the temper tantrums he threw when he first came to live with us faded away eventually. Maybe all he needed was to be around some upbeat people, though I am not sure Meryl counts as upbeat. She's got quite the temper on her, but she never really gets mean out of spite, so perhaps that does make her upbeat. Hmmmm. One thing is for sure, if he was surrounding himself by negative people like that blue-haired man it would make perfect sense that a person who uses emotions for a power source would be negative too.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not realize when Mr. Knives had woken up and joined them around the small cook burner that Meryl had used for breakfast at first.

_Meryl's POV  
_Milly's a nice girl, she thinks to herself as she hands the breakfast plate to Knives, however there are times where she is a space case. How does she not notice the rather tired looking man sitting next to her? Shaking her head, she just considers it to be a Milly moment.

Once all four of us are awake, Kikyo's sand form settles on the ground in front of us before she begins to speak. _All of you have wondered how I am here, particularly since I am a bound plant who has separated my mind from my body. It is simple, it is the type of plant I am that allows me to do so. I will ask that you refrain from interrupting while I try to describe it to you. However, if I feel you are not understanding I will pull you into my mind and show it to you instead. That might not be good on your spirits so I would rather avoid that option. Agreed? _

She nods, glancing at the others, this ought to be interesting, she thinks as she waits for her to continue. Perhaps it will help me understand them more.

_Vash's POV  
_Milly and Meryl both nod without hesitation, yet both him and Knives are unsure if they should do the same. He had known of Kikyo for years, yet during that time he had never guessed that she could do anything like this. How was it even possible? Finally, he nod as well, his curiosity getting the better of him. Knives is a little slower to agree but eventually does so as well.

_Good, _she says, warmth infused in her answer. Apparently she uses her telepathy to broadcast her emotions the same way the others do. _Understand now that humans did not create the plants per say, only the means by which we come to this universe. In our own universe there are no humans, or at least our kind when I had left had not come across any and we had travelled a far distance from our home of birth. When the humans had first created the bulbs, the anomaly had opened rips between the universes, pulling energy and creating a power source. Yet these power sources would fail and the rip would come back, then a change in the system used to make the bulbs caused the rip to open into our universe, into a hive that was over populated first. _

_That hive was run by a queen who had started off as a lowly new planet seeker, her ascension to queen-hood had been a rarity for the circumstances for it is uncommon of the lower ranks to become anything within the hierarchy. This I will explain in a moment. Since she had been a planet seeker, she selected three of her strongest elder telepaths from the seekers and asked them to determine what the thing ripping a hole into our space was. However she also sent out a message to all hive queens to be wary until it could be determine what it was, other hives sent her seekers as a result, giving her a small army to work with. _

_Half of those elder seekers ended up going through various rips, however because of their type they were able to reach through the gaps in left in the fabric of the universe to share their findings. A new universe, with creatures not made of energy, erratic emotions, and minor life spans like animals, but the ability to think like one of us. They sought a way to survive in a planet that had been nearly destroyed by their foolishness, they sought a power source that could be used to save the lives of the population with destroying the planet more. _

_Within this group of humans was a female called Yu with the Gift of Speech. The elder seekers were amazed by this, for she was able to easily communicate with the elder seeker who had inhabited the bulb that she was working on. These communications lead to a deal between the humans and the elder seekers, after some communication with the other elders and the queens._

_A court was held where all of the queens gathered under the watchful eye of the Primordial Mother, the most ancient living queen. It was at this court that it was decided that low level People could go to the new universe if they desired, but they had to understand the risks. Humans were a short lived race, who was to say that the next generation would honor the deal made by this generation? There was also no guarantee that they would be able to return to the home plane. _

_Still those who felt unneeded at home accepted the risks for the chance to be more than they were. Those that accepted the risk were allowed into the Queen's Harem, a place where the rare males lived in sheltered lives. It was their choice whether to accept or not, and whether to concessive or not. For unlike humans who automatically get pregnant by breeding, we do not and can hold the energy seed for years before it must be released unless something goes drastically wrong. Many of the travelers accepted, and almost all of them took a host egg with them through the gates to here. _

_Now then, here came the low level members of society, ones without positions of power, some came to this world for acceptance, but many came for purpose. However they lacked the guidance and the elder that where already here wished to even the odds a little better so they requested that other elders may be allowed to come as they wanted. This was considered by the council of queens and was agreed upon, however those elders had to make sure they had a replacement within their hive first. After enough elders had volunteered, for each that came here was a volunteer, it was decided that the new hive needed one more thing. A queen. _

_The choice of a queen was a hard one for at that time all the queens had established hives. There were no queens who were ready for colonization that fit the needs. So the queens looked outside their ranks, into the ranks of hunters and truth seekers, for one who had the potential to become a queen. Three were selected, each was given the option to turn down such a reign since there was going to be no way for them to receive assistance, they would have to rely completely on their mind gifts, and there was a chance of things going horribly wrong. All three accepted the challenges anyways._

_In order to become a queen one must go through a series of trails. Traditionally those trials are logical, physical, and mental. The one who passed them all with the best show of strength, skill, ability, and reasoning goes went on to face the council of queens. That council puts forth a great deal of testing of their own during the council. In this meeting the abilities related to the mind were the most tested, for those would be the abilities most needed. The result, a female was selected who excelled at the mind gifts to the point of being on par with some of the eldest of the queens, a rareness in and of itself. _

She pauses for a moment before continuing, _Our society is dived into a caste system. There are the queens, elders, guides, people, and children. The queens guide our communities, they maintain the hive and each has a special set of gifts. The elders maintain a particular area, overseeing certain functions of the community. The guides are those who have potential to become elders, they often help the elders, they excel at whatever area they are from. The people are the common folk, while children are just that, the youngest of our kind. _

_As a race we do not actually have a species name, we call ourselves the People. Humans have called us the plants, angels, and others. _

_You two were born of Sepheria, a planet seeker with one of the strongest gifts of speech, movement, and control. It is not a surprise that she produced a child with the same gift. Your father if I recall, was Daztern, one of the most empathic males in the entire harem. His other gifts included mind healing and life sense. So it does not surprise me that she also had a child with his gifts. What does surprise me is you are both male. For every one thousand females, there is a single male. For every ten thousand births, there is a set of twins. So you can imagine how rare it is for a set of twins to be male. Tesla was born of Keira, a low level empathy and a minor gift of speech, I do not know who the father is. Unfortunately she inherited the weakness of the level. Perhaps that was due to the change in her brought on by the intentional inclusion of human blood._

Again she pauses, her mind going off for a moment before she gives a small shake of her sand head. _ I lost track for a moment, anyways. Tesla was born because Keira started to shut down and she decided to allow the birth in order to allow the child a chance. Unfortunately the humans that found her were not gentle with her, and the end result was she died. Retaliation was swift in coming, for the queen of this hive has a temper problem. Of those who were at fault all but one was effectively dealt with. That one had rage problems, and short of submerging him in the hive it was going to be difficult._

Her gaze locks on Knives at that point, narrowing even in the sand form. _Then you two were born because Sepheria decided it was time to release her egg. It surprised all of us when it produced you two, however we were overjoyed by that. It meant that our kind could have children here. It was also remarkable that you both were fully adapted to this universes power sources. For the first several month's things worked well with you two, the black-haired human who had felt empathy before the queen effected her decided to keep you are her own. Only something odd happened, you were a hunter, which is such a rare thing to begin with, even rarer in the males of our species. Then the one with rage got a hold of you, and the next thing the queen knows is she is trying to take control of a ship that is suddenly plummeting into a rather annoying planet. Of course the dark-haired human decided to try and save the other humans. Any questions?_


	32. Questions

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**32**__: Vash's POV  
_Vash can do nothing but stare at her as he comprehends what she has said. It is far more than he ever expected to know. It also explained a lot about the organization that he had seen among the plants in the past. There was always a guide in a group of twenty, an elder in a group of one hundred. They all seemed to have different gifts. Some actually influence the humans tending their bulbs. Others could work the machines that run the bulbs. The most common gift though was the telepathy.

"Who's the queen?" Meryl asks, her voice full of curiosity.

Before Kikyo can answer however Milly comments, "It's you. That's why you can form outside of the bulb."

A wave of warmth comes from Kikyo, it feels like a smile. _You are correct. I am the eldest of the elders, the hive queen of this universe. I can feel every single plant on this planet, I can also communicate with those who are on Earth, and those aboard the various crafts that the humans have in space. Luckily most of the off planet plant elders are strong telepaths that I can connect with easily. There are others who could theoretically form outside the bulbs as well, however this universe runs at a different energy level than ours, a lower one so none of us born in the home plane can truly disconnect from the bulbs and leave them. However, the children of our kind could be born here and able to move around just like you two. _

"Are there more like us?" Knives asks, his voice hollow.

Vash can feel the mental pain streaking through his twin even without focusing. Turning to glance at his brother, he uses the one mental connection he is good at to ask, _Are you alright?_

_I will be, it's just another shock to add to the list. Never knew that much about our kind and I have been studying our gifts since we landed on this accursed rock. _He replies, his voice soft even in their mental link. _Can we talk about it later?_

He nods, focusing back on Kikyo even though his mind is going a million miles an hour.

_Not at this time, after you were born a hunter, and after the crafts carrying the bulbs crashed to the ground, it was decided that there would be no more releasing of eggs until things were stable. I spent the first fifty years on this planet trying to get all the plants back to a healthy state or release them back to our world which is not easy to do when one does not have the equipment. Then slept for thirty or so years while the elders took care of things, July awoke me, and you should be happy that you ended up with Dai. Any other plant and you would have been submerged in the hive link then, however telepathy is her weakest link which meant she could not embed it the way Tala did. _She pauses for a moment, a feeling of warmth directed towards his brother from what he can tell, along with acceptance and reassurance. _I take blame for not submerging you into the hive mind as a child, as soon as we realized you were a hunter. _

For a while nobody speaks as each considers what she has said. For Vash it is a massive amount of information that just makes him want to ask a bunch of questions because he was sure he had meet Sepheria before yet she had never said anything at all about them being related. A large part of him wondered why. An even larger part wondered why they were not automatically part of the hive. Why they had not been added to the hive as children.

A mental shrug is his answer, _It was thought it would be better for you to develop without all of us in your heads, we were wrong, I can tell you any others born of a bulb will get to have us in their head to avoid this sort of situation from happening again. Now, I think I will answer the question that has been driving Knives nuts for years about our blood verse the human blood. We can breed with humans, the children will slowly turn the non-plant parent into a half plant. While the child will be born with three fourth their blood like a plant. Any child they have will be fully a plant in the case of females, while males will do the exact same thing. That child that 'blue-eyes' as he refers to the taller human in your group as is carrying is slowly changing her blood. She will be a part plant before she gives birth, it will also lead to a longer than human life span, though she will not use energy the way we do. She may even develop a minor gift or two. Another thing he is vaguely curious about is whether Vash and 'temper's', as he calls the shorter one, relationship will affect her in any way. The answer is yes, she's starting to change because a bonding will occur. Here's the real fun part, any offspring they have will be fully plant._

Vash stared at her, shock written all over his face as he did so. The child Milly was carrying would make her a half-plant? How and why? If she had children with a regular human would it affect them? How would Meryl be able to have fully plant children? How would Kikyo even know this? Right now was one of those times when he was hoping that Kikyo was listening because he was not sure he could figure out how to ask any of those questions. What about Wolfwood? If Milly's baby was part plant, and it was from Wolfwood, how was that even possible?

_Good thing thought reading is something I never stop doing then, yes? _Her mental voice chuckles, responding to his thoughts, _In answer to your questions, our DNA is stable, locked. Human DNA is changeable, mutable. Thus our stronger DNA overrides it, changes all the mutable parts. Knives here spent a few years playing with human DNA to see if he could create more of our kind here. Ironic really since physical contact in an intimate way can do just that, the male that fathered the blue-eye's child was effectively human, the plant DNA was not coded into him properly, because it was forced, however it did bond to part of his DNA which was effectively passed from him to her. In the passing it was coded correctly, and the end results are thus. _One mental shrug later she pauses for a moment, falling into her mind. It is a few minutes before she speaks again. _Next thing, the elder Tala inquired of the hive link is if anyone knew about how to lengthen life in one of the humans while thinking of your mate. So I came out of the partial rest that I have been in for the last fifteen years, just in time too. Because Amber never called for assistance according to the elders, and once she finishes healing I will be discovering why. I also contacted the elders of our home plane, not an easy process to say the least, and asked the scientists what would happen, sent them a coding of human DNA. They came back with the answer. Personally, I am pleased to see that there is something between the two of you, I can even hope that he finds a partner because it will make his hunter instincts focused. Does that answer all the questions?_

He slowly nods as his mind commutes the information.

_Knives POV  
_Oh shit, he thinks to himself, doing a mental calculation of how many humans he had effected in the time he was experimenting. It really would be hilarious if some of those humans he had experimented on ended up breeding more of his kind. Yet according to Kikyo there were no other unbound plants which meant that they had not bred yet.

_Actually, the only one who had a chance to breed was the one who did so with_ _blue-eyes._ _The elders were watching to track them. If there was another birth we were going to submerge them, one person trying to commit genocide was enough, particularly since we could not get to you in order to correct the problem. _Her voice tone was soft, shared only on the private line that he had felt since Tala had merged him in the hive. _Luckily, you picked those whose minds were not quite there to work on, the end result was they almost all ended up killing themselves in one form or another._

As his mind comprehends that fact he considers some of the other details that he had learned, including the fact that they apparently from a pacifistic, matriarchal society in which his watcher was at the top of the food chain. Why would he have such a high ranking watcher? There had to be someone else who could do it. And if they were sure he could never do it again, why did he have a watcher anyways?

_You have me for a watcher because I am the strongest on this planet, the only one who can completely subvert your mind to my control even when I am half asleep. You have a watcher for now because I am making sure there is not a relapses, because you are not bonded elsewhere, and because you rejected the link between you and Vash once before. _She keeps a soft tone, a gentleness that surprises him when speaking.

_Why did our mother never say anything to either of us? _He asks using the private link, a small part of him hating the idea that their mother had not wanted them to know. None of the reasons he could think of made any sense.

A flood of warmth hits him, _We do not recognize familial bonds the way humans do. Our lives can span into the thousands of years without age anywhere past the first decade. As you have probably noticed our first ten years are when all the major aging happens. Short of a lack of a power source, or intentionally overloading, our colors do not darken and we do not die. With such long life spans we recognize all of us as siblings. All children are raised together. Direct bloodlines never feel attraction to each other, thus keeping from having breeding problems. There was nothing personal about it, it is just the way we are. _

"Oh…" he mutters, startled.

A soft chuckle startles him, along with a wave of reassurance. _Despite your protests about the humans, you still have some of their traits from your time among them, this includes the familial structure concept. Ironically, the town that you have selected to go to is the home of Sepheria, she is also one of the elders of our kind. _

He just blinks at her shocked. His mind wandering over the details.

_Milly's POV  
_The explanation was amazing, the fact that she included emotions with it made it even better. Nick had been human, at least as human as it counts. If he had been one of Mr. Knives testers, then that meant he had worked for Mr. Knives when he was still trying to destroy the world did that make Nicholas evil? Why would he have worked for someone like that? It didn't make any sense. Particularly since he was always helping Mr. Vash. Sure they had their problems, Mr. Vash preferred peace to killing, and Nicholas had believed in doing what had to be done no matter how gruesome it got. How was it possible that he had been working for someone against the them?

Standing, she wanders over to look at the bulb and the sleeping form within it. Why would someone work for the bad guy yet help the good guy? It did not make sense, she knew that she viewed the world differently but she had never been so wrong before. How had she misread everything so badly? The really sucky part was he was dead so she couldn't even ask him.

"But you could ask me, yet you're not." She hears from behind her, turning she spots Mr. Knives watching her with narrow eyes. Shrugging, he comments, "You think loud."

Biting her lip she glances back at the girl in the bulb, she hadn't asked for help either, she had just let herself try to die. Why? That makes just as little sense as the idea that Nicholas was evil.

A soft snort escapes him as he steps next to her and glances over as well. "He wasn't evil, it's the entire reason he was assigned to keep Vash safe even as the rest were supposed to drive him insane or kill him. As for the how, it happened to be that the other one who served me with the title of chapel found him as a kid and raised him. Never did understand how he came with a set of morals like he had. However, if you're wondering about the genetics of it all, he was one of the kids given a series of shots to change them, make them into a plant. Technically it did not work, yet he still managed to pass the genes on somehow." His voice is low as he answers, soft enough she has a hard time understanding what he says.

"Oh," she replies glancing over at him. She is almost startled by the serious look on his face, as if he is bothered by something. With a breath that look is gone replaced by something with less emotion to it.

For a few minutes they stand there silently both lost in their thoughts. Finally she turns towards him with a smile after coming to a conclusion, "You set a protector to him, so you couldn't have been completely evil at the time." She pauses, narrowing her eyes at him, "I forgive you for your part in his death."

Saying nothing else, she turns and walks over to Meryl, leaving a very surprised Mr. Knives staring after her.

_Meryl's POV  
_Okay then, well Vash is the normal one, Knives is the odd one, Milly and I are both in the process of changing though for different reasons. That's… startling, she thinks to herself as she watches her best friend. Milly probably just realized that Knives is responsible for Nick's death. That could cause some problems, well it would if she was anyone else. However this is Milly, the girl with the biggest heart there is. She had already accepted that he had done horrible things, so this might not go too badly.

A matriarchal society, how…unusual, outside of books I had not realized that it was possible. Yet according to Kikyo, it is not only possible but fully functional. Of course, she also said that guys were really rare. Wait, guys are _really_ rare. How do they have more children then? Frowning, she glances at Kikyo and inquires, "If guys are super rare, how does your race maintain the population births?

She chuckles, the feeling like a soft brush against her mind, _Simple enough, after a male is eight years old they are taken to live in the Queen's Harem, as it is called, it is a compound of men. It is there that they receive training in the skills they have and want to embrace, and the functions that they will fulfill in society. It is also where all females who wish to breed go to do so. Generally, the only females that are allowed to breed must go through testing first to make sure that they will be viable first, intelligent second, and healthy third. Cruel, I realize, but in a society made of females, it is not uncommon for same gender lovers, and for a person to never have a child. Our society does not reflect families in the same way as yours, every member of the hive is considered a family member, thus the need for individual partners does not happen often like it does here. When one lives for thousands of years, it is not uncommon to have the same lover for three or four centuries only to drift apart or go separate ways and then return to each other. In those situations, the male would live with his partner for the duration but return to the Harem if the union was to dissolve. Then there is the rare cases of mates, those who are drawn to each other, those who have a deeper bond then just being lovers, the drifts between them are shorter, for the entire time there is distance, the only thing they can easily think of is their partner. That goes deeper than just being lovers and can be actually traced in the form of a mind link that is deeper than the communications link. For a telepathic race that can be a very important thing. _

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Though why is it called the Queen's Harem?" she asks, curious about that even as she considers the fact that she had called her Vash's mate on several occasions. There had to be a reason for that as well.

Amusement brushes her mind, along with the answer, _Because when our race was new, trillions of years ago, the only ones who could breed with the males were the Queen and her chosen successors. As for why I call you his mate, I Saw the link when I touched you using Knives, and I confirmed it when I did so with Vash. There was a reason he kept coming back to you even though he really wanted to keep you safe and thought that not being around would do the trick. He could have no more resisted coming back than you would resist drinking water. The thing I am happy about is you return the affection, because that could have been bad if the link was one-sided. _

Meryl blushed, glancing away and accidently looking directly at Vash. Vash smiled at her, that whimsical one designed to be goofy. She just smiled and shook her head, thinking that was her Vash.

_Exactly, he's your Vash. _Kikyo commented, the sand woman form she was using smiled before drifting towards the now exposed bulb.

Before she could say or do anything, Milly was walking over to her, a thoughtful look on her face.


	33. Memories

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_-{- these are memories-}-_

_**Chapter**__**33**__: Meryl's POV  
_"Meryl, can we talk for a minute?" Milly asks, her eyes big as if she is troubled.

Nodding, she motions to the side and the two girls take a walk. When they are a little ways from camp, yet still within sight of it, though hopefully out of hearing range she turns to her best friend inquiring, "What's wrong?"

For a minute Milly bites her lip before answering, "I think I like Mr. Knives, but I also think he is the reason Nick is dead. Is that wrong?"

Sighing, she murmurs, "Oh Milly."

"I'm not sure what to do, why did I not realize that Nick was working for the bad guy? I realize that he's not the bad guy now, but he was then. Why do I like him? Is it wrong to like him? I just…Meryl I'm confused." She babbles to her, voice soft and full of worry.

She tries for a reassuring smile as she replies, "Listen, Nick might have been working for Knives, but he wasn't a bad person, he liked kids way too much. Past that, he honestly wanted to protect Vash and us. I would also like to point out that he was drawn to you like a moth at times. Let's face it, there were a couple of times he would stick around just to be around you, not for Vash or me." pausing, she considers it for a minute before continuing, "Now then, what type of like are you talking about? Friendship? Physically? Emotionally? Because the Knives that is staring at the bulb is a completely different one than the one Vash carried home to us not that long ago. That Knives was an ass in the worst possible way, I am pretty sure this one is an ass too, but in a good way. That edge of insanity is subsiding, allowing for the personality beneath to come to the surface."

Her eyes widen as she listens, "Are you sure Meryl?" she questions softly, staring hard.

She nods, answering, "I am, so don't write him off yet, just don't jump to fast either. You have a good sense of determining what a person is like, trust it. After all, which one of us realized who Vash was first way back when?"

Milly's eyes light up, as if something in that statement reassured her, "I was of course," she responds, her mood suddenly lighter. "Come on, let's go rejoin them."

She smiles, and the two girls walk back to where the twins are waiting with Kikyo's sand form. When they get back over there she inquires, "So, do we know why Amber tried to die without saying a word?"

"Loneliness," Knives murmurs softly, his glance flicking at the bulb, "She was lonely underground and sought to return to the home plane."

She glances at him, surprised at the amount of understanding in his tone. Then she thinks about it a moment and realizes that it is not surprising considering loneliness led him to genocide just to get his brother back.

_Well, I have resubmerged her in the hive, and Yali has agreed to keep check of her for a while. It will help both of them. _Kikyo comments, _Perhaps you can do something with her in the near future and make her happy? Or find a town that needs a plant, though right now she is not very strong, her energy is going into reforming herself. Now I will be off, time to return to my bulb for a nap, please stay out of trouble for at least a week._

With that the sand form dissolves and she take to the air in her energy bird form.

_Knives' POV  
_After Kikyo flies off he decides to try speaking with his sister. _Are you better? _He inquires of Amber, his focus locked on the recovering plant in the bulb.

_Go away, you're the reason I'm lonely. _She replies, her voice full of sorrow.

_I'm sorry. _He replies before accepting her choice and turning away. With a small frown he goes to picking up his supplies from the camp, carefully placing them back into the saddle bags. He had made it a point to not be annoying during this trip. It was a chance to start over, something he sorely needed. That was also something they had been letting him do. His mind is spinning with everything that he had learned and was still working on accepting. So far it had been difficult for him to accept that he was wrong, but it was made harder by the fact that his brother had been right. Particularly since he had been sure for years his brother was wrong. Giving a small shake of his head, he tries to clear his thoughts, something that used to be easy for him, but had become difficult since being submerged in the hive.

Once his small amount of supplies are packed he sits down with one leg folded beneath him, the other foot flat so he can rest his chin on his knee and watches Amber with unseeing eyes his mind in a time long past.

-{-"Knives?" Rem called out as she entered the stasis chamber that he had chosen to hide in. "Where are you?" her voice was full of worry that he had not acknowledged back then. She had come around the corner of one of the stasis beds and had found him curled up against one of the machines shaking. "What happened Knives? Are you alright?"

Shaking off the pain he replied, "I'm fine Rem, I just wanted some quiet." Back then he had never admitted that Steve had attacked him, that his small body was covered in bruises beneath his flight suit. As a child he had assumed that she had known and not cared.

Crouching in front of him she smiles, softly asking, "Would you like to come listen to music with me? I won't talk if you want."

He had shook his head no, he could feel Vash approaching and knew that Vash would want to spend time with her. It was better if she spent time with Vash instead.-}-

Shaking his head again he pulled out of the memory, something he hadn't thought of since the Fall. He had intentionally forgotten everything good that she had done with him and for him. Focusing only on the pain instead or the fact that Vash was the one she preferred when in truth she had tried to be fair to both of them only he had not cooperated. Looking back without the rage there was a lot of things he had intentionally ignored or forgot. Sighing, he closes his eyes just remembering for the first time in years all the little things he had intentionally forgot. It would be a long time before he would realize that the others were waiting for him.


	34. First Movements

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**34: **M__illy's POV  
_After everyone had packed up and were ready to leave she had noticed that he had still not moved from the spot beside the bulb. Smiling to herself she joins him, settling into the sand next to him. When he does not say anything she tilts her head and glances at him, still smiling. She is surprised to see that he seems to have drifted off to sleep.

"Mr. Knives?" she softly murmurs, "if your awake we need to get going, Meryl says we're just about out of fresh water and food."

His electric blue eyes snap open as he unfolds from his seated position, standing in one fluid motion. He says nothing, as he is prone to doing, instead he watches, eyes narrow as she gets to her feet.

Over the last week she had noticed that her body had finally started to visibly change, the flatness of her stomach had been replaced with a slight curve to it. When she had first found out she was pregnant she had counted the weeks to see how far in she was and had determined at that time she was seven weeks pregnant. That meant that she was now eleven weeks pregnant and yet her body seemed to be changing a little more than expected. The shifting she had felt deep within was explained by the fact her body was slow changing into the half-plant that Lady Kikyo had explained about. However she was highly aware of the fluttery feeling in her stomach even though she couldn't understand it.

It was too early to feel the baby according to the doctor. So why did she feel as if there was movement going on? Placing her hand on her stomach she gently pushes on it, curious and is surprised when there is a small push back. A small gasp escapes her as she realizes she is feeling the baby. Oh brother, she should have asked Lady Kikyo about plant pregnancies, she frets to herself.

When Meryl touches her shoulder it pulls her out of her thoughts and she smiles at her smaller friend.

"Milly, are you alright?" she inquires, concern written all over her face.

Nodding, she replies, "Of course, Meryl, I was just wondering why I could feel the baby so early. The doctor said as a first time mother I wouldn't be able to feel it until sixteen weeks or so."

"Well if it is growing anything like them," she waves her hand towards the two brothers who were standing there watching her with similar looks of curiosity on their face, "then you will have a shorter pregnancy than most people. When Lila was pregnant she could feel Emma in her fourteenth week even though the doctors said it would be later than that." Shrugging, she comments, "some people just notice more."

She smiles, nodding, before replying, "Well then, are we ready to go?"

She had forgotten that Meryl had stayed with her cousin through her entire pregnancy so she would probably remember details about it. That's a good thing, it meant that she could ask her questions about it. Though that might cause painful memories for her, so is it a good idea to ask? Hmmm, she thinks, I will have to consider this a bit more.

_Meryl's POV  
_Well I guess that time I spent learning about pregnancy to make sure Lila stayed healthy is going to be put to use, she thinks to herself as she mounts up. Though Milly might not ask if she thinks it is going to make me sad. It cannot be helped, particularly with the understanding of their growing patterns in my head. Well I will keep track of her as best as I can, if I did my math right, her first trimester is going to be eleven or so weeks, the second twelve or so, and the third twelve or so. So she will give birth somewhere in her thirty-fifth week, rather than towards forty. Good thing I took the time back then to learn all of this.

As Vash swings on behind her, she smiles again. Wondering if she should be a bit more cautious, she gives a shake of her head. What happens will happen.

A few minutes later the four of them are riding off, a thoughtful look on Knives face as he leads the way to his lair. She is surprised when they come to a large ship that looks more like it was set down than crashed just before Fall.

"We're here," he announces, dismounting and leading the Thomas creature to the side of the ship.

After the rest of them dismount they follow, and she surprised to see a small padlock with a lean-to attached to it. Even more surprising is when a small mouse like creature emerges and takes his without uttering a word. Startled she watches as it takes care of it before coming for the other three of them.

Not looking at anyone in particular Knives' comments, "You might be unsettled by the creatures who live here, ignore them, they are good at getting their work done."

She nods, watching it for a minute. It is roughly built like a human standing on two back legs with arms. After that it is more mouse like, an elongated face with long whiskers on the tip of the nose, large round grey eyes, and semi-circular ears. A short fur seems to cover its body where the tunic does not. While its hands are more human like, the feet are long with widely spread toes like a mouse's. How odd she thinks, watching it scurry to take care of the Thomas creatures.

Giving a shake of her head, she follows him as he goes back around to the front of the ship, when they get to the door of the ship, it slides open before he even does anything to revel another non-human creature, this one taller than the last, looking more humanoid but still completely different since it was covered in scales with a long tail.

"Wel-come home," it hissed out, handing him a flat something much like a clipboard. "Epherything hassss been running ssssmoothly, howepher the ssssecond bulb hassss been repaired twicce for crackssss. Do you need anything ssssir?"

He flickers a glance at it, as he reads over the papers, and Meryl gets the impression that he is speaking as he does so though nothing is said aloud. A moment later the thing which reminds her of a lizard from one of the earth books, turns to face her and Milly, commenting, "Ifff you would fphallow me pleassse?"

She glances at Vash to see his reaction and is startled by the look on his face. It's rather dark, almost a cold fury like the look he had after that man had killed people trying to get to him. Reaching over, she lays a hand on his arm, willing him to glance her way instead of the death stare he is giving his twin. His glance eventually flickers to her and she raises an eyebrow questioningly, murmuring, "Are you alright?"

He nods once, features softening just a little, "Go with the lizard, he's supposed to show you to the garden area and get refreshments."

She nods, stretching to kiss the underside of his jaw. "Alright," she tells him before turning towards the lizard and commenting to Milly, "come on, let's get something to drink."

With that the two girls follow the lizard person through the halls, as they walk she is startled by all of the metal and surprising amount of doors that there are between the entrance and wherever it is they are going. The walls are plain, but the doors themselves are not, they are covered in writing. Above them, the ceiling glows softly, lighting the way. As they walk, the lizard creature tells them what the different rooms are for when they get to the end of the third hall they had been on, it passes its hand over the small scanner next to the door.

Sliding open, she is startled when the two of them step into a small domed in area with more plants then she had ever seen. Startled, she looks around at all the plants, taking it in.

"It's beautiful," Milly gasps softly, her voice full of shock.

"Thhank you," the lizard person hisses, "Masssster Knivessss hasss left usss in cccharge of itsss ccccare. Would you cccare for ssssome juice?"

We both nod, before finding a spot at a small table left sitting near a brook. For a while the two of us just sit there and absorb the surroundings, she does not know if Milly notices the other lizard like people, but she is surprised to see the tending to the plants. Towards the edge of the dome she spots the top of a bulb and eventually stands to go investigate it.


	35. Knives' Domain (Knives)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**35**__: __Knives' POV  
_As the door slides open Hessaar is standing there with the status tablet in his clawed hand, waiting patiently to hand to him. "Wel-come home, epherything hassss been running ssssmoothly, howepher the sssecond bulb hassss been repaired twice for crackssss. Do you need anything ssssir?"

He accepts the status tablet, carefully reading everything before replying to him. _I do not, see to the comfort of my guests, take them to the bio-dome and get them what they need. I do not need to remind you to be completely polite as if speaking with me._ His tone is commanding as he directs his bidding to the small lizard man. Switching paths to speak with Vash he comments, _I have directed Hessaar to take the girls to the greenhouse dome, they will enjoy the garden. Some reason I think you're angry and I would rather not have that conversation with them listening. _

_Damn straight I'm angry._ His brothers replies before his attention is pulled away by temper. The two of them have a quick conversation before the two girls follow Hessaar away.

Turning towards the other direction he heads to his study just off of the lab. When he is done listening to Vash's rant he would most likely be hearing here shortly, he planned to check his notes on the human-plant project to see how much of chapels DNA had been altered and how well he had taken to the altering, that would give him an idea of the strength behind blue-eyes little one's growth, and the possible effects it would have.

As the two brothers silently move through the ship he can feel the anger radiating from Vash. Many of the lizaeri bow low before dodging out of the way, scared looks flickered at his peaceful twin. Once they reach his study, he opens it with a quick slide of his hand across the opener. Kaesa, one of the younger lizaeri pops her head in to inquire if they need drinks before retreating to get them.

"What the hell are they?" Vash demands almost as soon as the door slides shut. "I don't remember there being anything like that on Earth!"

"Because there is not, I made them," he replies, leaning against his desk.

Before Vash can comment, Kaesa returns with a large pitcher of lemonade and glasses on a platter that she carefully sets down before withdrawing. Pouring himself a glass, he also makes one for Vash and hands it to him, waiting patiently for the rest of the rant he is sure to follow.

"How did I not realize that you were playing god? Why would you even try?" he demands before accepting the glass and taking a drink.

Shrugging, Knives replies softly, "Try not to be loud, they have good ears. In answer to your question, I get bored easily, the first time was after we went our separate ways. Occasionally, I do get lonely, though not like you do. So I made myself company that I could tolerate, it took several tries and not all of them were successful, when I finally found a combination that worked, well you see the result. They have been true breeding for almost one-hundred years. Actually they have their own colony and social structure that I did not design within the second bio-dome."

Shaking his head, his twin just stares at him hard. He can still feel the anger but it is beginning to recede in favor of the curiosity over the creatures.

"The next time I played with DNA it was spider DNA to see if I could use them to make more plants like us. That was right after the July incident after healing with Dai, but before I was at full strength. That's when I started playing with the DNA of the various humans I had collected over the years because of Legato." Again he shrugs, watching his brothers reaction, "every human I worked on was able to use a physic power of one type or another, I just increased them. They were all willing to do my will, be experimented on, or anything else I might have demanded of them. The only one in the bunch that had any sort of morals was chapel."

"Chapel?" Vash queries, an edge still present though not as rough to his tone.

"Nicholas Wolfwood, chapel is what his title was, after the one who had trained him." he replies as he moves to the other side of his desk. There he slides one of the drawers open and flips through some files before he pulls one out. Sitting down, he skims through it carefully before putting it back. Kikyo had said the rest of his alters were dead, so he did not feel the need to look into their files. The information was fairly straightforward. He had not taken past the first level of changes, his body had rejected them, so it had been stopped because it was ruled a failure. "Are you done with the temper problem?"

Vash rolls his eyes at him, muttering, "I don't have a temper problem, you shouldn't surprise a guy like that."

Snorting, he gives a shake of his head before standing and heading to the door. "Let's join the girls," he suggests as they step out.

One dirty look later the two of them are heading back towards the entrance and passed it to head to the bio-dome. He observes his twin as he glances at everything with that curiosity that had always gotten him in trouble. When they pass the door labeled stasis chamber, he stops, staring at it in shock. Sighing, Knives stops as well, waiting for him to make up his mind about what he wants to do.

"Is that…?" Vash inquires staring at it.

Pressing his hand to the opener, the door silently slides open, allowing them to step into the cold chamber full of stasis beds. Once the door slides shut, Vash wanders around, eyes wide as he takes in the room with no less than one-hundred stasis sleeping humans in their stasis chambers.

"How…?" he asks, lost in thought.

"Dai," Knives replies, "I shut it down, she reactivated it before any of them died. Did it again, she did it again. So I left them be after that." He shrugs, accepting that it was probably a good thing that he had eventually stopped trying to kill them with the knowledge that he now had. It had not stopped him in other areas, but here, here was a different matter. Dai had wanted them alive, and to please her he had left them alone.

For the longest time it had bothered him that the lizaeri could hear her, but he could not. That he had not understood it and had taken his rage out on whichever one of them made the mistake of mentioning her within his hearing. Eventually they learned to keep it to themselves when they would speak with her which stopped his temper problems with them. Of course by that point everything happening with Vash had also sidetracked him from punishing them for something he could not do.

_Brother, are you going to come say hello to me now that we can speak? _Dai's soft voice chimes in his mind, sounding much like wind-chimes.

_Indeed, my next stop is the bio-dome in order to collect the females and come say hello, I thought you might like to meet our brother Vash, his mate temper, and blue-eyes the human pregnant with a plant child. _He replies, warmth coloring his tone. To finally be able to speak with her is a great pleasure.

_Yes! Bring them to me, and you too!_ She commands him, a pleasant joy filling her voice.

Smiling, he glances at Vash commenting, "We're being ordered to come visit, Dai wishes for company." As soon as he says it he stops in place, eyes narrowing as he considers the situation. Mentally he calls out, _Hessaar_! _Come here, I have a task I need completed quickly. _

A moment later the small lizaeri appears at his side out of one of the side rooms. "Ssssir?"

Building the image and distance of where Amber's bulb is, he tells him, _Have a group fetch this bulb. Her name is Amber, she is in pain from acid poisoning and not the most pleasant mood. Connect her into the third bulb placing next to Dai. Be extra careful with her._

He bows in response, "It issss done."

Vash gives him a funny look, tilting his head to the side and asking, "What was that about?"

Still walking, he replies, "I am having the lizaeri bring Amber's bulb here, she can be connected in next to Dai. That should keep her from being lonely. The lizaeri will care for her, provide her with company. They often speak with Dai, I just did not take that news to well when they told me and lashed out. Since then they do not mention it."

"Oh."

Shrugging, he slides his hand on the door opener for moment allowing the door to silently slide open. Both brothers walk into large bio-dome, though Vash stops to stare for a moment while he glances around to see where the girls are. He is almost not surprised when he realizes that they are making their way towards the bulbs and the second bio-dome.


	36. Knives' Domain (Meryl)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Hi everyone who reads, if you have the time please review or email me, it would be appreciated!_

_**Chapter**__**36**__: __Meryl's POV  
_As the two girls walk through the massive garden area, Meryl allows her mind to focus on the details about Knives life that she had not really paid attention to. In them she discovers the lizaeri were created by Knives shortly after his and Vash's split almost twenty years after the fall. They had been the forty-second experiment, but they had been successful. Their blood was lizard and human mostly, with just a little bit of plant mixed in. He had appreciated them more than humans, seeing them as a boon rather than a waste because they were designed to live without the help of the plants that the humans were reliant on. There scaled bodies could tolerate temperatures up over two-hundred degrees or as low as negative twenty with little difficulty. Due to a set of glands on their throat they did not need to drink water as often, while a second set of glands allowed them to process nearly any type of food without worry. Like humans they had both sharp and flat teeth. They wore clothing more out of respect for him than out of need. Despite his treatment of them in the early years, they had come to an understanding and the lizaeri served him most willingly.

"They are called lizaeri, Knives made them out of loneliness. It's the reason he was able to maintain strength despite the fact he was not connected to the hive mind or around people as often. He had them, and then later he had Legato." She murmurs, stopping to look around at all of the small, lizard like people working on various tasks.

"Really?" Milly replies, glancing around as well, "some reason I cannot see him treating them like they are worth much the way he had been."

One of the lizaeri must have heard her because it came over to her clicking her tongue, "The massster is mossst nicce to usss! We'sss not ssspidersss!"

"I'm sorry," Milly responds, looking directly at the small lizaeri that she towers over, "I was not trying to be mean. I just know he wasn't always a nice person."

The little female hissed at her, "Jussst beccaussse he doessssn't like ssspidersss doesss not mean he isss bad to usss."

"Aizha! Watch your tongue!" an older looking female snaps, coming over to where they are, "They are gueztz and to be treated az zuch. You muzt forgive Aizha, she iz young. Iz there anything that you need? I am Eza."

Startled the two friends glance at each other, a subtle conversation about how to respond occurring in a moments time. It is decided that Meryl will be the one to deal with them since she had not been the one to anger the little lizard person.

"Nice to meet you Eza and Aizha, I am Meryl Stryfe and this is Milly Thomson. We were not trying to be rude, it's the first time we have ever seen people like yourselves. Can you tell us about your lives here?" she replies to the small female lizaeri, not sure how she knows it is female, but knowing all the same.

Eza waves the younger one back to her task, clicking her tongue at her, before responding, "We are happy with our livez. It is good work to tend the gardenz and plantz, zome of uz tend the bulbs and the ladiez az well. You know of the ladiez?"

For a moment she thinks about it before replying, "Umm, I have heard of Dai, but that is the only one Knives has mentioned having close contact with. Can I ask why you don't seem to hiss as much?"

Shrugging, the small lizard woman replies, "I'z practize a lot. Zome lettterz are ztill hard though. You were heading towardz the ladiez, why?"

Smiling, she answers, "To say hello of course, I met their sisters Tala, Merra, Yali, and Kikyo within the last weeks and wanted to meet them as well."

Nodding, Eza motions for them to follow, so the two girls do after a shared look. As they are heading towards the side of the dome Milly engages her by asking her about the various plants that they pass. Since Milly had grown up around plants, she has a better understanding of them. Just as they were getting to the door at the side of the room, the brothers approached. Eza nods politely to Knives, continuing to speak with Milly about the plants in the dome.

When they get to the door, the small woman opens it before anyone says anything more, but waits until the four of them are through before she followed. Once inside the second dome, the group stops as the three of us look around, it is also a bio-dome only it seems to be more desert like, sweltering hot and full of sand and rock. The difference is the fact that there are different areas dedicated to the various types of desert plants not seen in the outside world desert. Its amazing, down the connector wall of the dome, two bulbs rest, both tied into the domes top. There is a placing for a third bulb but no bulb within it.

"If you will excusez me, I need to check with the workerz to make sure all iz ready for the arrival of the next lady." Eza comments bowing slightly before scurrying off long tail whipping behind her as she goes.

"Interesting staff," she remarks, watching the small lizard woman vanish into one of the small structures surrounded by some thick leafed plants.

Eyebrow raised was her only response from the silent plant as they moved down the edge of the dome and towards the bulbs on the other end.

Still thoughtful, she considers the fact that while he hates humans, he seems to like the little lizard folk he made. Still considering it, she turns her attention to the creature outside, wracking her memory to determine what it was. Memousi, her mind eventually supplies her, human-mouse with just a very little bit of plant to complete the bond. They were the fifty-third experiment and maintained a small colony underground outside of the ship. There many task was to take care of the land around it, and any stray Thomas creatures that might show up as occasionally happens. They also scare off humans who get to close by sabotaging their stuff. By the time they reach the bulb she had reviewed every single detail she could think of regarding the experiments that he had done, ironically enough, the ones that might be the most important ones, the human ones, he had left in the hands of a set of humans who had served him as a god prior to their death so the details there were fuzzy. Shaking her head, she tries to clear her thoughts, but its difficult. Her mind finally breaks away when they stop directly beside the first bulb.

Inside the bulb a golden glow unfolds to reveal a beautiful woman similar to the others that she had seen, yet somewhat different with the facial structure. _Knives! _She exclaims as he places a hand on the glass, a moment later she pulls him in, hugging him before he has a chance to do or say anything.

Beside her she sees Milly smile from the corner of her eye. Turning her head a bit, she can also see a joyous look on Vash's face too.

Releasing Knives, he just about falls out of the bulb, as she turns her attention to Vash, however Knives lands on his feet. With Vash she does the same thing, only she keeps him in the bulb longer, carefully looking him over before giving him a second hug and letting him out easier. When Milly touches the bulb, she instead places her hand opposite, commenting, _Welcome, your body would not appreciate in here so I will not hug you. You are blue-eyes, that makes you temper. I am Dai. _As she comments, she glances at the one she is referring too.

Meryl can't help but chuckle at that, laying her hand on the glass she replies, "Hello, Dai, my name is Meryl," she begins.

"And I'm Milly," Milly finishes.

"The only person who calls us blue-eyes and temper is Knives. Vash tends to call me short girl, and her tall girl. Everyone else calls us by our names." She tells her, smiling at the energetic plant. So far she is the most hyper one she had seen yet.

_Oh,_ Dai's eyes get wide, _why does he call you temper? I understand immediately why she is blue-eyes but not you._

"Meryl sometimes has a temper, enough of one that most grown men are scared to annoy her." Milly answers before she even has a chance to say anything. "It was her nickname as a child too by her cousins."

Rolling her eyes she mutters, "Thanks Milly."

The impression of laughter fills the area, as Dai grins at her, _That is amusing, and probably just what he needs to deal with. He's got a temper too._

Smiling, she nods, "I compared them once," she replies.


	37. Knives' Domain (Vash)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**37**__: __Vash's POV  
_What in the hell was he thinking doing experiments like that? It's not much better than what the humans did to Telsa when they tested on her. He thinks to himself as the two of them make their way to where the girls are. A large part of him is angry on behalf of the little lizard people running around but another part of him is curious how he had pulled it off. What the trick was to make them able to live safely. Some reason he was certain that his brother had at least not created them to be in pain. He would have to think on it some more when he was not with Knives.

Knives, he had been trying so hard lately to behave for a lack of a better word. No threats about killing the humans, no insulting names to the girls. It had almost been like when they were children before the Fall, before Steve had taken to kicking the shit out of them any chance he got, before his twin had stopped talking to him. He hoped that the changes were real, that his brother was really back to being the nice guy he had been, but something told him not to count on it. At best the rage and insanity that driven him to commit the dark acts was gone, but did that mean that the taint left behind was gone as well?

As the two of them walk, he pays attention to the various rooms that they pass, surprised to see that the living areas are so close to the office area. On second thought, maybe it is not weird, however he does stop dead in his tracks when one of the doors he spots reads Stasis Chamber on it. Startled, he can just stand there and stare, why would he have left this active, there is no way he had left this active with the amount of hate he had felt towards the humans.

"Is that…" he finally brings himself to ask, not sure if he really wants the answer.

Knives reaches out and presses his palm to the door opener, allowing the door to slide silently open.

As he looks around he is surprised to see that each and every bed seems to still be active, they are all alive. The whole lot of them are healthy, just sleeping. Stopping in front of a young child he stares at it, murmuring, "How…?" For years Knives had tried to kill the humans and yet here was at least one-hundred of them, all perfectly healthy just sleeping. It was unbelievable and made him wonder if he hadn't had a touch of mercy left even then when he claimed he did not.

"Dai," Knives replies, "I shut it down, she reactivated it before any of them died. Did it again, she did it again. So I left them be after that."

The implications of it meant more than Knives probably realized. He could have still killed the humans by making it look like an accident, or even having one of his minions due it, yet he had not. He had left them live at Dai's request. It was astonishing, amazing, and all together more than his mind really felt like dealing with at this time. Shaking his head, he wanders around some more taking it all in.

Before he can say anything else, Knives comments, "We're being ordered to come visit, Dai wishes for company."

Nodding the two brothers leave the stasis room, they haven't even gone three steps when the lizaeri man is back, querying, "Ssssir?" The three of the walk done the hall, though Knives says nothing aloud, he is sure that he is giving the smaller man directions as he suddenly bows, commenting, "It issss done." Before vanishing again to wherever he had come from.

Curious, he tilts his head to the side, watching for the small creature before asking, "What was that about?"

"I am having the lizaeri bring Amber's bulb here, she can be connected in next to Dai. That should keep her from being lonely. The lizaeri will care for her, provide her with company. They often speak with Dai, I just did not take that news to well when they told me and lashed out. Since then they do not mention it." his twin answers shortly, his voice full of pent-up frustration.

Unable to think of anything else to say he responds, "Oh."

Falling into silence the two of them finish their walk to the bio-dome, when the door slides open he is amazed at how many different plants he can see without even taking a good look around. There are food plants, medicine plants, ornamental plants, and poisonous ones all within a beautiful lay out. Many of the lizaeri are working with different parts of it, grooming it and caring for it. All of them that notice them stop to bow to Knives before returning to their work. Across the dome he can see the girls speaking with one of the lizaeri as they head towards the second dome door.

When the two of them get to the insurance girls, the lizaeri nods politely to Knives before continuing to speak with Milly. He steps next to Meryl, smiling at her as she glancing around the chamber.

As the group of walks down, the hall, Meryl remarks, "Interesting staff."

Knives raises an eyebrow but says nothing, he can feel the anger radiating from him.

Well, it has certainly been an interesting day, he thinks to himself. Why would Knives make a race using human DNA that he hated but like the end result? How could he even do that type of experimenting? Wasn't the same as humans working on their sister? Giving an internal shake of his head he starts taking in the plants instead, studying the various desert flora that he can see. When a little desert mouse goes scurrying across in the sand he is surprises. Why would he have made the animals too? Oh brother, he thinks, this is getting to be frustrating, he keeps having done things I don't understand that don't match with being the bad guy.

When they get to the bulbs, the group stops directly beside the first of the two bulbs. In it, the plant unfolds herself from where she was sleeping within a golden glow.

_Knives!_ She exclaims, joy pulsing from her as she pulls him into the bulb with her.

Smiling he watches the reunion. He can feel the pleasure from both of them which in turn makes him happy. He had known that Dai was fond of his twin, he just had not realized how fond. However the joy from their reunion was very infectious and he knew that his smile had turned to the goofy one. When she finally lets go of Knives, and he goes to greet her to be pulled in the exactly the same way.

_You must be Vash, it's great to finally meet you. _She comments as she hugs him, _why do you metal in your body when you can heal properly? It makes no sense, did you not know? You will have to visit with me later, first I wish to finish meeting your companions. _Again she hugs him before letting him out of the bulb gentler than she had Knives.

Amused, he doesn't actually have a chance to answer her before her attention turns to his insurance girls. She is something else that is for sure.

_Welcome, your body would not appreciate in here so I will not hug you. You are blue-eyes, that makes you temper. I am Dai. _She greets them in a rush, pressing her palm against the glass directly above their hands. The amount of joy pour off of her was almost more than he was able to cope with in a small amount of time after spending so much time around humans.

"Hello Dai, ma name is Meryl," his short girl comments as she presses her hand to the glass.

"And I'm Milly," tall girl comments as well, a happiness coming from her as well.

Amusement laces Meryl's voice as she remarks. "The only person who calls us blue-eyes and temper is Knives. Vash tends to call me short girl, and her tall girl. Everyone else calls us by our names."

For a few minutes the girls visit with each other while Vash tries to reign in his empathy, he had not had this much problems with it in years. Normally he was easily able to control it, so why was it not working? Something was off, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

_Knives, why does it seem like I cannot get control of my empathy?_ He inquires of his twin on their private connection.

It takes a moment before he answers, _Dai's gift is that she amplifies other's abilities. It was difficult to learn to control my telepathy at first too._

_Oh,_ he responds, not sure what to do. He wants to visit with her some more but the amount of emotion pouring in is beginning to make his head spin. From Dai is pure joy. Knives is happy, yet there is an edge of sadness and anger to it. Meryl is pleased, with underlying worry. Milly is confused, happy, sad, and angry all at once. All around him there are lizaeri caring for the different parts of the ship, each one full of their own emotions from happiness to anger to annoyance to sorrow. It's overwhelming.

He is saved from trying to think of something by the lizaeri appearing next to Knives. "Zirz and ladiez, dinner haz been zerved in the dining hall, Purza thought that you might be hungry." She informs them before vanishing again.

_You should go eat, I can feel Milly's hunger, please come visit me again before you leave. I would like to visit with each of you for a time if possible. _Dai tells them in a general broadcast.

After everyone bids her farewell, Knives leads them out through a second door behind the bulbs. Silently the four make their way to the dining area, each lost in their own thoughts. Thankfully enough as they get farther away from Dai, the less of their emotions he can feel until he is only feeling what he is used to feeling and able to filter it as normal. When they get to the dining area, he is surprised to see that there are two of the lizaeri working on setting the table, an entire buffet of food has been laid out with a little bit of everything on it.

"Ssir, missssess, and Masster pleasse enjoy your meal. Kessssa will be available if you need anything." A slightly heavier female comments as she inclines her head to them before vanishing through a door.

Glancing at Knives he mentally queries, _Did you tell them we needed food?_

With a mental shake of the head he responds, _No. However they are good at knowing what is needed before it is needed. A lot of them have minor thought-reading gifts, empathy, or both. They pretty much run this place without hardly any input from me._

"Oh," he mutters out loud as he looks at the wide variety of things laid out. Milly had already got herself a plate and was enjoying herself, while Meryl was considering what to get. Shrugging, Knives also gets a plate before taking a seat.

Surprisingly enough dinner goes smoothly with everyone managing to get along nicely. By the time they are done eating Hassaar appears to tell them that the sleeping rooms have been cleaned and readied for them when they are ready. Startled, he glances again at his brother who is actively not looking at anything in particular. Eventually they head to their respective rooms, only he is surprised to see that the small lizards had placed him in the same room with Meryl, though he doesn't plan on complaining. Once Milly is safely tucked in her room to sleep, he sprawls on the bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. He had thrown his jacket on a chair, with his boots next to it.

He's not sure how much time passes before a mostly wet Meryl emerges from the bathroom, her body wrapped in a towel. "Rather than over thinking whatever is bothering you, why don't you try to talk to me about it?" she suggests as she brushes her hair.

Turning his head to face her, he sighs, "I'd never over think," he tells her.

Stretching out on her stomach on the bed next to him, she props her head on her hands chuckling, "Bull, you over think more than anyone I know besides your brother. Spill, something is bothering you, you have that same edginess that I had noticed right after Legato entered the scene."

He sighs again, wishing she could have thought of a better example but knowing there probably wasn't one. "I don't understand it, he hated what they did to Tesla, yet in experimenting to make the lizaeri and memousi he did the exact same thing didn't he? He used to hate causing pain, hated the idea of experimenting, yet that's exactly what he did."

Frustrated he watches her as she responds, startled by the slight smile she gives him, "Actually, he was nicer about his experiments than the humans who touched your sister were. At least on the non-humans he was. They were unconscious through it, and kept that way until he was sure that they were viable, if they were not, they were put to sleep a lot like an injured animal with a quick acting drug. There was three successes in his seventy three different experiments, two of the successes were true breeding, the third was not." Pausing she closes her eyes or a minute before groaning, "Merra put way more into my head than I realized at first."

Relieved by what she had said, he pulls her close so she is half lying on his chest, murmuring, "She'd do that if she thought it would be needed."

Nuzzling his shoulder she replies, "And you're still over thinking. What else is there?"

He can't help but chuckle at her, mildly startled that she knows him so well, though not sure why he is when she seems to have made a point of getting to know him even before the girls dropped his and his twin's history in her head. "There is a stasis chamber here, over one-hundred people sleeping in it, I was surprised that he hadn't killed them, or had one of his minions do it. It doesn't make sense to me, he was trying to kill the human race, why wouldn't he kill the easy ones? He told me it was because of Dai, yet that doesn't seem right somehow."

Kissing his shoulder softly, she responds, "Why not? They have a great affection for each other, perhaps that was all the reason he needed." One small hand flutters over his stomach, electing a groan from him before she continues, "No reason to kill something that is not in the way, no reason to wake up someone who is better off asleep, and no reason to actively destroy that which has not yet harmed him."

"Oh," he mutters, his thoughts derailed as she slips that hand actually under his shirt to touch his skin. While they had been traveling there had not been any private moments, so it was the first time in weeks that there had been any sort of touch more than the casual arms around her while riding or sleeping.

"Vash love," she hums against his throat.

"Yeah?" he responds slightly breathy, as his body comes awake at her touch.

"Stop thinking already, there is no reason to fret over that which you cannot change." she tells him as she tugs on his shirt.

Smiling at her, he leans up to catch her lips, "Alright," he tells her before beginning to take an active roll in her seduction. It's a long time before either of them get to sleep.


	38. Knives' Domain (Milly)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**38**__: __Milly's POV  
_After several hours of not being able to sleep, she finally gave up, getting up and wandering around the small living area that Mr. Knives has shown her to hours before. Knives. Now there was a situation in a half. He was Mr. Vash's brother, he was the reason Nick was dead, he was… she didn't know what he was. At times he was completely polite and nice, other times there was a hard edge to him like the anger that had fueled the problems between him and Mr. Vash, then there were other times when there was a sadness in him that just made her want to hug him. It was all very frustrating because it was making it hard to decide what to do. For the girl who liked black and white, all the shades of gray were driving her batty.

What would mama say in this situation? She asks herself as her mind does another round. Trust your instincts to protect you, baby girl, actions and words can disagree but there is always an underlying truth, you just have to let yourself see it. Don't stay angry, baby girl, it's the way almost all problems start. Nodding, she starts pacing the room, her mind clearing of the clutter as she focuses on one detail at a time. Reflect not in anger, but in peace, her father had told her when she got her job with the insurance company. As long as you follow that rule, you will always be happy.

In peace, she thinks, I am in peace. Sitting down in the middle of the floor she takes the time to meditate. I am at peace, my thoughts are clear of anger. It takes a while before she is able to actually clear her mind but once she does she feels better than she had since Mr. Vash had come walking out of the desert with Mr. Knives thrown over his shoulder.

Over the next couple of hours she carefully reviews everything that she knows about Mr. Knives, going over the details that she had seen and the information that Meryl had shared with her. While she knows that she does not know everything she is able to determine that this is probably the real him, the same way Mr. Vash has different aspects that sometimes seems to come forth, Mr. Knives does as well. Kindness, that was the key here, most his life had not been spent with kindness, but with anger. So he needed kindness. After meeting Lady Kikyo she knew that he would never go back to that anger, there was no way it would be allowed, that meant what he was becoming was going to be his new reality and to treat him accordingly.

Nodding to herself, she got up, stretching before going back to bed. She would continue to treat him the way she had been. Smiling, she drifted off to sleep, happy to have finally figured out what to do.

When morning comes, a rapid knock at her door awakes her, groggily she calls out, "Come in," and is almost startled when one of the small lizard people comes in carrying a mug in their clawed hand.

"The massster sssaid you like coffee in the morning." The small person hissed at her as it set the steaming mug on the night stand. "Will misssss be needing anything elssse?"

Sitting up, she rubs her eyes before taking the coffee and drinking it. "Oh thank you, I'm Milly, what's your name?" she inquires of the little lizard before it can leave.

It seems shocked but gives a little bow replying, "I am Izza."

Smiling, she finishes the coffee, "Thank you Izza, is there more coffee in the dining room?"

She bobs her head once, "Yesss, good day to you," before taking off, shutting the door behind her.

Stretching, she decides to take a shower and change into a clean set of clothes since they are in the room. She just about rejoices at how long the hot water lasts. Once she is changed into something clean she heads to the room where they had had dinner the previous night. Upon getting there she is surprised to see Meryl is already there but neither brother is anywhere in sight.

"Morning Meryl," she greets her friend as she gets a second cup of coffee and a small plate of food. Taking a seat she happily drinks the coffee, letting it wake her up. The coffee is great, hitting the spot. "Meryl, where are Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives?"

Taking a sip of her own coffee, she replies, "Installing Amber's bulb. Apparently Knives sent the lizaeri after her yesterday when we got here. They got back this morning with her. Sleep well?"

Shaking her head, she mutters, "Not really, but I finally got some things figured out, so it's worth it. Do you know when we are leaving? This place gives me the creeps."

Shrugging, her best friend responds, "Some time tomorrow or the day after, they want to make sure that Amber is settled first, plus both of them want to visit with Dai for a little bit." Pausing, she glances around, "it's a beautiful place and would probably be fine to live here if not for the really weird feeling it has in it. I seems, off. Though I could not say how."

Both girls smile at each other, understanding completely what the other means. When they are done eating, they clean up after themselves before deciding to go exploring. For the next several hours they look around until one of the lizaeri track them down to tell them that lunch is done. After thanking the small lizaeri, they ask for directions on how to get back to the dining hall because they had managed to get lost. Thankfully the small lizaeri had no problems helping them get back before vanishing.

When they got in the dining room she was startled to see both of them in nearly identical outfits. If not for the earring and the fact Mr. Knives is just a little lighter in coloring it would be really difficult to tell them apart. Startled she glances at Meryl, raising her eyebrow in question. A slight tilt of the head lets her know that Meryl doesn't know why either.

"Hello, interesting place you have here," her shorter friend comments, glancing at Mr. Knives as she gives Mr. Vash a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

He glances at her but says nothing, making Milly wonder why. Some reason she is sure that there is tension building there even though she was sure they had got past it. What else could be the problem? It can't be Mr. Vash, since the only time she really claims his attention is at night. Perhaps she said something as she is wont to do? Hmmm, this bears talking to her about it later on. Maybe she will know what the problem is.

"Hello Mr. Vash, Mr. Knives, Meryl's right this place is interesting." She greets the two of them, only barely hesitating on saying interesting. To her it is not the good kind, but it is still something polite to say.

Mr. Vash flashes her one of his happy-go-lucky smiles, commenting, "It is, isn't it?"

Like dinner the previous night, lunch goes smoothly with the four of them speaking of unimportant things. However, the ease that Vash and us girls share is lost on Knives. For some reason, since we had gotten here anytime Meryl comments or speaks with him there is tension. Eventually, she can see Meryl losing her temper. Shortly after lunch, we head into the first bio-dome. We are just a little ways in when she spins on him, hand upper cutting his jaw before he has a chance to say anything.

"Alright, nice wide space, let's get this little problem out of the way. Since we got here, you've been like a cat in a room with rocking chairs when dealing with me. I'm going to bet it's because of where we are and who I remind you of. Best way to deal with it is a good old fashion brawl, besides I get the feeling your spoiling for a fight, so keep your tricks to yourself and lets go." her voice is a soft growl as she takes a fighting stance that Milly had not seen her friend take in a long while.

When Mr. Vash tries to step in, she grabs his arm pulling him back and shaking her head. "Let them sort it out. Its good to physically do so sometimes, never fails for my siblings."

Mr. Vash glances between them nervously, while Mr. Knives narrows his eyes at her.


	39. Discussions in the Bio-dome

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**39**__: __Meryl's POV  
_His narrows at her, and she can just about feel the anger radiating from him. Causally, with the same deliberation she would put into fighting with Ethan, she steps back into a loose fighting stance. This is long overdue between them.

_Why would you trust me not to use my gifts?_ He inquires, watching her.

Her lips curl in a smirk as she replies with a small shrugs, _Because your physically faster and stronger, so there is no reason to waste the energy. Past that, you'll probably feel better if you get the pent up violence out of your system. _

_What makes you think this will help any? _He asks after a moment's pause.

Beside her she can feel Vash tense, out of the corner of her eye she watches as Milly pulls him back and mutter something to him. He relaxes a little but still keeps a sharp eye on the two of us. Thankfully Milly has been around her long enough to know, it also helps that she comes from a big family where talking is not always the answer.

_Its stress relieving,_ is her soft answer.

He barely nods, before taking a quick swing at her that she had been expecting. Narrowing her own eyes, she side steps and watches. He's not going as fast as he can, she thinks as she moves out of the second punch's way. For the next few minutes there is a delicate balance between the two of them, mostly though she is just staying out of reach, using her smallness as an advantage.

Eventually when she feels that the anger level is evening out she comments, "Slow today or not trying?"

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because he redoubles his attacking, actually getting her twice before she adjusts to the new speed. Yes, indeed, he is far faster than her, the only advantage is hand to hand does not seem to be his strong suit because he seems to be stuck in a pattern.

_Damn you, _he snarls at her as she side steps again, _I just want my brother back but I don't think that's going to happen. There is too much between us. Then there's you._

A snort escapes her as she side steps once more, this time following it up with a hard punch to his stomach that connects because he is not expecting it. _You're an idiot._ She informs him going on the offensive, _try talking with him, it does wonders. Think of it this way, you two have a mostly long and painful history, you both over think everything, the only difference is he is an optimist hoping everything will work out while you're a pessimist thinking everything will fail. I know he is angry about the experiments, I know he is confused about the stasis chamber, and he is frustrated because he does not know what to think about you. He wants you back just as much, maybe more because I get the impression that it hurt him more than you. He's an empath for god's sakes! _

Her idea that he is not a fighter is confirmed when she switches to attacking, he puts on a burst of speed but it does not stop her from connecting with several different strikes. He's expecting a pattern and that's not how she fights. Past that, his telepathy doesn't help him because she doesn't think her next motion, she merely does it.

Focusing on him, she thinks, _Did you realize that those two are the best of us? We are fighters, we scrap, we get angry, we cause pain. Them? They try to avoid all of that, they would rather deal with things peacefully, they keep us balanced. _

_I…_ he starts but seems to be at a loss for words.

_Yes?_ She demands just as her small fist connects with his jaw. _You what?_

_That hurts,_ he whines, voice high pitch in her head and reminding her of Vash when he is over exaggerating. _Your not trying to take him from me? _There is a plea in his voice, a terror, a fear of loneliness.

Rolling her eyes she knocks his legs out from under him, responding as he hits the ground, "You're an idiot. A complete idiot for such an intelligent person. Were you paying attention to nothing?"

He glares at her for all he's worth as he gets back to his feet. However that anger she had felt earlier is subdued, most of it having been worked out in the physical violence as planned. _I really don't like you._ He mutters in his head, _you remind me of me._

A sharp bark of laughter escapes her, _You like me just fine, you just don't like the fact that I actually controlled my temper and you did not. Do you want to learn to properly fight? It's good stress relief._

"Are they done?" she hears Vash mutter to Milly in a worried tone while they stand there with him glaring and her smirking.

"I think it's pretty close to done," her tall friend replies, "she's got that look like there is either going to be one more painful attack or time to relax."

"You're serious?" Knives questions as he lets go of what's left of the anger watching her.

Rolling her eyes, she nods once, "Wouldn't have offered otherwise. I'm not as fast as I used to be, a bit out of practice, you might have won had you known what you were doing." She informs him rolling her shoulders a bit. "Are we going to be repeating this conversation again?"

He shakes his head, looking like a lost boy as his questioning glance flickers to his brother. She just gives him a pointed look. Before turning away and walking over to where the other two are standing.

"Let's go say hi to the girls Milly," she suggests softly, deciding to give the brothers a chance to talk. Smiling at Vash, she gives him a quick hug, whispering, "Everything will work out."

Milly nods, glancing between them before the two of them take off.

_Vash's POV  
_What in the hell! He thinks to himself as he watches Meryl upper cut his brother right in the jaw, why would she do that? He knows that she has a temper, but even for her this seems off somehow. More extreme then she normally does. Why? When she intentionally tells him to pick a fight, he is flabbergasted and terrified that Knives will kill her. Why isn't she afraid? Is this a continuation of the conversation they had at the house about Milly or is this something else?

He's startled at the way she moves, he had never seen her do that before, move like a fighter, yet that's exactly what she does. Each motion is well measured and sure, instinctual. Somehow she is staying out of Knives range to hit though he doesn't understand it. Focusing on his empathy he can feel the anger and fear in his brother, but from Meryl there is nothing, she feels like a piece of glass all shiny but clear. It's the first time in his long life he had ever felt that, even Wolfwood who had been great at controlling his emotions gave off more feeling.

Finally after what seems like hours to the worried plant, she knocks his brother's legs out from under him even as she rolls her eyes, her tone is soft as she comments, "You're an idiot. A complete idiot for such an intelligent person. Were you paying attention to nothing?" She's poised balanced on the balls of her feet, but slowly shifts her positioning, dropping back down.

"Are they done?" he worriedly asks Milly as he feels for their emotions, Knives are calmer now, the fear and anger almost completely gone. Meryl's are slowly returning, even keeled and none of the worry of the previous day.

As Knives gets to his feet glaring at her, Meryl's lips curve in a smirk, it doesn't take having telepathy to know that they are conversing more than just aloud.

"I think it's pretty close to done," tall girl answers him, a simple happiness coloring her tone, "she's got that look like there is either going to be one more painful attack or time to relax."

As the rest of his emotions release, and he slides into relief, Knives queries, "You're serious?" his eyes never leave her face.

Rolling her eyes, she nods once, "Wouldn't have offered otherwise. I'm not as fast as I used to be, a bit out of practice, you might have won had you known what you were doing." She informs him rolling her shoulders a bit. "Are we going to be repeating this conversation again?"

Knives gives a shake of his head, glancing towards him, his eyes questioning. A new emotion seems to emerge, worry.

Meryl on the other hand, gives Knives that look that Vash knows so well, the did-you-really-just-say-something-stupid look before coming over to where he is standing with Milly. "Let's go say hi to the girls Milly," she suggests softly. Smiling at Vash, she gives him a quick hug which he returns, whispering, "Everything will work out."

He smiles, kissing the top of her head before the two girls head towards the other end of the bio-dome and where the bulbs for their sisters are resting.

"So what was that about?" he asks his twin as he feels the nervousness get worse. Suppressing the empathy he waits for an answer.

Rubbing his jaw, Knives replies, "We were discussing you. Apparently your little temper thought that violence would be the best tactic to do so." Sighing, he mutters, "She was right, damn it."

A confused look crosses his face, "Me?" he mutters, trying to understand how that conversation needed violence.

Nodding, Knives responds, "You, she was dead on to. For someone without empathy, she does a decent job figuring out emotional motives." He pauses glancing away before saying, "Ironically she gave me the same advice I gave you a few weeks ago."

Blinking he tries to think of what advice that was, the only thing he can remember was him telling him to try talking with her. Talk with her? No, that can't be it. "What?"

Smirking, Knives shrugs, "Try talking," there is dry humor in his tone, "Listen, why don't you tell me what's bothering you. Then I won't have to worry about getting my head bashed in by someone almost half our size again."

Shaking his head, he can't help but chuckle at the image in his head. Some reason he can easily see his short girl doing just that. Eventually, he sits in the grass looking around, before muttering, "I'm worried this is all going to just end, that we're going to be back in that oasis shooting each other up."

Dropping down next to him, Knives settles in almost the exact same position as he had the day before beside Amber's bulb, the difference being he is looking at his twin. _It's not you know, not just because I have a really loud sister in the back of my head either. I am surprised to say that I like what's happening here. We haven't been this close since we were on the ship long before the Fall. There is too much between us, and there are times I think you're just going to give up. I might hate the spiders with a passion, but I find that I like our girls. Your temper made a really good point, you really are the best part of us._

He pauses looking around for a few minutes, watching the various lizaeri he can see. _They were the forty-second combination I tried, I was actually surprised when it worked. I had not thought it would work because the differences in the genes. The first of their kind was a little female who I called Dream, she was an amusing little thing, her scales not quite as refined as those of the one's you see here and as red as your retired duster, plus she was extremely short, barely over three feet tall. She made up for the height with personality. It took three more tries to create her a mate, apparently the DNA I had selected for the male just would not work for me, but I eventually got it. She called him Vision, which was ironic in that he was blind. They produced children, and I created another set of mates for their children. The whole lot of them served me, without force I might add. The third generation are the ones who approached me about turning the second bio-dome into something, because at that time only this dome had anything in it, and even that was nothing more than some grass, one or two trees, and a few patches of perennial flowers. I accepted, and taught Gear, Dream's oldest granddaughter how to use the lab in order to create plant seeds. It was also Gear's idea to install the bulbs in their dome, giving them the ability to access them as needed. At that point Dai was mostly sleeping, and the other one, Rena refused to acknowledge my presence. So I helped them install the bulbs into the second dome. _

He smiles, shaking his head for a moment before continuing to speak, _The memousi came about because the lizaeri did not like leaving the ship. My dislike of humans had spread to them, and thus they wanted nothing to do with the outside world, they were happy where they were and what they were doing. So back to the drawing board I went, it was on the eleventh try, the fifty-third experiment, that I got their DNA to work, only in their case it was a male first. He was called Blue, because of his fur. On the next try I got the female, Mouse, and the two of them produced offspring in much as the same way as the lizaeri. By their second generation, they had already determined that they liked to be outside of the ship, though not far from it, so they set up a home outside of it. They make sure that I don't get too many visitors and keep the sandworms away, mostly by ganging up on them and killing them any time they get to close. _

Again his brother pauses, this time resting his head on his knee and shutting his eyes. For a time the two of them sit there in silence, Vash enjoying viewing all the plants as he considers what his brother is telling him. He is actually amazed that he is being so forthright about it. Though he is not going to complain, it is helping him to feel somewhat better listening to Knives tell him about his experiments.

_There was a third race that I made, my last experiment, they were sterile however, and I had no desire to harm them, they were bird-human and rather beautiful, maybe someday I will try again, but not now. Their bodies could not survive this world as it is. Those experiments took me nearly thirty years in total. Then I took time to teach the various lizaeri who wanted to learn, how to use the different parts of the ship. Before all was said and done, they could run it better than me. For the years leading up to the July incedent, I spent a lot of time here, with the lizaeri. Occasionally, I would leave to cause havoc, or even to just fix a plant because I could feel the pain, though I never could speak to any of them no matter how hard I tried. While I hated spiders, I wanted our sisters healthy, which meant occasionally helping them. Of course, I balanced this out by killing off any annoying ones I came across, though you should be happy to know that by annoying it meant evil ones. It was during one of these forays that I came across a teenage boy with blue hair and mind gifts, he had been badly beaten, and otherwise abused. Intrigued by his mind gifts I killed his abuser and brought him back here. _

Shaking his head, Knives sighs, _Sometimes I think that was a bad choice. The lizaeri couldn't stand him and spent the first week terrorizing him until I killed one of them in anger, it was the first time I had harmed one so you can imagine the shock of it, though it wasn't the last time. After that they stopped, but the boy was reactive, he had a temper worse than me, and made the mistake of trying to use his gifts on me. As the more powerful telepath, not to mention having far more practice, I won that fight for dominance. After that he worshiped me as a god, his personal savior, anything I wanted he was more than willing to do, but he had a dark taint to his soul and I can honestly say that my anger turned to rage after he arrived because it was fuelled by his. He hated normal spiders for their treatment of him. Not to long later the events of July occurred. He had been with me that day, was actually the one who killed him. I just sat back and watched. When you nearly killed me, it was him who managed to get me back here and to the bulb with Dai in it. Why he picked that bulb when there were other bulbs closer, I'll never know. What I do know was afterwards his mind splinted into a thousand little pieces. Upon saving me, the lizaeri decided to be more cordial towards him, but they still refused to allow him his way in almost everything. While I was recovering he collected the original members of the Gung-oh Guns, and under my direction started the experiments on them, along with collecting a group of children from orphanages that he experimented on to. _

Knives pauses to look at him, blue eyes worried as they glance at his face, _About three and half years ago I decided it was time. You needed to come back to me but the spiders were in the way, so if I could not get you to return to me, I wanted you dead. _Shrugging, he sighs, frustration almost pouring off of him. _I assigned the guns a task, to their leader the purpose to kill you, to the only one with morals in the group the purpose to protect you, to the insane one who served me first the purpose to drive you insane. The rest of it you know._

"I…" he starts, unsure what to say. Giving a shake of his blonde head, he smiles at his twin, a look of pure pleasure, "Thank you, I'm a pain I know, but…" he trails off again, shrugging.

Chuckling, Knives leans over and gives him a one armed hug, "I have been recently told that we over think, and you know, temper might actually be right but let's not tell her. Is there anything else you want to discuss or can be go see what they are doing? I would guess that it is close to dinner time since I noticed that the lizaeri have vanished from sight."

Still smiling, he gets to his feet. Once his twin is standing, he grabs him in a bear hug, muttering, "Thank you."


	40. Recollections and Memories

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_Any reviews would be appreciated whether it is in review or email format, pleasant reading_

_**Chapter**__**40**__: __Meryl's POV  
_After walking away from the brothers, it was hard for her not to glance back at least once to see if they were taking her advice or not. Despite that, she managed to make it to the other bio-dome without doing so.

Upon entering the other dome, Milly glances down at her inquiring, "Did you have to beat Mr. Knives up?"

Chuckling, she nods, "Yes Milly, I think it was called for. I also think it will not need repeating. Though I did offer to teach him how to fight like that, so we may train together in the future."

Her tall friend nods, glancing around at the various desert plants but stops when she sees something moving. Startled, she stares at it, silently pointing it out. Turning a little she looks towards where she is pointing and is surprised to see a little animal of some type scurrying across the ground, it stops by one of the low laying cactus' before continuing on its way.

"Amazing," Milly breaths, "is that an earth animal?"

She nods, murmuring in response, "Though I do not know what type."

After a few more minutes watching it, the girls continue on their way. Milly is humming softly while they walk, as she is wont to do. When they reach where the bulbs are they are surprised to see that there is still a whole host of activity going on. Somewhat shocked to see how many lizaeri were in the area, they can do nothing more than stare at the host of lizard people as they work on the area surrounding the Amber's bulb, with a few of them even working literally atop the bulb itself.

_Hello, how are you? _Dai asks excitedly as she drifts from the top of her bulb to the bottom.

Both Meryl and Milly place their palms on the glass in greeting before Milly replies, "Good thank you, how are you Miss Dai?"

_We are family, call me Dai, I am enjoying watching them place the new bulb even though Amber has not spoken to me yet. I hope she will not be as silent as Rena, it gets frustrating trying to connect with the others when telepathy in the long range is not as easy for me._ Dai tells them as she does a flip in her bulb, watching the work going on around her.

"Family," Milly mutters, a concerned look crossing her face.

Leaning close to her friend, Meryl comments, "Don't worry about it, they are designed not to be attracted to close blood relatives remember, so you can keep on questioning the idea until you decided what to do without any guilt."

Nodding, she glances at the other bulbs before drifting away to go speak with them. A few minutes later, she smiles as she hears her tall friend start to softly sing. Slowly, she sees the plant in the second bulb start to come closer to the bottom, rather than staying at the top. She is surprised to see that her colors are mostly faded into a grayish tone.

"Dai, why is she so dark in coloring when the rest of you seem to be golden, silver, and white tones?" Meryl eventually asks, watching the second plant.

_She stopped wanting to live after her human died. She had a favorite, one that would sing to her and bring her small trinkets, when he died during the Fall she became depressed, she was just about dead when Knives found our ship and decided to make it his home. As you know, he is a powerful telepath, and he took control of her, forcing her to heal. It was not something she was happy about, now he tends to avoid her as much as possible, only dealing with her when she tries to harm herself. He might not have been able to speak to her but she made her hatred of him felt. _For a moment Dai pauses, to glance at her sister in wonder. _This is actually the first time I have seen her respond to anyone since the Fall in a non-negative way. Our newest family member has quite a gift._

Smiling, she nods, "Milly is definitely special, she's got a unique ability to just be, a lot like Vash actually."

Dai nods, doing another flip in her bulb, _That's a good thing yes? Vash is your mate I noticed; at least I am guessing that is what the link I felt was._ She pauses frowning for a moment. _There are times I could wish to be better at understanding links and telepathy. _ Shrugging, she brightens considerably. _I have a unique gift too. I am one of the only amplifiers on this planet, maybe the only one actually. Can you share anything about either of them with me? _

Sitting down on the sand beside the bulb, Meryl considers it for a moment before speaking. "Well, Knives is a strong telepath and relies on that ability to understand and react to situations as they unfold. Vash is a strong empathy and relies on the emotional understanding he gets to react to situations. Ummmm…"she falls silent for a moment still thinking, "Oh! I know, Knives can make a really good pot of coffee, he's honest, and I think he has finally figured out how to forgive, though who I am not exactly sure. Vash is a real sweat heart, he does completely idiotic things that are beyond dangerous and then gets out of trouble by giving this high voltage, charming smile of his, not the fake one, the real one. Then he goes and does something thoughtful, like making dinner, or cleaning up, or whatever other thing comes to mind."

Focusing on a couple of instances, she brings them to the forefront, offering them up so Dai could actually see what she meant. With her hand on the bulb it takes Dai a moment to make the connection but once it is made, she starts giggling at the different images of Vash that she is shown.

_Your right, he is a sweat heart. Amusing too, does he really do that type of thing any time there is a situation? _Dai inquires after watching a bit more.

Nodding, she chirps, "Yep."

_I think he has more energy than me. _For a minute the two sit in silence, listening to Milly sing to Rena in the next bulb over. Sighing, Dai finally asks, _Why has he not healed properly? I notice a great deal of metal in his body, not to mention the arm. _

Meryl bites her lip, trying to determine what she can say without intruding on his privacy. "Partly because he only recently discovered that you girls can heal him, partly because he thought healing himself would turn his back on his humanity, and partly because he sees them as reminders as to why to avoid violence. At least I think that's about right. You would have to ask him to be sure," she answers slowly, carefully thinking out what she wants to say in response.

Dai says nothing in response, instead she drifts to the top of her bulb and seems to focus elsewhere.

Shaking her head, Meryl decides to join her best friend.

_Milly's POV  
_Miss Dai said that the lady in the other bulb is silent, curious she had wandered over to it and placed her palm carefully on the glass as she greets her, "Hello Miss Rena," her voice soft.

When there is no response, she is a little surprised, titling her head she is even more surprised to see that Miss Rena is almost completely grey in coloring, and not the beautiful silvery gray like some of the ladies are, but the sickly grey. Remembering how much Yali had liked her singing even though she was sad, Milly sits down in the sand beside the bulb, beginning to hum before actually singing. In the next bulb over she can see Miss Amber come to the bottom to listen but there is still no reaction from the plant beside her. Resolved, she continues to sing for the silent plant even though she doubts there will be any sort of response.

After a while her throat gets dry and she is surprised to see one of the lizaeri standing next to her, their small blue-tone body a stark contrast to the sand around them.

"Thank you for the ssssong," it tells her in the hissing tone that seems common from them, "We thought you may be thirsssty," with that the small lizaeri hands her a canteen full of pure water before vanishing back among the other lizaeri working without her getting a chance to thank them.

Shaking her head she goes back to singing, her voice soft, but all of her songs full of hope, joy, and any other positive emotion she can think of.

Eventually Meryl joins her, and actually sings along with her, her own voice never growing loud but still heartfelt. It is not until the song is done does she remember that it had been Lila's favorite, a song the two had shared, making Milly wonder if it was not a mistake to choose.

A soft smile graces her short friends face, "Thanks Milly, it had been a while since I heard that song."

Nodding, she glances up surprised to see that Miss Rena has finally taken notice of something.

_You feel sorrow,_ a rich voice murmurs, both girls clearly hearing it. _Why do you feel sorrow during that particular song, but not now that you are done singing, or before you came over here?_

The soft smile turns sad as Meryl replies, "That was Lila's favorite song, watching a loved one die can be a cause for sorrow, so can the remembering, but it is a good sorrow because it lets me know that she lived."

_Sorrow is horrible! It is evil! It is probably his fault your Lila is gone, just like it is his fault so many others are dead! _the plant above the girls just about screeches.

She starts to say something else but Milly doesn't want to hear it and snaps at her. "Stop it! Not everything is his fault you know, Miss Lila died because those who were protecting her besides Meryl were not that smart, it had nothing to do with either of them. You should not accuse someone of something without knowing. I have siblings too you know, and they do things that make me mad, but that does not mean I spend forever hating them. Eventually you have to deal with it, do you really think whoever it is you are mourning would want you to be this bitter?"

Shocked, the plant can do nothing but stare at her unable to respond. In time, she drifts back up to the top of her bulb without saying another word.

"I'm sorry Meryl, I had not recalled that you used to sing with her…" she starts to apologize but he friend waves her off.

A soft chuckle escapes her as Meryl comments, "I miss Lila but I never wish to forget, remembering her is perfectly fine."

_Was this Lila a family member or a lover?_ A new voice asks, and both girls turn to see Miss Amber hovering near the bottom of her bulb, most of the gray gone since she had had time to heal.

"My first cousin, family, we grew up together." Meryl answers the plant as she walks the few steps to being next to her bulb.

Milly joins her smiling, "I remember when I first meet you and her, the two of you were driving poor Ethan mad because he couldn't figure out which was which. It was really funny since you had such different eyes."

_They were twinned? _Miss Amber inquires, curious about the concept.

Shaking her head, she replies, "No they weren't twins, but when they were young they looked like twins, you know how two sisters can be almost identical even though they may only share one parent? Well those two were like that for looks."

_Oh_! Miss Amber gasps, _I've seen that happen plenty of times with us. _Miss Amber looks up, frowning, before bidding us farewell and returning to the top of her bulb.

Immediately after she turns to see both brothers walking towards her, Mr. Vash seems like he is relieved about something, and Mr. Knives looks more relaxed than she can ever remember seeing him. Maybe this trip to his home was not such a bad thing, but really, she will be happy when they get back on their way, because why the domed areas don't bother her the rest of the ship gives her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach she would rather avoid. Smiling, she turns to face them, with only a glance at her partner to know that she seems relaxed too.


	41. Healing

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**41**__: __Vash's POV  
_He had been happy that his brother decided to talk with him, particularly since he had been so forthright in his descriptions. When they were done, the relief he felt was massive, apparently he had not noticed how much it was bothering him, yet his Meryl had. After their talk they had rejoined the girls, shocked to hear that they had visited with all three of our sisters. Dai, of course, had been the chattiest, however Amber had visited briefly as well, and Rena had gotten herself yelled at by tall girl.

Almost as soon as we had joined the girls Eza had appeared to tells us dinner was done, a quiet walk back to the mess hall and the whole lot of us was eating some rather tasty fresh fish, though where the fresh fish was from he didn't know since he hadn't seen a pond, lake, or stream big enough for fish. When he asked, his twin had chuckled telling him the memousi provide the fish. Apparently, they had created their entire society underground complete with hidden streams, aqueducts, and ponds. With the help of the lizaeri who knew how to work the genetics lab they had created a wide variety of aquatic water life that they had released into their water sources, of course it took them almost four generations and fifty years to do so, but once it was done, it was successfully maintained.

By the time they had finished dinner, talk had went from where the food was to Knives commenting that they could leave the following day. Almost as soon as he made the comment, Hassaar and Eza had both commented they wanted to know where the new home was to be because they were sending fresh supplies, and the memousi wished to set up their own new aqueduct nearby. It was startling to say the least. When he pointed out that it was near a human settlement, both of them shared a look of annoyance before announcing they realized that, now where was the hover going? Over all, it was rather amusing to watch.

After dinner each of us had retired to our rooms, to which he was very grateful to be sharing with his short girl. Their conversation was short before desire won out and their enjoyment of the privacy their room gave them came into play. To say it was a long and enjoyable night was not an understatement.

Sometime during the night a call awoke him, it was not perfectly clear but he was sure it was Dai because it was a lot like her voice. As he climbed out of bed to get dressed, Meryl stirred asking what was wrong, and he kissed her, telling her to go back to sleep his sister wanted something. Drowsily, she listen and snuggled back down into the blankets.

Slipping on his leather armor and boots only, he quietly made his way through the ship, surprised to see how many of the lizaeri were still up and about. Most greeted him with the respectful tone that they used for his twin, which was most unsettling at times because he was used to not getting respect. Unlike the humans who had hunted him, the lizaeri appreciate the fact that he is a plant, and that he is as far as they care better than the humans. According to what he can feel of their emotions, they accept the girls as chosen consorts because they are no longer purely human, the change can be smelled in them, but other humans? Still fair game for terrorizing.

By the time he had gotten to where the bulbs were, he was shaking his head at the fact his brother had managed to make a completely new species that dislike humans as much as he did.

"You called for me?" he queries stopping beside Dai's bulb and placing a hand on the glass.

She drifts to the bottom, nodding once, _I did, however I was not sure you were going to hear me. _Shrugging, she comments, _telepathy is not my strong suit._

He nods as she places her hand opposite of his and pulls him into the bulb. Like every other time he had entered a bulb the energy within felt somehow different than the energy he was used to. It made his skin tingle in the oddest ways, however it had never stopped him from willing entering them to hug his sisters.

Once he is within the bulb however something odd happens, the bulb fills with a golden fog like when the girls are sleeping. When he tries to pull away to leave, Dai informs him, _Your mate gave me the reasoning behind the scars to her knowledge. I am not happy about it. It is foolish. You lose none of your humanity by allowing the damage to be healed, so that is what I am going to do, heal as much of it as I can between now and morning, you may complain all you like but it's not stopping me. _Sighing, she pauses looking away before looking back at him, _I am sorry though, part of it will hurt as the metal is rejected from your body, though I will ask, would you rather keep the artificial arm or have a new real arm?_

_What?_ he asks, completely lost, Tala had said that she couldn't do more for him because the scaring was too old. How was Dai going to do it then?

_Your arm, the one that is made of metal and artificial muscle and skin, do you wish to keep the fake one or would you like a real one? _She repeats herself, her tone very serious as she waits for an answer.

_I say heal it, _comes a second voice, that he is sure is from one of the other two, but he cannot determine which with the gold fog surrounding him.

_Indeed, he has worked hard to try and prevent Knives from doing evil during his dark times, he has helped the humans whenever possible, and he has tried to always follow the same path any of us would if we were on the outside instead. _A third voice chimes in.

For a moment he thinks about it, would he like to have his real arm back? Yes, he would, but after twenty some years of having the artificial one he was not sure how that would work for him. He was used to the fake one's ability to take just about anything, plus still be used in defense. On the other hand he was trying to get to a peaceful life where the gun in that arm would not be needed. It was a confusing mess in his head. Shaking it, he finally replies, _Only if it is not going to be a problem. I…._he trails off, not sure what he was going to say.

Dai grins at him through the fog, wrapping it tightly around him in a tight embrace. He can feel both his armor and boots sliding off and out of the bulb, making him highly self conscious since Tala had not done the same and he was already embarrassed by his body. _Most of the surface scarring will remain, a tribute if you will, in respect for your desire to remember. However, all of the metal I can get rid of will be eliminated, and your arm will be restored. Rena and Amber are both helping as well since I am an amplifier and amplifying our natural healing ability, they are providing a little extra power to make sure we can get as much done as possible._

_I might not like your twin, but you have done nothing wrong to earn my dislike, _he hears the second voice comment, her tone rich, he is pretty certain that it is Rena speaking. _Our newest family member also pointed out that my behavior was not like our kinds normal and I needed to consider my actions better. _

A warm feeling curls through his body, making him drowsy. As the tingling goes through him, he feels the bones, muscle, and sinew shift. A soft groan escapes him because it hurts, almost as much as it hurt when he was injured. Despite the pain however, it is also a pleasant feeling as his body repairs itself. In order to distract him from the pain the girls take turns relaying stories of the home plane. Somewhere along the way he drifted into oblivion only to awake as he is carefully released from the bulb into the waiting care of a small group of lizaeri that includes Hassaar.

Coming too, he groans softly, sitting up in the sand and rubbing his face with his newly grown arm. Startled, he carefully looks his arm over, amazed that she really had been able to do so. Curious, he looks himself over, noticing that almost every single place where he had metal either on the surface of his skin, sticking out, or beneath his skin has been carefully repaired. Grinning, he does a series of movements to discover how much different it feels and is surprised at the ease in which he can move. He had not been able to move that easily for over fifty years.

Glancing over, he sees the entire collection of pieces that she had removed lying in a box, collected together by the lizaeri. He is startled by the amount of metal that had been in him.

"Sssir may wisssh to get dresssssed," Hassaar suggests, offering his body armor.

Realizing he is completely naked, he blushes, quickly grabbing the garments and pulling them on. Smiling, he looks up to find Dai watching him. "Thank you," he tells her before turning towards the other two to thank them as well.

All three nods at him, however Amber is the one who comments, _Your welcome, stay safe. I think it's time to rest, healing that fast can be tiring._ Again the other two nod in agreement with her and all three drift to the top of their bulbs.

Standing, he stretches, enjoying the feeling.

"If sssir doesss not mind, I will dissspossse of the metal pieccesss," Hassaar states the question.

He nods, muttering his thanks before going back to his and Meryl's room. She is just waking when he gets there, giving him a perfect chance to kiss her senseless. It was a long while before the two of them get to breakfast.


	42. Bedtime Thoughts

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**42**__: __Knives' POV  
_The trip from his hidden home to Maran went faster than the first half of the journey. There was only one town on the way, and their stop there was brief, lasting only a couple of days for them to deal with everything. He had made sure to pack plenty of money into his saddle bag, and the lizaeri had made sure to pack plenty of fresh foods as well. He had considered taking the hover, but decided he better not. Besides that Hassaar and Eza had already informed him it would be needed to bring supplies to wherever they were going to build.

Since Vash's agreement with the judge was for seven plants and he had worked on five already, it was decided that he would head to the city of December and repair the plant there. If he also managed to stop at Chapels orphanage, well that was probably on his agenda too. Temper was planning on going with him, but at this point Knives did not know if he wanted to go or not. It would depend on whether blue-eyes went or not.

Blue-eyes, well that was a completely difficult subject for him to consider, he can almost see the changes in her even though they are barely physical. The calm that she had as a spider seemed to have been strengthen, and she was able to use it to calm those around her down. Past that, she was now beginning to show. Her stomach was curving in a way that caught his attention when he would see her without her heavy travel cloak. He still was not sure what was happening there. However, after a long discussion with Dai shortly before they left, he had finally admitted that he found her somewhat physically appealing.

It was night when they reached the town, and he was surprised to see how dead it was, sure temper had said it was small, but this seemed tiny even by spider standards. Maran had a sheriff's office, a two-bulb plant, a general store, bakery, and cloth store as far as he could tell. It also had three inn-bar combinations. The second of which we had chosen to stay at since it was the only one with three separate sleeping areas. While Vash and temper preferred to share a sleeping area, he was nowhere near comfortable doing the same thing with blue-eyes.

Maybe now would be a good time to start getting comfortable with her, he thinks. Of course first I have to discover whether she has any interest, her mind has been surprisingly quiet as her body changes. At thirteen weeks pregnant, he got more impressions from her child than he did from her, though sometimes he thought he got the impression of two, not one. Despite that, he had not tried to ask if he could check her, instead leaving her in temper's seemingly capable hands.

He had also decided that it was in his best interest to allow temper and blue-eyes to be the ones dealing with the spiders. It kept the chances of his own temper from rising to the surface since most humans annoyed him greatly, particularly when their minds were so loud that it was impossible not to hear them.

_Vash's POV  
_They were finally in Maran, he thought to himself as they found an inn to sleep at. That meant the majority of their traveling was done. Meryl and him had decided to make a trip to December for his last required plant repair. It would also give him a chance to check on the orphanage and make sure Wolfwood had been properly buried as he had requested. It was not a journey he was looking forward to, but the journey back would be one he eagerly awaited. He would have a home to come back to, it was a wonderful thing.

The lizaeri Hassaar and Eza had insisted on sending proper supplies to them, and were waiting for communications from us to let them know where we had settled. According to them, not only was a lizaeri building team coming with supplies and the ability to make the house wherever they settled, a memousi settling group would be coming as well in order to create a water system much like the outside of his ship.

He was of two different views on that idea. A large part of him was overjoyed at the idea of the help and the fresh foods that would come with them helping to accomplish setting up their home sooner than later. Another part of him was nervous of having a bunch of mouse-people live in the ground beneath and around his home. For some reason that just seemed like an odd idea. It did not help that he knew both races were not fond of humans, so he was hoping that they were not going to intentionally cause problems for the humans nearby though Knives had reassured him they would not.

Personally, he was hoping that they could find an already built house or complex that had been abandoned because its plant had stopped working. Depending on why it stopped, he would probably be able to fix it. From there, they would be able to repair their home to what they want without having to start from scratch. That would be a lovely thing. While he knew that Dai, Rena, and Amber would not be coming here, it was possible that there were other bulbs that needed to be found in the desert that they could bring in as well if there was a pasted away plant.

As they bid goodnight to Milly and Knives, the two of them tucked themselves into their rented room for the night, smiling about the fact that they were alone again.

Perching on the edge of the bed, his short girl smiles at him commenting, "Well we are finally here, do we want to take a day to rest or start our search for a home tomorrow?"

Shrugging off his coat, he throws it over the dresser, blushing as her eyes carefully run his body. She seems to take great pleasure in watching him disrobe, at times it makes him highly self conscious because he had retained most of the scars on the surface of his skin. "I say we take a day to relax," he answers her eventually, still blushing at her frank enjoyment of watching him.

Sitting on the bed he takes off his boots, slipping them to the side of the bed. About that time a mischievous grin curls her lips as she shifts where she is sitting so that she is right next to him. Her slender hand lifts his newly grown one, gently playing brushing her fingers over the delicate skin. He had not yet developed the callous' from use on it yet.

Suppressing a shudder, he smiles at her, leaning down to kiss her. He's not worried about his armor because he knows she'll help him out of it here in a bit. Even though they had been together just a little over a month, he still was nervous with her at times. By now he was pretty certain that she did not mind his scars and body, but after his sisters had made some alterations to it, they had only had the one night alone and he wasn't completely sure that she was okay with it. Of course, why wouldn't she be okay with it? He wonders to himself as she kisses him back. Soon all thoughts were long gone because she was determine to show him her appreciation of his body.

_Milly's POV  
_Traveling sucks, she thinks to herself as she gets comfortable in her room, I don't want to travel for a very long while. The little lizard people said that they were going to come to help build our new home, I wonder why when they don't like most humans? Is it because of Mr. Knives that they wish to help? Shaking her head, she sighs stretching out on her bed. Mr. Knives seems to have become a better person in the weeks since he joined us. He no longer snarls at Meryl and me, he no longer goes on about evil spiders, he's been helping out around the camp. Yes, indeed, he has changed over the last few weeks. Hopefully he continues to change in a positive way.

The one thing she had noticed though was his eyes seemed to stick with her more than they did the other two. Sometimes it was a protective look, but more often than not it was the same type of look Nick would give her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. At one point that would have bothered her, but now after getting to know him a little better it did not. She was still a bit frustrated over the fact he was the main reason Nick was dead, but she had not been lying when she told him she forgave him for that. She really had forgiven him.

Staring at her ceiling, she drifts off to sleep with thoughts of little dark haired boy playing with other children. Humming, she hopes her own little one can hear her sing and enjoy it the same way the other plants do.

_Authors Note: Hi all, my laptop is refusing to charge so I finished this chapter up to submit before I gave it over to the computer guy to fix. Hopefully it will be resolved in a quick manner, otherwise, new chapters will be written as I can get my hands on a computer, still R&R I promise to respond when I get a chance. _


	43. Interrupted Morning

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_According to the computer guy, the not charging was a fluke brought on by my computer overheating, hopefully he's right and it doesn't happen again. So according to the view counter people are reading the story, which is cool, so please review folks either in a review or email. Thanks! _

_**Chapter**__**43**__: __Meryl's POV  
_When morning comes, she awakes curled comfortably against Vash's side. It is her favorite way to awaken in the morning. Smiling, she stretches out much like a cat against him, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed close together. Eyes flickering open, she tilts her head just a bit to look up at his face and is pleased to see that he seems to be still asleep. Carefully sitting up, she runs her hand slowly down his side, grinning as he leans into the touch even though he is still asleep. Perfect, she thinks, I love touching him. Softly tracing one of the scars on his arm, she enjoys the play of muscle beneath his skin as he reacts. A low noise escapes him as he comes awake.

"Morning," she murmurs, as she continues to run her fingers along his arm, tracing the patterns there. Since Dai had healed the muscle tissue, she had noticed that he was far more sensitive to light touches than he had been previously in a good way.

He smiles, stretching a little, "Morning to you too," he murmurs leaning up to kiss her.

Grinning, she kisses him back, her hand still tracing patterns on his arm. He grins back, gently shoving her backwards on the bed and rolling to brace himself over her. Leaning down he kisses her, his long fingers dancing along her sides and down her stomach. She enjoys it, arching into his touch as he takes his time to explore. Since the re-growth of his arm, he had delighted in touching her with it and she had delighted in the touching.

Before anything else can happen, a sharp knock at the door draws both their attention, startling Vash enough that his clumsiness kicks in and he falls off the bed.

"Are you alright?" she asks, sitting up and leaning over to check on him.

He flashes her that embarrassed smile of his, before reaching up and grabbing the blanket than nodding towards the door. She grabs her robe and pulls it on before opening the door.

"Yes?" she mutters as she glances at Milly standing there with a cup of coffee.

She blinks at her, blushing. "I'm sorry! I hadn't thought about it, ummm, here's your coffee, I am going back downstairs now."

Shutting door she leans against it shaking her head and chuckling, "I could have waited on the coffee. Now I wonder what she wanted that she brought me coffee, the only time she brings me coffee first thing in the morning is if we have a meeting that she wants me nice for or something is going on." She mutters to herself as she observes Vash, enjoying watching him get back to his feet, blushing the entire time.

"Ummmm, why don't you go find out what she wanted?" he suggests as he sets the blanket on the bed.

She grins, enjoying the view. "I could or…" she answers him, setting her coffee down and walking over.

Before anything can happen there is another knock at the door, only this time it is followed by Vash dropping his head and sighing.

"Damn brother," he grumbles, leaning down to kiss her once. "Get dressed, it's gonna be one of those days."

Smiling at him, she places a hand on his chest and leans up to kiss him again before settling back on her heels.

_Knives' POV  
_What the hell is taking so long? He wonders as he knocks on the door to his brother's room, and mentally calls for him again. There are too many damned spiders here, too many voices that just get in the way. It's frustrating and giving him a headache. Even with his telepathy tuned out as much as possible, it still seemed as if ever person in this tiny town were all screaming in his head though he could not understand why. It was not a problem that he had had before.

A few minutes later, Vash opens the door, stepping out wearing his leather armor and a long sleeve black shirt over top of it. "What's wrong?" he inquires as he steps out.

Blinking, he is not sure how to explain it seems like there are more people there then there really is and he can hear all of them in his mind. Instead, he links with him, allowing him to hear what he is hearing. Startled, Vash gives him a funny look, feeling carefully with his empathy according to the link. A moment later the feeling withdraws, leaving both without the feeling.

"What was that?" Vash mutters.

_I don't know. _He replies, his mind seeking the answer and not finding it. It is almost as frustrating as when had felt the many people in his head. _This does not make sense. _

"Uh, I don't get it, what was that?" Vash grumbles, "It is gonna be one of those days."

Behind him the door opens again, this time it is temper stepping out, her traditional white and purple outfit on. "I'm going to go see what Milly wanted, then inquire about property deeds. Do you have any plans?"

Vash smiles down at her, kissing her on the forehead, "I was thinking of going to the plant today, getting the repairs done. Possibly visiting with the ladies within them, according to Kikyo one of them is our mother so I wanna meet her." His voice drops a bit as he comments, "I'm nervous."

Lying her hand against his cheek she smiles at him, "It will be fine, I'm sure, you're to charming when you try for it not to be."

Knives rolls his eyes, sometimes his brother is just too much of an empath. At least temper is not as emotional. Of course she is more like me, he thinks, well that's an annoying thought, a spider like me. Hmmm. At least she is not spider like. There was a thought he wouldn't have had just a few months earlier. The entire idea would have angered him and he would have done anything to prove that she was just a messily spider or have had one of the minions kill her. He is pulled from his thoughts by Vash chuckling at him after temper had already walked away.

"Let's get some donuts and then get to the plant," his irksome brother tells him as he walks down the hall.

_Vash's POV  
_Gezzzz oh peats, it was looking like a good morning then everything seemed to go wrong. A perfectly good morning ruined first by a coffee delivery and then a few minutes later by his brother having someone or something messing with his head. At least he had a rather good waking up, perhaps after everything else was done for the day they could go back to that part. He was pretty sure that she would not be opposed to the idea, maybe possibly anyways. Nor did she seem bothered by the changes in his body. Yes indeed, perhaps they could pick up where they left off.

Shaking his head, he heads down stairs in order to find some donuts before heading to the plant. "Are you coming with me to the plant?" he inquires of his brother.

_Of course, why would I not? Past that I am curious as to our birth mother. Kikyo pointed that the plant way of viewing children differs from the spider method. Unfortunately, I have to honestly say that it is the spider form of familial bonds that I am accustomed to, thus I am curious of her as her offspring. _Knives replies, his mind voice soft.

Nodding, he responds, "That makes sense, so let's find some donuts so we can get to work."

A low chuckle escapes his brother as the two of them leave the inn and head towards the bakery.

Donuts first, a large thing of them, then go deal with the plant. He had made sure to place the paperwork he would need into his inner pocket before leaving the room so they would not have to return there. The only time he felt like going back to that room was with his short girl later that evening. Hopefully evening would go far better than this morning.

_Can you not engage in carnal thoughts of your temper when I am within mental range? Or maybe when I am busy thinking on something else so I don't have to get the mental images of you two. She's not my type to imagine. _Knives asks him as they enter the bakery.

He grins, his attention changing to the bakery and all the lovely donut he can smell. Flashing his most charming smile at the small lady behind the counter he asks for a dozen donuts before remembering his brother and giving him a questioning look. Knives merely rolls his eyes, leaning against the door frame and waiting. After thanking and paying for the donuts, he woofs them down as the two of the walk down the mostly empty street to the plant in question. Just outside the door to the plant he stops to catch his breath as his nervousness returns. Shaking his head, he thinks, I've been in way worse situations than this, no reason to be nervous now.


	44. MindHealing and Reflection

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**44**__: __Vash's POV  
_?$€Giving one more shake of his head, he shoves the door open, startling the tech just inside the door.

"Oh! Ummmm, the public is not allowed in the plant," the man babbles, nervousness pouring off of him.

Smiling at him he fishes the papers out of his shirt before passing them to him, replying, "I'm here to check the plant, make any repairs or upgrades needed, and confirm that all is working within it."

The guy accepts the papers, only his nervousness seems to be even worse but turns to worry as he reads them over. "Oh, ummm, alright, I'm Alexander Johnken, day technician of this plant. I just got here to relieve the night tech, Emila." He pauses, looking between us before continuing to speak, "According to this paper, you are to have access to any part of the plant you need. Though I have to warn you the second plant bulb has been clouding up a lot lately, it has been a cause for alarm and no one has gone back there since it started."

He nods, "I'm Vash, this is my brother Knives. If you don't mind, we are going to look around for a bit and get a feel for everything and will meet you in main control room." He informs the man in a soothing tone, the same tone that he uses any time he wants people to relax. It is slight use of his empathy to make people relax. Too bad it doesn't always work.

Alexander nods and wanders away, allowing the two of them to look around the plant. For almost an hour the pair of go over the plant checking everything. Once they are done, they head to the main control room where Alexander and a female he figures is Emila. They are chatting while sitting by the monitor. Worry and anxiety seem to be their primary emotions. Smiling reassuringly, this is not that easy with serious Knives beside him, he greets the pair, speaking with them for a bit before taking over the computer in order to do the programming. After the practice with the other plants, he has the system needed down pact and does it almost without paying attention. When they are done with the reprogramming, he flashes his relaxing grin at the guy before telling him he is going to go check and make sure it took.

With purpose, the two brothers walk through the plant to the bulb chamber. Both stop outside of the door and glance at the other.

_Ready?_ Knives inquires softly on the private link.

He nods and they push the door open, almost immediately upon enter Knives grabs his head and hits his knees. Vash feels the pressure too, but it does not bother him as much. For him it feels more like a need, like sorrow. Shaking his spiky head he focuses in the on the second bulb where the plant's fog is a gray color rather than the normal golden hue.

_Connect me to Dai,_ he requests of his twin.

_Give me a minute, _comes the tense reply, his tone pain-filled.

Almost a breath later, his brother's intense focus forces the pain from his mind, locking him into their sister instead. Once the link is formed, Vash queries, _Can you please amplify my empathy? I am not very good with it and it is needed. _

It is a moment before she answers, however he feels her power long before he hears her response. _Of course, brother, though you may wish to ask Iyura to teach you, she is an empath as well._

With the power surging through him, it makes it easier to determine what is causing his twins pain. Startled, he realizes that it is the second plant. She is curled into a small ball, within her bulb, her fog a soft gray though she seemed to still be golden. Walking over to the second bulb he places his hands on it but gets lost as to what to do next.

_MindHealing works best with contact, allow yourself to enter the bulb and desire to be next to your sister._ He hears Kikyo inform him, her tone no nonsense.

He mentally nods, focusing on being within the bulb. It is the first time he had ever attempted to enter a bulb on his own. Seconds later he is within the bulb, drifting towards the top of it, he brings himself in line with her. Lying his gently on the side of her face, much the way his sister had when she was healing him, he focuses on her mind.

_Melana, _Kikyo tells him.

_Melana, _he mind whispers, _come back to yourself. Allow the pain to be free, release it. _He gently touches his mind to hers, brushing against it with warmth. Focusing on her pain, he gently brushes his mind against hers as reassuring as he can. Thinking carefully, he brushes against her mind again. Unsure what he is doing, he focuses on calming effects, not sure that it is actually working.

_May I borrow your mind?_ Kikyo inquires, he can feel her power gathering in the back of his mind.

He mentally nods, not sure what to do.

_Relax, pay attention, with the type of memory we have you will be able to do this later, it is useful for MindHealing. As you get out of your teenage years and grow into your gifts, it is something you could pursue in the future._ Kikyo informs him. _I must warn you though, this might submerge you in the hive._

Again he mentally nods, not sure what to do. _ Ummm, okay, _he finally replies.

The next thing he knows the soft presence is replaced by hard resolve. He can feel her take over the control of his body, and after a small nudge of power, he relaxes enough to allow her access to his gifts as well. Despite that, he stays aware as she takes his power and smoothes the edges of Melana's power, from there she seems to shift, filtering through memories and softening edges wherever there seems to be a disturbance. Somewhere along the way he feels her break away from Dai's amplifying ability and is shocked by how much power there still seems to be available to her for use. After what seems like forever in his head, but he is pretty sure is only a matter of minutes she removes him from the bulb, carefully getting him to a sitting position before setting his power and mind loose.

Swaying, he is very happy that she released him sitting down because the power used makes him sleepy.

_Knives' POV  
__Take your twin home and return here later with your females, I am interested in meeting them. _The voice in his head is gentle but firm, familiar even. _We shall discuss these events later, however both Vash and Melana need to rest._

He nods, scooping his twin up with ease before turning to leave. The plant tech sees him, and tries to stop him, badgering him with questions. Annoyed, he turns his telepathy on him, making him forget that the two brothers were there but expecting that there was to be a major plant tech coming to visit in order to make sure everything was running in peak order sometime in the next fort-eight hours. Once that is done, he returns to leaving the plant.

Vash is curled up against his chest with a trust he had not seen from him in years. He is startled by how light his twin is, and is mildly concerned that there is something physically wrong to make him thus. At the same time, he delights in the fact that his twin seems to trust him again. That was the one thing that he had sought over the course of his life after the Fall.

As he walks through the nearly deserted town, he thinks about the fact that Kikyo had said that they were teenagers, not yet fully adults. That almost confused him since they had physically matured to this point within the first few years of life and had not changed since. Perhaps she had meant mentally developmentally they were equivalent to human teenagers. For some reason that bothered him even more than he wanted to admit to. It was something he would have to ask one of the elders, perhaps Tala since she had seemed fond of him, when he was not carrying his twin in a potentially hostile environment.

Upon returning to the hotel, he uses his mind to catch the attention of one of the humans working there in order to have them open the doors, both the one to the outside and the one to his twins sleeping area. He is pretty sure that he is going to be yelled at for using his control rather than asking, but at this point he would rather just get Vash to bed to sleep off the power usage in relative safety. Once in his twin's room, he carefully lays him on the bed, debating about whether to take his boots and over shirt off or not. Frowning, he considers the fact that he prefers to be without his upon waking, so maybe so would his twin. In all the times he had seen him sleeping, he rarely slept fully dressed expect for when traveling in the desert itself.

Still frowning, he carefully disrobes his brother down to his undergarments. It is the first time in years he had actually been close enough to make out each scar and as he uncovers them his mind flashes through the reports he had received from his minions about the damage they had caused to his twin. By the time he is done, the emotional pain from doing all that damage begins to surface, making him wish he could go back and correct things. Covering Vash up with the sheet, he lays his head against the side of the bed as he sits in a chair he had pulled over and cries silently.

Damn, he thinks, I have taunted him for his beliefs and his scars. Yet he was still faster and stronger than me. With this much damage, it is no surprise he never came back to me, particularly since I was the cause of the damage. What the hell am I going to do now? I definitely owe him a debt, just how to go about repaying it? Why would he even risk trying to save me? It does not make sense. Surely he must have realized I was beyond saving, only…his thoughts trail off as he realizes that was incorrect. Wait, I wasn't beyond saving, it was just something difficult to do.

Lost in his depressed thoughts, he does not hear when the girls come back and stand watching him.


	45. Choices

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__**45**__: __Milly's POV  
_After her blunder this morning she had returned to the common room downstairs. How had she forgotten that Meryl was with Mr. Vash? She was not normally so airheaded about relationships. Those two had danced around each other over a year, how could she forget that they were still new to their relationship? It was minutes after she had presented Meryl with her coffee that she came down to the common room, dressed and looking like her serious self.

"Morning Milly, thank you for the coffee, did I forget something?" she inquires as she takes her seat.

Smiling at her friend, she replies, "Good morning Meryl, I am sorry I disturbed you. I forgot for a moment that you were with Mr. Vash." She is blushing as she answers. "I can't believe I forgot."

Meryl chuckles, giving a small shake of her head as she gets a second coffee. "If it makes you feel better, right after you left, Knives knocked at the door."

"Oh," she mutters, how had she missed seeing him? He was as tall as Mr. Vash, taller than her. Since he had started moving about on his own, she was nearly always aware when he was near her. Even if she was not paying attention, her mind would point out that she had noticed him the next time that she would be unfocused on anything. It was frustrating because in many ways it reminded her of how things had developed between her and Nick in some ways. Yet in other ways it was completely different. Mentally growling at herself, she shakes her head.

"So let's go to the clerk's office, see about any properties that might meet our needs and then check them out." Meryl suggests as she smiles at Mr. Vash as he passes with his twin on the way out the door.

She smiles at her friend, happy to have a purpose again. After the two girls eat their breakfast, they head out to do their errands. Maybe the errands would keep her mind off of the enigma that was Mr. Knives.

_Meryl's POV  
_Breakfast had went smoothly, though she was certain that Milly's mind had wandered to the quandary that she certain she was feeling in regards to Knives. Afterwards the two girls had looked around town, discovering that the clerk's information on properties was kept at the courthouse-sheriff's office. Thankfully the sheriff was a decent enough person, he had barely batted an eye when she requested the listing for properties within two hours that had either partial buildings on them or empty bedrock that could support a building. Once he had dug out the proper files she had shifted to the corner with Milly and proceeded to go through each one of them with the type of care she had used when deciding that this was the proper town to move to. Each file was sorted into one of two piles, that of the rejects and that of the possibilities.

Milly was watching quietly, her friends mind lost deep in thought. Sometimes though, she would touch her hand to her stomach a small smile playing across her lips. Other times she would look sad for just an instant before returning to smiling. She could have gone with the brothers, but had insisted on staying with Meryl so she would not be alone.

After a few hours, she had sorted through the files, carefully handing each of the rejects back and then going through the possibilities one more time. She wanted to make sure that the ones that she considered would be worth the time. The two advantages that she had was the fact Knives had promised there was more than enough funds to pay for anything that might need to be dealt with and the fact that Eza and Hassaar had sworn that fresh supplies would be brought to them, with a group of the memousi planning to settle nearby for an aqueduct. That meant even a property with little to no water would work because the memousi brought their own water.

Finally she got it down to three properties before she glanced at the sheriff who was watching her with interest. "Is it possible for me to take these three files to the hotel there? I would like to discuss the options with our companions before making a choice. I could have them back to you in the morning." She queries, watching his reaction.

Startled, the sheriff keeps glancing between her and Milly, a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess," he replies, scratching the side of his head, "it's just very odd indeed."

Milly stands up, responding, "Oh thank you, I am getting tired of travelling and want to get our project underway as quickly as possible."

"Project?" he questions, looking at her best friend questioningly.

Milly nods, a smile on her face. "Project," she repeats, "Meryl and Mr. Vash, along with Mr. Vash's brother Mr. Knives, have decide to help me set up a home for my little one since their father is dead." He looks at her funny to which she comments, "I am pregnant, the baby's father died before I knew and I don't want to wind up raising him in a big city."

Nodding, he inquires, "Can I look at your choice properties?"

She hands him the three files, watching his reaction. He seems startled by the second more than any of the others, which is unusual since that is the one with the water but no access to it. Nodding, he eventually hands them back.

"Have a good day ladies," he bids them as he holds the door for them to exit.

"Thank you sheriff," Milly tells him politely.

Smiling to herself, Meryl thinks, and that's why she comes with me, I forget to do that sort of thing.

Before she can focus on anything she spots Knives carrying Vash. Surprisingly, no one is getting in his way. Nudging Milly, the two girls watch him as he heads back to the hotel they are staying at. As she watches, she is mildly surprised when one of the waitresses opens the door. Glancing at her partner, the two have a quick conversation and decide to follow him. Quickly moving, the two girls follow, catching up quickly. After a quick chat with the waitress who opened the door for him, Meryl realizes that he must have been using his telepathy to make the people do what he wants. Frowning, they head upstairs, after checking his room, she head to their room.

Upon opening the door, both girls stop and stare, surprised to see Knives leaning his head against the edge of bed. What surprises her the most is the silent tears running down his face. Glancing at Milly, she can see that her friend is not sure what to do. Touching her hand to Milly's shoulder, she nods towards the brothers, knowing that her friend wants to comfort him. The silent communications they had developed previously is almost not enough to get her friend to listen.

"Mr. Knives, what's wrong?" Milly asks as she walks across the room.

Knives jerks upright, his composure instantly returning as he turns to face her. "Vash wore himself out helping our sister here. I brought him back here to rest at the suggest of our…" he trails off, a mildly annoyed look crossing his face.

Tilting her head to the side she watches are her tall friend smiles at him, stopping beside him and commenting, "Your mother? You could call her Sepheria if it would make it easier." Milly's voice is soft as she suggests it. Meryl recognizes it as the tone often used to calm her down when her temper is up.

His eyes seem to focus in on her for a brief moment before glancing away, standing he looks like he wants to bolt when she decides to comment, "Telepathy?"

The arrogance that she is used to seeing in him comes to the surface as he turns towards her, however there is something else within his posture as well. "Of course, spiders can be annoying and I was not taking any chances with them."

She nods once, before remarking, "I have three options for us to consider, I personally think the second is the best but I thought it would be polite for all of us to decide."

He nods once, glancing at Vash, before looking back at her, "If you will excuse me," he murmurs as he walks past her and out the door.

Milly watches him with wide eyes, not sure what to do but clearly wanting to do something. "Meryl," she says almost pleadingly.

Stepping next to her friend, she smiles up at her, "Go. Find the highest point in town or near town, that's where he will be perched, probably over thinking. We've discussed this before, your better at understanding a person than me, but I'd say that there is something there."

Milly nods, giving her quick hug before bolting and closing the door behind her.

Sitting down in the same seat that Knives had just vacated, she glances over at Vash and grins. "Alright you, even when exhausted you don't sleep much, so stop faking."

He slowly opens his turquoise eyes, smiling at her. "You realize you just sent Milly to comfort my brother right?"

She snorts, "I know, I also know that they are 'dancing', as Milly calls it, around each other. " She shrugs, shifting to the edge of the bed. "She's more like you than me, ironic since its been decided I am more like him than you. I hope you're feeling better?"

He sits up, his smile widening as he reaches up to brush her bangs away from her face. "I am," glancing around his smile turns mischievous as he comments, "we appear to be alone, in a room with a bed, and no interruptions, any ideas?"

Leaning forward, she kisses him slowly, "I don't know, this might require some thought."

He kisses her back, pulling her close. If she was going to say anything, she forgot about it in the following few hours, focused instead on the tall, golden blonde with a charming smile sharing her bed.


	46. Cliffside (Milly)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_So would anyone be interested in a short story about the group of memousi coming to build their underground aqueduct? Anyways, reviews are always appreciated_

_**Chapter**__**46**__: __Milly's POV  
_When she went downstairs she had asked the bartender what the highest point within five miles was. He had chuckled and told her that the tallest point was a small cliff about three miles away, according to him you could see for miles from that point. After getting a canteen of water she had followed the directions he had given her, though once she got past the western border of the town it was easy to see.

As she climbed the back side of the hill, she cannot help but think of how very similar this was to when Meryl had done the same going after Mr. Vash when he had sat on the top of that hill in emotional pain. Upon reaching the top of it, she doesn't say a word, just sits down next to him and looks out. For a few minutes the two of them sit there in silence, both observing the surrounding area. She's not even sure he knows that she is there, except he eventually turns towards her, bright blue eyes questioning.

"Hi," she bashfully comments.

He turns back towards the desert, looking out again. "Why did you climb up here?"

Giving a small smile, she responds, "Your hurting, and ummm, its not good." Pausing, she blushes as she tries to figure out what to say, she had never had this much trouble finding the right thing before so why now? "Meryl suggested that you would over think things, I think she's right. It's just…" she trails off.

Again he glances over at her, something unspoken dancing in those beautiful eyes. _Go away blue-eyes, I don't wish to deal with any spiders right now._

His tone is harsh, but something tells her it is at himself, not her. After all, he called her by his nickname for her, not spider. Scooting next to him she carefully wraps an arm around his broad shoulders, mind taking the details in even as she turns her attention to the problem at hand. "Nope, not doing it, you'll just sit up here and feel guilty. You might even deserve to feel guilty for some things, but something says you'd feel guilty about way more than is actually your fault. In that regard, Meryl is completely right and you two are alike." She pauses a moment, smiling at him and tilting her head to the side, "you know, you don't have to bottle it up any more. Talk to Mr. Vash, talk to Meryl, talk to Lady Kikyo, talk to someone, just get it out of your system so it can't poison you again." Her voice is soft as she suggests that he talk to someone, she doubts that he would talk to her, she's not as quick to understand things as some of the others, but she still thinks he needs to talk to someone before it makes him sad again.

_Why didn't you include yourself?_ He inquires, curiosity coloring his mind voice.

She shrugs, "Meryl's the only one who ever talks to me about problems. Everyone else thinks I am too slow or innocent." Smiling sadly she remembers that Nick would talk to her about his problems, even if he kept it in the most general of terms, he still would tell her about what he was thinking. Shaking her head, she tries to clear her thoughts since they are not helping her at this point.

For a minute he says nothing, he does not remark on the suggestion or the thought that she had afterwards. Nor does he comment on her reply to his question. _Why do you forgive me?_ he eventually demands. _And why are you touching me?_

Despite the curtness of his tone, she is pretty certain that he is enjoying being touched. Grinning she replies, "Well my grandfather used to tell all of us kids that it is better to forgive then to become that which you are angry at and my mom always said a hug can help make anybodies day better." Nodding, she falls silent for a minute before continuing, "besides why shouldn't I forgive you? Your Mr. Vash's brother who is going to be living with us, past that, and this is really important, Meryl accepts you."

_What?_ he seems confused by the idea, as if he is not sure how to take it. _What do you mean temper accepts me?_

Her grin grows as she turns to face him a bit more, "Meryl accepts you as is. She trusts you, she doesn't really trust anyone. I mean, she trust me after years of working with me, and she trusts Mr. Vash, but everyone else? No. It's just not like Meryl to trust people easily despite the way she acts sometimes."

He sighs, looking back out at the desert. For a very long while neither says anything, then slowly he begins to speak, still using the telepathy and telling her about what had been bothering him when they had come into the bedroom. His mind voice remains soft and calm, but she can hear the pain in it, and the anger directed at himself.

When he is done speaking she tilts her head just the slightest, a soft smile curving her lips. Not really thinking about it, she pulls him into a full hug, gently resting her head against his shoulder as she does so. She is mildly surprised when he slowly wraps an arm around her and hugs her back.

After a bit, she gets too warm and lets go, but doesn't move too far. However when she goes to drink some water she is annoyed to see that the canteen is empty. Sighing, she drops it on the ground below them.

_We should return to town, _he tells her, _in your state you need extra water and there is none here._

She nods, slowly getting to her feet. As he stands, she watches, enjoying the fact that he seems to move with his own type of grace. "I really am not looking forward to walking back down that hill, did you have to pick somewhere so high to sit?" she grumbles, half joking, half not.

He smiles, stepping by the edge of the cliff and looking out. _Do you trust me? _he inquires, something she doesn't recognize coloring his tone.

She nods once slowly, "Of course," is her quiet reply. Besides the fact that Meryl trusts him, she has her own reasons as well. He might have made mistakes, but then who didn't?

His smile turns to a smirk, one that she is startled to think is rather attractive before she bats that thought away. Curious, she watches as he reaches behind him and she hears the soft sound of a snap unhooking. A moment later, his arm drops to his side. His eyes never leave her as a soft glow surrounds him, two large white-blonde wings unfolding from behind him.

Shocked, she edges closer to where he is standing, her eyes locked on him as she tries to process. She had seen that the girls had wings, but she had not realized that he had wings as well. They were beautiful, the same white blonde color as his hair. Curious, she starts to reach a hand out to touch them but stops when she realizes what she was doing. Blushing, she steps backwards, almost tripping herself.

He reacts as fast as she nearly falls, catching her arm before anything can happen.

"Your beautiful," she breaths, unsure what else there is to say.

Letting go of her arm, he holds out a hand and waits for her to decide. She is not sure what it is she is deciding but is pretty sure it has to do with trust. Her trust in him, his trust in her, trust that things will work out.

Nodding once slowly, she accepts his hand and is stunned when he scoops her up as if she weighs nothing at all. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she keeps her eyes on his face as he steps backwards, thrusting his wings out as they go over the cliff. She almost screams, but stops herself, reminding herself that he was not going to let her fall.

Laying her head against his shoulder, she enjoys being close to someone again. Taking in the view, she wonders if she will ever see something so amazing as flying again. Beneath her ear she can hear his heart beat and it lulls her into sleep despite her deepest wish to enjoy the flight back.


	47. Cliffside (Knives)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**47**__: __Knives' POV  
_He had not expected blue-eyes to track him down. Nor had he expected her to settle next to him on the cliff side and just wait. Her emotions were calm, as was her mind, something that he found unusual since he could normally hear a great deal from her. Even with no empathic ability he also found that he could often sense her emotions. Turning his head towards her, he gives her a questioning look.

"Hi," she softly greets him.

He turns back to the desert, muttering, "Why did you climb up here?" He really does wonder why she would have bothered. Despite their traveling together he did not think they were friends, he was only accepted as an extension of his brother, not for himself.

Smiling at him, she replies, "Your hurting, and ummm, its not good." She pauses for a minute before continuing, "Meryl suggested that you would over think things, I think she's right. It's just…" she trails off, uncertainty in her voice.

Temper had sent her? Why would she do that? It did not make any sense, she did not like him. Neither of them really liked him. Why would they, he was the reason that they were trapped on this planet, he was the reason that life is the way life is. Giving an internal shake of his head, he fleeting looks at her, his emotions in turmoil. _Go away blue-eyes, I do not wish to deal with any spiders right now. _He tells her, his mind voice even, even if his emotions are not.

She ignores this order however, instead scooting closer to him on the rock and tentatively wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Nope, not doing it, you'll just sit up here and feel guilty. You might even deserve to feel guilty for some things, but something says you'd feel guilty about way more than is actually your fault. In that regard, Meryl is completely right and you two are alike." Tilting her head to the side, she smiles at him, before continuing, "you know, you don't have to bottle it up any more. Talk to Mr. Vash, talk to Meryl, talk to Lady Kikyo, talk to someone, just get it out of your system so it can't poison you again."

It takes him a moment to respond to her. For one thing he is not used to someone willing touching him. For another thing, why did she not include herself in that list? Why was she the one sitting here? His brother could have, well no he could, he went and exhausted himself, and his temper stayed with him. Never mind, was that why had she been willing to trek up here? Eventually his curiosity as to why she did not include herself in that list wins out and he inquires about it. _Why didn't you include yourself?_

She shrugs, "Meryl is the only one who ever talks to me about problems. Everyone else thinks I am too slow or innocent." In her thoughts he catches echoes of chapel, but there is something else there beneath the surface. After echoes are sadness , even occasional loneliness.

Changing the subject, he eventually questions, _Why did you forgive me? And why are you touching me?_

Her smile widens as she happily answers, "Well my grandfather used to tell all of us kids that it is better to forgive than to become that which you are angry at and my mom always said a hug can help make anybodies day better." Her emotions warm up as she pauses for a moment before continuing, "besides why shouldn't I forgive you? Your Mr. Vash's brother who is going to be living with us, past that, and this is really important, Meryl accepts you."

_What?_ he response without thinking, what does she mean by that? Temper accepts me? There is no way that can be correct, she must mean something else. _What do you mean temper accepts me?_

She turns her head a slight more, her smile widening until he is sure that it could not go any wider. "Meryl accepts you as is. She trusts you, she doesn't really trust anyone. I mean, she trusts me after years of working with me, and she trusts Mr. Vash, but everyone else? No. It's just not like Meryl to trust people easily despite the way she acts sometimes."

He sighs, surprised, and looks back out at the desert. Chapel was a good judge of character, a surprisingly good person despite the fact he was a trained assassin. That had been the reason why he had assigned him to guarding his brother even as he wanted to harm him. That ability to judge character had been useful for insuring that he understood that his brother was supposed to be safe. Those scars though, from the time before he had assigned him a protector, and even a few from after made him realize quite how strong his brother was. It also made him realize how much damage he had taken. Dai had healed most of the damage yet there was still so much of it. Perhaps he should talk to her about it. If chapel could trust her to deal with things, perhaps he could as well.

Mentally frowning he decides he might as well. He is fairly certain that temper already knows way more than he wants her to, not just because Merra and Vash told her either. Some of it he is fairly certain that she figured out on her own. Which means that if blue-eyes was to ask, she would probably get an answer without ever asking him. Yet, she had not asked, not even when she had figured out it was his fault that chapel was dead.

Slowly, not sure what to say, he starts speaking. His mind voice is soft, even as far as he knows, maintaining the same tone as he tells her about how things came to be the way they are. Feeling that the only way to completely explain why he was feeling the way he did, he starts at the beginning, back before the Fall. He only skims over some things, leaving out the dark details even though he does give a general idea of what happened. When he is done he continues to stare out into the desert. He really does not want to know what her reaction is before she wishes to tell him which is why he had kept a tight control over his telepathy.

While he was talking she had looked out over the desert, listening but not saying anything. When he is done, she surprises him by titling her head to look at him, the most startling expression on her face. A small smile curves her lips, even though there is sorrow in her eyes, there is also acceptance. It causes the weirdest feelings inside his head, and it is something he wants to consider later, not right now while sitting atop a cliff with her giving him that look. He really wished he understood human expressions a little better sometimes. Even more surprising is the fact that she goes from giving him a half hug, to turning to give him a full hug, resting her head against his shoulder as she does so.

His breath catches at the contact, its different from anything he can remember. The hugs that Rem had given him had a maternal feel to them, a parent to a child. When Vash would hug him it came with its own feelings, almost always with one of them comforting the other. But this, this was comfort, yet there was something else just beneath the surface he was determined not to look for. Slowly, not sure as to why, he hugs her back. However, he barely maintains a grip, allowing her the control of the touch. Definitely not something he is used to.

Eventually she lets go, sitting back and reaching for her canteen. When it comes back empty she drops it on the ground beside her hand, sighing. For a minute he considers refilling it, but decides not to because the lizaeri had always told him his created water tasted too salty.

_We should return to town, in your state you need extra water and there is none here. _He comments, not mentioning the fact that he could probably make some.

Slowly getting to her feet, she nods once. For some reason, her eyes never leave him as he stands. He gets the impression that she is studying him. Before he can consider that however, she softly remarks, "I really am not looking forward to the walk back down that hill, did you have to pick somewhere so high to sit?"

Glancing out over the cliff his mind carefully judges the height, for just his weight it would be an easy flight. Adding her weight and it would have to be more like coasting than flying but he could get them to the bottom of the cliff without the community seeing them, without her having to walk, and without having much difficulty. Smiling to himself at the plan, he steps over next to the cliff and does a second look to make sure his math is right.

_Do you trust me? _he inquires, curious whether the fact that temper trusts him would correlate into her trusting him. Part of him would rather her trust him for him, but it is not something that he is going to push at this point.

She nods solemnly once, responding, "Of course."

The curiosity in him gets the better of the manners he is trying to show. He lessens his grip on his thought hearing ability just enough to get the impression of her reasoning and is startled to discover that part of it might be from temper, but not all of it.

His smile turns to a smirk as he reaches across his back to unfasten the intentional placement of an opening in his armor. Once he feels the snaps unhook, he drops his arm to his side, allowing the power to well up within him. Moments later he feels it as the change begins and his skin, bone, and muscles shift as the massive wings unfurl from within.

Her eyes widen. A look similar to shock but far more pleasant fills them. Almost without considering her actions she steps forward, one hand lifting as if she wishes to touch them. Just before she does, she seems to realize what she was doing and a blush colors her cheeks. When she goes to step back she nearly trips on the canteen and he reaches out to catch her before she can fall even as she corrects her own balance.

"Your beautiful," he hears her say, though it is so soft that he almost wonders if it was aloud or in her head.

Holding a hand out like one of the knights he remember from the childhood stories, he waits for her to decide what to do. It is one thing to say you trust a person, it is completely another to allow them to carry you in the wind.

Again she nods once, before slowly accepting his hand. She almost yelps when he shifts his weight to scoop her up. Once he has her, one arm behind her back, the other under her knees he takes a step back unfurling his wings just before jumping. She quickly wraps an arm around his neck, but keeps watching him. Again he can feel her body prepare to yell and again she does not.

As he turns in the air towards the community of Maran, she settles her head against his shoulder. He can feel it as she goes from being somewhat tense, to relaxed, to sleeping as he steadily flies down the edge of the sheer side of the cliff.


	48. Discussions of the Future (Knives)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**48**__: __Knives' POV  
_Flying might not be the right name for what he was doing, gliding was more like it. He could fly with someone else's weight, however there was no reason to actually fly when the wind would allow him easy access with little work. Plus it was a gentler ride, he did not wish to disturb his passenger any sooner than he had to. Being honest with himself meant admitting that he was enjoying having blue-eyes in his arms.

The feeling of warmth brushes against him before the soft voice of Tala comments, _I felt curiosity from you earlier brother, what was the question?_

Turning part of his focus to her, he replies, _It was implied that Vash and I are still teenagers, not yet adults, how is that judged?_

_As you know, we grow from newborn to physically an adult in around a decade. At which point we look to be in our early twenties by human standards. At that point, our minds are still in the process of adapting and growing. Most plants stay within this teenage development stage for one-hundred to two-hundred years. Males tend to hit their maturity a little faster, somewhere around one-fifty years on average, while with females it depends on what type of abilities they have as to when they mature into their adult stage. Strength of ability changes a lot during the teenage stages. _She answers him,_ mentally the both of you are shifting from teenager to adult, your levels evening out. Both of you are extremely powerful, more powerful than most of the bound plants, but I feel that is due to both your lineage and the fact you are tied to this realm unlike us._

_Oh,_ he responds, not sure what else to say.

_Another indicator is the selecting of a long term intimate friend. Teenagers may take lovers, may even enjoy somewhat longer lasting relationships but they do not seek one of compatibility, only of release. Ironically enough, you did that with your 'minions' as you think of them, Vash avoided the concept because he felt it would not work out. Even more ironic is you are both getting into a desire to find a lover, in his case he actually found his mate. You on the other hand, have found someone you may be compatible with, but whether she will be a mate or not is a matter to be determined later. Take care, brother, we can speak more later on the subject if you wish._

_Rest well, sister._ He replies to her, sending affection through the link. Another wave of warmth, much like a hug brushes him before the link subsides. Moments later, he banks his wings, fanning them completely out to land on the balls of his feet. As his feet touch the ground, his wings begin to fold up and withdraw, a painful process in which they vanish back within him. During this, he can feel as blue-eyes begins to stir. Opening her light eyes the slightest bit she gazes at him for a minute before he carefully lowers her legs so she can stand again. Righting herself she smiles at him.

He nods once at her, reaching behind himself to fasten his armor shut again. Motioning towards the town, he waits for her to move first before the two of them silently make their way back to the hotel-inn where they are staying. He is startled by the fact her mind seems to be swirling, but he keeps his thoughts to himself, choosing not to listen in despite the fact that he can hear echoes.

When they get back to the hotel-inn, Vash and temper are sitting at a table in the back talking as they look over a couple of files. When he spots Vash waiving them over, he nods in response, directing blue-eyes towards them by gently touching his hand to her back. Once at the table, blue-eyes takes the seat next to her partner, leaving him with the seat that puts his back to the people in the room. Frowning, he shift it a bit so it is more towards the wall than instead.

"Hello Milly, Knives, have a good chat?" temper inquires once they are seated.

Blue-eyes smiles at her, tilting her head, the slightest twitch making him wonder what that is about as she answers aloud, "Of course Meryl, though that's a tall cliff. Not quite as tall as the one Mr. Vash liked perching on though."

He's not sure what the look that passes between them means, but he says nothing in response himself.

Temper nods once, "Alright, well I was just getting ready to show Vash the files to the three properties that I thought would work the best."

Blue-eyes grins at her, waiving the waitress over to ask for some tea to drink. Once her tea is there, the four of them start going over the properties. He is almost startled by the amount of care that she had shown when picking. The first is an hour outside of town, it is mostly sandy, but there had been a house built there once before. The owners had died of age, leaving no one to inherit and the community had let it fall into disuse, sinking to the sand. It was supposed to have a water supply but no one had been able to find it when it was last checked so it was assumed that the water had dried up. The second one was actually a large piece of property that started just beyond the cliff that he had perched on and stretched for several iles. It includes possible water, but no way for it to be accessed by the community because of the bedrock being too hard and thick. The third is a little closer to the town, has a small three room house, but is in massive need of repair, however it comes with a nice sized piece of property and an already installed well, though how much water that is in the well is a question.

For a bit he says nothing as he considers the options. He actually agree with temper that the second would be best, however it would require them living in the sand or here while they got it built, and he really did not want to do that. Of course, he could always see if Hassaar could send a double crew rather than just a delivery. Those lizaeri could build things in a very short period of time when they put their mind to it. Then the problem would become getting the water before the memousi were ready. Hmmmm, what a quandary. He was ill at ease with all of these spiders around, even if he was doing better about it.

"I'd say the second one," Vash eventually comments, setting the other two aside. "It has a known water supply even if they cannot get at it so no one would wonder where we got it, they would just assume that we found a way through the bedrock. There is little to no chance of sandworms, it has a nice size piece of property, and I just realized that it is roughly a day's ride from where it is on the map to the Seeds village Hope."

Seeds village Hope, he repeats to himself, there is something important about it…Oh! That was the last floating community that I had the minions blow out of the sky in order to terrorize Vash. Well, hmmmm, ummm some reason I think I might need to go there to make some form of an apology. Mentally he growls at the idea, he also knows that unlike the rest of the spiders on this planet, those particular spiders had been trying take care of the sisters in their care because they understood that they were more than just an energy source. They had also been the ones to rescue his brother on several occasions, and if nothing else that meant he owed them thanks for that. Gezzzz oh peats, this being nice thing was tiring.

Finally making up his mind, he stares at the papers about the second piece of property as he suggests the following, "We should purchase the second property, alert Hassaar to where it is and what will need to be done, then visit the Seeds village."

He can feel all three sets off eyes staring at him. Vash's thoughts are full of shock and questions, he is not sure why he would want to go to a village that he tried destroying. Blue-eyes is trying to figure out what the Seeds village is, she had never heard of it. Temper though has no obvious thoughts instead she has a minor feeling of curiosity there instead.

"If there is a particular house design any of you favor we can make sure that Hassaar gets it, his building crew is quick. I have seen them completely demolish one of their settlements just to rebuild it in a different style in less than forty-eight hours. It will also give the memousi a chance to get here with their aqueduct, though I have a feeling that they started working on it before we even left the ship because they planned to connect the two together." He comments softly so only those at the table can hear him, then switching to mind speech with Vash only he continues, _I also need to thank those blasted spiders at the Seeds village for assisting you when I was being an ass. It is not something I am looking forward to, but I have a feeling my charming watcher would think it is a good idea. Besides, now that I do not want to kill every single one of them, I can admit that they are better than the rest of these land bound spiders not including our girls._

_Our girls?_ Vash repeats, amusement coloring his mind voice, _careful, someone might think you like them. _

He mentally shrugs, replying, _I do like blue-eyes, I am not sure about temper. She reminds me of, well, me. That's not something I exactly like. I was considering having the memousi create an aqueduct for the Seeds community, I realize it does not seem like much, but on a planet with little water it has to count for something._

Vash gives him a mental nod as he thinks about it. _I think that it would mean more than you know, I also think that they would appreciate the apology that goes hand in hand or implied by you thanking them for helping me._

He smiles at his twin, commenting out loud, "Well ladies, what do you think?"

Again he watches as the two of them have a completely silent conversation just by moving their bodies in the slightest ways, it is something he determines he will have to learn in order to understand what they are saying when they are not speaking out loud. Finally both of them nod, but like normal it seems to be temper who is the speaker for the pair.

"That's a good idea, though we'll have to warn the sheriff that there will be people building out there so he does not wonder how it magically appears. We are both curious about the village. Plus you might consider offering some sort of peace-gift or apology gift to avoid future problems." Like him, her voice is soft and non-nonsense.

Blue-eyes pipes up with, "Besides, it gives the both of you a chance to discuss things with the people in charge there. Meryl has already had you cleared with the rest of the planet, you might as well deal with them now rather than waiting until later."

Both brothers glance at each other before bursting out chuckling, leave it to her to put it in such a way.


	49. Discussions of the Future (Vash)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**49**__: __Vash's POV  
_When Meryl and him had finally gotten down stairs he was almost worried about his brother but she had reassured him that tall girl would find him without any problems. He was startled that she had trusted tall girl to be alone with him, and when he asked about it she had smiled at him before replying. "The safest place for Milly is with him, he's sworn to protect her, and the one thing all of us agree on is he is honest. Besides, you have to have noticed that those two seem to be having something going on between them. Maybe this is what's needed for them to figure it out."

It takes him a minute to consider before he realizes that she actually trusts that his brother will do as he has said. It also surprises him that she shows any sort of trust in him, particularly since she does not seem to like him. He must have said something about it out loud because she grins at him as their lunch is set in front of him and answers that thought.

Chuckling she comments, "Well, why wouldn't I trust him? Remember, I know as much about you two as you two know about yourselves." She gives a small shake of her head shrugging, continuing she says, "As I told Milly not that long ago, he might be an ass, but he is a better ass now than he was then."

"Oh," is the only thing he can think to say in response, he had not looked at it like that but she was right, even if he was still an ass, he was a better one now than he was then. For a while the two of them are quiet, sitting close to each other as they eat their respective lunches. He can't help but think that this was the thing he had wanted, a chance to just be and be accepted by those who care for him.

After a bit short girl goes to get the papers on the properties that she is considering for purchase. She had just sat back down next to him when he sees his brother and tall girl enter the room. He is taken back by the fact that they are extremely close to each other, his brother is almost directly beside her with only inches separating them. It is the first time he had seen it, and if the colors were opposite he would be reminded of the fact she had moved in the same fashion with Wolfwood.

Wow, Meryl was right, he thinks watching them and waving them over. That is not something I had expected. I mean it's great. It gives him even more reason to stop trying to kill everyone but it still was not expected. Why would tall girl like him like that when he is the cause of Wolfwood's death? Unless she sees something that is similar in their personalities. He almost starts to start over think when Meryl slips her hand on his thigh and gives it a squeeze, bring his attention out of his head as tall girl and his twin settle into their seats.

"Hello Milly, Knives, have a good chat?" Meryl inquires her tone curious.

"Of course Meryl, though that's a tall cliff. Not quite as tall as the one Mr. Vash liked perching on though." Tall girl responds.

However as he watches the two of them have a conversation in physical body language even as Meryl comments, "Alright, well I was just getting ready to show Vash the files on the three properties that I thought would work the best."

After the waitress brings refreshments for them and tea for tall girl, his short girl starts going over the properties, he barely pays attention to the process, instead he considers what it would mean if something did happen between his brother and Milly. In the long run he determines it would be good for both of them, she needs someone to rely on, and he needs someone who is reliant. It really would be good for both of them. It would also guarantee that her little one would have someone who would protect him without question and not just because he has sworn to. Despite his inattention, he determines that the second property would be the best one to work with because it would be the easiest to work with.

"I'd say the second one," he eventually comments as his mind works out where it is placed on a map and in relation to other communities. He quickly recalculates the answer when he realizes that the Seeds village is just over a day's ride away. That could be handy, he thinks. "It has a known water supply even if they cannot reach it so no one would wonder where we got it, they would just assume that we found a way through the bedrock. There is little to no chance of sandworms, it has a nice size piece of property, and I just realized that it is roughly a day's ride from where it is on the map to the Seeds village Hope."

He mentions the village to see what his twin's reaction is. Emotionally, curiosity kicks into over drive for him as his mind processes. Once he has figured it out, his emotions shift from curiosity to frustration to resolve almost faster than Vash can keep up. Finally Knives remarks, "We should purchase the second property, alert Hassaar to where it is and what will need to be done, then visit the Seeds village."

While his brothers emotions had reflected resolve, that was not what he expected him to decide. It shocks him and makes him wonder why and he cannot help but stare at his twin. What is he thinking? From beside him he can feel the satisfaction and overlaid with curiosity from Meryl, that startles him as well, while tall girl seems to be puzzled.

Under the table he takes hold of Meryl hand, focusing on her and attempting to connect telepathically, he is extremely happy when it seems to work. _Why do you feel satisfied by the idea?_

Her response takes a moment, and seems to come through a different path than he is used to using. _Because it means that he is recognizing that he was wrong. I would bet it also means he plans to apologize in some way, shape, or form._

Before he can respond to that, Knives states, "If there is a particular house design any of you favor we can make sure that Hassaar gets it, his building crew is quick. I have seen them completely demolish one of their settlements just to rebuild it in a different style in less than forty-eight hours. It will also give the memousi a chance to get here with their aqueduct system, though I have a feeling that they started working on it before we even left the ship because they planned to connect the two together." His voice is soft enough to not be overheard by others. For some reason though, he switches from speaking to mind speech and continues, saying, _I also need to thank those blasted spiders at the Seeds village for assisting you when I was being an ass. It is not something I am looking forward to, but I have a feeling my charming watcher would think it is a good idea. Besides, now that I do not want to kill every single one of them, I can admit that they are better that the rest of these land bound spiders not including our girls._

Wow, he thinks in response, I can't believe that Meryl got that one on the head, nor can I believe that he is even willing to come that close to an apology, it seems so different. But then, isn't that the point? He's not the same Knives now as he has been the last one-hundred years, his personality is going back to more like it was before the Fall. It's amazing.

Smiling to himself he only replies to part of it, allowing amusement to color his mind voice in pleasure as he remarks, _Our girls? Careful, someone might think you like them._

He gets the impression of a shrug as his brother replies, _I do like blue-eyes, I am not sure about temper. She reminds me of, well, me. That's not something I exactly like. I was considering having the memousi create an aqueduct for the Seeds community, I realize it does not seem like much, but on a planet with little water it has to count for something._ He had paused on the word me when referring to Meryl, discomfort coloring his mind voice at the idea that a human was like him.

All and all, this could be the perfect way to prove that he was changing. Giving a mental nod to his brother he responds, _I think that it would mean more than you know, I also think that they would appreciate the apology that goes hand in hand or implied by you thanking them for helping me._

"Well ladies, what do you think?" Knives responds aloud instead of with his telepathy.

The girls had been having a discussion while they were mentally conversing. Falling silent, the two of them quickly have another one of those body language chats he had seen them have on so many occasions before Meryl answers, "That's a good idea, though we'll have to warn the sheriff that there will be people building out there so he does not wonder how it magically appears. We are both curious about the village. Plus you might consider offering some sort of peace-gift or apology gift to avoid future problems." Somehow, he also hears her comment, _let me guess, he mention it to you in mind speech?_

_How did you…? _he begins but gets interrupted when tall girl makes a comment.

"Besides, it gives both of you a chance to discuss things with the people in charge there. Meryl has already had you cleared with the rest of the planet, you might as well deal with them now rather than waiting until later."

She has a point, he thinks, but really only she would put it that way. Glancing at his twin the two of them share an instant thought about it before both of them burst out chuckling.

The Seeds village used to be in the air but Knives had sent the Gung-ho Guns after him and they had knocked it from the sky, killing several members of the community. They would feel that he needs to answer for his crimes, but they probably would not realize that he was already doing so. How was that going to work? If they tried to stop him from staying with tall girl it was not going to work, and while he might not kill them, they definitely would not want to get in the way of him keeping his word. Hopefully they would be able to come up with something that would help resolve it. While there is really nothing worth a life, the humans didn't really have any rights to punish him when he was already being punished by the plants. It would be something he would have to figure out before they left.


	50. Preparations

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**50**__: __Knives' POV  
_When our group had finished discussing the plans for the future, the girls had excused themselves and headed outside together, taking the files with them. He had just shook his head, not sure what to think of the way they worked together. He had a twin and they didn't even work that well together, so how did two non-telepathic humans pull it off? Shaking his head he glances at Vash asking him about it. His frustrating twin just shrugs before saying something about wanting to play with some children. Again he shakes his head as his twin wanders outside. After a moments consideration, he goes upstairs to his room and collects up the saddle bag with money in it, he is sure that temper will know here shortly how much they will need.

Throwing the saddle bag over his shoulder, he heads back down stairs and out the door. A quick glance around the town directs him to the sheriff's office where the girls had gone. Sending a quick message to his twin, he enters the sheriff's office and takes a spot behind blue-eyes to the left a little. The sheriff seems startled by his direct stare, but temper ignores him and continues to speak for a moment. Eventually, the sheriff gives a shake of his head before answering her.

"Well that piece of property is fifty thousand double dollars because of how big it is and the fact that there is water under it according to the tests." He eventually comments.

She nods once, turning to look at him, he is startled when he notices her eyes focusing in a look that reminds him of the time she had mentally yelled at him.

_Yes?_ He inquires, linking their minds.

_Do you two have a last name? _she replies.

For a moment he does not answer, then he gives a single mental nods, responding, _Saverem, it was Rem's last name, since the both of us do refer to her as the mother-figure of our youths it is the closest thing we have to a last name._

She smiles at him, turning back towards the sheriff. "Sheriff Douglas Sandoval, this is my to be brother-in-law Knives Millions Saverem."

The sheriff smiles at him, a bit uneasy, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Stryfe here was just telling me which property your group had decided on. It will be difficult to get water, we were never able to break through the bedrock but if you can, it appears to have a good size water table."

He nods at the spider, not saying anything to him but remarking to temper, "You left the money at the inn, I figured I would bring it over so it could be dealt with today."

A smirk curves her lips, while blue-eyes puts a hand over her mouth to contain a giggle. "Thank you Knives. The polite sheriff had just told me it was fifty thousand double dollars."

Again he nods, setting the saddle bag down on the small table she had used for paper work, he quickly counts out the money and passes it to her. "Here you go," he tells her aloud before switching to telepathy, _you realize I heard him right?_

She nods, "Thank you, of course." Counting it, she carefully lays it out on the table and waits patiently for the sheriff to do his own count before making out the paper work.

_All four names or just you two?_ She asks him.

He thinks about it for a moment before replying, _All four, how did you know I would hear you?_

_You haven't broken the link yet, I can feel the difference between when linked and not since getting used to the earth sense it has made it clearer._ She answers him.

Once the sheriff counts the money out for the second time, he walks into the back of room and through a door, taking the money with him. He returns a few minutes later with a set of paperwork, sitting down at his desk he fills it out. Sure enough he inquires as to the names that belong on it and she lists all four of their names, starting with his and ending with hers. This startles the sheriff but besides giving her a funny look he says nothing. His mind is questioning why they would pick a place like this if they have enough money to just pay for something out of the way, then he seems to recall something blue-eyes had said and mentally shakes his head as he finishes up. Once all the papers are filled out, temper carefully checks them before setting them down and pulling something out of an inner pocket on her cloak.

Handing the envelop to the sheriff, she takes a stamp and ink pad out, and carefully marks the corner of the deed before handing it back.

"You're a notary?" he inquires giving her a inquisitive look.

Temper smiles at him replying, "No, I am a train and licensed lawyer who is also licensed to notarize documents, it was useful for both of my jobs as a lawyer and an insurance representative."

"Well I'll be, it would be awful useful if you would be able to review some documents here? I can pay you, though not a lot, the notary only comes through once a year and that means the paperwork piles up." the sheriff tells her as he hands back the envelope.

"When we get back into town in a couple of days I will stop by to talk about it. Their family is sending a crew to build a house for us, so don't be surprised if you see light and motion out on the property." She tells him before bidding him farewell and turning to leave with a copy of the title in her hand.

Both girls turn to look at him and smile, "Ready?" blue-eyes inquires as she looks up with him.

He nods, amused at how easily temper acts like she is in charge. Hefting the saddle bag back over his should he follows the two girls out of the building thinking about the fact that he had not realized she was a lawyer, he bet that his brother had not realized it either.

_Break the connection or say what you're thinking,_ he hears her comment, amusement lacing her tone. _You're not the only person who knows how to act like their in charge, I just prefer to act timid most the time, it means everyone underestimates me. _

_You were right when you said we are a lot alike, you treated him in almost the same fashion I would have only a hair more polite. _He responds before breaking the link between them. The last impression he got was of her laughing. As he heads back to the inn, he reflects on the fact that she introduced him as her to be in-law and the way she had handled that sheriff.

_Milly's POV  
_After we leave the sheriff's office, she tugs on her friends arm, motioning towards the other direction from the brothers. She wants to have a private word with her best friend about Mr. Knives. Nodding, her friend walks with her after smiling at Vash as he plays with the communities collection of children.

"Something wrong Milly?" Meryl asks when they reach the bench at the end of town and sits down looking at her as she sits next to her shorter friend.

"Did you know Mr. Knives has wings?" she just about whispers, not sure if she should be saying it aloud but needing to talk with her about it.

A serious look crosses her face as she considers it for a moment before she nods once. "I sort of ignored the memories that were not directly related to the situations we have been dealing with, Merra dropped over one-hundred years worth of memories from two different people into my head so I kind of knew but not exactly." She replies softly, "Why is there a problem?"

Shaking her head vigorously, she blushes, mumbling, "No, no problem, I thought that they were beautiful."

Her short friend gives her a half hug, chuckling softly. "It's okay to be attracted to the guy, he's good looking."

Startled she jumps a little bit at that. "Are you serious? I thought you like Mr. Vash?"

Giving a shake of her head, Meryl answers, "I do, however Milly you cannot deny that both of them are well built and graceful. I prefer Vash's golden tones to Knives white-gold, that doesn't mean I don't realize that he is good looking. Nick was good looking too, but in a different way."

"Oh," she mutters, not sure what else to say. She had not thought about it in that way. That's why she had wanted to talk to Meryl about it.

"Just remember what I said, no rushing and trust yourself. Do you need to talk about it?" her friend asks.

She shakes her head no, smiling at her. "No, I just get so worried at times that I am doing the wrong thing."

Standing up Meryl grins at her, "I doubt that Milly, you're one of the most level headed people I know. You might view the world differently than me, but I think it is the perfect way for you. Come on, let's get back to the inn, I have some more paperwork I want to get ready before it is time for us to go. Plus, I am sure that the guys are going to want us to visit the plant with them. At least, I am pretty sure that they will."

She nods, standing up and humming, as they start walking down the street she stops as she feels the fluttering in her stomach again. Things might not be what she expected, but they are far better than they could be.

_Meryl's POV  
_When we had gotten back to the inn-hotel, she had went up to her room and collected her pad of paper and pen before going outside to the edge of the community to sit in the sand. Focusing on the lessons in earth sense that Kikyo had given her, she reaches with her mind into the ground, using it as a bases to call for Kikyo in hopes that she will hear her. There are several questions she is sure the older plant can assist her with and she wants to be well prepared for what they are going to find in the Seeds community.

_Hello? _She sends out using the earth connection.

The planet itself responds warmly, sending her an affection greeting and images of different places.

_Interesting way to catch my attention, I would ask why didn't you have Knives connect us, but I would bet that you wish to have this conversation in private._ She hears before she is able to answer the planet.

Sending warmth to the planet, she focuses on the link now established between herself and the queen of the plants. _I would like to ask you for some information if possible. I will understand if you cannot or do not know. _

The impression of chuckling fills her mind, before Kikyo answers, _What do you need to know?_

_Everything you know about the Seeds village Hope and those that live there. I have Vash's memories of them, but those are scattered and not really coherent to me, the one thing I know is they hate Knives._ She replies.

For a few minutes there is silence, finally, Kikyo starts speaking, using a combination of images and words to tell her about the set up of the community, how it is run, and how to deal with those within it. She also gives her advice on every person within the community. When she is done doing that, Kikyo connects her to the three plants that power the Seeds community, allowing her a chance to speak with each of them as well. By time she is done she is well aware of Lakiesha, Enedina, and Ayako's views on those within the community and everything they know. By the time Kikyo bids her good night, she has filled several pages with short hand notes, happy that she had learned long before to write even when not focusing.

Blinking, she is startled to see Vash crouching in front of her with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" he inquires touching his hand gently to her cheek.

She smiles at him, trying for reassuring but sure she merely looks tired. "I'm alright, I was practicing my earth sensing. Then I decided to talk with Kikyo and that's really draining, because I am really tired now."

Nodding, he slips an arm underneath her as he scoops her up. He gives her a minute to grab her pad of paper and pen before standing and walking back to the hotel-inn. She drifts until they get back at which point she asks him to stop downstairs so they can get dinner, she is sure she'll feel better once she has had a chance to eat.

_Vash's POV  
_When he had gotten done playing with the kids, he had looked around for his brother and the girls. Knives and tall girl were sitting on the bench by the town fountain while his short girl was nowhere in sight. He is just about to get concerned about it when he notices a white form against the sandy brown of the desert a little bit outside of town. Smiling to himself he goes to see what she is doing and nearly freaks out when he cannot get her to respond.

Thankfully, she comes out of the trance she was in. Even after she tells him what she was doing he is concern because she looks almost as tired as he had been earlier. Carefully picking her up, he carries her back to the hotel-inn they are staying at. He had just reached the door, when it seems to open of its own violation, glancing behind him, he spots his brother giving him a questioning look. He flashes his grin at him, before going in at which point she insists on sitting down and getting dinner.

They had just taken seats when Knives and tall girl come in as well.

"Are you alright Meryl?" tall girl asks her sleepy friend, concerned about her.

She smiles at her, handing her the pad of paper and pen, "I'm fine, just tired, can you go put these in the room for me? I need to review them in a little bit."

Grinning, the tall girl takes the items and bounds off, before returning a few minutes later to take her normal seat to Meryl's left, shaking his head, Knives sits down beside tall girl, while he sits beside his short girl. Dinner goes smoothly, each quietly discussing what they would like to do with the house and property. He can tell that Meryl is taking mental notes despite being tired but she seems to come back to wakefulness with every bite she takes.

During the lulls in the conversation he considers the day, all in all, everything had been good and not a single moment of violence had occurred, how more perfect could it be?


	51. Trip to the Plant

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**51**__: __Vash's POV  
_After dinner he is surprised to see how up and about Meryl is feeling, so with a quick glance to his brother, he inquires, "Why don't we go over to the plant? Sepheria wished to meet the girls and speak with us."

"That sounds like a good idea, though didn't Lady Kikyo refer to her as your mother?" tall girl asks with the same type of innocent directness that made him wonder often if she intentionally liked to have people underestimating her.

He nods and smiles.

When the four of them are done with their dinner, Meryl pays, and the group heads to the plant together.

_So you know, the guy might not remember that we were here this morning, I sort of used my telepathy on them._ Knives tells him through their link, his tone not apologetic though slightly worried.

He chuckles, giving a small shake of his head. When they reach the plant, they are greeted by Alexander and Emila as they open the front doors.

"Oh, hello, ummm weren't you here at the beginning of Alex's shift?" Emila asks as she looks between the two brothers. Alexander looks at her confused for a moment and he then can feel the small power surge coming from his twin. A moment later, she gives a small shake of her head and looks at them confused for second before commenting, "That's right, you briefly stopped in to say you would be by later to check the plant. Well, if you would like to come in, Alex is just getting ready to go but I can show you around as needed."

Both brothers nod, and he smiles at them using his most charming smile, "Thank you, how about I look around and then meet you in the control room."

She nods, bidding farewell to her friend before heading back into the building. Almost as soon as the two of them are out of sight and hearing, he starts chuckling.

"Mr. Knives, were you playing with their heads?" tall girl inquires looking at him funny.

He shrugs, his expression not changing in response.

Still smiling, Vash shakes his head before walking towards the area where the bulbs are at. Knives easily keep pace with him, with the insurance girls just a little bit further back softly talking to each other. When they reach the area with the bulbs, he pushes the door open, walking in an keeping an eye on his brother as he does so. This time, unlike last, there seems to be no issues as the small group enters the room. Both Sepheria and Melana float to the bottom of their respective bulbs.

_Good afternoon, _a chirpy voice greets them, _I am sorry about the problems earlier. _The impression of embarrassment is clearly cast. _I don't always have as good of control with my empathy as I could wish. I am Melana, it is nice to meet all of you. Thank you for resealing my gifts, generally Iyura is the one who reseals them but she was focused on something else for the last three days and I have not been able to get to her. _This time it's curiosity that she broadcasts, followed by embarrassment.

He smiles at her, laying his hand on the glass. "Hi Melana," he greets her.

_Hello …Vash? _she replies, tilting her head, _your Vash, umm light-gold one is Knives, umm I know the shorter one is Meryl, she was very chattery with Kikyo, and ummm I think the taller one is blue-something, no wait that's not her name. That's a nickname, ummmm I'm sorry. I just keep coming back to the blue. _Again she broadcasts embarrassment.

He chuckles, nodding, "Close. Vash, Knives, Meryl, and Milly."

She ducks her head, doing a small flip within the bulb. _I do better with emotions than facts. _

_Meryl's POV  
_While Vash speaks with the first plant, Knives is looking up at the second one. Milly is right next to her just a little bit behind the two brothers. Both of them are watching them. A silent conversation takes place between them as they listen to the more silvery of the two speak, her emotions very clear. When Vash finally joins his twin, the both of them look up at the second bulb.

The resemblance between the three is remarkable. Both brothers are almost the exact same with only difference being in tone except the eyes, Vash's eyes are turquoise, Knives' eyes are sky blue. Their mother's eyes on the other hand, are a combination of the two with sky blue outer rings and turquoise inner rings. Her skin color is lighter like Knives, while her hair is slightly dark like Vash. Over all, their features match extremely closely. As the two girls watch, the twins lift their hands to touch the bulb. Touching her palms against the glass opposite of them, she glows lightly, a soft teal tone. Both brothers glow as well, matching lower level colors of their eyes.

_I greet you,_ she intones, her voice surprising formal.

For a long while the three of them stay perfectly still just looking at each other. Eventually Vash gives his high voltage smile, it seems to be the key needed because the ice seems to break. Over the next little bit she watches as the three of them converse back and forth, and while not a bit of it is aloud she is quite certain that with two powerful telepaths they are having no problem speaking. However that does not prepare her for when she suddenly finds herself drawn into the conversations.

_Welcome Meryl Temper and Milly Blue-eyes, I greet you. Welcome to our family. I will be pleased to speak with you upon you return from the Seeds village. _Sepheria greets them, her tone gentle. _I look forward to observing the growth of your little ones. _

"Little ones?" Milly repeats, staring at her. "Did she say little ones?"

She nods, glancing between them. "She did, didn't Yali say it was a boy?"

_The male has the stronger presence , however there is a second presence, a female that seems to be timid. _Sepheria replies to the spoken query. _If you would touch the bulb?_ She suggests to Milly.

It takes her a minute before she responds. Slowly she does so, touching her left hand to it. Again Sepheria starts to glow, this time it is Milly who glows in response, a soft light blue with the majority of the glow surrounding in her stomach. With narrow eyes she watches her friend, trying to exactly figure out what is happening and being unable to. When they stop glowing Milly gives a small shake of her head before stepping back with a curious look on her face.

"What was that?" she nearly demands, her voice low but edged, it was nearly the same tone she would use after Vash would get himself hurt.

_An energy sharing, I have extra energy and she needs energy since she is both converting and pregnant. Our kind are energy based, all within the hive share energy which allows for there to never be a need. She is not yet part of the hive, thus she is running completely off her own energy. Since our kind requires a great deal of energy and she does not produce enough, I have given her some of mine which the little ones will absorb more readily than her. _She tilts her head to the side, an expression very similar to Vash when he is curious about something. _You are very protective of your friend._

She shrugs, "We've been friends for years. We both look out for each other."

_That is good. Your sub-thought are familial in nature. Now, you may wish to finish your visit and return to your sleeping area, Milly Blue-eyes is getting tired and the energy being absorbed can be tiring as well before it is processed. _Sepheria comments, _have a good evening._

After the clear dismissal she returns to the top of her bulb, incasing herself in a fog of light gold.

"I think that were just dismissed." Knives chuckles, "well let's get this visit done and then get back. Energy processing can be very tiring if you're not used to it."


	52. Evening Reflections

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**52**__: __Meryl's POV  
_"What am I going to do Meryl? One baby is hard to deal with, but there are two of them?" her tall friend inquires as she paces back and forth in her room.

When they had gotten back from the plant, Milly had asked her to come to her room, almost as soon as she shut the door, Milly had started with the pacing and worrying. Her idea was to just let her friend work it out of her system before answering. When her cousin had been pregnant she had done the same thing on a couple of occasions where she had fretted about the child. It seemed to work letting her get it out of her system. Finally, after over an hour of the fretting, she looks at Milly and switches to boss mode.

"Milly Thompson sit down this moment." She eventually commands her.

Milly almost automatically does as told, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Now listen to me Milly, we've gone over this, everything is going to be fine. You've got me and both of them, plus apparently a couple thousand bound plants. I am sure that if need be they will be some of the most protected children out there. It is nothing different than when you knew about the little boy." She tells her friend. "You'll have two children instead of one, but it's alright Milly. They will be well loved and well protected."

She nods, considering it, finally she smiles, "Thanks Meryl, I think I needed that, but I'm really tired now that the emotions are wearing off."

Giving her tall friend a quick hug, she bids her goodnight before leaving and heading to the room she shares with Vash. Since he is not there yet, she grabs her night shirt out of her bag before hopping in the shower. As she scrubbed herself down, she carefully considered all of the facts that she had learned about the Seeds village. Since they had gone to the plant today, she was pretty certain that they would go to the property tomorrow and meet up with the lizaeri that were supposed to meet them there. After that they were going to the Seeds village, and she wanted to be well prepared.

Sighing to herself, she rests her head against the back of the shower, considering the fact she was acting like the lawyer she hadn't been in several years. It had taken her a long while to break the habits she had formed as a lawyer, and she had been happy as a seemingly impulsive person with a short fuse. It was a lot better than a easily angered, overly thoughtful person. Oh well, it's time to shelve the impulsiveness, they had enough with Vash. Smiling, to herself she allows her mind to turn to Vash.

_Vash's POV  
_When he got to the room he was surprised to see that Meryl was not lying down. As he shuts the door, he hears the sound of the water running and realizes that she must be in the shower. Smiling, he pulls off his jacket and armor, laying them on the small dresser and leaving him in only his underwear. After walking over to the bathroom, he quietly opens the door and glances inside. Sure enough, she is soaking in the hot shower.

Just loud enough for her to hear, but not so loud as to startle her, he inquires, "Can I join you?"

"Alright," comes her water muffled reply.

Smiling to himself, he finishes undressing and drops his undergarments to the floor. Slipping into the shower, he is slightly surprised to find that she is leaning against the wall, enjoying the water against her skin. "Hi," he softly murmurs as he leans down to kiss her, "Is everything all right with tall girl?"

She nods, smiling and wrapping her arms around his waist before replying, "Of course, she was just nervous about the children. After all, it's startling to discover you're pregnant with two when you had just got used to the idea of one."

He thinks about it a moment before nodding and pulling her wet body close to his. Nuzzling her jaw, he kisses her again. "We'll be there for her," he comments, "now I have heard something about showers having some other interesting uses." He blushes as he makes the second remark.

She turns her head just a little and kisses his jaw before gently pushing him back against the wall behind him. A mischievous smile curves her lips as she slowly kisses, licks, and nips at his chest and stomach, working her way down wards. Dropping to her knees puts her just about level with his hips, which she uses to her full advantage as she teases all around without ever touching where he is really beginning to ache. Finally, after what seems like hours to his sensory overloaded mind, she takes him slowly in her mouth. Spots dance in front of his eyes, his empathy goes into hyper drive, doubling his desire as he feels hers pouring through him. Slender fingers press his hips against the wall as he arches against her, control just about lost. She switches between slow even strokes to hard suction and those spots seem to explode as he comes.

Breathing hard, he watches her through half closed eyes as she kisses her way back up his chest, tilting her head into the water for just a moment to rinse her mouth before kissing him.

"There's one," she murmurs, kissing him softly on the lips. "Are you ready for bed? I think it is going to be a long day tomorrow and we're going to need rest."

He almost smirks as he shuts the water off and picks her up, "In a little bit, I think I have something else planned first."

Carrying her into the proper part of the bedroom, he does not even bother to dry them off before taking his time to show her how much he wants her as well. The nice thing about being an empath? The gift can be used in both ways, funneling the feelings back to her, he shares everything, linking them together as they spend the next few hours lost in carnal pleasure.

_Knives' POV  
_A burst of lust hits him before a wall seems to come up between him and his twin. At least he is finally getting how to shield against sharing those types of thoughts and emotions, he thinks as he sprawls out on his bed. Despite how quickly Vash had thrown the wall up, he still finds himself curious as to why one would willing want to do more than just satisfy themselves with another. It was one of those concepts that he was having a hard time understanding. Physical desire made sense to him, it was a bodily need that did not require any sort of attachment, but for some reason he couldn't help but wonder about the difference that attachment made.

Frowning, he considers the fact his brother had avoided any sort of contact of that nature until he found someone that he had an attachment to as well. It was unusual. Knives on the other hand had had no problems using any of his minions to deal with need as he had needed. It had meant nothing to him, just a physical release of his otherwise useless hormones. Perhaps that is why he was now curious about the difference between having that attachment and not. Did it really make it better? Or was that just his brother's outlook? Wait, not just his brother, he thinks as a memory teases at the edge of his mind.

He had been nearby when the fight between the two chapels had occurred. The elder chapel determined to kill the younger for betraying the guns, never caring that the younger had been ordered to protect his brother. His telepathy had allowed him to listen while they fought. Wolfwood had fought with a determination that had startled him, not because he was protecting Vash even though that was there in his thoughts, but because he was protecting the girl who gave him hope even in his deepest despair.

Curiosity had compelled him to seek this creature who made his minion willing to do anything to protect, what he had found was a girl who's mind was full of sadness and fear but determination was there too. Her thoughts had been unusual to him, a person who considers someone else before themselves? Not possible. Yet here they were several months later and he had learned it had been completely possible. It was the way she was.

That memory his frown shifting into a scowl as he recalls that he is not the one anyone would ever fight like that for. True his brother would always come for him, now he even understood that he had been wrong and that his brother had been right. But he still lacked anyone with whom he was really connected to. The sisters didn't count. They were going to be there in the back of his mind for the rest of his life. Temper would assist him just because of Vash, not for himself. Blue-eyes, well he was not sure where he stood with her, and he had been trying to be polite by staying out of her head. It was a matter of control that he had never felt the need to use before.

Sitting up, he rubs his face, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind. Not that it worked, all it managed to do is remind him he needed to shave.

Blue-eyes… he thought, glancing at the door. There's a situation he really doesn't understand. He finds her physically appealing, gets amusement out of her no nonsense behavior, enjoys her unique view on things, and feels an irrational need to protect her. There is even a hint of affection for her. Is that the kind of attachment that Vash feels for temper?

_Tala?_ He calls out, wanting to talk with someone but not sure who to talk to. He would discuss it with Dai but that did not seem right for some reason, so instead he decides to discuss it with the plant that was a major part of how he was changing.

A fluttery feeling brushes against his mind, much like a caress, _Yes little brother?_

_How do you know when you feel more than just friendship for someone?_ He inquires after a moment's thought.

The impression of a smile, followed by warmth comes before she replies. _When there is more than friendship, you find yourself considering what makes them happy, how to take care of them, and what they would think of your actions. It's wanting to be with them and not caring in what way. It is acceptance of faults and gifts, right and wrong, and being willing to work with them. _She pauses for a moment, he can tell she is considering something but he cannot tell what. _More than friendship is ever so important, but should never be rushed or forced. If it will happen, then it will happen naturally. You just have to remember acceptance and patience are the keys to it. Both of which I have noticed your improving on. _

He cannot help but convey the blush staining his mind. Was it really that simple? Oh brother, had he been over thinking if it was. Despite his embarrassment, he sends his thanks through the link, both emotionally and with words. _Thank you Tala, I was not sure who to talk with about this. I… _he begins but trails off not sure what to say.

Warmth much like a hug brushes against him, _We are family. _She tells him simply as if it explains it all. Maybe it does, blue-eyes thinks like that too as her guiding reasoning at times. _Rest well little brother, things will work themselves out over time. I will not say it will be easy, but it will be worth it in the grand scheme of things. _

_Rest well,_ he replies, his thoughts turning back to the blue-eyed girl who had caught his attention even before he had realized it.

_Milly's POV  
_She was so very thankful to have Meryl as a friend. Who else would take the time to have patience when reassuring her that everything was going to be fine? Her short friend might have a temper, but she was loyal and honest. For three years she had watched as her friend had fallen head over heels in love with their guy that was supposed to be their job. She had watched and waited, sometimes chuckling to herself over her friend's refusal to accept who he was at first and then her refusal to accept that he was a man after that. Thankfully though, whatever seemed to be holding the two of them up had finally been resolved if the fact that they had taken to sharing a room was any indication.

As she gets ready for bed her mind turns to her own situation. She had just come to grips with the fact she was pregnant only to discover that she was pregnant with twins. Since twins ran in her family she was not sure what surprised her about it, only that it did surprise her. One boy and one girl, with the boy being the more active of the two, that meant he was probably the one that she felt fluttering around. Smiling to herself, she decides that he will be Nicholas, like his father. She doesn't have any idea what she is going to call the girl though.

Nicholas, she sighs to herself, why did you have to die and leave me wondering? Pulling back the blankets on her bed, she crawls into it, reflecting on the dark haired man who had caught her attention just by being. He might have been a priest but he was not very priest like. Somehow, thinking of him also brought up Mr. Knives in her minds eyes. Maybe it was because he was partly responsible for Nick's death. Maybe it was because she could see the similarities between them, both had been abused, both had taken to violence to solve their problems, both had little hope in humanity as a whole. The big difference was Nick had started to heal without having to force the matter. He had started to heal just by being with Mr. Vash, Meryl, and her. Perhaps the same would have happened with Mr. Knives too, but she is sure it would have taken far longer since his pain was far older.

Mr. Knives, now there is a situation she is really not sure of what to do. She can still see the coiled violence in him, just below the surface at times. Particularly when Meryl and he face off over things, yet it seems to be tempered by something and she is not sure what that something is. The changes in him were massive. When he had first come to stay with them just a few short weeks before he had been a lot like a feral animal, snarling at anyone who got too close to him, and yet today he had willing opened up. They had spent several hours up on that cliff, with her doing nothing more than offering comfort and support as he quietly told her about his life. She can just imagine how bad things must have been even with him glossing it over, no wonder Meryl had accepted him as is after she had actually seen it through his eyes. That kind of gift was terrifying and not something she wanted to do herself, she was sure she wasn't strong enough to handle it.

When it had been time to leave the cliff he had surprised her again, willingly offering to touch her without any promoting from her. Even more startling had been the fact he had trusted her with his secret as she was fairly certain his wings were. There had been only a moment's hesitation before she had accepted his offer, and that hesitation had nothing to do with trust and everything to do with her fear of falling. But it was Mr. Knives, the plant that she had been assured never lied. The man her best friend trusted with her protection and that was saying something since Meryl had gotten rather over protective of her since discovering her pregnancy. So she had accepted his hand, and the gift that went with it.

That first step off of the cliff had scared her deeply, but his grip never wavered, and his wings had caught the wind, taking them upwards before he had started the downwards spiral. She was annoyed with herself for falling asleep in his arms, but it had felt right having his strong arms holding her, being nestled against his solid chest and warm body. When they had landed she had barely felt it, the only reason she had awoken was the wind was no longer moving against her face. Her first thought upon waking had been much like her first thought upon seeing his wings, she had thought him beautiful.

He is beautiful, she thinks to herself, in a purely masculine way. Smiling, she drifts off to sleep, never realizing that her thoughts echo those of the plant in the room across the hall from her.


	53. Property Options

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**53**__: __Knives' POV  
_By the time he could hear the others getting up and about, he had already been awake for several hours working on a couple of rough sketch ideas for a blue print of the living arrangements. They had not spoken of it the previous night, so he did not know what each person desired, however, he knew what he liked so that is what he had planned for along with what he had noticed of each of the others. The basic design he used was a two story, all sleeping areas on the second floor layout. Past that, he tried to make the different designs different. Though each have some common elements, including at least six bedrooms, a kitchen, living area, dining area, at least one bathing room down stairs and two up, and a library area. Some of the designs are for one building, some are for several connected by halls.

Stripping out of his sleeping clothes, he climbs into the shower in order to get himself ready for the day. He has a feeling it will be a long day.

When he finally joins the other three downstairs in the eating area, he is surprised to see a glass of orange juice with a plate of food sitting in the spot next to blue-eyes. Even more surprising is the smile she gives him before returning to eating her breakfast. Startled, he sits down as he greets the three of them.

"Morning," Vash mutters around his sausage he is chewing on.

Almost as soon as he swallows it, temper smacks him in the back of the head grumbling, "Don't speak with your mouth full."

Blue-eyes merely chuckles at this, and he cannot help but smile at the familiar scene. It was one he had seen plenty of morning since joining them.

"Sleep well?" he eventually inquires, glancing over at blue-eyes as she finishes her second cup of hot tea.

She nods, replying, "I did, pleasant dream included, did you?"

He shrugs, not answering because he had not slept. His mind had been too focused on the situation at hand, both the immediate one of housing, the near future one the Seeds village, and the emotional one in the form of the blue-eyed not-quite-a-human sitting next to him for him to sleep.

_Everything alright?_ Vash inquires through their link.

He mentally shrugs, replying, _I couldn't sleep because I was 'over thinking' as your temper would call it. _

A mental nod is his response. His brother fully understands what thinking too much can do to a person's sleeping patterns.

When the waitress clears away the remains of breakfast dishes, he pulls the small digital architectural designer out of one of his hidden pockets. Setting it on the table, he activates it, allowing the small three-dimensional image to appear above it. In order to avoid problems, he focuses his telepathy on those in the room, making them think that they are looking at nothing but papers rather than a piece of lost technology. After keeping such a tight control on his gift, using it in such a manner is almost relaxing.

"Since I could not sleep, I decided to design a couple of different possibilities for how the compound can be laid out." He tells them as he has it fan out the five top options he had worked on.

Over the next hour he explains the reasoning for each layout, taking mental notes on their reactions to each of them. The third seems to be the favorite one in the bunch, which is slight amusing since it is actually a series of smaller houses all connected to one larger one by tunnels underground. It gives everyone their privacy, while still leaving room for growth. The other one that seems to be well liked is the fifth one, which is one main house with several out buildings. In both he had left a corner of the property open for the lizaeri and memousi to work with as they want.

Once he is done telling them about them he watches and listens as the girls start to discuss it.

"I like the fifth one," blue-eyes comments as she stares at the projections.

Temper smiles at her, directing her attention to the third, "That one might work better though since it gives each of us space, plus growing room. The main building works like a town hall or school with the library and such set up the way it is."

"True," she murmurs, looking at it.

_I think we should let them decide, I really don't care what it is like as long as we're all nearby like a family._ Vash comments to him as the girls discuss the difference in the two options they like best. _Besides, I cannot see you presenting anything that you would not be able to live with. _

Mentally smirking, he responds, _That is very true. I had thought they would go with the first option which is one big sprawling house, spiders seem to like that sort of thing, yet here these two are debating the ones that are not one big sprawling house. _

"The fifth one reminds me of the house I grew up in," blue-eyes eventually remarks, "but your right, the third set up might be best. Only…" she trails off into silence.

"What is it Milly?" temper softly inquires.

"Are the houses going to be connected to the aqueducts? I would be worried that the little ones could get in there and get hurt." She finally answers after thinking about it for a bit.

He quietly replies, "No, these tunnels are above where the memousi build by thirty feet or so, the chances of them getting to it would be very slim, almost non-existent. The memousi entrance tunnels would be connected to the main building only, and kept locked so no little ones can get through, they would have a public access in the lizaeri area for those who wish to go back and forth, but as you can see that area has its own wall to keep people out unless the lizaeri want them there." His voice is pitched to be reassuring, something he is not that good at since he is used to commanding and receiving instance obedience.

She nods, again smiling at him in a way that has attention spiking.

"Then the third it is," she states, a pleasant smile on her face as she focuses back on the choices. "How do we tell lizaeri? And who picks the colors of the houses on the inside?"

"The walls will be whitewashed, that way they can be painted as the person living in them desires, the main building will be done with woods for the inside walls and flooring, except the lab area, that will be stone. The outer walls of all the buildings will be stone. They will actually use the bedrock to make the brick walls. All the buildings will have complete plumbing with hot and cold water, a main boiler building is set up underground to be maintained by the memousi. I can already tell you that the lizaeri will expect to help maintain things, because that's the way they are, they get bored easily if they do not have something to do, unfortunately I have had nothing new for them for a while." He pauses, shrugging, "Hassaar had commented the last time I was there that the population is almost double what is needed, so they will probably put a small community within their walled area. Most of them are scientists of the natural varieties, so do not be surprised when they start growing things and making the area like their bio-dome. Any food is almost guaranteed to be fresh, because they dislike using our sisters to replicate foods."

For a few minutes the four are silent then temper inquires, "If the lizaeri will maintain things, what does that leave us doing?"

He shrugs, "Pretty much anything that does not destroy their work, you can learn how to garden, write, learn the use of the computers, any other host of things you may want. I figured blue-eyes would probably rather tend her own children then have a sitter all the time, and you tend to stick close with her so that gives you a year or so of not working for someone else. Even after then, it really is up to you as to what you wish to do. By the time they have everything set up, cooking and light house cleaning will be the only thing you'll really need to do, and that's just because I do not know if they plan on sending anyone from either of those areas. I tend not to argue with the liaeri when they make up their mind to do something since it is normally to my advantage." Again he shrugs, "I did design them to help me maintain the ship, in comparison, this is simple."

"For company too," temper comments her eyes slightly unfocused as she reviews the memory in her head.

He nods once, "Indeed. Since we have decided shall I send the notes to Hassaar so they can begin planning? There will be no furniture in the sleeping houses at this point, they will leave the selection of that up to the person living in them, the only thing that they will have is a refrigerator and stove past the plumbing."

Blue-eyes glances at his brother inquiring, "What about you, Mr. Vash? Do you have a preference?"

Vash shakes his head, responding, "Nope, as long as we're all nearby together, I'm happy."

Temper slips her seat a little closer to him, giving him a hug as she smiles at him.

"Oh," blue-eyes mutters, then smiling again she nods saying, "Alright then, report to Hassaar we've made a choice."

He nods, clicking the projector off and getting to his feet. Once the projector is again in his pocket he releases the telepathic field he had around them before heading up to his room where he has his communicator. Slipping into the room, he rests his back against the door for a minute once it is closed, his mind going back over that smile that made his body react in an odd way. What was with him lately? He thought as he considers what it means, since when did just being smiled at cause a reaction? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he gets to work contacting Hassaar to tell them about the plans, along with to direct them to expect another message in regards to a possible third aqueduct within the next forty-eight hours.


	54. Earth Sense

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**54**__: __Meryl's POV  
_After breakfast they had collected their items and checked out of the hotel-inn, heading off to the property to get a feel for it. It is roughly a fifteen minutes ride to the edge of the property. From there, she uses the map that the sheriff had given her to determine where the edge of the property is. Upon figuring that out, the four of them discuss where at on the property they wish to have the housing complex built.

"Well if it stretches for several miles, how about toward the middle of it? That gets us closer to the middle of the two villages' right?" Milly inquires as she looks around at all the sand and rock.

Hoping off of her Thomas creature, she kneels down in the sand, and sinks her fingers into the sand. Almost immediately she can feel a brush of warmth and welcoming coming from the ground below. The planet herself is greeting her. Focusing on the area she is in, she tries to create an image of what she needs. She had discovered that images were the best form of communication with the planet due to the differences in how they view time.

Eyes closed, she watches the response the planet gives her. According to the planet, the best place to build was on the edge of the property, closer to the Seeds village than Maran. It has a low wind rate, and if one can get past the bedrock there is actually dark, rich soil that could support plants. Standing up, she follows the directions across the sand and stone on foot, barely keeping the connection clear at times.

She knows the other three are giving her a funny look but she still does so, muttering, "I asked the planet where would be a good place to build. She's showing me."

"Logical," she hears Knives mutter as he grabs the reigns to her Thomas creature before Vash can spook it.

It takes her nearly an hour before she reaches where the planet says is the best place to build. When she does reach it, the ground seems to shiver slightly, almost in welcoming. Looking around, she is surprised to see that it sits in the middle of an outcropping of hills. The small valley that they are standing in seems to have little sand compared to the surrounding area, however it does have a rather heavy bedrock.

"According to the planet, this is the best place to build at on this property." She tells the three of them as she grabs her canteen and drinks.

She can see Knives calculating where they are in relation to the property and the different parts of it. It's actually kind of funny to watch the way his eyes move over things as he determines what use they are. Vash is also looking around, but he has more of an excited look on his face, like a kid who just got a new toy. Milly on the other hand is just relaxing on her Thomas creature, she doesn't particularly care right at the moment as long as it is not in outer space she is happy.

Vash eventually comments, "Do you feel that? It almost feels like there is a plant nearby."

Knives' focus changes to him, before he nods once. "There is one, buried from the feel of it, about half-mile that way." He points towards the east, which is still part of their property and not from either village. "Should I have lizaeri and memousi bring it with them? We could build a reactor for her if that is her desire, or leave her free standing, if she prefers."

Milly is the one to answer, "Wouldn't she be lonely wherever she is? Why not bring her here, and then we can see what she prefers."

He nods once in acknowledgement before reaching in to the saddlebag and digging around for a few minutes. When he pulls his hand out he has small, roundish silver device that he flips open. Above it appears the image of Hassaar who greets him politely before he speaks.

"These are the coordinates to where the housing complex should be built, it is a hilly area, adjust the plans accordingly. Also, there is a bulb along the route from the ship to here, unbury it and bring it along. We will be gone for seventy-two hours or so." He tells the lizaeri, his voice softer than she is used to hearing.

As she listen to him speak, she realizes he has affection for the lizaeri in his tone, not as much as he has for Vash, but still affection. Well that's a good sign, she thinks. If he can show affection to the lizard person, there should be no problems with him showing affection to Milly eventually. She had already accepted that there seemed to be something between the two of them. Particularly after her friend had described what she thought of Knives with wings. The tone of her voice had said more than she actually had.

When he closes the communication device, he glances at each person before inquiring, "Shall we head towards the Seeds village?"

She chuckles to herself, remounting in front of Vash and commenting, "Sounds good to me, though I plan on thinking through all the information Kikyo gave me about the village on the way so don't expect me to listen."

"Don't worry Meryl, I am sure Mr. Vash won't let you fall." Milly replies smiling.

Vash hugs her, before dropping his arms down loosely around her waist as they had been every other time they had rode together. Knives just shakes his head, a low chuckle escaping him. She watches her friend in interest as Milly stares at him before shaking her head, and looking at Vash expectantly.

Heading out the four of them make decent time travelling, the Thomas creatures seem to know where they are going without too much direction because they are almost leading themselves towards it. Meanwhile, she sinks herself into the notes she had taken the previous day when discussing the village with Kikyo. She had figured that the queen of the plants would know about the people that had cared for Vash when he was injured and she was correct. Even better was the fact that Kikyo had been more than willing to assist her even before she explained her reasoning. So now she had a great deal of history on the village and those living in it to sort through before they reached so mentioned village. She wanted to be well prepared for the situation she was certain they were riding into and the only way to do that was to know. Thankfully, besides the information, Kikyo had also provided her with suggestions for how to deal with everyone there.


	55. Arrival in Seeds village Hope

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**55**__: __Knives' POV  
_They had stopped for both dinner and the night without temper seeming to notice, if blue-eyes had not pressed food into her hands, he was fairly certain she would have forgotten to eat she was so focused on what she was doing. When it had started to get dark, she had fished a small flash light out of her pack before going back to what she was working on. Vash seemed to be at a loss for how to deal with it because it was the first time he had ever seen her fall into her focus so deeply. Everyone else had been laying down for a while when she finally finished, stretching out before curling up next to Vash and kissing his jaw before falling sleep.

Come morning everything seemed to be back to normal, coffee before talking with either girl, which was alright since he was not actually fond of mornings either. He did find it amusing that it was his task to make sure that there was coffee. Particularly since according to both girls he made excellent coffee. Breakfast was made almost immediately afterwards, with Vash reminding him of a vacuum with the speed in which he sucked it down.

After everyone had finished eating, Vash comments, "We're about an hour away from the village if I am doing the math right."

Temper glances at him, sinking her hand into the sand around us before nodding once. He can feel the flare of power surrounding her as she touches the ground, and realizes it's her earth sense, giving directions and information. Part of him is curious why she touches the ground to do so, but he is fairly certain that it is the best way for her to communicate with it since she lacks any long term practice.

"Shall we?" he inquires, wanting to get this over with. He was not looking forward to having to deal with a large group of spiders. Nor was he looking forward to having to apologize or thank them. Things really were simpler when just trying to kill them instead. Social niceties were not something he cared to do.

The ride there was almost as silent as the ride the evening before. Despite the silence however, he realized that the girls seemed to be having one of their discussions. In typical style, he focuses his telepathy in on blue-eyes since she has the clearer mind and listens in on the discussion as best as one can when it's only done in partial thoughts. What he is able to understand is temper plans to present herself as lawyer temper, the rather cold and calculating side of her personality, not the insurance girl temper that has no problems with being afraid. Blue-eyes is to stay out of it, which she is protesting and thus the length of the conversation. Finally, blue-eyes agrees with a sigh, acknowledging that she needs to stay out of it.

When they reach the village they stop just short, dismounting so they can walk in instead of ride in. It would be less threatening that way. Again he cannot help but think that being threatening is so much easier. It startles him when blue-eyes takes the reins to tempers mount as well as her own.

They are greeted at the village entrance by an old man and four younger men. He is almost startled by tempers fighting stance as she shifts her body the slightest bit, blue-eyes meanwhile takes hold of his Thomas creature as well, stepping back with them around her.

"Hello Vash," the old man in the center of the group greets him in a slightly high-pitched voice.

His twin smiles, the expression lighting up his face, "Hi Doc," he returns the greeting.

One of the men behind the old man glances in his direction, pulling a weapon. "I that…?" he mutters.

Another nods, and the two of them both direct their weapons at him. His eyes narrow on them but he manages to keep his temper. Listening to their thought, he knows that they think to arrest him, like that's going to happen.

"Who are your companions?" the old man inquires, as he looks between each of us in the group.

Before he has a chance to answer, temper steps next to Vash, which puts her almost directly in front of him. "I'm Meryl Stryfe, and this is my partner Milly Thompson. It's good to meet you." she pauses, eyes narrowing on the two behind him with their guns drawn. "I am certain you have already figured out who the fourth member of our group is."

He nods, the sun reflecting off of the top of his bald head. "I had thought that might be him, but I would rather not assume."

His twin blushes. Behind him he can feel blue-eyes tensing up, yet temper seems perfectly calm even if she is in a mildly aggressive stance. What do the girls know that we do not? He wonders to himself, keeping an eye on both of them, though his attention is more focused on blue-eyes than temper. Turning slightly, he puts her back in his line of sight, but in doing so startles the two with guns because they almost pull the trigger in fear. Their minds are going in circles, with their emotions being higher than their thinking ability.

"I would suggest putting the guns down," temper comments, her voice surprisingly even though cold in tone.

The old man turns his attention to her for a moment, his thoughts curious as to who this was that was suggesting such a thing. His thoughts, while not protected, seemed to be rather focused on the situation at hand. He is also curious why they had approached as a group. Something tells him that they are not here to turn Knives in for punishment so he is curious why they are there.

Breaking the contact Knives glances between the old man and the four younger ones. It would be fairly simple to make them drop their guns, but almost as soon as he thinks that he spots blue-eyes shaking her head slightly. Intrigued, he listens to her thoughts, and is almost shocked that she was trying to get his attention.

_Let Meryl handle it,_ he hears repeated several times. _This is what she excels at._

_Alright,_ he replies, making her jump a little.

Her eyes widen as she glances at him, _You heard me?_

_Yes, telepathy is my gift after all. _Comes his slightly caustic reply.

Smiling she nods, and goes back to watching the scene unfold. The majority of his attention is also turned back to the spiders with guns but he shifts his stance just a bit so he is in front of blue-eyes in case the spiders do something stupid.

"You realize what he is?" one of the younger ones eventually snaps at temper.

Tempers light eyes turn on him flashing in anger, "I realize far better than you ever will boy," she snaps, her voice still soft and low.

"Brandon, I doubt that Vash would bring someone here who intends us harm." The old man comments without looking to see who had spoken.

"But…" one of the others starts, only to be cut off by temper.

"But nothing, put the guns away before this becomes an issue. I promise you would not like it to be an issue." Her left hand flickers as she says that, and he feels blue-eyes tense up.

_Are you still listening? _She inquires hesitantly.

_Yes._

_If they don't put the guns down on the next signal she wants them stunned. Since you're standing in front of me, I can't do it without hitting you first. So I guess that means you get to do it instead. No harming them though, just making them pause._ She informs him in that direct way of hers, he can still feel the hesitation but it is not as much as it had been.

He considers it for a moment, before replying, _Alright. Notify me if she signals you. _

_Okay Mr. Knives. _

Temper looks down her nose at the young man who dared to question her, which would be rather amusing if not for the situation since she is at least a foot shorter than him. There almost seems to be a contest of wills going on between her and them. Three of the four back down but the fourth does not, he pulls the gun up over the old man's head and her eyes narrow, this time it is her right hand that moves.

_Now,_ he hears blue-eyes tell him. Focusing his attention on the one with the gun, he takes hold of the boys mind before he has a chance to even finish lifting it and drops the gun to the ground after making him unload it. Then for good measures he forces him to take every single item that could be used as a weapon off and drop them as well.

"Well three of you were smart about it," she comments, then turning her attention to the old man she remarks, "Listen we came here rather peacefully, both brothers wished to speak with you, if you would rather us three go that's fine but there will be no guns near Milly at this time."

"Only her? Not the rest of you? Don't you think that is peculiar?" he inquires in response.

Her lips curve in a small smirk. "I stay with Milly, for the most part so does Knives, that leaves Vash to do what he needed to do here. So really that only leaves one of us, the one you happen to know."

He can feel his twin's surprise, but then he had been shocked since the beginning of this run in.

"Well come along then, we can speak in the great hall, there will be no more problems, will there boys?" the old man answers her. When the four do not answer him, he turns to look at them before glance back towards our group. The three that had put their weapons down are staring in horror at the fourth who is currently standing perfectly still, his breathing the only sign that he is alive. "I believe you made your point," he remarks.

_Meryl says to let go,_ blue-eyes tells him her voice softer in his mind than it is when she speaks, there seems to be an underlying emotion that he cannot identify. He will have to consider it later, when they are not linked.

"As long as that point is remembered, that's all that matters." Temper replies as he releases the boy who promptly faints.

"Help him up, then go back to your normal tasks." The old man directs the remaining three younger spiders before glancing at blue-eyes and smiling, "Hello, you must be Milly since you're the only one not to make yourself known. I hope you are comfortable during your visit."

She nods, smiling at him, "Thank you Mr. Doctor, sir. Is there somewhere to stable the Thomas creatures?"

"Of course," he beams at her, "as you follow me, the stable is the building right next to the great hall. The boys there will be happy to take care of them."

That seems to be the tension breaker because temper relaxes, and blue-eyes steps forward with the reins in hand to follow watching expectantly.

The only thing he can think is: what weird spiders.


	56. Discussion with Doc

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**56**__: __Vash's POV  
_As there group heads to the great hall he cannot help but wonder about that little display. It was out of character for his brother to listen to anyone, yet something about it seemed perfectly natural. Focusing on his brother he inquires, _What was that about?_

_Ask your temper, I was just following orders._ His twin replies with amusement coloring his tone. Knives rarely listens to orders from anyone so it really is a remarkable concept.

Touching his hand against her elbow, she glances at him questioningly. _What was that?_

Taking his hand in hers, she replies, _That was me following the advice of Kikyo, and your brother cooperating without me having to explain. It went quite well actually, she had figured that the one boy would be a problem because his brother was Brad, so her advice was to deal with him directly. It worked rather nicely, though I am sure that there will be a fight later. Boys on a revenge kick generally need to lose before they realize they need to wake up._

_Why are you clearer than normal? I'm not good at telepathy, and last checked you weren't one. _He inquires his tone full of curiosity.

She grins at him, _No shoes means I am connected directly to the planet, since you're touching me, I can use it as a boost. It is something Kikyo showed me when she showed me how to use the earth sense._

He smiles at her, allowing the link to fade, but still holding her hand. It's a nice feeling, he thinks, having someone there who is not embarrassed to be seen with him. It was also pleasantly surprising that she stuck up for his brother, particularly since he was fairly certain that she did not like him. In either event today seemed to be going extremely well. So far no one had been shot, though he had been worried for a few minutes there.

They were just getting ready to step inside the great hall when a high pitched, "Vash!" catches his attention, turning slightly to see who it is, he is almost thrown backwards by the weight of someone crashing into him. "Oh Vash! Your back!" the small blonde squeals as she hugs him.

Letting go of Meryl's hand he carefully sets her away, giving her that shallow smile of his he comments, "Hello Jessica," as he notices that she is still dressed for mourning.

"Your back!" she squeals again, trying to give him another hug only he has a hold of her shoulders so she cannot get to him.

Sending a wide-eyed look of concern to Meryl he keeps her where she is, he is stunned when tall girl steps next to Jessica and puts an arm around her shoulder, commenting, "I think we need to talk."

Before she can saying or do anything, tall girl leads her in the building, staying in sight but getting just out of range of hearing their conversation. Well until Jessica screams really loudly and starts bawling her eyes out. Beside him, his short girl rolls her eyes and his twin eyeballs her like an experiment.

_Is it against the rules for me to make her quiet?_ Knives inquires, his tone implying he is only partly joking and complete willing to do so.

He nods, before glancing at Doc who is just watching it all unfold.

"I am sorry about that Vash," Doc remarks, "she has been a little harder to reason with since Brad's death."

He nods, his empathy reaching out just a little bit to touch her emotions. They are in complete chaos. She has wanted Vash as long as she can remember but she also holds him partially responsible, and this person was telling her that it would do no good for her to continue pursuing him. Her emotions were a jumbled heap, and the edges of them were ragged and torn.

Glancing at Knives, he mentally queries, _Can you connect me with Kikyo?_

He nods once, his eyes narrowing in his focus, a moment later Vash feels the connection form with his twin as the base.

_Kikyo? _He softly questions, his worry evident in his tone.

_I have the connection, you may drop out of it Knives,_ comes her reply as he feels the shift in power. Warmth touches him, a pleasant feeling like getting a hug. _What do you need Vash? You do not speak to us very often._

_How do I use my empathy to heal? _He questions, he is still feeling Jessica's obsession and pain, which is beginning to give him a headache.

_Touching the person is the easiest route, it forms an almost instant connection. Though you are strong enough to use your gifts without touch, it would be easiest for you to do so with it for now. _She tells him, he can feel her power brushing his memories so he makes sure to pull the feels he is receiving from Jessica to the forefront. _I will connect Iyura in the link, she is a MindHealer and empath, she can give you better direction than I._

_Thank you,_ he replies, relieved that she is going to help.

The impression of a nod is his reply, a few seconds later he feels a new presence brought into the link, an unfamiliar one that reminds him of cool water on a hot day. The new sister says nothing, instead she guides him using emotions through the process and helps him creating the link and bond, before starting the process. In a matter of minutes, he can feel the difference in Jessica. As he releases the bond to her, he sends his gratitude through to his sister. Warmth is his reply, along with satisfaction before the silent one cuts the connection and vanishes. Kikyo also withdraws, leaving him alone in his mind with an entirely new set of skills imprinted on him.

While showing him how to heal Jessica, Iyura had also imprinted the different was to use for him to use their gifts in the form of her memories of learning. He could submerge himself in the memories, in doing so live through them and the lessons that they taught. It would be something useful to do when he had a free moment of time.

"Are you alright Vash?" Doc inquires his voice full of concern.

Giving a shake of his head, he nods replying, "I'm fine, I just asked one of the girls something and the answer was longer than I expected." He blushes, rubbing a hand across the back of his next and smiling.

The old man nods, leading them through the building to the dining hall on the side. As they are walking, tall girl rejoins them, staying fairly close to Knives and Meryl as she does so.

"Did you…?" he hears tall girl inquire of his twin, her voice soft so he is pretty certain no one else heard her.

There is no answer, but something tells him that the conversation had switched to telepathy when she does not comment after a few minutes.

When they get into the dining hall, he is happy to see so many people that he recognizes, though it saddens him when the wave of fear and distrust rises up. His short girl tucks her arm firmly with his, smiling up at him reassuringly, a wave of confidence brushing his empathy from her. The five of them take a seat at one of the back tables, with the Doc on one side, then Knives, tall girl, short girl, and himself on the other.

"Well Vash, what would you like to talk about?" Doc inquires as he looks at each of them in turn.

Ignoring his empathy, he smiles happily at the old man before answering, "We purchased a property about a day's ride from here, near the small town of Maran. I also wanted to ask you about the plants, if it is not a problem, I have some reprogramming to do that will make them more efficient." He pauses for a moment, glancing at Meryl who is keeping an eye on the people around her. "Plus I just wanted to visit if that was okay?"

Doc beams at him, nodding. "Of course that is okay, all of it is." Then he turns to look at his brother, inquiring, "You also wished to speak with me?"

_Indeed, _he hears his twin reply, his voice soft, serious, and polite as he knows Knives can be. _As an apology and a thank you for tending to Vash when he needed assistance, I have arranged for a complete aqueduct to be installed beneath your village, it is your choice as to whether it gets a well or not. Past that, if you would like, a small group of scientists will maintain it, in doing so they will keep fresh water fish and animals within it that can be used for food. A second group of scientists are willing to work on the surface to assist you in setting up a complete growing area. _

"Oh," Doc stutters, staring at him for a moment. "Who are the scientists?"

_Those that work on the aqueduct are the memousi, those that work on the surface are the lizaeri. _He replies, forming a mental image of them as he does so. _It is your choice to accept it or not. I realize that this planet is not the easiest to live on, thus it is both an apology and a thanks._

Doc blinks at him, his feelings are mildly confused as he thinks about it. Finally, he inquires, "How do I know that the water will not be poison or some other thing? You have spent the last one-hundred and thirty some years causing havoc for us humans."

He shrug, responding, _At this point I have no reason to keep trying to kill your kind off. It has been forcefully pointed out to me that blaming the children of those responsible is foolish, thus the apology of the water supply, and the thank you in the form of a fresh food supply. _

Frowning, Doc considers what he says, before he has a chance to comment, short girl comments herself. "The answer to your question is in regards to the treatment of Tesla and the abuse suffered in the hands of one of the crewmen." Her voice is low, pitched only to carry to those at the table, however it startles Vash because he had not realized she could hear Knives speaking.

A look of understanding comes to Doc's eyes as he glances between the brothers. "I had forgotten about the reports of a female independent plant being found first. Our ship did not have anything on it, so I thought it was a rumor. Do you mean to tell me that there is another one like you out there?"

Sadness fills Vash's voice as he replies, "She died, being experimented on by humans who didn't understand."

Short girl wraps an arm around him, giving him a hug, her attention switching to him as she tries to smile at him reassuringly. He gives a watery smile back before clearing his mind and returning to the thoughts at hand. For the most part he did not dwell on what had happened to their sister, but he did not forget either.

_She was butchered like a lab rat because the humans who found her did not understand she was as much as a person as them. After her death, most of them realized their error. Except one, that was the one who thought it was perfectly acceptable to abuse two small children just because they were different. The crew did not stop them either. _Knives just about snaps, his tone not as even as it had been, but instead colder and darker, despite that he does not feel the rage that had once been attached to that set of memories.

"Oh," is all Doc can think to say.

For a few minutes the five of them sit in silence, each reflecting on something. Vash is mildly surprised to see tall girl give his brother a worried look, and his brother responding to her. Eventually Doc is the one to speak first.

"That makes more sense now, I realize it is one-hundred and thirty some years too late, but I am sorry for the loss of your sister. No person should be used for experiments, nor should a child be abused." His voice is very sincere as he speaks, sorrow reflected in his tone. "I accept your apology on behalf of the village, and thank you for the resources. I will make sure that the villagers treat the scientists properly while they are here."

Knives nods once, eyes still narrow from his anger. _They will be setting up a community of their own on the outer edge of our property. It will put them roughly two hours away from both our compound and your village by way of the aqueducts. _

"That's wonderful!" Doc exclaims, "They appear to be remarkable creatures, where did they come from? I do not recall seeing anything like them in the records from earth."

A smirk curves Knives lips, a feeling a deep satisfaction echoes from him, "I created them," he replies aloud. "Since I disliked humans, but needed assistance with several tasks involving the plants, I created two races that could be of assistance. The lizaeri prefer to be above ground, many are trained in a variety of science fields including biology, zoology, genetics, botany, ecology, meteorology, advanced computers technicians, advanced mathematics, astronomy, physics, and any other natural science they could learn about. The memousi prefer to be underground and they have their share of scientists as well mostly in geology, marine zoology, marine biology, marine botany, marine ecology, chemistry, and geography." His voice is slightly husky with pride for the races. He almost sounds like a pleased parent.

Doc blinks at him, startled, "You can talk, I thought you were purely telepathic like the ladies."

"Oh no," tall girl remarks, shaking her head as she giggles. "He just prefers telepathy."

"Oh," he mutters in response, when a bell starts to ring, he stands commenting, "Please feel comfortable to walk around our community, I will reassure everyone that everything will be alright. There will be a special dinner tonight to make the announcements about our visitors. I hope you can enjoy yourselves until then." Saying nothing else, the old man nods to each of them before leaving.

Knives gives him a funny look while the two girls have another one of their silent conversations before breaking out laughing. All in all, it went far better than he had expected it to.


	57. Ayako and Doc

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**57**__: __Milly's POV  
_After the talk with Mr. Doctor, Vash had wandered off to visit with some of the people who live within the village after making sure that Meryl was going to be alright with it. She had just hugged him with smile and sent him on his way, leaving the three of us together. Both Meryl and Mr. Knives had shared a common look of humor as they watched Mr. Vash leave the room. Once he was gone, our small group had also headed outside, she wanted to see what the village was like. It was mildly funny that Meryl had taken her normal spot to the left, which put Mr. Knives uncomfortably on the right. Like any time Meryl and her had been in a new town she was excited.

She did not know why new places excited her, but they did. Perhaps it was the getting to see new faces and learn new things. So for the next few hours the three of them look around the town until she starts getting tired. When she starts to sway, she is startled by the fact that Mr. Knives scoops her up and turns towards the plant without ever bothering to say a word. Beside her she can hear Meryl's low chuckle as she starts drifting.

When they get to the plant it is almost as if the plant workers cannot see them as they pass by unremarked on. This is confirmed when Meryl inquires, "Are you directing their attention elsewhere?" And he nods in once in response.

She is not exactly sure how he knows his way so clearly through the plant, but a few minutes later she finds herself standing in front of the three bulbs and smiling to herself as he greets each in turn. Despite the fact it is embarrassing to be picked up like that, she had still found it to be enjoyable being held like that. She also wondered why she felt so drowsy all of a sudden. Shaking her head, she greets each of the ladies in turn.

_Meryl's POV  
_Milly really is amusing sometimes, she thinks to herself as she watches her tall friend get scooped up like a tired child.

_I am going to the plant,_ she hears Knives inform her in that semi-commanding tone of his. There is concern underlying it however, which is why she merely nods in response rather than snap at him for his tone.

Most people watch them as they move about, but now, they all seem to have their focus elsewhere. This is made even more obvious when they reach the plant and none of the workers seems to notice them moving through it. Amusement laces her voice as she softly queries, "Are you directing their attention elsewhere?"

He nods once, replying, _I do not feel like dealing with the spiders at this moment. It would take longer to explain it to them then it does for me just to put a dampening field around us, since it is not on any one person, Vash cannot yell at me for playing in their minds. After all, I am not actually in their mind, I am merely bending the air around us shield us from view. I will maintain the dampening field until we get outside and about where we were in order to avoid problems with the spiders._ There is clear disdain and frustration in his tone, apparently the people here were getting on his nerves if his voice was anything to go on.

She nods, smiling to herself. Knives has a point, he is not technically playing with their minds. Besides, if Vash does start to complain, she'll side track him because she had felt her patients wearing thin as well with all the stares they were getting. While most were curious, there were a few that were full of anger, fear, sadness, or a combination of the three. She had also noticed the boy, Brandon, watching as well. His eyes had a look so full of hate that she was certain he was going to cause a problem as soon as he could. She was actually looking forward to it, because she planned to be the one to take on that particular fight.

Once at the bulb, he sets Milly on her feet, which brings her out of the half-asleep state she had been in. All three of them greet the ladies within the bulbs, though she takes care to thank them for the information on the village. Each of the ladies pulls Knives into their bulb in order to hug him, which has her chuckling at the expression on his face. Once they are done with that, Ayako calls Milly over to her.

When Milly's hand touches the glass, Ayako greets her, but also sends a small surge of energy through to her if the soft glow is anything to go by. _Little sister, you need to preserve your energy better, rest more if need be, or visit us more often. You are burning far too much energy and your colors could darken. _

A confused look furls Milly's brow as she listens, "Darken?"

Stepping next to her friend, she murmurs, "You've seen how they are all light colored? Silvers and gold's? When their coloring starts to go dark it is because their bodies are running out of energy, if they totally turn dark, they die."

Her eyes get wide as she looks up at Ayako and nods solemnly. "I like being light brown," she mutters, a little louder she replies, "Yes, ma'am."

_I am a healer, energy is something I have in abundance on this planet where I am never needed, or at least never asked to help. Visit often and I will make sure that you and your little ones remain healthy. _She commands her in a tone so very like Kikyo's but full of warmth. Her attention then turns to Knives, _You have caused many headaches and heartaches to those of this village, and a great deal of sorrow. Despite that, I am pleased to see that you wish to do this that will help the village for years to come. It is a vast improvement over your behavior several weeks ago when my bulb was almost destroyed by one who served you. I was not pleased. Thankfully though, I had the energy needed to repair it before anyone was injured by the glass. A punishment has already been passed down for your behavior that is appropriate. Now make sure that Milly blue-eyes reports to a bulb at least once every other day for the duration of her pregnancy. I would prefer she visits me, but will understand if she visits another._

He inclines his head, doing a partial bow in her direction. _I will make sure she gets here at least once a week, and to see one of our other sisters at least every other day. _He replies formally, respect echoing in his tone.

_Good. _She answers him before returning her attention to Milly. The soft glow returns, this time outlining her in a variety of different colors in different parts of her body. When the glow fades, Ayako remarks, _Your conversion is going nicely. It will be completed well before your due date. Since the burst of energy provided by Sepheria both of your little ones have caught back up to where they should be in the growth process. Your daughter's body is a little smaller than she ought to be, so I will be watching her development carefully and boosting her as needed. Your son is developing perfectly. The healers here will wish to check you. Deny them, they are fine for plain humans, but they will be of no use to you. _

"Yes ma'am," Milly replies, nodding in understanding.

_Now then, you should return to the village square, it is almost time for the mid-afternoon bells to signal an hour prior to their dinner time. I will see you later when you return with our other brother. _ That said she returns to the top of her bulb, the other two bid them farewell as well before doing the same thing.

Giving a small shake of her head, Meryl chuckles to herself thinking, no matter the race, healers and elder sisters are all the same. At least there is now someone who will keep a close eye on her health who actually understands the changes that she is going through. She had been mildly concerned about that because they were different than others, even though she remembered everything she had learned during Lila's pregnancy, that had been several years prior, and Lila had been purely human.

As the three of them return to the center of town, she does not pay any attention to the people around her since she knows that they cannot see her yet. Instead she focuses on the connection between her and the planet to see how far the memousi and lizaeri are. After finding them, she does the math to determine distance and is surprised when she finds that they had just started the aqueduct under the compound property, at the speed they were going, they would be to the Seeds village in two days.

_Are you coming out of your head?_ She hears an amused Knives inquire as he drops the shield that he had erected around them. They are almost in the exact same spot that they had left a little bit prior.

_Knives' POV  
__Are you coming out of your head? _ He inquires of temper, who had been lost in thought for the last few minutes since leaving the plant. His voice is full of amusement because he can also feel the flare of power around her as she accesses her earth senses, though what she is doing he could not say.

She looks up and nods, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "I was seeing if I could tell where the memousi and lizaeri are at. Currently, they are at the property. The memousi have two different groups working according to the planet, while the lizaeri are harder to determine because they do not seem to work in a pattern. The planet thinks that they will be here in two days at the speed they are going."

"You can really tell that Meryl?" blue-eyes inquires, her voice full of wonder. "That's amazing."

He considers it for a moment, before nodding, "That sounds about right for where they are at."

Once they are visible again, he leans against the edge of a building as he watches blue-eyes join Vash in playing with the kids. Temper meanwhile, takes a seat near the dried up water fountain in the center of the town. Reaching into a pocket, he pulls out the small device that he uses for communication with Hassaar and the others, and sends them a copy of the village's layout from what he can see. After completing that, he tucks the small device back into the pocket and goes back to considering blue-eyes more than he is sure is healthy. A plant healer, he thinks, is a good thing for her to see, even if I have to fly her over here to do so.

It is not long after that that the old man comes over to where he is standing, and stops beside him looking up. "You surprise me." He comments, "For some reason I never considered it even remotely possible for you to ever stop hunting us."

He glances at the old man, replying, _A combination of being shot and having my sisters decide I need to be punished has its effects. I can tell you this though, attempt to get between me and them, and there will be far more than hell to pay._

"Alright, if that's what it takes to keep the peace, it is easily accomplished. Can I ask how they choose to punish you?"

He sighs, keeping his eyes on blue-eyes as he replies, _For one thing I have been added to the link that all bound plants share, which means I now have a thousand sisters who can boss me when they feel like it. For another, as cost of a life, I am to defend blue-eyes little ones life at all cost. That means that I stay with her, I have accepted the punishment as is and sworn to uphold it. _

For a few minutes the old man says nothing, and then he comments, "You could always ignore it."

_If I promise something, I damn well do it._ He just about snarls aloud despite his preference for telepathy.

He nods once, "I understand, that is one thing he has said in the past about you." Pausing, the old man looks towards the bell tower before continuing, "Supper should be ready in the great hall, if you would like to collect the others, I will go make sure everything is ready."

Frowning he watches as the old man goes into the large building before calling out to his brother and the girls with his mind. A few minutes later, all four of them stand together at the door. It's looking like it is going to be a long night.


	58. Brawl at Dinner

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**58**__: __Meryl's POV  
_Silence falls as the two brothers' step through the doors together. Nearly every set of eyes is on them. She chuckles to herself at their reaction. Vash blushes while Knives gives everyone that bow-to-me expression. Beside her she can see Milly trying not to giggle. A moment later the old man Vash had referred to as Doc comes over to them to ask them to join him.

"Of course," Vash replies, glancing over at his brother as answers.

Predator, she thinks as she looks around, that's what nearly everyone here is feeling. They know that there is a possible danger here and are reacting in fear from it. No wonder Vash gets along so well with them, they prefer to avoid violence much like he does. She would almost bet that the people of this community had grown up with Knives as their bogyman, so having him here among them was probably not the brightest idea ever. Of course, if he could get along with this bunch, it would mean that he was no longer a threat and perhaps they would stop using him as a bogyman, which would mean in two or three generations he would be as easily accepted as Vash.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Doc calling for everyone's attention as if they were not all staring with a combination of fear and apprehension. "Thank you for joining us tonight to welcome Vash and his companions to the village, in a few days time there will be a group of newcomers joining us in order to help build viable greenery, please everyone make them feel welcome."

With that said, he takes a seat and motions to the four of us to do the same. Mentally shaking her head, she sits down next to Vash, while Knives sits across from him, and Milly next to Knives across from her. For the most part, dinner is quiet. The only ones really talking are Doc and Vash as they discuss the events of the last few months. Part way through dinner, Milly's eye widen and she excuses herself, it's almost amusing how fast Knives attention switches from internal to her with that announcement. As she leaves the room, he follows without saying a word and that chuckle she was trying to hold in escapes.

"So we now have two extremely literal people on our hands," she mutters still chuckling.

"Is everything alright?" Doc inquires, glancing towards the door they had just gone through.

Giving a small nod, she responds, "Milly's pregnant, so sometimes she is sensitive to the emotions in the room."

He looks at her startled for a moment before nodding, "That makes sense. A pregnant woman does sometimes notice things a bit more." He pauses for a second, a thoughtful look crossing his face, "Can I ask why he followed her?"

After taking a sip of the juice provided with dinner, she replies, "Part of the punishment the plants imposed on him is her protection. So he tends to keep an eye on her. Of course, I could also see her leaving the room if she thinks it is an easier way to deal with something. And now if you will excuse me," she stands, kissing Vash on the cheek before leaving as well. While she was talking she had observed Brandon and two others going out the door after them if their expression was anything to go on.

_What's the matter? _Vash inquires, his hand catching hers for a moment.

She smiles at him reassuringly, _Just those children I said would need a good fight. Don't worry about it, nothing and no one will be broken, enjoy your visit with your friend. _

He nods, returning to speaking with Doc as she leaves. Upon getting outside, she is not shocked to see the three boys trying to box in Milly and Knives. Their goal is obviously Knives, but they had made a mistake by choosing to do so while he was with Milly. His electric blue eyes are narrowed and she can almost hear him deciding whether it was considered a legitimate threat or not for how to deal with the three.

"Excuse me," she comments as she stops behind the trio, "that's really not a bright idea for a number of reasons."

"Stay out of it!" Brandon snarls, not even bothering to look at her.

She glances past him to Milly raising an eyebrow in question, Milly nods, tugging on Knives arm to get him to step back.

"Reason one," she informs him as she sweeps her leg out and knocks the first on his ass, "I have a short temper and you're bothering my best friend."

The other two turn to face her, unbelieving looks on their faces. It is probably weird to them to have a small female confront them. "Reason two," she side steps as the one to the left lunges, her knee coming up to connect with his chest as he hunches over. "When you're told to be polite and welcoming, you do not intentionally pick a fight the same day."

Brandon gets back to his feet glaring at her for all he is worth as he swings in her direction. Ducking, she continues, "Reason three," her heel connects with his stomach and stopping him in his tracks as he doubles over as well. "When you have already been shown stupidity is not the correct tactic, change tactics."

The one to the right tries to grab her as she remarks, "Reason four," her fist connects to his jaw, staggering him. "It is a really bad idea to attempt to bully someone who is an unknown. They might have a worse bite than you."

All three boys pause rubbing different body parts, and she merely watches them. Focusing on Knives because she is sure he is listening, she mentally comments, _I do believe that making them unable to move would be considered within the limits of politeness without having Kikyo get annoyed. Besides, if this keeps up I am going to end up lying to Vash 'cause I told him they wouldn't be broken and there would definitely be some broken bones. _

He nods and she knows the exact moment he has hold of them, because they all get a stiff expression, their eyes the only things moving as terror takes over them.

"Reason five, better to not pick a fight with a person or group that you have no hope of winning, the more intelligent thing to do is back off and observe, learning." She pauses looking carefully at each and pulling the information she knows from the ladies to the forefront of her mind, "Now I can understand your problem, but I will say this rather simply, you're following the exact same path as the person you're pissed at. Is that really the option you care to take?"

For a moment Knives retains his hold on them, when he releases them it is rather obvious because all three step away from the trio. The fear in their eyes is evident as their glance flickers between her and him.

"So I hope you will think carefully on what I said, it is not a good idea to assume anything, particularly when you plan to pick a fight. Now shoo." All three turn and bolt, heading to one of the houses towards the end of the road. Glancing at Milly she smiles, commenting, "Give them a couple of days and they're going to be questioning what I meant. At that point they will probably ask Vash or Doc to explain it to them."

Milly just shakes her head, a giggle escaping her. "Meryl, you are something else. How did you know they were going to do that?"

She shrugs, her shifting to a small smirk, "Because it's what any boy who thinks revenge is the best way to deal with something would do."

_Is that supposed to be a barb for me? _Knives inquires amusement in his tone.

She shakes her head, "Nope, a fact. I cannot tell you how many cases we dealt with for the agency because one guy wanted revenge against another. Let's get back inside, I doubt you ate enough to be full." She comments as she glances at Milly.

Milly ducks her head, blushing a little bit. "Ah Meryl."

Shaking her head, she turns and heading in, she knows the other two will join them shortly. Really though, they couldn't have been more original with their plan? When she sits back down by Vash, she slips her hand in his, and resumes eating.

_Is everything alright? _He asks after a moment.

The other two retake their seats as she answers him, _Everything is fine. Problem avoided._

He smiles, before turning the rest of his attention back to Doc. The rest of dinner goes smoothly with no more interruptions though she doesn't see the boys come back in.


	59. Night Time

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter **__**59**__: __Vash's POV  
_That night as they get ready for bed in the room that was provided for them, he watches as Meryl moves around the room. Prior to them sharing a room he had never guessed how much she moved around when getting ready at night. As she sets her clothes for the next day out on the small chair, he steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She turns in his embrace, hugging him back.

"Ready for bed?" he murmurs questioningly.

She smiles, nodding against his chest, "Yes, you?"

He nods and the two of lay down together, with her curled against his side and head resting on his shoulder. For a little bit they stay like that, just enjoying the cuddling, eventually though he asks, "So what happened today? I felt the emotional spike outside."

Kissing his shoulder she answers, "Brandon and two of his friends decided to attempt to pick a fight with Knives while he was checking on Milly. I gave them a reason not to. A slightly painful reason but a reason none the less. I fully expect that they will approach you in the next few days to ask if I was lying when I said revenge was the reason Knives acted the way he did."

He chuckles, shaking his head, "Gezz Meryl," but he is smiling as he says it, "your something else aren't you?"

She smiles at him, kissing his jaw as she stretches a little. After that he finds himself easily distracted as other things take priority, however he is determined to consider it later when he is on his own.

_Milly's POV  
_Late that night after everyone else is sleeping, she quietly leaves her room to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. Sitting down on the steps to the building, she stares out and thinks about the day. It had been a long day between the arriving, the conversations with the different people, and those kids. This morning had been decent, the conversations had been decent. But those kids, those kids were something else.

The look in Mr. Knives eyes reminded her that he had just as much temper as Meryl when annoyed. It had been rather scary actually because he has a lot of abilities that could be deadly when his ire was raised. Despite that he held his temper, even when it was very evident that really was not what he wanted to do. She's even pretty sure he would have continued to hold his temper even if Meryl had not appeared behind those idiot boys. Right before Meryl had appeared she had heard a clicking noise that was familiar but couldn't place it, now though, she realizes that it was the clips on his armor unfastening. How? She wonders for a moment before realizing that it was probably the same ability as when he had lifted Amber's bulb out of the acid. That was definitely a nifty ability to have.

Mr. Knives. What a contradiction he is. Those electric blue eyes of his send shivers down her spine when she considers the look in his eyes when she was drifting in and out of sleep in his arms. On one hand he hates most humans, and yet he seems to like her. It's difficult for her to understand. There has to be a reason, she just doesn't know what it is. Despite her uncertainty, she knows one thing for sure about him, he's interesting.

_You need to rest. I can feel your tiredness even if you cannot. _She hears his soft voice whisper through her mind.

Turning a little, she spots him leaning against the door frame of the building, bright eyes watching her. How had she not noticed him? She wonders, as she looks back out at the desert.

_I am a quiet mover and you seem to be distracted. _He replies to her unspoken question, reminding her again that it is not just speech that he does. Sitting down on the steps next to her, he looks out before inquiring, _What do you find so interesting about the desert? It is a barren wasteland._

She smiles at him, responding, "I like the colors, and the fact it is ever changing. I imagine that if there was an ocean it would be like the sand, ever changing and moving. I read in a book that oceans were blue, so I just picture the sand blue. I also like star gazing, though it is hard to see the stars when we are in a town."

He just shakes his head, looking back out at the sand. _Why are you out here instead of resting?_ He eventually inquires, his tone curious but underlain with concern.

She looks at the ground blushing. She finds it embarrassing to admit she is not used to sleeping in a room alone. When Meryl and her had travelled they always shared a room. When she was at home, she shared a room with Marie and Elisi, or at least she had. So now she had to adjust to being on her own at night and it was plain odd. The comforting sound of someone breathing was gone, as was all the little noises that people make in their sleep. It made it hard for her to fall asleep.

_Ah. I had not considered the changes those two taking to sleeping together would cause you._ He comments after a bit. Standing, he offers her a hand up which she accepts sighing. _Come on, you can sleep in my room. I will not be sleeping while we are here anyways. _

Startled, she stares at him, eyes wide as she tries to figure out why he will not be sleeping. That cannot be healthy for him. He needs his rest too. She really hopes it's not because of her, because if it is then she is going to feel horrible about it. Her mind starts buzzing a thousand miles an hour as she tries to figure it out. Sleep was a natural part of life so why was he avoiding it?

_Reason one, I distrust these people. Reason two, I like to be aware. Reason three, I actually prefer to sleep in a bulb than I do on a bed, _he pauses shrugging, before continuing to say, _within a bulb there are no dangers for me. Outside of the bulb is not as kind. It tends to make me a light sleeper._

"Oh," she answers, unsure what else to say. Hesitantly smiling at him, she nods towards the door and waits for him to turn towards it. Thinking about what he has said, she enters as he holds it for her, muttering, "Thank you," as she passes him. Once inside the building she follows him to his room, slightly shocked when she discovers that it is actually half the size of hers. He must pick up on that, because he easily lifts his bag, and motions to the door. Slightly confused, she follows him again, surprised when they stop at her room instead.

Pushing open her door, she invites him in, and is slightly shocked when the first thing he does is check the window before sitting down at the table after closing the door. _Rest now blue-eyes, both you and your children require sleep._ While his voice is gentle for him, she can still hear the order in his tone.

Biting her lip, she stops next to him in the chair and gives him a confused look. He merely raises an eyebrow in response. "Thank you," she eventually mutters, kissing his cheek before turning and fleeing to the bed. Curling up under the blankets she wonders why she had done that, and what type of reaction he was going to have in the morning.


	60. Night Time (Knives)

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_This is a mirror version of chapter 59 from Knives' view, please enjoy, and thank you for the reviews! _

_**Chapter 60: Knives' POV  
**_He had been in his room reading when he had felt her leave her room, the trace amount of telepathy he used to track her alerting him that she had went outside. Curious, he had closed his book and placed it in his bag before going to check on her. She was close enough that he knew that he could get to her faster than most humans could think in case of an emergency. When he does get out there, he leans against the door frame and merely listens to her thoughts, intrigued to see what had sent her out into the night. Most of them are about him.

Shifting his weight a little, he is mildly uncomfortable with the turn her thoughts are taking. Not because they are about him, but because they are about his motives in regards to her. Before she can get much further into that train of thought, he comments, _You need to rest. I can feel your tiredness even if you cannot._

She turns, glancing back at him, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips that he is certain she does not notice. Turning away her thoughts are those of curiosity.

_I am a quiet mover and you seem to be distracted. _He answers her thoughts, not bothering to hide the fact he listens to what she is thinking. Studying her for a minute, he decides to join her rather than continue to lean against the wall, it's not like she doesn't know he is there anyways. Straightening, he takes the few steps to where she is sitting, and sits down on the step below her, putting their heads about on level. Looking out over the desert he can see nothing of interesting so he inquires, _What do you find so interesting about the desert? It is a barren wasteland?_

Tilting her head a little to smile at him, she replies absentmindedly, "I like the colors, and the fact it is ever changing. I imagine that if there was an ocean it would be like the sand, ever changing and moving. I read in a book that oceans were blue, so I just picture the sand blue. I also like star gazing, though it is hard to see the stars when we are in a town." Her voice is soft, the answer almost routine as if she has been asked that very question on several different occasions.

He shakes his head, amused over her reply. Who would ever picture the vast desert as an ocean? He thought, oceans were teaming with life. This desert has next to no life unless one counts the insects and the sandworms. Gazing at the sand he tries to picture it in his head, but finds he cannot. With a mental shrug, he queries, _Why are you out here instead of resting?_

She doesn't answer him. Instead she stares at the ground, her cheeks turning an interesting shade of carmine instead. Curious about why she is blushing, he refocuses on her thoughts. It astonishes him that she has rarely ever been on her own at night. That would explain why unless she has had a really busy day she has had a hard time falling sleep since Vash and temper started sharing a room, and why when the four of them were around a fire she seemed to have no difficulties.

_Ah. I had not considered the changes those two taking to sleeping together would cause you._ He comments as he considers what to do, she has to get her sleep in order to stay healthy, unlike Vash or him there is no way for her to live purely off of the energy that their sisters can provide. The best option is to make sure she has what she needs then since it is in the best interest of both her and the children. Rising to his feet, he offers his hand to her, listening while her mind spins in a rapid circle. She accepts it, sighing, after one rather long breath. _Come one, you can sleep in my room. I will not be sleeping while we are here anyways. _He informs her.

Almost before she realizes that she is thinking he can hear the thought flowing through her mind. For some reason she is concern that he is not sleeping because he is supposed to be watching her. What a silly idea, he slept just fine in his room on his ship or in the bulb with Dai where he knew the chances of something happening where slim to none.

Smiling to himself he tells her, _Reason one, I distrust these people. Reason two, I like to be aware. Reason three, I actually prefer to sleep in a bulb than I do on a bed, _he pauses shrugging. While it is true he would rather be in a bulb, he has no problems within his own bed surrounded by steel walls, alarms, and the ever diligent memousi and lizaeri, not that he is going to say a thing about any of those. _W__ithin a bulb there are no dangers for me. Outside of the bulb is not as kind. It tends to make me a light sleeper._

"Oh," she eventually murmurs, her mind still confused, but not as badly. Again she smiles at him, just the hint of one but it is still a smile. As he opens the door as the manners Rem had attempted to teach both of her boys kick in, she murmurs her thanks before passing through. Shaking his head at his behavior, he leads her to the end of the building where her room is at.

When he opens the door to the small room they had given him, he is not surprised by the fact it is smaller than hers. While she does not seem vastly bother by it, it does make her wonder why. He has a pretty good reason why himself, particularly since there are no windows and only the one door. Grabbing his bag with his things in it he motions towards the door. She would be more comfortable in a room with a window, so they will use hers. Besides, as long as there is a chair for him, he will be fine. The two of them silently make their way back down the hall where he stops in front of her door.

That blush of hers seems to grow as she pushes it open and invites him in. He tries for a reassuring smile but is not sure it works since she seems to be a bit dazed as he double checks the windows and makes sure the door is shut. Once he is sure that they are not going to open with the wind, he places his bag next to the table and sits down lightly on the chair by it. She still hasn't moved from the spot by the door, her eyes wide as she looks at him.

_Rest now blue-eyes, both you and your children require sleep. _He tries to soften the order by making it more of a suggestion, but is pretty sure he fails. He is not good at the being polite, and excellent at giving commands.

Baffled, she stops in front of his seat biting her lip in a way that makes him wish to ease her worry but not sure how. Giving a mental shake of his head, he raises an eyebrow at her in question, wondering what she is doing since he has closed his telepathy down now that they are across the hall from his brother and temper. When she mutters her thanks again he is about to nod, but she startles him by leaning just a bit to kiss his cheek before bolting to the bed.

He is still a little astounded at her behavior when he hears her soft snores. Smiling to himself, he carefully extends his telepathy towards her, but focusing on the little ones. The girl-child is wide awake and curious about everything that she can hear but doesn't understand. Getting comfortable, he spends the next few hours showing her anything she wants as long as it is non-violent. If he has his way this girl will never know the kind of pain his sister had gone through. When she finally gets drowsy, he sings to her, soft lullabies from a time long gone until she finally drifts off to sleep.


	61. Morning Visit

_Disclaimer: Trigun is sadly enough not mine, or there would have been way more episodes!_

_**Chapter**__ 61: __Knives' POV  
_When morning comes, there is a knock at the door, followed by it opening the slightest bit to admit temper, who is carrying a coffee. She takes one look at him and raises an eyebrow in a manner similar to when he does so. He can just about hear the question even without telepathy.

_What? _he inquires as he gets to his feet stretching.

_Why are you in here instead of your room? _She queries in response.

He shrugs as he answers her, _She could not sleep, she is too used to having someone with her, and the fact that there was no one was making it difficult for her. Since I was not going to be sleeping anyways I told her I would stay in here, and so I did. _

Temper gives him a odd look as if she is trying to determine something, but shakes it off without actually asking. _Well scram, it's time for her to get up. _

_Are we staying one more day?_ He asks as he walks towards the door. She nods so he leaves his bag where he had set it the night before. _I am going to visit the plant, have Vash call for me if you need me for some reason._

_If you wait a few minutes that's why we're getting up right now is for a visit to the plant. Plus eat breakfast before there are a lot of people about. _She tells him then suggests, _why don't you join Vash in the great hall? We'll be down shortly. _

He nods again, changing his plans and heading to the great hall. As he is walking he considers the little female, she is so very curious, wanting to know everything that she can even before she is born. She will probably be physically weak from what he can tell, but she makes up for it with her innate gifts. Some time just before dawn he had felt something brushing against his mind and was shocked when he realized it was her trying to figure out where he went. She had awoken when he had stopped singing and was trying to figure out how to get him to sing again. In the dark he had smiled because here was someone who seemed to want to connect with him, and she wasn't even born yet. Of course, there was a problem with that too, when she was born she would probably discover that she did not wish to deal with him. Well at least he had Vash again, even if he did have to share him with temper.

When he reaches the great hall, Vash is sitting at a table talking with the old man and two others. Sighing to himself he prepares himself for another day surround by idiotic spiders before he approaches.

_Vash's POV  
_"Morning Knives," he greets his brother as he approaches. From what he can feel, Knives is in a pretty good mood though his mood becomes subdued as he takes a seat next to him. The two plant techs that had joined him and Doc at the table just about radiate fear.

Knives inclines his head politely to Doc, then replies, _Morning. Temper said that we were visiting the plant?_

He nods, not answering aloud. Turning his attention back to the two plant techs, he smiles at them reassuringly, trying to calm their nerves. "When would be a good time for you? The girls should be down shortly, so once they are here we can go at any time."

The two workers lean close, talking softly for a moment, he could listen if he chose to but decides against it. It hurts no one for them to have a moment of privacy. When they are done, the older of the two hesitantly asks, "Does he have to come? No offense, but up until yesterday, as far as we knew he was trying to kill everyone." His emotions spike, the amount of fear doubling at the question.

"Our sisters do like to see him," he replies to the man, using the softest, most soothing voice he can.

Before he has a chance to say anything else the girls come up, tall girl settling into her seat next to Knives, while his short girl takes a spot next to him. The look his brother gives tall girl is curious, and he can feel the energy flow between them, making him certain that he is speaking with her. For some reason, the tech guys relax as they watch the two of them even though not a word is said aloud between them.

"Um, okay," he mutters eating his toast. "When we're done with breakfast will work."

He nods, again, replying, "Alright," before turning his attention to tall girl who seems to be vastly enjoying her breakfast and coffee. "Sleep well?" he inquires, asking since she is the only one in their group he had not spoken to yet this morning.

She nods, a light blush covering her cheeks as she continues to eat.

Shifting his focus to his brother he inquires, _Do you know why she is blushing? _

_She could not sleep last night so I visited with her until she finally did in her room. Her problem is she is used to having someone in the room with her, so when there is no one in there she has a hard time sleeping._ His twin gives a mental shrug accepting a glass of juice that he drinks. _Since I could not sleep it was not a hardship to sit in the chair while she slept, actually I enjoyed visiting with her daughter. She is a rather intelligent little one for someone who is not fully formed yet. _

_Oh, _he replies, not sure what else to say. He could see how that would embarrass the tall girl, he also understands. When he realizes what that means in regards to him, he blushes because it is inadvertently his fault.

A chuckle reaches his mind, along with a heavy dose of amusement from his brother. _Don't worry about it. I do not sleep a lot anyways. _Knives tells him, his tone full of laughter.

Not long after they finish their conversation, the plant techs finish their breakfast and stand, inquiring if they are ready to go. He glances at the girls who both get to their feet without commenting. Tall girl makes sure to thank the kid who seems to be working before the six of them leave to head to the plant. Since there are not a lot of people out and about yet, they are able to move about without hardly any difficulties.

When they get to the plant they make their way to the control room for Vash to redo some of the programming. While he does so, he is aware of tall girl looking around full of curiosity and his short girl keeping an eye on her. Surprisingly enough, Knives seems to be relaxing against the door frame, waiting patiently. It takes him a few minutes but once he is done their small group of four make their way to the bulb area where each takes a turn greeting the girls.

He is almost surprised when he learns that the others had been here the day before, but at the same time he is not surprised at all. Particularly when Ayako mentions how tired Milly had been when they came. For a few minutes they visit before Ayako insists that she wishes to check Milly over and proceeds to do so.

As he watches he is amazed at the various colors her body glows as she is carefully checked over by his sister. When she is done, Ayako seems to direct her attention to Knives. _Make sure that her little one is not trying to hold the link herself, she is not nearly strong enough yet. I am amazed that she is able to even make one however. It does explain why she seems to be behind in growing she keeps trying to use the energy she needs for growth to connect. Perhaps you can teach Milly blue-eyes how to use low level telepathy with her, that would help. Ironically enough, her twin seems to be more of an empath, I have not yet caught any telepathy from him. _

His twin nods, a rather serious expression on his face.

"What does she mean by that?" Milly asks, her voice a bit higher pitch than normal as her emotions spike towards worry.

Meryl touches her friends arm and he watches in interest as she gives her a look, commenting, "It means your little girl likes to talk more than sleep. Now calm down."

She nods and shakes her head before smiling again, "Alright Meryl."

The rest of the visit goes smoothly, but he has something new to consider when he has a free moment.

_Milly's POV  
_How embarrassing, she thinks to herself, not only can she not sleep without someone in the room but apparently her unborn daughter is a bit of a chatterbox. However concern for her daughter over rides her embarrassment as she listens to Lady Ayako. Could she really learn to use a telepathic connection like the one that Mr. Knives uses? She talks as if it is, but how could it she's a plain human not a plant? She thinks to herself but something nags at the back of her mind for a moment before she remembers what Lady Kikyo had said about her changing due to the pregnancy and the gifts that would come with, she had just figured it meant she would have a longer life span. Telepathy could be fun, particularly if she can do so with Meryl as well as the children.

Shaking her head, she glances at Mr. Knives, wondering if she was even smart enough to use telepathy.

_Of course, anyone who can use a creative partial language using body motions only is smart enough to learn telepathy if the paths to do so are there. _He tells her, clearly over hearing her thoughts, which has her blushing again. _Since you can hear me just fine, I am sure you will have no problems with it._

A quick glance towards him again shows he looks as serious as always, yet when his voice had touched her mind it had been rather amused. So not only were words conveyed but so were emotions. Thinking about it, she tries to recall if she could feel the emotions when he first came to stay with them. She had, but they had always been negative, darker. Since the first incident with the ladies his emotions had shifted from the dark end of the spectrum to a more neutral tone. Perhaps that is why she never really noticed it in his mind voice as much before.

For the rest of the visit with the ladies her mind wanders over the subject and she barely pays any attention to what is going on around her.


End file.
